Everything has changed
by CalzonaAndDemi
Summary: A/U: Arizona and Callie broke up because Arizona didn't want a baby. When she won the grant she moved to Africa without even saying a goodbye. Callie accidentally got pregnant with Mark but decided to keep the baby. What happens when they meet again?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **My new story.** I just got inspired. I hope you will like it. Okay so the plane crash happened and Alex was on the plane instead of Arizona but he didn't lose a leg. Teddy never left because well I love her and Henry never died. And also what can I say? I love family fan fictions.

* * *

Arizona took a deep breath. She's been preparing for this moment for weeks now. "Joshua," she yelled through the apartment and waited. She counted to five in her head and just when she got to the last number her son appeared. His short blonde curls were messy, and one of his pajama bottoms's sleeves was rolled to his knee while the other was at his ankle. Arizona smiled at him. "Don't I get a morning hug?" Joshua ran to her and hugged his mom.

"I'm going to school today," he said and shot Arizona a toothy grin once he pulled out of a hug.

Arizona felt her heart tighten. She didn't show it though and kept a small smile on her face. "Yes, you are. Are you excited?" She walked to the dining table they had in the corner of the kitchen and set breakfast for him. It was Josh's favorite. Waffles with chocolate syrup and colorful sprinkles along with a glass of milk.

"I don't know," Joshua answered and shoved some food in his mouth. "Will I like school mama?" His cheeks were bulging as he talked and chewed at the same time making Arizona laugh.

"You'll love it," Arizona said honestly. "Now eat your breakfast and don't talk with food in your mouth baby." She went in the kitchen and prepared a peanut butter banana quesadilla for lunch. "Orange juice or chocolate milk?" she asked Josh.

He thought about it for a second and smiled, showing off his dimples. "I want chocolate milk."

Arizona smiled to herself. Of course he wants chocolate milk, she thought to herself. She was having a very bittersweet day with all the memories. "Which lunch box?"

"Cars, cars, cars," Josh replied excitedly and bounced in his chair. He quickly shoved the rest of the breakfast in his mouth and grabbed his plate. He brought it to the sink and put it in. He turned around but felt his mom's gaze on him making him sigh. He washed his hands.

"Thank you," Arizona said and dropped a kiss on the top of his head. "Are you sure you can't stay at home for another few years? Just you and me?" She had to go to work today as well so she knew that wasn't an option even if she wanted to.

"I'm sorry mama," Josh said and hugged Arizona. He noticed how it always made her better when she was sad.

Arizona sighed and pulled away. "It's fine baby. I'm just sad to see you grow up. Now go get ready, school won't wait." Josh ran to his room to get dressed and Arizona cleaned around. Arizona's life has changed a lot in the past 7 years. She broke up with what felt to her was the love of her life, she moved to Africa, she came back, she got through some horrible situations and she got Josh. Sometimes she wished she would have a time machine to go back to when everything was fine. But most of the time she liked her present. She liked being waken up by Josh jumping on her bed, she enjoyed the sound of child's laughter and she learned that she was actually pretty good at cooking once she was on her own.

After Arizona spent ten minutes doing nothing she decided to check on Josh. She made sure he had nothing but the best. She made sure he was happy, healthy and save but still he got sick just a little after he turned 3. Diabetes type one. Arizona as a doctor knew everything about the disease and yet she felt helpless. She came to terms with it that in this case she wasn't a doctor. She was a parent. And she did her best to help Josh understand everything. "Baby what are you doing?" she asked when she noticed Josh was looking out the window. He was dressed in dark jeans and a stripped red and white t-shirt.

"Just watching the school bus," he said and turned to Arizona. "Will I take the bus tomorrow?"

Arizona was taken back by that question. She wanted to drive Joshua by herself for forever. "If you want to," she replied hesitantly.

"Maybe next week," Josh said and picked up his colorful backpack. Arizona was so proud when he picked it out himself. There wasn't much in it, just a pencil case with crayons and coloring pencils, a simple plain notebook and his favorite coloring book.

Arizona bit her lip. He seemed so big to her now. She grabbed his fleece jacket as he put on his shoes. She watched him struggle with his shoe laces a little before he finally tied them together. But they weren't in a hurry so Arizona didn't rush him. She had to be at work in an hour so she had plenty of time. The thought of working again scared her. Not just because it's been a while since she's done it but also because of where she was going to work.

"Look mama, I did it myself," Joshua said proudly and showed her his tied shoes.

"I can see that honey," Arizona replied and smiled. "Come on slowpoke we have to go now or you'll be late for your first day." Arizona made a mental check if she had everything and grabbed her keys. Josh put on his jacket and they walked outside. Arizona locked the apartment and took Josh's hand in hers. When they made it to the car Josh sat in the back and Arizona noticed her hands were shaking when she put them on the steering wheel. "Don't forget th-"

Josh interrupted her. "The seat belt. I know."

Arizona took a deep breath and started the car. She couldn't explain how she was feeling just yet. They drove to Joshua's school in silence. Josh was looking out the window and taking in the streets he hasn't seen before while Arizona focused on driving. She tried to keep her thought still but she couldn't. Luckily they got to the school before Arizona's panic could rise even more. She snapped a quick picture of Joshua standing in front of school for the first time, holding his lunch back and with a backpack on his shoulders. He was squinting at school making Arizona laugh. "Come on baby," she said and placed her hand on his shoulder. She's been here before. She talked to Josh's class teacher about his condition. She wanted her to be informed just in case. "There's your class," Arizona said and pointed down the hall. Kids were passing by with their parents.

Josh looked at the opened door and back at his mom. "Will you be here to pick me up?"

"The second you step out of the door I'll be here.," Arizona promised. She bent down and looked in the eyes that matched hers. She gave him an encouraging smile. "You'll have fun, I promise. You'll meet new friends and you will get to play with other kids." Josh still looked a bit unsure but there was a small smile playing on his lips.

"Okay," he said.

Arizona pulled him in a tight almost bone crushing hug. She inhaled the sweet smell of her son. "If you don't feel good don't be scared to tell the teacher. She will know what to do."

"I promise mama," Josh said impatiently. He was ready to go in the classroom now.

"One more hug," Arizona sand and closed her eyes when Josh almost fell in her arms. She held back her tears. "Bye Josh. Have fun." She stood up and watched him walk away and give her one last wave before he was safe in the classroom. Arizona checked her watch and sighed. Some parents were still saying goodbye. She walked past them and back in her car. She took a few minutes to get back in control and started her car. She drove to the hospital. She parked the car and gathered her things. She got a job offer a few days ago and at first she felt rather unsure about it but she accepted it. She needed a job. She worked in a small hospital where she barely got to do any surgeries but she was able to keep her schedule light. Now she was back to being a real surgeon. A one with a pager. Well she didn't get one back yet. Grey Sloan Memorial. The last time she was here it was called Seattle Grace Mercy West. She stepped through the door and went straight to the Chief's office. She knocked twice and waited.

"Come in," a man's voice rang through the door.

Arizona opened the door. "Morning," she said awkwardly. She obviously missed a lot because Owen Hunt was looking at her. The last time she was here Derek was in charge.

"Oh right doctor Robbins," Owen said. "Here's your pager and your ID. The lab coat is already in the attending's lounge. Welcome back."

"Thank you, Chief."Arizona picked up her pager and the ID card. She wanted to ask something but then decided not to. She left the Chief's office. She felt as if everyone was staring at her. And there were people that she didn't recognize. Well obviously it's been years, she thought to herself. She entered the attending's lounge and inhaled sharply. She felt a gaze on her and noticed Miranda Bailey was sitting there.

Miranda gave her a look. "Don't you just stare at me. Get ready for work."

Arizona laughed and looked at her scrubs. Navy blue. Her hands were shaking again. She tried to ignore it and went in the bathroom. She changed and then put on her lab coat. It looked exactly the same way as it did when she left it in a hurry. "It's okay. I got this. Just a day at work," she gave herself a pep talk and looked around the lounge room.

"You talking to yourself on regular bases now?" she heard someone asked.

Arizona turned around with a small smile on her lips. "Hey Teds."

Teddy opened her arms. "What I don't get a hug?" Arizona laughed and stepped forward hugging her friend. It felt good knowing she was accepted by someone.

"How has everything been?" Arizona asked and put her hands inside of her lab coat pockets. She only had a consult on the schedule.

Teddy raised her eyebrows. "You mean your ex?"

Arizona rolled her eyes. "No, I mean everyone." She knew about the plane crash that has happened but she didn't know the details. "I feel like everyone's staring at me."

"Cause they are," Teddy said and chuckled. "How have you been since.. You know everything?" Teddy and Arizona kept in touch but both being doctors they didn't have much time to actually talk.

Arizona shrugged. "I guess I'm good. It's Josh's first day of school and everything is kind of bittersweet." Teddy was the only one who knew about Josh beside her parents.

"I heard Rollerskate girl was back and they were right," Cristina said joining Teddy and Arizona. Meredith of course was right behind her. "Where the hell have you been?"

Arizona laughed. "Just busy. But I'm back." Her pager went off making her grimace. "It's my first day I don't have time for traumas." She made a deal before she came back to work that she would only work long hours if really needed and that on her first day she got off earlier. She didn't say that her reason was Josh. Arizona's pager went off again. "What the hell does this mean?"

"Oh that's Chief's office page number," Teddy said as she checked the number on Arizona's pager. "Just ignore it. He's just testing it."

Arizona wasn't sure if she should trust Teddy. "Are you sure? Because it's my first day and I don't feel like being fired already." She rubbed her forehead. "Anyway I am going to do my consult and well I'll see what will come next. Wanna have lunch with me then?"

"Your office?" Teddy asked understanding that Arizona might want to have more privacy than sit in the middle of the cafeteria where she would be on display.

Arizona nodded. "Yes, please."

Callie checked around the corner to see if the hall was clear. She's been listening to the rumors about a special pediatric surgeon coming back for days now and today the nurses were talking about that surgeon. So Callie was carefully walking around the hospital in case she would catch a glimpse of her ex girlfriend. She knew things have changed and Arizona has probably moved on but she was curious.

April ran after Callie. "Have you seen her? Because I have. She's the same. Just maybe a little older. And even a bit skinnier. But well it's been seven years. You're older too. Not that you're old. Just older," she rambled nervously.

"Kepner," Callie said in a stern voice. "I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't talk about this because I have a surgery and then I have to pick up my daughter from her first day at school."

"Oh Sofia?" April gushed. "School already? It feels like yesterday when she was born. She was so tiny."

Callie rolled her eyes. Somehow April never knew when to shut up. "Yes, she was. Now do you need help with getting back to work or something?" She watched as April quickly walked away. The Latina was quickly paged in the pit and forgot all about Arizona as she got busy with work.

Arizona checked the hospital clock and went in the changing room. She was still amazed at how Alex, her former student, was now an attending with his own interns along with his friends. She had about 40 minutes to get to Joshua's school. She wanted to be early. She changed into her street clothes and when she was leaving the changing room she accidentally bumped into someone else and knocked the person's files on the floor. "Oh my god I'm so sorry," she quickly apologized and bent down to pick the files up. She saw the name on them and her heart stopped. _Calliope Torres_. She raised her head and her eyes landed on soft brown ones. She felt her breath hitch. Even 7 years after Callie still looked as beautiful as ever. Arizona quickly picked the files up and placed them in Callie's hands. "I really am sorry," she stammered quickly and then almost ran away. Callie didn't say anything. Was she too shocked? Did she hate her for coming back? Of course she did. She would hate herself too. Arizona walked to her car and sat down. She dropped her purse on the passenger's seat. Her hands were shaking again. How was she going to manage any surgery was beyond her. She took a deep breath and started her car.

Joshua was still in class and Arizona had another ten minutes to spend. Her mind kept wondering towards the pack of cigarettes she had hidden under her car seat but she didn't want to. Since she found out about being pregnant with Josh Arizona stopped smoking for the sake of his health. She sighed and looked around. A few parents were there waiting for their kids already. Arizona didn't step out of the car until there was only a minute left. She smiled when a group of young children started running out of the school. She immediately noticed Josh. His bright backpack made him easy to recognize. She knelt down and opened her arms. Josh jumped and hugged her. "Hey baby. How was first day?" she asked and smiled widely.

The smile on Josh's face was contagious. "It was uh-mazing mama," he said excitedly. "I met so many kids and.. and me and the other boy shared this big toy truck and we went outside on the playground and we painted and I got you this," he ranted and then pushed a piece of paper in Arizona's hands.

Arizona looked at it. It was mostly an unrecognizable doodle of a boy in front of the building which Arizona assumed was school. "Is that you on your first day of school?" she tried to guess.

Josh nodded proudly. "So every time I'm at school you won't miss me so much," he replied with a big smile on his face. That kind of smile that could light up the whole world.

Arizona pulled Josh in another hug. "I'm glad," she said. Her eyes scanned the other kids and she noticed someone familiar. Someone too familiar. She gasped quietly. Callie. Callie was there. And she was with a girl. A beautiful, little girl who looked like a tiny copy of Callie. "Are you ready to go?" she asked with a lump in her throat. She stood up and looked at Callie again. And unfortunately for her Callie noticed her gaze and their eyes locked for a few seconds.

"Do I get ice cream?" Josh asked cheerfully, completely oblivious to her mom.

Arizona placed her hand on Josh's shoulder. "I think we can arrange that," she replied in a little too forced cheerful voice but Josh didn't notice. She helped Josh in the car and placed his backpack next to him. He was still holding tightly onto it. Arizona sat in the front and just for another second she looked at Callie again. Her Callie had a baby without her. Well she wasn't her Callie anymore. Arizona realized how stupid she was being. She has a child now too. "To the ice cream we go," she said and checked Josh in the review mirror. "Seat belt," she remembered him and once they were both safely buckled up she drove away from school.

* * *

A/N: **So how was that for the first test/teaser chapter? It's completely different from anything I've done so far and anything I've read as well so leave a review and tell me what you think. Also I might not update for a while because well I'm a tease. **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I RECEIVED SO MUCH POSITIVE FEEDBACK AND I'M GRATEFUL. I did not think you would be this happy with the plot but wow. I think some of you have already figured it out but I might change my mind. Thank you all so much. And enjoy the story.

Also rent about the season finale: I AM BEYOND PISSED AT SHONDA. I know she's only doing her job and that it's just a tv show but people relate to "just a tv show". They feel better when watching it. So many people have came out thanks to Callie and Arizona, myself included, and she's just ruining it all. I hope there will be a 12th season and I hope she plans of fixing this mess before everyone else dies.

* * *

"She has a kid," Callie angrily spat out. "A freaking kid. I mean I was dumped because she didn't want any and there she was hugging HER son." Callie Torres was pissed.

Teddy sighed. "Don't you think you're a little exaggerating? I mean it was you who broke up with her."

Callie gaped at the woman in front of her. "Are you freaking kidding me Altman? She wanted Spain and sangrias, not a baby. So she got her Spain and sangrias. And apparently she got a baby too. I get it, people change their minds. I just always thought that when that time would come she'd come back. Not come back seven years later with a kid that so happens to be Sofia's classmate. Do you know how many school meetings we'll have to sit through together?" Teddy just listened quietly. She didn't know what to say. "You knew all along didn't you? You knew Arizona had a child and didn't bother to tell me. The day when the plane crashed I saved your ass. I was the one who talked to Owen about how we need you here. How we already lost too many great doctors and with Cristina being there we didn't know what would happen."

"And I'm grateful for that. I really am," Teddy said. "But it wasn't my business to tell. She was going to tell you when she would be ready."

Callie just sent her a glare and walked off. She was in no mood to deal with this.

Arizona was leaning against the desk in her PEDs department. She was doing mostly paper work since she got here. But luckily she had an important surgery scheduled that afternoon. She sighed and loudly closed the chart. She saw April Kepner walking towards her and she looked rather nervous.

"Uhm doctor Robbins," April said with a nervous laughter. "There's a bit of situation. I was told to tell you that uhm your son was brought in from the school."

Arizona's heart stopped for a second. "What?" she asked through a whisper. She didn't want for an answer, instead she started running. She ran down the stairs, knowing that the elevator would actually take longer, and into the emergency room. Joshua was laying on one of the beds. "What happened?" she asked and grabbed a glucose meter.

"I noticed that he didn't look well and he wasn't as talkative as he is usually and he said he's tired and then suddenly he just collapsed," the school nurse explained. "After that I called an ambulance."

Arizona nodded. "Hey sweetie," she said to Josh. He looked terrified. "It's gonna be fine. You're just gonna feel a little pinch." She took his blood for the glucose meter. "Okay give me a butterfly needle and an IV fluid," Arizona ordered. She didn't want anyone but herself to be poking his tiny veins even if it was against the rules to treat her own kid.

"I don't feel good," Josh whined.

Arizona let out a shaky breath. "I know. But it's all gonna be over now okay? You'll get medication, take a nice nap and feel better." Josh gave her a small nod. Arizona inserted the needle and hooked the IV on it. Josh was slowly starting to calm down. Arizona breathed a sigh of relief and gently stroked his soft curls.

"Doctor Robbins would you mind if me moved him to the PEDs department?" Owen asked. "We have a massive trauma income."

Arizona just nodded. She couldn't say no. So she sat Josh in a wheelchair and rode the elevator to her pediatric department. She sighed and looked down at her son. Josh fell asleep in the wheelchair. Instead of taking him in a hospital room, Arizona took him in her office. She laid him down on the couch and covered him with a blanket. He still had IV stuck to his tiny arm. Arizona let out a shaky breath and paged Teddy for a none emergency. She had rounds to do and she was hoping her friend could help her.

"You paged?" Teddy asked as she entered Arizona's office. She noticed a tiny body on the couch. "What happened to him?"

Arizona sighed. "He collapsed. And I can't stay with him because the guy before me, Stark, left me a mess of unsuccessful procedures that I have to fix. And I have rounds."

Teddy smiled. "It's fine. I'll stay with him. And if he wakes up I'll give him a little tour. He knows me. We'll be fine."

Arizona smiled. "Thank you. Really."

Arizona really meant that Stark left her a mess. He managed to screw up an appendectomy and Arizona spent most of her work shift in the operating room doing basic procedures. She had a couple of hours left of her shift when she was finished with her last surgery. She decided to check on Josh. But he wasn't in her office and neither was Teddy.

Teddy got rid of Josh's butterfly needle and the wheelchair. She checked his sugar level and gave him some food. He was feeling better now but he was still a little pale looking.

Callie noticed Teddy with a little boy. "Hey this one of your patients?" she asked. The boy was very cute. Almost dangerously cute.

"Uhm no," Teddy replied and tried to think of a none awkward way on how to say this. "I'm his godmother."

Callie burrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "I didn't know you had a godson." She bent down on the boy's level. "Hi. I'm doctor Callie Torres."

"Joshua Timothy," Teddy replied for the little boy. She didn't want him to babble out his last name because it wasn't the time yet. Even though it was hard not to suspect with the resemblance between Arizona and Josh.

"Beautiful name," Callie said with a smile. "And where are your mommy and daddy?"

Josh had enough of Teddy talking for him. He wanted to be included as well. "I don't have a daddy. Mama said that I'm way too awesome for that. But she's working right now. And I wasn't feeling well. I had a big needle in my arm," he said and showed Callie the spot where it was. "But I didn't cry."

"You're a brave boy aren't you?" Callie asked. Something about him reminded her of someone else. She couldn't quite figure out who though.

Josh nodded. "Mama said that all the men in our family grow up to be soldiers. My grand-grandpa died for the country. My uncle did too. It's where I got my middle name from. But I won't be a soldier. I want to be a doctor. Or an astronaut."

Callie let out a shaky breath. Suddenly everything clicked. Timothy. Blue eyes. Blonde, curly hair. The bubbliness. She swallowed down the lump. "I think astronauts are very cool," she replied trying to sound as neutral as possible.

Teddy on the other hand noticed and sent Callie an apologetic, sad, smile. "Okay little guy. Let's go before your mama freaks out."

Josh giggled. "She gets really funny when she freaks out. But I don't wanna go yet. I like her," he said and pointed at Callie. "Can't she just come to us?" he whined slightly.

Teddy scratched the back of her head. She wasn't sure how to explain him that his mom wouldn't be happy with that. Callie saved her from the awkwardness. "How about you go with Teddy and we can see each other some other time okay?"

But before Josh could respond he started running towards Arizona. He jumped in her arms catching her off guard but she still caught him. "Well you're looking better," she said and bent down on his level. She checked his forehead. He wasn't having a fever.

"Aunt Teddy took the needle out and she gave me food," Josh replied excitedly. After a nap and food he was feeling very energetic.

Just for a second Arizona's eyes found Callie's. They were the same soft brown color that they were years ago except now they were a little sadder and it broke Arizona's heart because she knew she was the one causing the sadness. "That's really good. And what were you doing while I was gone?"

"I went to the vending machines with Teddy and.. and then I met this awesome lady. You would really like her. Come on." He grabbed Arizona's hand and started dragging her towards Callie.

Arizona wanted to pull away. She wasn't ready to face her just yet. But universe had a way to screw up with her so here she was, seven years later, standing next to Callie with a kid. But Callie had a child as well so none of them were to judge each other.

"Mama, this is doctor Cal.. Call," he struggled.

"Callie Torres," Arizona finished for him.

His eyes flashed in surprise. "How do you know that?" Now he felt like the luckiest kid in the World. His mom could read his mind.

Arizona laughed. "It says on her name tag," she said trying to make it seem as if she was telling the truth.. Josh huffed. "I'm sorry I ruined it for you," she apologized but with an amused smile. Josh looked at her with a pleading expression. She sighed and lifted her gaze over Callie's body and on her face. She could feel her stomach tighten and her heart speed up. She felt nauseous. "Doctor Arizona Robbins," she said and she knew how small her voice sounded. She stuck her hands out and hoped Callie would do the same just for Josh's sake.

Callie's palms were sweaty and she had to brush her hand against her scrubs before she reached into a handshake. "Doctor Callie Torres," she replied. She was avoiding eye contact. She was feeling pretty mad but she didn't want to disappoint the kid who was Arizona's kid.

Teddy was just observing the handshake and bitting the inside of her cheek to prevent her from laughing. She was mostly amused by the whole thing.

"Is this how you lesbo people re-connect?" Cristina asked as she passed the former girlfriends shaking hands. Only after her comment she noticed a curious set of eyes on her. A children's eyes. She cleared her throat. "I meant good day doctor Robbins, doctor Torres." And she left before she could be yelled at.

Josh looked at his mom. "What did that mean?"

Arizona tried to think of a good excuse. "It was nothing honey. She's just very... weird," she said. Teddy snorted and even Callie laughed quietly.

"Oh," Josh said and sighed. "But what does that mean? Is she a patient? Did she run away from some other department? Do you know her?" He was just full of questions and he wanted answers.

Arizona rolled her eyes. "Okay mister, since you're feeling well why don't we head home where you can do your homework?"

Josh sighed. "I'm not feeling so well anymore. I might faint." He blinked sadly a few times and looked from Arizona, Teddy to Callie just to make sure everyone saw his sad expression.

Arizona felt the need to get away from Callie's gaze as soon as possible. She was still feeling light headed. "Mister Broadway, let's go." Josh waved a goodbye to Callie and hugged Teddy and slipped his hand in Arizona's. They walked down the hall.

Teddy looked at Callie for a few seconds. "So... How are you feeling?"

Callie took a deep breath. "I wanna be mad. I wanna hate her. I spent so much time hating her and I finally stopped. But here she is. She showed up at the hospital. After everything happened. After how many times I called her and told her I needed her she decided to show up just after I was done hating her. And then there's the boy. He's like a complete version of Arizona. Do you know how many nights before and even after we broke up I imagined that boy?" Callie rambled. "She left me. She moved to a different continent because I didn't want to have a baby. So you could say that I'm still pretty mad at her. And also very confused."

Teddy understood everything Callie said. She would be feeling the same way if she was in her shoes. But she knew the other part of the story. "I get it why you feel that way. But one day, when she will be ready, she will tell you her part of the story. And I'm asking you to just listen to her. She's been through hell and back. Apparently Africa's not as fun as it sounds."

"What do you mean by that?" Teddy couldn't just leave her hanging like that would she?

"I'm sorry. Her story to tell. But you gotta admit that Josh is quite a charmer huh?" No one could resists the little boy.

Callie managed to smile a little. "He is. Can't you just tell me with who she had him with? And why her and not me?"

"Don't just assume that it was a woman," Teddy said.

Callie laughed. It had to be a woman. "Oh come on. Arizona and a man? Please. If that woman had a nightmare, it would probably be a picture of a penis floating through her mind."

Teddy couldn't help but laugh. Callie was also right. "You had a baby too."

"Yeah with Mark. But it was a pity sex and you know that. We didn't love each other. Not like I loved her. But Sofia came along and I love her." She looked at Teddy. "I guess you really won't tell me huh?"

Teddy shook her head. "I want to. But you'll have to earn the story yourself. But just so you know don't pressure her into it."

"I'm not gonna say a word to her. At all. I'm just gonna be here and be mad at her and then she'll probably change continents again since that seems like her thing. Maybe go to Asia this time. Or Europe. She always had a thing for Spain."

Teddy exhaled loudly. "I can assure you that this will not happen." Before she could say more her pager went off. "I'll see you later I guess."

An hour later Arizona parked her car in front of the house. Josh fell asleep in the back of the seats. Arizona grabbed her purse. She wanted to carry Josh in his bed and not wake him up but she was feeling too tired for that. So instead she gently shook him from his sleep. She watched a sleepy smile appear on his face. "Hey little man. Let's get you in the bed."

Josh climbed out of the car and followed his mom in the house. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. All the energy he got from candies wore out and his little body has been through enough for one day.

Once in the house Arizona took Josh's hand. "Let's just go to bed okay?"

"What about my bath time?" Josh asked.

Arizona sighed. "Can you do that on your own while I make us dinner?" This wasn't how she wanted this day to end but she had a child and couldn't think just about herself anymore.

"Mac and cheese?" he asked knowing Arizona loved to do that when they were both tired and not in the mood for anything else.

"You got it honey," Arizona said and kissed his forehead. "Don't forget to dry really good okay?" Josh loved his bath time and spent long minutes sitting in the tub but he was sloppy when it came to drying. While Josh was in the bathroom she made macaroni and cheese. She served two small bowls on the table and sat down. She raised her knees to her chest and rested her head on them She raised her hand to check the time. Josh has just left the bathroom and right in time too. He sat down and started eating though slower than he would have usually. Arizona just smiled at him.

"Mama why aren't you eating?" he asked curiously. "You need to eat. Aunt Teddy said that food is very important."

Arizona laughed and picked up the spoon. "Don't worry honey, I'm eating." She put the spoon in her mouth. "See?" Josh smiled and continued eating.

After he was done he picked his plate up and carried it to the sink. He washed his hands and turned to Arizona. "Can you tuck me in now? I'm tired."

Arizona smiled at Josh and stood up. She took his hand and lead him in his bedroom. He laid down and Arizona pulled the comforter up to his neck, the way he liked, and brushed some of his hair from his eyes. "Hey, why didn't you tell the teacher you weren't feeling well?" she asked softly.

"She looked really busy," Josh replied shyly. He didn't like to admit it whenever he wasn't feeling well. Arizona tried to deny it but she knew that was something he got from her.

She kissed his forehead. "Next time you tell because you really scared me today," she admitted.

Josh sighed. "I'm sorry mama."

Arizona's heart swelled every time he called her that. She couldn't help herself even if she tried. "It's okay baby. Sweet dreams. I love you."

"I love you too," he said and turned on his side.

Arizona turned on the night light in the shape of a Lightning McQueen. Josh couldn't sleep in the dark so she always left on his night light. She walked towards the door and switched of the light and closed the door. She sighed heavily and walked in the kitchen to do the dishes. She just wanted to sleep but still had so much to do. She took a quick shower and once she was in her bed wrote a report. Apparently every department head had to write daily reports at least on the beginning. By the time Arizona closed her laptop it was midnight and she had to be up in 6 hours. With a groan she put the laptop on the night stand she had by her bed and switched off the light. She fell asleep almost immediately as she thought about how meeting Callie again made her feel.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I think the reason why I write a lot in Arizona's point of view is because we never got much of that in the show. Since the beginning it was Callie going to the bathroom because she was upset and never what brought Arizona to follow her there. But later on there will more Callie in the story and we'll see how she feels and thinks too. Give me some time. Also, good luck with everyone who's still in school and doing their finals. YOU ARE GREAT!

* * *

Arizona took a deep breath as she looked around the cafeteria. There was one table left that had enough space and Teddy was at that table as well, which was a good thing, but also Callie was there. Along with Meredith, Derek and Cristina. Teddy waved at her frantically which left her no other choice but to go and sit down at that table. "Hi," she said insecurely. "How come every single table is packed?"

Teddy laughed. "It's Tuesday. They suck. You'll learn eventually. Ever since the hospital got renovated there's no space left on Tuesdays. It came so far that interns sit with residents. Yikes."

"Well that explains why I got attacked by parents the second I walked in this morning. My department is packed," Arizona said and looked around. No one paid extra attention to her which was a good thing right? Arizona looked at her phone and sighed.

Teddy bit in her apple and looked at Arizona. "Why are you so grumpy today?"

Arizona rubbed her forehead. "So this morning I dropped Josh at school and he told me that he doesn't want me to walk him to the school door and then he called me mother. Teddy, he never said mother before. Where has he even learned that word?"

"You do know that that's the actual word for a mother right? You can't expect him to call you mama for the rest of your life. Just wait till he becomes a teenager," Teddy gushed.

Arizona sent her a glare. "You're the worst godmother ever. And if you give him condoms for his 16th birthday you're also a very dead worst godmother." Teddy shrugged but stayed quiet. Arizona felt the awkwardness at the table that made her hard to even focus on food. Luckily her pager went off. She shoved a few more chips in her mouth before standing up. But she wasn't the only one whose pager rang.

"Ambulance bay," she heard Callie say behind her making Arizona freeze. Great. Now they probably had a case together. This was going to be awkward. Arizona chewed on her lip, trying to think of something to say, all the way to the ambulance bay. She put on the emergency gown and gloves.

Owen was already there holding a chart. "Male, age 14, hockey accident. He fell and his helmet was knocked off and one of his teammates accidently hit him in the neck with a sharp tip of the ice skate. After that the teammate fell on top of him which broke a few ribs and when the boy fell his ankle got shattered. He had a tough day behind him so let's make it better," Owen said and tried to sound positive.

Arizona cringed. "One very unlucky practice," she mumbled to herself. Josh tried soccer once but he ended up hit in the head with the ball and refused to try it ever again. The sirens were getting closer.

Owen was ready to open the ambulance door. "This is gonna be quick and dirty. We have to stop the bleeding from his neck first. If we fail, he dies." The ambulance arrived and Owen opened the door. Arizona and Callie rolled the kid out. He was in a really bad shape. He also had a busted lip but that was the least thing they had to worry about. Owen's pager rang. "I have a meeting. Pick your favorite residents and page neuro. You're both mothers so I trust you to do your best on this case."

Arizona nodded and they rolled him in a trauma room. Callie went to turn to his ankle while Arizona gently removed the gauze that was covering the deep cut on his neck. As she did it she made it bleed only more. "Crap," she said. "Can someone page plastic I'm gonna need a skin graft here," she ordered to the nurse.

"And book an OR. This is gonna need surgery."

Arizona's jaw dropped. "This kid lost half of his blood volume you can't open him now."

"I need to set his bones back," Callie said in disbelief that Arizona would actually be against her idea of moving the kid to the operating room.

"Yeah and we also need to keep him alive," she argued and as she said it a gush of blood hit her on the hideous yellow gown. "Shit, shit." She pressed on the wound. "We're gonna need another volume of the blood." Arizona said.

Callie used the transport ultrasound to check for the blood flow in his lower leg. She only got a weak pulse. "Yeah well if we don't get him in the surgery have fun telling him about his amputation."

"He's freaking bleeding faster than we can replace his blood volume Callie," Arizona spat out. It's been a terrible day and things kept getting worse and now she was taking everything out on Callie.

Callie shook her head. "That's a new low blow even for you." She snapped her gloves off. "Page me when you're done and hopefully I'll still be able to save this kid's leg."

Arizona opened her mouth to keep her to stay but the boy's status dropped and he was starting to crash. She heard the door slam but she had no time to focus on that. "I need a crash cart," she yelled before the boy could actually flat line. "Come on," she mumbled and dropped something in his IV that would make his blood clot faster but that could also mean he could get blood clots and die anyway. Arizona was ready to grab the pedals but luckily his blood pressure rose back to the normal. "Okay we got him," she said in a shaky voice. "And can someone please just page plastic?" She needed a skin graft and she needed it now.

An hour later Arizona was sitting in her office. She was mad and upset with herself for the way she snapped at Callie. They were both trying to save the boy's life and it wasn't fair to Callie. But instead of apologizing Arizona decided to hide. She was doing a pretty good job until Teddy found her.

"Hey, we've been paging you for half an hour now," she said with her hands crossed over her chest.

Arizona furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and looked at her pager. She didn't have any missed pages and she would definitely hear it ring. "No, you haven't."

"Okay well we could have," Teddy said and laughed. "And why are you having a fissy fight?"

"It's not a fissy fight," Arizona said through gritted teeth. "I'm just hiding because I'm an idiot."

"Finally, she has admitted," Teddy said and laughed. "And who are you hiding from? Oh and how did your very bloody kid do?"

Arizona shrugged. "As far as I know he didn't bleed out. And then I kind of had a snapping verbal diarrhea in front of someone that I definitely shouldn't so I panicked and here I am hiding in the on call room. You should leave though before people starting thinking I'm the evil lesbian who locked you in an on call room with me."

Teddy tried to keep a straight face through most of the rant but she couldn't and she started laughing really hard. Arizona was glaring at her which made her sober up. She cleared her throat. "Uhm woah that's... that's terrible. So who was the person with you? No, wait. Let me figure it out. Callie. Was it Callie?"

"I'm glad you're amused. And yes, it was Callie. Now she triple hates me." Teddy raised an eyebrow at her. "First, because we broke up. Second, because I have a kid which was the reason why we broke up. And third I snapped at her. Even though she was right."

Teddy sat down next to Arizona. "You know that it doesn't work like this right? And she does seem pretty mad at you but nothing an apology won't fix. Well baby steps anyway. At what time do you get off?"

Arizona glanced at her watch. "In three hours and then I'm picking Joshua up in the daycare here. I told my babysitter to bring him here once he's done. It's easier. You?"

"I'm on call tonight so I'm staying here. Maybe I should get a kid and get my schedule fixed a little. I don't see your ass working long hours anymore," she teased glad she could make Arizona forget about her situation with Callie at least for a little while.

Arizona laughed. "Kids are hard work Teds. Why not just get a cat?"

"Will a cat get my schedule more flexible?" Teddy asked with wide eyes. She missed her friend. Skype conversations usually didn't make up for this. Teddy cracked her knuckles. "You don't regret him do you?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course not! I love Josh. I just wish that it would happen differently you know." Arizona's pager buzzed on her hip. "Crap it's the kid. I have to go." Arizona ran down the hall and into the room. Callie was there but she didn't seem panicky or flustered like Arizona remembered her to be during emergencies. The page wasn't specifically urgent but when you got paged something was happening. "What's going on?" she asked breathless as she pulled the stethoscope from around her neck.

Callie refused to make an eye contact with her former lover. "His BP dropped and his stomach is rigid. He's bleeding out."

Arizona sighed. "Okay let's roll him to the OR." She nodded towards the nurse so she would call in the operating room and get it ready. They wheeled him to the elevator and Arizona nervously cracked her knuckles. She wanted to apologize to Callie but there were also other people in the elevator. As soon as the door opened the nurses ran to prepare the boy for surgery and Callie and Arizona scrubbed. "I'm sorry," Arizona said. "For earlier. I... That was inappropriate. And I shouldn't have said it."

Callie chewed on her lip. She knew she had to say something too. So she decided to meet her former lover halfway. "I'm sorry too. For overreacting. It's been a crazy day."

"Yes, it's been." Arizona's voice was much heavier with emotions than she intended. It wasn't just a crazy day. It's been a crazy decade. Arizona finished scrubbing and went in the OR with Callie right behind her. It was weird. She was nervous but there was no awkwardness between them. "Is he under?" she asked. She got a nod in response. "Okay. Ten blade please." She cut through the skin and as soon as she did it the blood pressure dropped. "Okay there's a lot of blood here. Suction, please." Callie was standing next to her, so far not doing anything. "I can't see anything in here. More suction." Arizona frantically searched the reason why he was bottoming up like this. Her fingers grazed a tear in the lungs. "Uhm Callie can you step in please? He's got a broken rib and a part of it punctured the lung."

Callie sighed. "I don't get it. I sent him on scans twice. Nothing showed up."

"Maybe it was a small fracture and with the first surgery I guess it just snapped," Arizona replied. "More lap pads please." His entire chest was stuffed with lap pads and Arizona finally got the bleeding under control. "There's a mess in here." One of the phones beeped.

"Doctor Robbins it's your phone," a nurse said.

Arizona furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Read it to me please."

"It's from Liz and it says that she'll drop Joshua off in 10 minutes. She's asking if she can leave him in your office," the nurse read the question.

Arizona cringed. Joshua. "Please reply that I have a surgery so she should leave him in the daycare or with doctor Altman if she's available." She focused back to the open chest and partial abdomen. "What can you do with the rib?"

"I can put it together and then we wait for the rest to heal on its own," Callie replied lightly. She couldn't stop thinking about who this Liz was? And why would Arizona have a child with someone else but not with her?

"Okay, sounds like a plan," Arizona replied. They worked very well together. There wasn't any crushing with hands or metal instruments colliding and the surgery went as smooth as possible. It took them longer than planned and they were both anxious to finish the surgery and get the kid from under anesthesia. Arizona finished stitching him up and Callie placed a bandage over the incision. They both quietly went in the scrub room and tore off their gowns.

"He will need to be monitored very closely through the night," Callie said quietly.

Arizona nodded. "I know." She was tired and worn out and ready to go home. But that was not the case.

"You should go home. I'll stay," Callie said.

"Why don't I get to stay?"

Callie shrugged. "You've got a kid."

Arizona swallowed hard. This was the first time Callie acknowledged Arizona's son if she didn't count the awkward handshake. "But so do you," Arizona replied, her voice sounding small.

"Sofia's spending the night at Meredith's and Derek's place with Zola," Callie said. "So I have nowhere to be."

Arizona nodded. "Sofia? That's a beautiful name."

Small smile appeared on Callie's face. "Thank you," she whispered. And after that she left the scrub room.

Arizona let out a deep breath and went on a search for her own kid. She found him in the waiting room, sitting all alone next to his bright backpack. "Hey bud," she said and took his hand.

"Hi mama," Josh replied excitedly and skipped down the hallway, clutching tightly on Arizona's hand.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come and pick you up but I think we're going to miss the next episode of our Power Rangers," Arizona apologized as she lead Joshua to her office. Teddy was in the surgery and she still wasn't able to go home so they would have to figure something out.

Joshua smiled. "That's okay. This is why we have TiVo," he replied with a smug grin.

"Smarty pants," Arizona said and laughed. "Do you have any homework?" Most of his homework included reading for fifteen minutes per day and they usually did it as a bed time routine.

"We were learning spelling," Josh said. "And I have some math homework."

Arizona smiled and pushed the door open to her office. "Okay, you can get comfortable at my desk." She watched Joshua take out his homework and his pencil case. He had no trouble doing it but Arizona wanted to be involved. "What are you starting with?"

"Math," he replied.

Arizona glanced over his shoulder. "Dinosaur math? What does that mean?" Of course she knew. But she wanted Joshua to explain it to her so she would know if he understands.

"So this dinosaur, like the one from Barney &amp; Friends, steals numbers away and you have to find out what they are," Josh explained, excited he knew something that his mama didn't.

Arizona raised her eyebrows. "Oh really? And you know how to solve this?" Josh eagerly nodded. "I don't believe you."

"I'll show you," he said sternly and quietly counted on his fingers until he came to the solution. He wrote it down. "See?"

Arizona checked and smiled at the correct answer. "I guess it's best if I believe you," she said and kissed him on the head. "Will you be okay here for a while? I'm still working and I need to check on a patient?"

"Yeah. Did you save any lives today mama?" Joshua asked curiously.

"Mama did," Arizona replied and laughed while he giggled. "Here's two dollars if you'll get hungry or thirsty. The vending machines are just down the hall. And the bathroom's only a door away."

Josh nodded, getting all the information. "I'll be alright."

"I know you will." Arizona took a deep breath and closed the door to her office. She would usually lock it but she couldn't look Josh inside of it so she was just hoping no parent would come looking for her. She went to the PICU and found Callie leaning against the nurses' station. "Hi," she said. "How is he?"

Callie cleared her throat before speaking. "Stable for now. He hasn't woken up yet but that's to be expected."

Arizona just nodded. She didn't know what to say. "I live nearby. Just in case something will happen during the night and you can page me," she added.

"Okay," Callie replied quietly, dropping her gaze on the ground as she tightened her arms that were crossed over her chest. "Aren't you on a light schedule or something though?"

"Uhm yeah," Arizona mumbled. "But now that school started I'll have more time. I've been settling in for now. I told Hunt it's only going to be like this for a couple of weeks, maybe a month or two. Gotta return to night shifts somehow right?" she rambled nervously. After she finished she closed her eyes tightly and let out a puff of air. Way to go Robbins, she heard it in her head.

Callie's lips twitched into a smile. "Right," she repeated.

Arizona took a deep breath. "So uhm.. I'll see you around. And page me if anything goes wrong."

"Will do," Callie said and for a second caught Arizona's gaze. Has her eyes always been this sad? She shouldn't be sad. She had Josh... And Liz, whoever that was. Callie wasn't jealous. Right now she was worried.

Arizona blinked a few times and slowly backed away before turning around. Was this a good idea? Returning back here? But then she thought about Joshua. She knew people here. He already started having friends. She had friends here. So she and Callie just had to be civil. Not even friends. They just have to work well together and no one will care or make a big deal out of this. A tiny voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Mama," Josh said quietly.

"Yeah bud?" Arizona cleared her throat, hating how small her voice sounded.

Josh looked around. "Are all these kids sick?"

Arizona picked him up. "Some are getting better. And not all of them are sick. Some are hurt."

"Hurt?"

"Yes, like broken leg or sprained ankle," Arizona said, knowing he'll understand it easier this way than if she would actually say the injuries that make children stay in the hospital.

Josh nodded. "Are they in pain? Can they eat pizza?"

"No, bud. They're not in pain because that's why we're here. To keep them warm and comfortable while they're getting better. And they can't eat pizza, because it's not good for them."

Josh grinned. "Pizza's good for everyone." He slid down back on his feet. "Doctor Callie's there," he said pointing at her. "Can we go see her?"

"I'll wait here. But be quick. And no finger pointing next time," Arizona called out after him but he was already behind the corner.

Josh slowed down and approached Callie. "Hi," he said. "Can I ask what are you doing?"

Callie smiled down at the boy. It was hard not to smile at him. He was cute and bubbly. "Hello there. And I'm just watching, making sure that the patient is okay. Does your mom know you're here?"

"Mhhm, I told her," he said quickly. "What happened to him?" Josh wondered as he glanced at the boy Callie was watching.

Callie hummed, giving herself a second to think of an appropriate answer. "He fell pretty badly. But he's going to be okay. Your mom and I operated on him this afternoon so I have high hopes."

"My mama?" Joshua asked with wide eyes. "When I was littler she didn't do many surgeries. She said she'd rather be with me. But I like it when she operates because other kids need her too. And she's always really happy after."

Callie smiled. She couldn't help but think that this kid was the tiny version of Arizona when she first met her. He was very lovable.

Josh looked around. "Anyway I have to go. Mama told me to be quick. Bye doctor Torres."

"Bye Josh. And you can call me Callie."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm keeping the characters that have left or died since season 10 so Cristina is still here. And Derek's still here. And I love Teddy so I'm keeping her as well. I might bring Amelia at some point just because I love her. And sorry for a slightly shorter chapter but I couldn't really drag it on. I usually write from 10 pm to maybe 1 am (insomnia) so I make typos and mistakes and don't connect words into sentences well. I should probably proof read before posting the chapter but I don't haha

* * *

Arizona was nervously fidgeting in a chair. She felt like she was being called in the principal's office when really she was just waiting for Joshua's class teacher. It was a parent teacher conference for the first time after school started and she was anxious to find out how Josh is doing. It also didn't help that Callie was only a few chairs away with her own daughter.

"Mama are you nervous?" Josh asked quietly as he leaned closer.

"Me, nervous? Nope," Arizona quickly replied. "Are you nervous?" She had to change the subject.

Josh looked at her confused. "I see my teacher every day. I'm not nervous. But you're bouncing your knees."

Arizona let out a breath and realized she has indeed been bouncing her knees. Man she wished she could have smoked one. "I'm sorry, I'll stop." Then the parent left and it was Arizona's turn. She took Josh's hand and let him lead her inside. "Hello. Doctor Arizona Robbins, Joshua's mom," she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you. Again. As you know I'm Elizabeth, his class teacher," the female introduced herself with a smile. She gestured for Arizona and Josh to sit down. "I don't really have much to tell yet. Joshua's a very bright child. He does his homework regularly. I can tell he does his reading as well because it improved intensely."

Arizona smiled proudly and ruffled Josh's hair.

"However, while he answers the questions he's asked in class, he's not really participating outside of it. We don't have many clubs he could join but we are starting a new season for Little League and the class is doing a show which should be by the end of the next month," Elizabeth said.

Arizona saw Josh slid just a little lower on his chair. She knew he didn't have many friends. He probably had a hard time making them. "Thank you for telling me that. We'll talk about Little League and he might like the show. What do you think Josh?"

He only shrugged.

"It's okay. Kids are shy. And we're not that far in school year yet and most of the children have gone to pre-school together. I'm sure he'll make friends. I just think out of class activities would be good for him."

"Well thank you," Arizona said politely.

Elizabeth nodded. "And we're looking for a coach for Little League. We have a professional one but he's quite busy with the older team. So if you're interested or know someone please let us know. And we also have a board filled with parents that meet every two weeks and have the power to veto any decisions that the school might make. If you're interested of course."

"I really love the offer and it sounds great but I'm a surgeon so the meetings are not something I can schedule now," Arizona said. "I did play some baseball though so the couching sounds fun. Or being a coach's assistant."

"Thank you. I have your number so I'll give you a call."

Arizona stood up. "Thank you." They shook hands again and she lead Josh out of the classroom. "Do you like your class teacher?"

"Yeah, she's nice," Josh replied quietly.

Arizona glanced quickly at Callie before walking pass them. "What do you think about joining Little League?"

"I guess," he replied with a shrug. "What is Little League?"

"You know baseball right?" Arizona asked him. She knew her dad took him to a few games and tried the cages but Josh was too little then and too scared to hit any of the balls flying towards him. Josh nodded. "Well it's like that. Except it's with other kids and you get to make friends and go on tournaments. And win." She gently hit bumped him.

"Sounds fun," Josh said and shrugged. "Can we get ice cream?"

"How are you feeling?" Arizona asked in concern. His insulin levels has started changing drastically since he started school and she was worried that they would have to switch to a pump and stop with injections. It would be easier but it would also be more complicated.

Josh grinned. "Ready for ice cream?"

Arizona forced a smile on her lips and took Josh to an ice cream stand. She measured his insulin level before ice cream and once after. It was annoying to Josh because he had to keep getting his fingers pierced. "I'm sorry," Arizona said and kissed him on the tiny red spot on his finger.

"It's okay mama. I know you have to do it," he replied.

So far his diabetes has never caused any trouble and was easy to manage. "Actually bud, there is this thing called an insulin pump," Arizona said as they sat down in the car. "And it's connected to you for 24 hours, unless you shower or swim, and I wouldn't have to poke you in your fingers anymore."

"Is it safe?"

Arizona nodded. "It's very safe, honey. Many people use it and this way you would always see your insulin level on a screen."

"Screen?" Josh wondered.

"Yes. It has a little box with it that looks a lot like my pager and you can set how much insulin you need. Would you try that?" Arizona carefully asked him.

Josh shrugged. "I don't want my fingers poked anymore."

Arizona started her car and drove them home. She smiled as she saw her parents' car already there. "So mama has to go back to work but you're spending the day with grandparents." It was the first time they came to visit since she moved back here.

"My grandpa's getting me a bike!" Josh yelled excitedly and ran out.

Arizona laughed and followed him. "Yes. But first you're helping him with watering the garden," she reminded him. "Mom? Dad?"

Barbara heard her daughter's voice and rushed to the front door, hugging her tightly. "Hey honey. How did the meeting go?"

"Alright. He's doing well but the teacher said we should put him in a club or something. Just so he could make friends and engage in activities outside of class," Arizona quickly explained. "I have to go to work right now actually. But tell dad that Josh doesn't need the most expensive bike in the mall. And there's no need for a mountain bike. Just one that can get him from school and back home."

Barbara laughed. "I hear you honey. I'll tell your father. Do you really have to go quick? I made lunch."

"Yeah, I really have to go. Josh just ate ice cream so he's not hungry. Make sure he drinks enough though," Arizona instructed and slowly backed away back to the car. She waved to her mom and drove away. When she got to the hospital she quickly changed into her scrubs. This was her first evening shift and she was going to miss Josh's bed time for the first time in years. "Doctor Bailey," she said softly to the woman. For someone so small she sure was intimidating.

"What do you want?"

Arizona cleared her throat. "I uhm.. I have a son. Joshua. And he has type 1 diabetes and I was wondering if you could give us an appointment and insert the pump and lead him through the process. I could do it myself but I.. I just thought if maybe you have time it would be better to have someone else do it. And I trust you."

Miranda was surprised to hear Arizona had a son but didn't show any expressions. She heard the rumors but usually things like this weren't true. Except for now. "I'm busy this week. Maybe next one?"

"Next week could work," Arizona said. "I'd also appreciate it if it would be after school hours. Just to make sure he wouldn't be missing anything in school."

"That could work," Miranda simply replied and walked away.

Arizona let out a breath. "Thank you!" she yelled after the woman. Arizona spent a good amount of time doing paperwork in her office. A few weeks of cases and she had her hands full with pens and signatures.

Teddy entered Arizona's office without knocking, Cristina closely following her but not really paying attention. "So I heard that you plan on getting the insulin pump for Joshua? You think he's ready?"

"Uhm who's Joshua?" Cristina interfered.

"He's my son," Arizona replied with a small smile. "But yes, I'm going to do that. I think it would be easier for him. Teacher had open hours today so I went to see her and she said Josh's not really participating outside of classroom."

"What does that even mean?" Teddy wondered as she got comfortable on the couch in Arizona's office and put her legs on the coffee table. She had her own office too but it didn't look half as nice as this one. Mainly because she only owned a desk.

Arizona signed yet another paper. "That he doesn't have much friends, that he is a loner. I don't know. She said he should join some clubs. So I was thinking Little League would be good for him. And that's why the pump would be much better." She sighed. "Josh told me he's tired of getting poked in his fingers."

"Well after.. What, four years? I'd be pretty tired too," Teddy said and picked one of the magazines. "You have really boring crap here. And this is from like 2013."

"Hey, I like that one," Arizona argued once she noticed which medical journal Teddy had in her hands.

"Of course you do. It has Callie on the front page," Cristina mumbled something from where she was standing. Teddy laughed and fist bumped her but Arizona was sending her a glare. "I'm just saying. It's a nice picture of Callie."

Arizona stood up and grabbed the journal. "You guys are obsessed." She put the journal in her desk drawer and closed it. "Theodora if you're bored find something else to read."

Teddy just rolled her eyes. "Ha, this one has Derek on it. And look at all this hair. This must be pretty old because the hair's not looking as good anymore." She looked through the rest of medical journals. "Wait, you only have ones that include doctors from this hospital? You were totally stalking us for seven years."

"I wasn't stalking. I was curious what you were up to. And the one with Callie is purely accidental because I got it for free at a medical conference," Arizona replied. She pushed Teddy's feet off her coffee table. "And what are you both doing here?"

"Teddy said you have a kid that might need another heart transplant," Cristina said.

"Well I do. But that was for consult only so I thought just one would be enough," Arizona replied. "But let's get to the patient before you make fun of me some more." She held the door open for both of them and followed them to the PICU.

"Where is Josh by the way? Since you're not working in the morning for the first time?" Teddy asked.

Arizona sighed. "He's with my parents. And my dad's taking him bike shopping today. I don't know if I'm ready for any broken limbs and bloody knees," she admitted.

Teddy bumped Arizona's shoulder with her own. "He'll be fine."

Arizona only smiled, a little too tight and a little too forcefully. He would have to be alright.

It was well pass the ten o'clock when Arizona was unlocking her front door. Of course she noticed the bright green bike in the garage. She loved that Joshua got that from her. Choosing items with bright colors. And the bike did look a little over the price she set to her dad but she knew she couldn't argue with him. She opened the front door and dropped her purse. Unlocking the door she placed her keys on the chain. The TV in the living room was on and the kitchen lights were on as well. Otherwise everything was quiet. "Hey mom," she said softly as she entered the kitchen.

Barbara smiled and took a long sip of her tea. "Hey honey. How was work?"

"It was alright. Boring," Arizona replied. "Still more paper work than actual surgery time but that should be fixed by the beginning of the next month. How did shopping go?"

"Well you know dad. He made Josh try all the bikes and then let him decide which one was the fastest but Josh is all about the color. It's so bright green that I don't think you'll have to worry about losing it," Barbara said and laughed quietly. "Sit down, I'll make you some tea."

Arizona quickly shook her head. "No, it's fine. I'll make it myself. Where's dad?" She poured some hot water in the teapot and placed it on a stove.

"Snoring on the couch," Barbara replied.

"How was Josh otherwise?"

Barbara passed Arizona a bag of tea. "He was a little quiet when you dropped him home. It was so unlike him. But after a while he started talking more. I was thinking something upset him."

"Yeah, he does that. I don't know where he got that from," Arizona said sarcastically. She knew exactly from who. She did the same. She didn't talk things out. She ran away. And she didn't want Josh to be the same way. "He needs to make friends but I don't know how to tell him that."

Barbara placed a hand over Arizona's. "Honey, he'll figure it out. I'm sure he's doing well. He just needs time."

Arizona nodded and poured the hot water over her tea bag. "Yeah. Anyway the teacher asked me to maybe sign up Josh for Little League."

"Oh, you loved baseball in high school. I almost thought you'd change your mind about medical school when you got scholarship."

"Wait, you knew about that?" Arizona asked. She was surprised. She only told her brother Tim about the scholarship she got.

Barbara laughed. "Of course I knew about that. How could I not? The only thing you talked about more than baseball was that girl.. What was her name? Joanne?"

Arizona rolled her eyes. "We were on the team together. And I would have accepted the scholarship if we wouldn't break up. Beside it wasn't something I wanted to do for my entire life."

"Maybe you could coach Josh. It would be nice for the both of you. You need new friends too. Not just Teddy," Barbara pointed out.

"Mom!" Arizona gasped. "That is rude. And I have other friends."

Barbara just hummed as she sipped on her tea. "And how is Callie?"

Arizona froze. This was the first time her mom has brought Callie in a conversation in a really long time. "Uhm, alright I guess. We've had a case together but we didn't really say anything to each other."

"So you haven't told her about-?" Before Barbara could finish her question Arizona was interrupting her.

"She knows about Josh. That he exists. Because he is her daughter's classmate," Arizona replied.

Barbara's eyes widened. "Oh! She has a daughter? That's lovely."

Arizona nodded, her gaze dropping on her cup. "Yes. Her name's Sofia. And that's pretty much all I know."

"So is she involved with someone else?"

"I don't know mom," Arizona replied, sharper than she intended to. "Probably. Since she has a child and everything. But I don't know. Like I said we haven't talked really."

Barbara placed her empty cup in the sink. "I just don't want to see you get hurt," she said and placed her hand on Arizona's shoulder, rubbing it.

"I'll be fine mom," Arizona said and smiled. "But I'm also exhausted so I'll go check on Josh and head to bed. You're welcome to spend the night but don't let dad sleep on the couch. You know how cranky he gets when his neck hurts."

Barbara nodded. "Sleep well honey."

"You too mom," Arizona replied and went back in the hallway to pick her purse before running upstairs. And she really is going to be fine. She could be civil with Callie and focus on work and being a great mom.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for no Calzona interaction except for that one glance. Ha, kinda like the show is now. But big things are happening. Thank you for the patience.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I did not change my mind about the plot and how Josh was made. Anything else didn't feel right. Are you guys ready to hear Arizona's story? Might happen soon. (Very soon.) Also I have no knowledge about baseball and everything I write is based on mister Google.

About season finale: Was that just the most boring season finale ever? I am so confused about Callie and Arizona. If they don't get back together or SOMETHING in the first half of 12th season I'm done with Grey's. But I will still write fanfictions because everything is better there.

* * *

Arizona grinned and fixed her son's baseball hat that was a gift from Daniel. It was her first day coaching the school baseball team and it was also the first day for Joshua playing it. And Arizona was a lot more nervous than he was. "Hi, I'm Arizona Robbins. The parent coach," she introduced herself to the older man.

"Right, yeah," he said and shook her hand. "I'm Ryan. I heard you were a big baseball fan in high school. It's good that you have some experience."

"I was offered a scholarship, but I played yes. I was a pinch runner," she stated proudly.

Ryan chuckled. "Fast huh? How well can you pitch?"

"Pretty well. I can also hit. But I'm a terrible catcher," Arizona admitted and laughed. "So how do we coach this kids?"

Ryan set a large box on the table in front of Arizona. "First we put t-shirts on them and test which position would be the best for them. Some already played but I assume not all of them."

Arizona nodded. "Okay." She gathered the kids in a line and gave them their assigned t-shirts. "Today I will be teaching you how to pitch. Now I know many of you think, hey you just throw the ball, but it's not like that. You have to know how you throw it or you're not going to play well." She picked up a glove and a ball. "Now, I'm a little out of practice but it goes something like this." She moved her head on each side of her neck, stretching as well as making sure her wrists were warmed up. She raised her knees to her chest a few times and took a deep breath. One knee came to reach her forearm and her right arm reached behind and then she leaned forward, sending the ball flying. Away from the kids of course. One little girl giggled and Arizona noticed it was Sofia. "What's funny?"

"When your leg touched your arm at the beginning," she said and giggled again along with other kids.

Arizona laughed. "It's a really weird pose. Want to try?"

Sofia shrugged. "Okay."

Arizona stepped behind her and placed a ball in her hand. "Don't let go of it yet. Did you warm up?"

"Aha. We ran and stretched ," Sofia said.

"Good. Okay, you're gonna have to stand on one leg so make sure you're stable before throwing the ball." Of course the knee didn't go as high as it should but Arizona was satisfied with the pose. "Good. Now turn a little on your side and put your arm waaaay back," she said, smiling. "Good. And now throw it as hard as you can." Sofia sent the ball flying a few meters. Arizona grinned. "That was really good. Try one on your own." Arizona nodded when Sofia threw the ball again. "You should practice that. It looks good. Now who wants to try the bat?"

A few boys excitedly raised their hands and ran to her, including Josh. "Okay this is a bat," Arizona said lifting one. "The hand you write with is the hand that goes under the bat like this." She demonstrated. "And the other hand is almost touching the other one but it's turned differently. Now it's all about how tight you hold the bat. Sometimes it might slip and ends up flying away so you have to be careful." She showed them a few swings and told them to practice them without the ball for now.

Arizona gave half of the kids a bat and the other half had the option of pitching. She loved how they exchanged the equipment if they were not happy with it. She hasn't played baseball in a really long time and it felt great to be back on the field in a way. It wasn't something she would exchange her career for but it could be a great hobby. And she has never in her life imagined she would be training a group of kids, her own one included.

"Great job out there," Ryan said. "I honestly thought they'd be harder and less willing to listen."

"They're pretty good," Arizona said and looked over at Josh. He was smiling widely and passing the ball with some other boy. So he was making a friend. Arizona sighed in relieve.

Ryan made a step closer. "That's your kid right? The one in the hat?"

"And all the hair? Yeah, that's my kid," Arizona answered. She wasn't feeling very comfortable with this strange man standing so close to her but she just assumed he had no sense of boundaries.

"Your husband a big fan of baseball?"

Ah, there it was, Arizona thought. A lame line from a man that just met her to see if she had a husband or a boyfriend. "No, I'm single."

Ryan grinned. "Are you free for dinner this Saturday? You know to go over the rules and refresh your memory of baseball?"

"I have work," Arizona replied moving a step away. "And no offense but I don't need to have my memory refreshed and if that was your attempt to ask me out you should know that you're really not my type."

"What is your type?"

Arizona sighed. "I'm gay. And I don't feel comfortable with you in my private space." She said and waved around her to show Ryan where her private space was and then a ball strongly connected with her ankle, throwing her on the ground and knocking the breath out of her lungs. Her eyes were wide open as her head hit against the hard ground.

Joshua dropped his bat and came running towards Arizona. "Mama, mama, I'm sorry," he said with tears glistening in his eyes. "I didn't know. I thought I was ready to hit the ball and it hit you. I'm so sorry."

Arizona sat up, rubbing the back of her head and searching for any blood. "No, honey it's okay. That was a really great hit." She was glad to find out that she didn't hurt her head but her ankle was saying otherwise.

"Yeah?"

Arizona smiled. "Yeah," she repeated. "You might be our hitter." She carefully leaned on her good foot and stood up. She hoped her leg wasn't sprained or broken but it hurt a lot. So she sat back down.

Josh noticed the grimace. "Did I hurt you?" he whispered.

"Aw honey, no. I mean it hurts but it's probably no big deal." Arizona tried leaning some weight on her foot but she knew it was going to be an issue getting to the car. "Hey baby, can you search for Teddy's number and call her?" she requested and passed Josh her phone. He took it with shaky hands and unlocked it. It took him a while to find Teddy's number but he successfully called her. Arizona sighed.

"I'm sorry," Ryan said awkwardly. "Do you need any help with your leg?"

"It's okay. And a friend of mine is going to come and get me," Arizona said with a tight smile. She reached for her phone and told Teddy the directions on where she is before hanging up. "I'm sorry about practice."

"Are you kidding me? Look at them having fun," Ryan said and pointed towards the kids. They were all laughing. "I hope we'll see you again."

"You will," Arizona promised. She noticed Joshua looking at her scared. "I'll be okay bud. Do you want me to call Liz? She can take you home. Or bike riding to the park." Arizona didn't want him to come to the hospital again. "Or you can stay with the team and practice some more."

Joshua turned around. He hasn't really made any friends. And this was the first day he was spending with this kids outside of classroom. "Can I stay?"

"Absolutely. Just be safe bud." Joshua nodded and ran off to the rest of the kids. And Arizona felt proud. Even if her ankle hurt like hell and her head was throbbing and by the time Teddy came it was even worse.

Teddy approached Arizona. "Well you look okay."

Arizona stuck her hand out. "Well I don't feel that okay. Help me up." She winced as she stood back up. "I think I messed up my foot."

"How did it happen? And just lean on me, I can take your weight. I still am the GI Jane of the hospital," Teddy teased and helped Arizona to her car. "Wanna go to the hospital?"

Arizona sat down on the car seat, leaving the door open, and took her shoe off while biting her lip in pain. "I don't know. How does it look?" She also took her sock off and let Teddy be the judge of her injury. She couldn't look by herself yet.

"Hospital it is," Teddy said. "You might want to take a look in case you don't agree."

Arizona squinted down at her ankle. "Oh gross." It was already pretty bruised and swollen. "Well that's fun."

Teddy just laughed. She helped Arizona settle in the car and sat in the driver's seat. She started the car. "So are you going to see Callie? About your ankle? Because you're not really a trauma emergency and Owen doesn't have that much time."

"There has to be some other ortho doc right? She's a surgeon anyway. Or if not, you can do it." Arizona suggested. She was comfortable with working at the same place as Callie, seeing her almost every day, but to have her as a doctor? She wasn't sure about that.

"She's not going to hurt you," Teddy said and turned her car into the parking spot. "And I don't do bones. They're weird and they confuse me."

Arizona laughed. "So you get the heart and lungs and vessels but you don't get bones? Seriously?"

Teddy helped Arizona hop to the hospital. "It's not that I don't know which bone is what but they just all seem the same to me. But hearts are exciting." She helped Arizona sit down in the waiting room. "Some doctor's gonna hurry up that's for sure because your ankle is visible and it's pretty swollen."

Arizona sighed. "Super." She saw Teddy disappear and she looked down at her ankle. It couldn't be broken. She had no time to deal with a cast. It would mess with her schedule and how she would be able to drive Joshua to school. And then Teddy was back helping her to one of the beds in the pit. She sat down on the bed. "What now?"

"I'll take it from here," Callie's voice seemed to ring through the place even if it was crowded with other voices.

Arizona nodded. "Great."

Callie grabbed the spinning stool and sat on it. "Teddy can stay if you're uncomfortable. I'm just going to see your ankle, treat it if necessary and let you go," she said and gently touched the bruised ankle until Arizona yanked her leg away. "How did you get this?"

"Baseball," Arizona replied. "I'm helping with coaching the kids. And Josh used the bat on the ball. It ended hitting me. Thank god they're not good yet because it already hurts like hell."

"I can see that," Callie said. "I'm gonna need to take some scans. But in the best case scenario it's only fractured and there won't be a surgery needed."

Arizona sighed. "As long as there's no surgery."

Callie grabbed the tablet and typed in Arizona's name to start adding this injury to her medical records. Her tablet threw her on the beginning of Arizona's medical records making her groan. "Stupid shiny touch screen thingy," she muttered under her breath as she scrolled back up. And she didn't mean to. She really didn't. But her eyes caught something written down. A lump formed in her throat and she felt nauseous. She looked over at Teddy, her eyes wide.

And Teddy sighed as she locked her eyes with Callie's. She knew. But Teddy also knew Callie wasn't going to say anything. Not yet anyway. And Arizona was still just sitting there, oblivious to everything else.

"Sorry, this things take way longer than paper," Callie said softly, rolling her eyes and making Teddy laugh. She typed in Arizona's condition and put the tablet in her lab coat. "Okay, so scans now."

One of the interns took Arizona for scans. The blonde was not happy with going alone and with an intern but as a surgeon she knew they were learning and just let them take the scans."

Callie pulled Teddy inside of a scan room. "Teddy," she whispered, her heart beating too fast in her chest.

"No," Teddy said forcefully. "No, no, no. You don't know. You can't show her that you know."

"But," Callie wanted to argue. "How can I not? It's horrible. It.. I.. If she told me I could be there for her. Help her. You can't expect me not to say anything at all."

Teddy swallowed hard. "I know it's a lot to take in. And that it's scaring you. But the only reason she even considered coming back was because you don't know. And right now she needs that. When the time is right she'll tell you on her own."

"I don't want her to wait, to tell me that," Callie said, the volume of her voice raising.

"She doesn't want to tell you. Right now you are not her friend. You're just an ex girlfriend that she wants to be civil with," Teddy pointed out. "And you have to be okay with that."

"This is bullshit. I can't accept this," Callie argued. She was almost at the point of yelling. She didn't want to accept this. "Did she have anyone? To be with her?" Her voice softer now.

Teddy nodded. "Me. Her parents. She wasn't alone. And she hasn't been since."

Callie was about to ask about Arizona's son when the door opened and an intern dropped the scans. Callie smiled politely and stuck them on the screen. "It's a fracture. But it won't need any surgery so I'm just going to set the ankle together and give her a boot for easier mobility."

"It's your call," Teddy replied. "Look, I have a surgery now so just fix her leg and page me later if she'll need a ride home. That's all you should do right now."

Callie nodded and took the scans. Arizona was already waiting for her on the exam bed. "There's a fracture in your ankle. Luckily you won't need a surgery but you will have to carry an awesome boot for about 4-5 weeks."

"And what about work? I just started, I can't take time off just yet," Arizona asked.

"Staying home for a day or two won't hurt but it's optional. But as long as you use your crutches and don't stand for longer than 8 hours you should be good to work," Callie said and let a small smile appear on her face. She couldn't ignore what she just read but she trusted Teddy.

Arizona groaned. "Super."

Callie laughed. "Sit up please." She rolled the pant leg up to Arizona's knee and grabbed the boot. "Okay, this boot is very nice. So don't get angry with it and throw it anywhere. And I know you'll want to at some point because I get angry athletes with broken cam walkers back all the time."

Arizona laughed too, relaxing slightly. "I make no promises."

"I'll give you a prescription for pain meds but if you have a long surgery you can come to me and I can give you an injection or something," Callie said quietly She might be against breaking the rules but they knew they were having a crisis in the pediatric department and Arizona was needed.

"Breaking the law," Arizona said and wiggled her eyebrows. Her phone went off and she reached in her pocket. She saw it was Liz and answered it. "Yes?" She paused. "Josh should be done with his practice by now if you want to pick him up." Another pause as she listened to what Liz has to say. "Help yourself to anything in the fridge, you know that. And lock after you and Josh get it. I have the keys." Arizona nodded to herself. "Okay, thanks. See you later." She hung up and placed her phone down on the exam table next to her.

"That your girlfriend?" Callie asked, trying to sound casual. She was genuinely interested but she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

But Arizona laughed, throwing her head back. "No, oh my god. My babysitter. Who I might add still goes to high school."

Callie laughed too, feeling stupid for asking. "Sorry," she said.

"It's okay," Arizona replied, still laughing. She winced and froze when Callie slipped the boot on and fastened the velcro.

"You need to tell me if it hurts or if it feels like pressure," Callie said.

Arizona stepped on her good foot and slowly lowered the one that was hurting. "I think it's okay."

Callie nodded. "Good. Teddy told me to page her when you're done if you need a ride home or something. She went into surgery but I think Cristina would absolutely love to take over. This woman could be running between two operating rooms and transplanting hearts and wouldn't fail." And with that Callie finished her verbal diarrhea attack and blushed. "I'll get you some crutches." Callie stood up and stuck her hands inside the lab coat pockets as she left Arizona alone.

Arizona nodded and sighed. Things just weren't going her way. Out of curiosity she picked up the tablet that Callie left there. Her medical files were still opened and she just wanted to know. If **it **was there. And she saw it. She quickly put the tablet back on its place and wondered if Callie saw it as well. Was she ignoring what there was written or did she simply not see it? She tried to act as neutral as possible when Callie came back and only smiled.

"Your new friends," Callie tried to joke. "No throwing rule applies to them too please. And your prescription," she added and wrote it down for Arizona. "You should consider staying at home for a day or two before coming back. And you can take the boot off if you feel uncomfortable during showering and when you want to ice it but not more than once a day," Callie said in her doctor voice. Her pager went off and she checked it. "911. See you around," she said and rushed away.

Arizona grabbed her crutches and slowly moved towards the exit. Just before she reached the exit door she grabbed her phone to sent Teddy a short text.

_Does Callie know?_

She called a taxi while she waited for the reply. Her car was still parked at the field and she knew someone would have to go and get it soon. But first she just needed to get home. She sat in the cab and was halfway home when her phone vibrated letting her know she got a message.

_Yes._

* * *

A/N: I am not sure if sexual assault is written in the medical records but just in this case let's pretend it is.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: **Trigger warning: sexual assault.  
**I understand if you do not wish to continue reading this story because it's too much to handle emotionally or you just don't like the storyline. For those of you who are staying with me thank you. This has the potential of being my longest fanfiction. So far I'm at chapter 14 and it's a slow burn. But it seems realistic this way instead of just making them get back together in 4 chapters.

Also I'm sorry for the irregular updates but my life's been hell lately. A friend of mine tried committing suicide and she's now in the hospital and just woke up from induced coma and in the same week my grandpa died.

* * *

Arizona crossed her hands over her chest. "Why did you tell her?"

"I didn't tell her anything," Teddy argued, but her voice was calmer than Arizona's. She went right over to Arizona after she finished work and now they were having a heated discussion. "I think she saw it accidentally and her eyes went really wide and she looked kind of panicky and I looked at her and she just kind of switched to the doctor mode. Then she pulled me in the scan room and I told her that she can't tell you that she knows."

"Why did you tell her that?" Arizona asked. She knew she was making all of this hard on Teddy. She was her only friend now. She was the only one that knew. And Arizona relied on her too much.

Teddy shrugged. "Because it took you months to come here. And the only reason you came was because I promised I'm not telling anyone especially Callie. That has always been the rule."

Arizona sighed. "I'm sorry. I know all of this is hard on you too. I just need some time before telling anyone anything."

"I know," Teddy replied. "I'm gonna head out though. Do you need anything before I go?"

Arizona checked her pockets. "Can you go to a pharmacy and get me these pills? You can just give them to me tomorrow or when I'll return to work. I'll be okay without them till then." Teddy smiled and nodded. She took the prescription and left. Arizona walked towards the TV stand and slowly sat down. She dropped the crutches on one side and opened the drawer. She only kept one box there. She took it out and opened it. Her hands trembled as she took out the pictures and the file. She didn't know why she kept these things. It made her nauseous. But right now she needed to see that. She turned around the picture and stared at it. It was a picture of herself. Beaten. Assaulted. Bruised. She blinked a few times and tried to keep her tears from falling. After Josh was born she spent a month doing nothing but staring at the picture. She suffered from severe depression, more so after the birth and for a couple of weeks she was barely able to look at her son. Feed him. Hold him. Love him. But then one day it didn't hurt as much. And she was able to move on with her life and move her focus on Josh. A sob escaped Arizona's mouth and she closed her eyes, gripping tightly on the box.

"Mama?"

Josh's soft gentle voice startled Arizona and she jumped. She quickly wiped her eyes and forced a smile. "Hey bud. Done with your video games?"

"I'm bored," he said and walked closer. "What are you doing? Can I see?"

Arizona quickly put everything back in the box and pushed it inside of the drawer. "It's just work stuff honey. What do you want to do?"

"Did I break your leg?" Josh asked quietly as he sat next to her.

"You didn't. But the ball did. But it's okay honey. I get to wear this cool boot for a few weeks and that's all," Arizona replied, bringing Josh into a hug. She buried her face in his messy curls. She couldn't imagine her life without him.

Josh smiled. "Okay. It does look pretty cool."

Arizona grinned as her phone started ringing. She managed to stand up and hopped to the coffee table where she left her phone. It was the Chief. "Doctor Robbins speaking," she said. And then she listened to him speaking in a panicky voice. A plane crash. Kids. People. Help. "I'll be right there," she replied. And then she looked down at her boot and at Josh. "Go grab your gameboy thingy."

"You mean PSP?"

"Or that," Arizona replied and laughed. She didn't really get the difference between all these different games but she went along with it. She texted Teddy asking her if she was going back to the hospital as well. She remembered her car was still at the field. "Crap," she muttered to herself. So much for a great day. She just couldn't catch a break. She grabbed her crutches and her purse and her keys and as she waited for Josh she called the cab to take her to the field so she could get her car.

Josh came running downstairs. "Where are we going?"

"To the hospital, honey. There was an accident and they need as much help as possible. Are you okay with that?"

Josh shrugged. "I like the hospital."

Arizona locked the house and paid for the taxi. And then she switched to her own car, grateful that she got no parking ticket or any damage on the car. "Seat belt," she warned like always. It was strange to drive with one leg in a cast but she managed and got to the hospital safely. "There might be a lot of people in yelling, okay? I don't want you to get scared."

"Why are they yelling?" Josh asked.

"They're worried about their families," Arizona stated and went to the hospital with crutches on. She wasn't sure how many kids there was, nor the extent of people's injuries. But she was right about the panic. The ground floor and the waiting room of the hospital was stuffed with curious people, people searching for their loved ones and news reporters. Arizona fought her way to the elevator and pressed the up button. She needed to get to the Chief's office and then hers. "I don't know how long we'll be here."

"It's okay," Josh said. "I have my PSP."

Arizona smiled and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. "You're just incredible you know? I love you so much."

"I love you too mama," he responded almost automatically but he still smiled every time he said it and it warmed Arizona up.

Arizona took his hand and told him to wait for her in the office while she entered the Chief's office. "Doctor Hunt," she said as she approached him.

"I'm terribly sorry for calling you in on such short notice and in this condition," Owen said apologetically. "But we have a lot of people arriving in ambulances, children included. There's even a pregnant woman I believe and a baby. That's as far as I know."

"Why is everyone panicking?" Arizona asked softly.

Owen broke their eye contact. "A couple of years ago I had my own plane sent with a group of our own surgeons. We lost two of them. Ever since then the hospital isn't what it used to be."

Arizona closed her eyes. "Grey Sloan Memorial," she repeated the name. It never occurred to her that Mark and Lexie were no longer alive. She did hear about the plane crash. Terrified on who was on the plane. But Teddy said not to worry and she never did any research. "Mark Sloan and Lexie Grey?" She didn't really like Mark when she was here. And she didn't know Lexie enough to be sad. But her heart broke for Meredith. Her heart broke for Callie. And everyone else who was close with them.

"Yeah," Owen whispered. "Derek, Meredith, Cristina and Alex were on that plane as well. But they all made it. They might look be overwhelmed with the situation though so be easy."

"Of course," Arizona replied. "Thank you, Chief." She took a deep breath as she closed the door after herself. She walked with her crutches across the hospital bridge when Callie rushed pass her in Owen's office. Arizona ignored her and went in her office to make sure Josh was okay before leaving him. "Hey bud. So if you get bored you can take a nap on the couch. Or you can go on the computer," Arizona instructed and looked at her computer. "But no chat rooms and don't put speakers on the highest volume."

"I'll be good mama," Josh replied. "It's a beautiful day to save lives," he said with a cheeky grin.

"Where did you hear that?" Arizona asked. It's been so long since she heard those words.

"A doctor said it to doctor Callie," Josh replied.

Arizona smiled and brushed a curl away from his forehead. "Be good. I'll come check on you when I'll have time." She hated how slow she was being with the crutches but they needed help and as long as her hands were working she was able to help. She did get an urgent page to the emergency room which lead to standing in the operating room for five hours. She kept shifting her weight on her leg and tried not to put much pressure on her broken one. She looked at one of the interns and gently shook her head. All this time for nothing. There was too much blood. Too many injuries. Every time her patient coded it took her longer to bring them back. Until the flat line just didn't want to raise. "Time of death 22:18," she said quietly and limped in the scrub room. She tore her gown off and scrubbed out. She just wanted to sit somewhere down. She felt terrible about Joshua and as she checked on him she noticed he was asleep on the couch in her office. She covered him with a blanket and went in the attending's longue to get some coffee. "I'm sorry. I'll just get the coffee and be out of your way," she said as Callie, Meredith and Cristina were all looking very teary eyed, sitting on the couch.

"What happened to your leg blondie?" Cristina asked, breaking the silence.

"Stupid baseball accident," Arizona replied. "Kids hit a lot stranger than you think," she added and took a sip of her coffee. She looked at her crutches and the cup she was holding. She couldn't carry all of them.

Since Meredith and Cristina were sharing one couch, Callie was alone on the other. "Sit down or you'll kill yourself," Callie said motioning to plenty of space between her and the other edge.

Arizona carefully as she could hopped towards the couch and sat down as far away from Callie as possible, wincing as the throbbing in her leg finally caught up with her. She realized she should have got those pills and take them.

"So why were you playing baseball?" Cristina asked again.

"I'm teaching the kids," Arizona replied, smiling slightly. "Not so fun when your own kid aims the ball in your own ankle."

Meredith leaned forward. "You have a kid? I mean Cristina told me but I thought she was lying."

"Why would I lie?" Cristina asked, confused. She didn't care enough to lie about something that stupid.

Arizona shrugged. "Yeah. His name is Joshua." She winced again.

Callie noticed Arizona shifting on the couch and grimacing every once in a while. She pulled the table closer and put a small pillow on it. "Lift your leg. It will help," she mumbled. "You didn't take any pills did you?"

Arizona lifted her leg and placed her ankle on the pillow. "I might have gave Teddy the prescription and then I was paged so I didn't really. But it doesn't hurt as much as I expected to," Arizona said, shrugging. She quickly downed the rest of the coffee.

"Well," Meredith said, standing up. "I think I should go. Check my patients. Want to join me Cristina?"

Cristina picked up some magazine she found. "Nah, I'm good."

Meredith snapped the magazine out of Cristina's hands and gave her a pointed look. "I think you have your own patients to check as well."

"I think I have my own patients to check as well," Cristina repeated with a big fake smile and stood up. She followed Meredith out of the room, pushing the door close after them.

Callie rolled her eyes. They couldn't have been more obvious on what they were doing. The silence she was now left in with Arizona was awkward and she wanted to get rid of it. "Do you want an injection? For the pain I mean? It's probably going to be a long night and more surgeries to come."

"No, thank you. I'll just get some ibuprofen when no one is looking," Arizona replied, trying to lighten up the situation. Callie tried to laugh along but it came out too forced and Arizona sighed. Her fingers tracing the couch pattern. "I know you know. Teddy told me."

Callie just nodded. She didn't know what to say. And she was certainly not expecting this conversation to happen anytime soon.

"I just.. I'd answer your questions, if you have any," Arizona said quietly. She wasn't really sure if she was ready to answer any questions but now it was too late to take it back.

"I only have one," Callie responded. "Why didn't you ever call?"

Arizona cleared her throat to try and get rid of the lump that caused her throat to tighten. This was not the right time nor place to cry. "I didn't know what to say. And after.. Things were bad for a while and I shut everyone off. And when I did get my shit together it felt too late."

"Is Josh..." Callie couldn't finish the question.

Arizona nodded. Her eyes were fixed on her leg. "I love him," was all she said. She squeezed her eyes shot. She felt Callie's hand on her own and she froze but she didn't pull away. She thought about the plane crash and Mark and Lexie. She barely remembered them. "The plane crash.. Is everyone so upset because of.. Them?" It felt wrong to say their names. She didn't know them. Not anymore.

"Mark and Lexie yeah," Callie responded. "It's been a while since the crash and all but it just brings back bad memories I guess. Especially for Mer. Cristina moved on pretty quickly. Physically anyway."

"Did you rename the hospital after?" Arizona asked.

"After the crash there was a pretty big mess. The hospital lost a lot of money and it almost got sold in pieces but we bought it. Well Catherine Avery founded us but it's a hospital owned by doctors," Callie replied.

"We bought it? Who's we?"

Callie laughed. "Meredith, Cristina, Derek, Alex and I. We're also a hospital board so for all big decisions, like the coffee cup holder design which I might add took 7 hours, and any financial stuff we call a board meeting with Jackson Avery and his mom."

"So, you own a hospital?" Arizona asked in disbelief. It was also the first time she made eye contact with Callie. She started laughing.

Callie laughed too. "I guess I do." Their hands were still touching and neither of them cared to pull apart.

Arizona sobered after a while. "So why did you get Mark's place in the board? Assuming it was Mark's."

"Well technically the money he got from the plane crash is actually for Sofia so I only got his seat in the board," Callie replied.

Arizona raised her eyebrows. "Why is the money for Sofia?"

Callie swallowed hard. During this time that Arizona has been back no one has mentioned to her who was Sofia's father. And Callie hated that she had to be the one to tell her. She removed her hand from Arizona's and started fidgeting. "Because she's his daughter."

"Oh," Arizona breathed out. "I'm sorry for your loss," she muttered as she grabbed her crutches and lowered her leg back on the ground. She moved towards the door and loudly closed it behind her. How could she be so stupid? She got caught up in the moment when Callie's hand touched hers. Arizona sighed. She really shouldn't expect anything different, of course Callie has moved on. She just never thought it would be with Mark. The guy who slept in their bed when he was upset. She moved to her office and gently closed the door, careful not to wake up Josh.

"Mama?" he called out.

Arizona turned on the light and smiled. She couldn't be mad at Callie when this was her life. Her boy with too long curls and a dimpled smile. He was looking at her with his sleepy eyes. "I'm sorry if I woke you up bud."

"It's okay," he replied. "Can we go home yet?"

Arizona felt terrible for keeping him here. "Not yet, honey. Why don't you go back to sleep?"

Josh nodded but then sat up. "Can I ask you something and you have to promise not to get mad?"

"Always," Arizona replied and sat down by his feet.

Josh took a deep breath. "Whenever auntie Teddy mentions doctor Callie you always either sigh or roll your eyes. Why? Do you not like her? She seemed very nice."

Arizona closed her eyes for a second. "Of course she's nice bud. It's just that before I had you I worked here for a while."

"You did?" Josh asked excitedly. "Why did you leave?"

"Because I got a job to move to Africa. And before I left me and doctor Callie were really close. And just before I made a decision to move we got into a fight and she was really upset with me."

Josh looked at his mom confused. "But you never did go to Africa."

"I didn't," Arizona softly replied, kissing him on the forehead. "Go to sleep."

Josh laid down. "Why didn't you go if you said you will?"

"Because I decided to have you instead," Arizona said. She pulled the blanket up to his chest. "Now go to sleep please. It's really late."

Josh closed his eyes. "Okay. Love you mama."

"I love you too." She added another kiss on the forehead and turned on the light on her desk and turned off the main one. She stayed with Josh until he fell asleep before she left her office.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I have big plans for this story. Don't give up on me just yet. Also the reason why I chose sexual assault because Arizona wouldn't just adopt a child or have one on her own since she didn't want a child in the first place. Also a possibility of a child given in her custody didn't seem right either.  
I've been getting a lot of requests about flashbacks and there will be some. Not in the usual way but through Arizona's conversations and home made videos and pictures. That's my plan at least. Thank you for being so kind and patient with me.

* * *

Callie and Teddy were sitting on the bleachers at the first game of the season for the Little League. The kids were all dressed up and ready to play. "I feel really bad," Callie said, keeping her eyes fixed on Sofia.

"What? Why?" Teddy was just confused. They were both waiting for Arizona to join them as she was talking to the team's coach.

"Because when that plane crashed and the hospital was swamped we kind of talked. I mean Arizona and I talked. And then I mentioned Mark and that I have his place in the board and she asked me why so I said it's because he's Sofia's father. I thought she knew. She's been here for a while now she should know, especially with the hospital gossip." Callie was flustered. "And then she got all weird and walked away."

Teddy couldn't help but roll her eyes. How did she manage to always get in the middle of them and listen to them rant about each other. "Of course Arizona got all weird. Do you not remember when you two dated that he was practically in your relationship? She was always jealous of him. But she trusted you. And when she realized that Mark's Sofia's dad and that Sofia is Josh's classmate it probably hit her that you didn't wait very long. To have a baby I mean. She doesn't know that you were drunk and that you never dated Mark."

"Oh gross," Callie mumbled. "I never loved Mark. Not like that. And I didn't really think about how it sounded like to Arizona. Thank you."

"One of these days one of you will have to pay me back for listening to both of you," Teddy said. "I accept expensive wines and good food."

Callie laughed. "Deal."

Arizona fought with her crutches as she made her way to the bleachers where Teddy and Callie were sitting. She wanted to coach the team and observe them from the bench but Ryan said it would be for the best if she didn't. "God I hate that guy," she grumbled as she sat down next to Teddy.

"He seems alright. Kinda hot if you ask me," Teddy commented.

Arizona cringed. "He keeps hitting on me. But if you think he's hot go for it because I can't stand another day with him trying to "turn me". Gross," Arizona said and shuddered. Not only did she find him unattractive she also felt threatened. Ever since that night she didn't feel comfortable around men, especially the ones that would not take no for an answer.

Callie tensed during the moment when Arizona mentioned a guy hitting on her but she stayed quiet.

"Your loss. My gain," Teddy teased.

Arizona laughed. She put her ankle on the bleacher in front of her to elevate it and clapped. "It's starting, it's starting," she said excitedly. The weather didn't look promising and a strong wind was blowing but that didn't stop her from cheering for her team and especially for her son.

"Sofia's pitching?" Callie asked in amusement. She never thought that Sofia was really into the baseball but she was begging to try it because everyone else was.

"Yeah. She's actually really good," Arizona replied. "After all she's the one that helped Josh with this," she added and pointed towards her leg.

Teddy laughed. "Kids are just great aren't they?"

Callie laughed. "Because you have so many experiences," she teased.

"I babysit!" Teddy argued.

The three women cheered but nothing was spoken until the break after the first half of the game. "I'm going to get something to drunk. You want anything?" Callie stood up and asked Teddy and Arizona. They both shook their heads. "Be right back," she added.

"I hate doing this chaperone thing for you guys," Teddy said. "It's kind of stupid. You are both mature women and I think you should handle being alone for an hour or two."

Arizona huffed. "It's just for a while. I swear after this week I won't be asking you anymore. Beside it's the first game and Josh would have want you here. You're his godmother after all," Arizona said sweetly and fluttered her eyelashes at Teddy.

"Very mature," Teddy teased.

Callie came back a little later than expected, carrying a bottle of water. "Sorry guys, went to the bathroom. Which by the way it's impossible to find. Did I miss anything?"

"Not really," Arizona responded after she realized Teddy wasn't going to say anything. "I heard that usually teams go to restaurant or something to celebrate with a pizza. Is Sofia going?"

Callie shrugged. "I don't know, we haven't talked about that. Will Josh go?" She didn't know anyone else that was on the team and she didn't feel comfortable with Sofia going alone with strangers.

"Can't. We have an appointment with Bailey for insulin pump," Arizona replied. After two weeks of postponing the date because something always came up she was finally able to agree with Miranda on the appointment.

Callie's eyes widened. "Oh. Uhm.. Well good luck."

"Thank you," Arizona replied honestly. She was a little nervous about how this would work out but it would also be a little easier for Josh. He would learn how to care of it and he would be able to measure the sugar level on his own. The game really wasn't that interesting, it was just a bunch of kids squealing, giggling, throwing and mostly missing the ball. But it was still fun to watch and Josh's team won.

Josh came running up the bleachers knowing he would be faster than waiting for Arizona to come down. "Mama! Mama! Did you see that?"

"I did," Arizona replied and laughed. "You were so good."

Josh grinned proudly. "Thank you. Can't I go with the team? They'll get pizza and ice cream. I want ice cream. Chocolate chip ice cream," Josh ranted excitedly and was jumping on his legs.

"We talked about this and you can't go. But just today. The next time you win you can go. I promise," Arizona said and debated whether she should hug Joshua or not. He was covered in dirt and sweaty. "We need to go home and shower and go to the hospital."

Josh frowned. "Will it hurt?"

"Just a pinch. But doctor Bailey is very good and she will explain everything to you," Arizona promised and slowly made her way down with her crutches. She drove them home and instructed Josh to take a shower instead of bath. She made sure he washed his hair with a shampoo and not soap to keep it soft and put his baseball uniform in the washer. She prepared him jeans a t-shirt to wear for the appointment. She took her entire day off to watch Josh's first game and then later to be there when he gets his insulin pump. Arizona hated how slow she has been moving now with her boot but she also realized she didn't need her crutches as much. She prepared Josh a quick lunch that she knew he needed after the match to keep his insulin levels stable. Josh came running downstairs. "Here, eat this before we leave."

Josh cringed. "Even the vegetables?"

"Especially the vegetables," Arizona said and laughed. She watched Josh eat and poured herself some orange juice. "Want anything to drink?"

Josh shook his head. "Is this the last time I'll have to do this?" he asked as he stuck out his finger for Arizona who was already taking out the meter.

"Hopefully," Arizona replied and pinched his tiny finger with the needle before putting the drop of blood on the insulin meter. "The numbers that you have here will be on your insulin pump too. You'll just have to press the button."

"How does it look like?" Josh wondered.

Arizona picked up her hospital pager. "Something like this. It's not too big so you won't have to worry." Josh only nodded. "This is the last time," Arizona promised and picked the insulin pen. Josh lifted his t-shirt and she inserted the pen. When she was finished she kissed the mark. "You're okay."

Josh nodded. "Are we leaving now?"

"Yes. Get your shoes," Arizona ordered and grabbed her purse and keys. She fought with her crutches like usually when she tried carrying something else as well. She waited for Josh and then locked after them. She got in the car, pushing her crutches on the passenger's seat. She did her seat belt and checked in the review mirror if Joshua did too. She drove them to the hospital. "Do you remember what floor doctor Bailey told us?" Arizona asked once they got into an elevator.

Josh looked at all the numbers. "6th," he, proud that he remembered and pressed the button.

Arizona smiled and patiently waited for the elevator to bring them to the sixth floor which would be a lot faster if doctors, nurses and visitors wouldn't enter and exit on each floor.

"Robbins, I thought you were off today," Alex said as he entered the elevator. "Oh, hey little guy."

Josh made a step back towards Arizona. "I am off. I just have an appointment with Bailey for some personal things." Alex just shrugged. "This is my son Joshua. Josh, this is my colleague Alex Karev."

"Hi," Josh said shyly.

Alex smiled. "How old are you?"

"Almost seven," Josh replied, feeling more confident in front of this stranger. The elevator finally brought them to their floor and Arizona gently pushed Josh towards the door and followed him. Josh stopped and waited for his mom to catch up. "Will I have to spend the night?"

Arizona quickly shook her head. "Of course not. It will only take a few minutes to insert the pump and then she will just explain it to you. Because sometimes you will have to do it on your own." She took Josh's hand and lead him to the information desk. "Is Miranda Bailey around?"

"I'm here," Miranda replied from behind her.

Josh froze. The otherwise short woman looked very intimidating. "Don't worry bud. She's very nice. And a great doctor," Arizona assured him quietly, knowing that he probably thought she was scary and rough. They followed Miranda in an exam room.

Miranda smiled at the boy. She had a sweet spot for children. "I'm doctor Miranda Bailey. And you are?"

"Joshua Timothy Robbins," Josh quietly replied.

"Nice to meet you," Miranda said and shook the boy's hand. "Now why don't you step on the scale first?" Josh kicked off his shoes and stepped on the scale. "Good," Miranda said. "Do you know how tall are you?" Josh shrugged and Miranda took his height too. "47 inches. You're almost a grown up," Miranda said in a friendly voice.

Josh giggled.

Miranda picked up the insulin pump kit and opened it. "Now this is the insulin pump. See this little box? When you press a button it displays the level of your sugar. You can also change how much of insulin it goes in." She slowly explained the insulin monitor. "Now comes the hard part."

"What is the hard part?"

Miranda picked up three infusion sets. "Picking up the color."

Josh smiled. "Blue, blue, blue."

"I like your choice. Come on, hop on the bed," she ordered. Josh jumped and laid down. "Now this infusion set needs to go inside you. Usually where your mom used the insulin pen." She raised his t-shirt and just for safety disinfected the are on his stomach,

Arizona took Josh's hand knowing that the next part might hurt.

"You can use this insertion device to put the blue thing or you can ask your mom to do it. It usually needs to be around 5 inches away from the belly button," Miranda said and then used the insertion device. It was blue like the rest of the kit. She nodded at Arizona to let her know that she was about to do it and then inserted the infusion set. Josh had his eyes shut and didn't even flinch. "All done."

Josh looked down and giggled. The other end wasn't attached yet so there was basically a wire attached to his tummy. "Where does the other end go?"

Miranda picked up the pump. "To this box, also called pump." She removed the insertion device and inserted the other end in the pump. "You can put this wherever you want. Pocket, attach it to the belt, tuck it under your shirt. And through this wire an insulin travels to your body. The wire is called a tube and if it comes to a blockage in the tube or a cannula, the blue thing attached to your tummy, the alarm will go off."

"Really? Why?" Josh asked excitedly. He loved the idea of an alarm.

"Because that way insulin can't get to your body. But you have to be careful that you don't pull out the cannula. And during gym class or other sports it's best if you attach the wire with adhesive so it doesn't get stuck anywhere or pulled out."

Josh nodded, understanding all. "Do I get to take this home?"

"You do," Miranda confirmed. "And sometimes if you feel sick and you see the numbers are high you should talk to your mom or a teacher and maybe change the site of the cannula."

"Okay," Josh said. "Can I turn it on?" Miranda nodded and he grinned, pressing the button.

"You still need to enter your current glucose level and the amount of carbohydrate you are going to eat before every meal and the pump will know how much insulin your body needs. You know how to do that right?"

Josh nodded. "Mama taught me," he replied.

"And when you run out of insulin, it's best if you change your site. Which means you remove the cannula and you can get your mom or you can do it yourself with the insertion device. That way it won't infect," Miranda said and handed Josh some papers. "Here are the instructions on everything I just told but just in case you forget anything. And you can take it off during showering or when you go to a water park. But always make sure you have your insulin pen."

Arizona smiled. "We'll remember won't we bud?"

Joshua eagerly agreed. He was feeling all grown up. "But do I still have to do the diet?"

"Sorry, but the diet has to stay the same," Miranda said. "I'm sure your mom lets you have ice cream every once in a while though."

Josh grinned. "Not often enough," came his reply.

"Thank you for doing this Bailey," Arizona spoke.

Miranda shrugged. "I get paid," she said. "Don't forget the instructions and your bag where you can keep everything." She handed Josh the bag. "If you have any questions or concerns don't hesitate to call," she reminded Arizona.

"I won't," Arizona promised. "Come on bud. You have to cook dinner. I'm supposed to be resting."

"Me cooking?" Josh asked concerned. "I can make cereal."

Arizona laughed and lead him out, thanking Miranda once again and even contemplating on hugging her but then remembered that Miranda Bailey was not a fan of hugs. She passed Cristina who was carrying a box.

"What do you have there?" Josh asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

Cristina smiled. "A kitten, actually." She lowered the box so that Josh could see in it. "I found this little guy in my garage this morning and I was just finding a place for him to stay. Are you interested in pets?"

"Can we mama?" Josh nothing but screamed. "You did promise me a pet when we came here."

Arizona cringed. "I meant like a hamster. Or a fish. This is a very tiny kitten. It needs a lot of care and time." And she barely had enough time to make appropriate dinner for Josh sometimes. And this kitten definitely needed to be bottle fed.

Josh pouted. "Just for one day. Please, mama. We can try and find a home. It's so little."

Arizona finally looked down in the box. It was fluffy and had beige color with brown and orange spots. And the kitten had big blue eyes and it was meowing. "He's probably afraid right now. And hungry."

"I actually fed him before with a tube but I only used warm milk mixed with water," Cristina said. "So you want him or not? I can make Mer take him but she has even less time. I can carry him to your car because you look like a klutz with those crutches."

Arizona sighed. She couldn't say no now that Cristina has already offered to take the kitten to her car and now that Josh was nothing but bouncing on his feet. "Fine. But if I don't get a home for him soon you'll come over and catsit him."

Cristina smiled. "You'll find a home." They entered the elevator together and she followed them to the parking lot. "Uhm also, he probably needs some cat stuff. Like bed and bottle. Probably kitten food."

"Great, going home with a kitten and broke," Arizona commented. Not that she was broke but she couldn't say she was wealthy either. She bought the house with her parents' help and lived on her salary which was better now that she actually did surgeries instead of just basic procedures.

Cristina grabbed her wallet. "You need money? How much? Probably like fifty bucks right?"

"Oh my god, no. I don't need money," Arizona replied and laughed. "I was joking. But it's shocking that you're willing to offer me fifty dollars to take care of a kitten you found."

Josh sat down in the car and did his seat belt. "Hurry, mama." He held his hands out and accepted the box Cristina handed him as he grinned down at the kitten and gently petted it.

Arizona threw her crutches next to her and closed the door. She started the car and then realized she should probably visit a pet store before heading home. She sighed and turned around the corner.

"Where are we going?" Josh wondered.

"To the pet store," Arizona replied. "We should leave the kitten here. We'll be back quickly." She got out of the car and slowly followed Josh to the store. As she entered it she noticed the wide eyes and the smile on her son's face. She couldn't be mad at Cristina. And technically she did promise Josh a pet. Maybe this kitten could be it. "Hello, I was just wondering if you have any milk formula for kittens. And little bottles of course."

"Your cat has kittens and can't feed them all?" the cashier asked curiously.

Arizona shook her head. "No, actually it's a stray kitten."

He nodded and turned around. "This is the formula. And the bottle. The bottle also comes with a little brush so you can clean it. Do you need anything else?"

"Probably a litter box. And a bed too," Arizona added. She wasn't sure what she actually had to buy. "This is my first time raising a pet. I mean I raised a child but that's different. The kitten's just so tiny. Do you think I need anything else?" Arizona rambled.

"Right now probably not," he replied. "If the kitten will want to play you can always use something you have at home. Like a little ball. Or empty toilet paper roll. Or a candy wrapper. They'll play with everything." He prepared the bag with the bottle, formula and a small bag of clay litter but the litter box and the kitten bed were bigger. "Do you need any help carrying this?" he offered since Arizona was holding her crutches.

Arizona shook her head. "No, thank you. Josh, honey, grab that." She took the bag and managed to hold onto that and her crutches. Josh picked up the litter box and the soft rounded pillow that would serve as a bed. She struggled a little with the bag but got to the car just fine. "Are you happy about the kitten?"

"Uh-uh."

"Do you want to name it? But it has to be something that will work for both girl and a boy because it's too soon to tell now."

Josh thought about it. "Can we wait? Until it's bigger? I want to give it a cool name."

Arizona smiled. "Okay, we'll wait." And that's how a kitten joined her family.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: **Trigger warning: sexual assault.** This is where we learn even more about Arizona. And like I said. It's a slow burn. I want them to rebuild their friendship first. I hope I did the justice and that you will enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Callie has been running around the emergency room all morning. She kept getting paged for stupid consults that her interns weren't capable of handling and then she was searching for any pediatric surgeon that would do a consult for her and no one responded to her pages. "Hey Teddy, have you seen any of the pediatric surgeon? Possibly Robbins because I don't really trust that boney guy who looks down my top."

Teddy frowned. "Arizona's not here?" She checked her phone and chewed on her lip. Was she suppose to share this with Callie or not?

"What?" Callie asked impatiently.

"Arizona's not coming today," Teddy replied.

"I kind of figured that when she didn't answer my page. But you look all mysterious and secretive. You know why she's not here? I need a consult really badly. And there's trauma coming in and I have to gown," Callie said in a rush and let Teddy walk her towards the ambulance bay.

Teddy helped Callie with the gown. "She's not coming because today is the anniversary of.. that event." She said it subtly but was hoping Callie would be able to figure it out on her own. She left before she could hear what Callie thought.

Callie frowned. What anniversary? What that event? Her head was just too full of cases and trauma and going through surgical procedures to think about that. It wasn't until it was time for lunch that she remembered what Teddy said to her. And since it was Tuesday she found no place in the cafeteria and settled for the attending's longue. Luckily she found Teddy there so she was able to attack her with questions. "Hey. What you said before.. Did you mean the date of... when she got attacked?"

Teddy looked up from the salad she was eating. "Why do you have to make things so hard? I thought you would figure it out on your own."

"I did didn't I?" Callie replied. "But Arizona wouldn't want me to know. Have you heard from her?"

Teddy shook her head. "She usually spends this day with Josh. Alone. Away from the phone and TV and everything else."

"Do you think she still hates me? I mean I left her because she didn't want kids with me and then some guy... I'd hate me," Callie stammered. She didn't understand her feelings. Ever since she found out she was feeling guilty and terrible. But before them she was pretty mad at Arizona. And it didn't feel like she deserved to ask about her after being mad at her.

"Callie.. Arizona never hated you. I mean at first probably because you did break up with her. I haven't spoken to her until Josh was a year old," Teddy said. "All I know is that she went through some hard times and lived with her parents for a while. Whenever we actually talked about this hospital I only told her the funny things. Like Mark and Jackson being the plastic's posse and April and her pig and how we used Lodox on that intern who had a marble in her nose. We didn't talk about you having a child with Mark and the plane crash and the storm."

Callie nodded, understanding why some things weren't discussed. "Did she ever ask about me?" She hated how small her voice sounded but it's who she was now. She walked small. She was afraid.

"Sometimes," Teddy confessed. "She asked what kind of surgeries you've been doing and what kind of research you have. Once she asked me if you're dating. Because she was asked on a date and she wanted to know. And I said that you do go on dates but that was it. And then she reclined her date. And that was about it."

"You think that if she didn't go that wouldn't happen?" Callie asked.

Teddy took a bite of her salad and swallowed it. "I honestly don't know. I mean she's never complained. I haven't heard her say anything terrible about the situation or Josh, ever."

"She does that. She holds things in until she's ready to explode," Callie quietly commented. And it was a trait she used to both loved and hated on Arizona. It meant she always had to worry if Arizona said enough, if she was being too quiet. If she needed someone to push her to talk. It's also why they ended on such bad notice. Arizona didn't say what she was thinking or feeling and Callie was getting impatient and didn't understand her.

Teddy had to agree with Callie. "Would you ever date her?"

"Arizona?" Callie asked, confused. Teddy only nodded. "I don't know. I never thought that she would come back you know. And I certainly spent a good amount of time hating and crying over her that I just forgot how good I felt when she was with me. But I don't think so. Maybe we could be friends. And if not, just civil with each other. Our kids go to school together and they play baseball together. And we also work together. Hating her is not an option anymore. "

"I know you don't want to hear this but I don't think you've ever hated her," Teddy pointed out. "You were mad at her. We all were. She just left us without a warning and then stupid Stark came and ruined the reputation our pediatric ward had. It's understandable," Teddy said, trying to comfort Callie or at least let her know that she understands even if she didn't have with Arizona what Callie had. But she did lose her best friend for a while.

Callie smiled sadly and then her pager started blaring. "Crap, my perfectly smooth hand surgery is coding." She stood up and started sprinting towards the post op patient. Cristina was already there, pumping his chest and trying to restart his heart. "What happened?"

"He's your patient, how should I know?"

Callie sighed. "What do you need?"

"Page OR two, say that we're on our way," Cristina said.

Callie grabbed the phone and called in the operating room. Cristina managed to restart his heart but he needed a heart surgery. "You can't go with me now. He was your patient but now he's mine."

"Wait, it's not something I did, right?" Callie asked, worried. "It's not my mistake, right?"

Cristina laughed. "Unless you can cause a cardiac tamponade by fixing his hand in surgery, I don't think it's your fault. You won't get sued. Beside this dude is like, what, 50?"

"49," Callie replied. "Don't screw it up!" she yelled after her colleague. After half an hour she snuck in the gallery even though she knew she shouldn't. She saw Cristina doing her best and already shocking the heart twice with paddles before the man went into cardiac arrest again. Cristina shook her head even though she used her gloved hands and paddles before finally telling the time of death. Callie sighed and walked out of the gallery. She felt like punching something. Or someone. Being an orthopedic surgeon meant that she didn't lose patients as much as neuro surgeons or cardiothoracic surgeons but it also meant that losing them was much more stressful on her. She loved the bad ass surgeries. Breaking bones, putting them back together, drilling, the vibrations of the bone saw in her hands, placing rods, making joints out of metal and making cartilage out of scratch. Callie left the hospital, taking a deep breath of the fresh air and went to the one place where she felt at peace.

Callie approached the bench and noticed someone else sitting there. She frowned but couldn't really blame them. That exact spot overlooked the whole Seattle city and gave her an amazing view of the Sky Needle. She decided to ignore the stranger and go for the bench anyway. It was made for more than one person and she needed it. Her eyes widened when she noticed that the person already sitting there was Arizona. She cleared her throat as not to startle her and sat down.

"Callie? What are you doing here?" Arizona's voice was raspy, either from crying or from not speaking in a while.

"Uhm.. Bad day.. But what are you doing here? I thought you were at home, resting with your broken foot," Callie said, trying to let Arizona know that she was missed at work but that she didn't know for what reason.

Arizona wrapped her jacket tighter around herself. "Bad day," she repeated what Callie said. "What's your reason?"

"So this guy came in today, his hand was crushed in the meat grinder and I'm not even kidding when I say it looked gross and smelled like bacon. But I saved it from the grinder and took him in the surgery. I did a flawless nerve graft, stabilized his crushed fingers, sewed on his thumb, which by the way was brought in separately and then I did a skin graft myself because I really didn't want to mess this up. And then I was paged because he was coding. Cardiac tamponade. Cristina rushed him in the surgery but he didn't make it. And I'm rambling, I'm sorry," Callie said and blushed. She crossed her legs and looked at the view of the city.

Arizona smiled slightly. Flustered Callie was still cute. But then the actual story got processed in her brains and her smile faltered. "I'm sorry about the patient," she said.

"Yeah, me too," Callie replied, her body relaxing from the tense sitting pose as if she was trying to protect herself. "What's your reason?"

Arizona took a deep breath and closed her eyes. It was easier this way. To pretend that what she was about to say didn't exist. Didn't matter. "Today, seven years ago, I..." She stopped, clearing her throat. "God, I can't even say it," Arizona whispered before trying to swallow the lump in her throat. "I was raped," she said rather quickly.

Callie's eyes squeezed shut. Somehow it didn't seem real until Arizona said it. Like all of this was just a bad dream and her former girlfriend was actually alright and her child was just a child she had with someone else or she adopted him. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"I feel like I want to crawl out of my skin. All day. Every day. I wanna rip my skin off," Arizona confessed. Her words were just a little louder than a whisper as the wind carried them away.

Callie whimpered. All of this sounded so harsh. Her hand slid in the middle of the bench, offering Arizona a comforting touch if she would need one.

"But at the same time, I don't want to change things. I have Josh. I wouldn't have survived without him." Arizona still had her eyes closed, so she didn't notice Callie's offering hand. "He makes me want to live." And with that she was able to take another breath, her eyes no longer shut close. She glanced at Callie, at her hand. She knew she shouldn't but a familiar touch would have been so nice. So she took the chance and her hand slid into Callie's. Not in a romantic way. Just enough to feel safe.

"Did it happen in Africa?" Callie wondered. "Crap, you don't have to answer, I'm sorry I just.. I was just curious."

And that's when Arizona realized just how little Callie knew. "I never went to Africa."

"What? Wait, what? You left us all and you never went to Africa?" Callie snapped. She took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Let me explain," Arizona interrupted before Callie could get even angrier. "I was at the airport, all my stuff was packed and ready to be shipped. And as I sat down in the waiting room, there was this couple. He was deploying and she was crying and saying her goodbyes and as I looked around I realized how nobody came to say goodbye to me. And I started having this panic attack in the middle of the airport and by the time I calmed down, the plane was already leaving. So I got a cab and he dropped me off at the hospital. I walked across the street, ready to talk with you. I waited because it was Friday night and I knew you always went to Joe's for a drink. And when you came back you were wearing this black short dress and boots and your hair was really short. You looked really pretty. I barely recognized you."

"I don't remember seeing you," Callie murmured while Arizona was making a pause during her speech.

"I was hiding, I think. I was standing behind this wall at your apartment building and you looked so happy. So I turned around and I thought that I was ready to leave now that I knew you were alright." Arizona pulled her hand away, feeling like the contact would be too much now. "I don't remember much what happened next. I was pushed against a wall. I think he slammed my head in the bricks. I remember his angry eyes, staring at me. And then I kind of blacked out. I'm glad that I don't remember much."

Callie let out a shuddering breath, her eyes filling with tears. "You're saying that you were raped in front of MY apartment building? And that if I would notice you none of that would happen? And why were you not brought to Seattle Grace if it was right across the street?"

"I don't know what would happen if you saw me. You wouldn't be happy. I mean, Callie, you were so mad at me for not wanting kids. Your eyes were so warm and then during the last few days they were just so dark and angry," Arizona said, feeling her own tears burning. "When I came around, I called an ambulance and I requested Seattle Press. I got another panic attack in the ambulance and they sedated me to keep me still. The next thing I remember was my mom crying and my dad yelling at a police officer."

"Well your bad day definitely wins over my bad day," Callie said, trying to lighten the mood. Arizona half smiled but that was all. "So you don't remember what exactly happened?"

"No. And I'm glad. I don't remember if I passed out or just blocked out the memory but either way it's not in my head. I talked to like ten different psychologists and they all said it was normal. But not once have I felt normal." Arizona realized this was the first time she opened up to someone about her rape. She barely spoke about it with Teddy, she only listened to her psychologists, never saying anything and her parents never pushed her to talk either.

Callie took a moment to observe the Seattle city. Even during the busiest hours it seemed quiet. "I would have been there you know.. if you called."

"And what was I suppose to say? Hey, I'm sorry I was being so stubborn but uhm I'm pregnant, will you love me now? And then hang up," Arizona said in frustration. How many times she has picked up her phone and dialed Callie's number but always hung up before the first ring.

Callie laughed bitterly. "I would still help you."

"I did call. Once. I used my parents' house phone and it rang for a while and then I thought I would get your voice mail but you picked it up. And said hello a few times before you cursed and mumbled something and then hung up," Arizona said.

Callie smiled. "So you were the one who called at 3 in the morning and woke Sofia up? I thought it was a prank from one of the kids in the apartment building."

Arizona smiled too although it was still a sad smile and didn't reach her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't know about Sofia and I don't think I even realized the time difference to Seattle."

"It's okay. It was Mark's turn anyway," Callie replied without thinking.

Arizona made a face that Callie wasn't able to see because she was still looking at the view. "So you and Mark?"

Callie's eyes widened when she realized what Arizona thought. "Oh my god, no. I mean just no. It was a little after you left and Cristina was having this party because she bought a house with Owen and I was there and everyone was so happy that I might have gotten drunk. A lot. And Mark helped me home and he gave me an Advil and a glass of water before pushing me on his couch and telling me to sleep it off. I don't know what got into me but I kind of.. persuade him? And he's Mark so he wasn't complaining. And that was it. After I found out I was pregnant I stopped our.. benefit thing and we never dated it. After that we were just best friend and co-parents."

Arizona felt sick, thinking that someone else was touching Callie but she realized Callie must have dated people. "Did you ever date.. After?"

"Uhm yeah," Callie replied, not sure why Arizona would want to know that. "But they were either afraid of my work hours or scared off by a child so nothing really seemed to work out. Did you?"

"I tried. I started with one night stands thinking the less I know the better but I couldn't let them touch me so I tried an actual relationship and when it got to the point where we should be intimate, I froze. Every time. So after that I just stopped looking for a relationship," Arizona said. And it was hard to believe that Arizona Robbins, who had people lining up for her because she was hot, hasn't had sex in 7 years.

Callie regretted asking Arizona about her dating life because it only made her feel worse. She got her dream. Except one part of her dream was missing. Someone to settle down with. That would love both her and Sofia. "I'm sure some awesome lady will come by and sweep you off your feet," she teased.

Arizona looked at Callie and smiled and for the first time since she returned to Seattle her dimples were showing off for Callie. "Maybe she will," she replied in the same teasing tone.

Callie stuck out her hand. "Friends?" she requested.

Arizona gladly took Callie's hand. "Friends," she confirmed it.

"Friends can hug right?" Callie asked, just to be safe.

"Absolutely," Arizona agreed and let herself be pulled in Callie's embrace. It was awkward at first, but then she relaxed, releasing a breath and hugging Callie back.

"We missed you," Callie said quietly. I missed you, she thought.

Arizona closed her eyes. "I missed you too." Especially you.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I know it's been a while. I hope you're still reading and interested. School is ending soon so I will have time for you only. But until then bare with me. Thank you.

* * *

Arizona almost skipped to the examination room. Her crutches were long gone, thrown somewhere in her house probably and she was moving around freely in her boot. Some kids even used a marker to draw on it and Arizona never made a sound of protest. But now she was getting rid of it, hopefully, in the middle of her shift.

"You sure you want to get cleared?" Callie teased. It has now been 4 weeks and a half and Callie was ready to get Arizona out of the boot. As long as the x-rays were cleared of course. And even though she and Arizona said they were now friends they didn't push their friendship. They saw each other at work, sometimes at school and spoke occasionally but that was all. Neither wanted to push this friendship further for now. Even if it meant from friends to just good friends.

Arizona grinned. "I'm ready. By the way are you coming today at the school play? I heard Sofia's a princess."

Callie opened the door for the examination room. "Of course I'm coming. I have to tape it and send it to dad. And she is. It took us forever to learn the lines though. Who's Josh playing?"

Arizona sat on the gurney. "He is playing the prince. And he was obsessed with the role since the start. I had to buy him a cape just so that he can sleep in it," she said and laughed.

"Sofia refuses to take off her crown. I think it's getting in her head," Callie said and smiled. She grabbed a chair and sat on it. She slowly worked on getting Arizona's boot off. "Tell me if it hurts."

But Arizona knew it wasn't going to hurt. Because she tried taking it off herself and managed to walk around without any pain before putting it back on for her own safety. "I will. But it won't hurt?"

"Mhm," Callie hummed. "How's the kitten by the way?"

"She's so cute. I wish I had more time for it but Josh feeds it in the morning and then after school and after dinner and I feed it before I go to bed. It's starting to play more too now so Josh's making kitten toys by himself," Arizona said excitedly. She really fell in love with her adorable new pet.

Callie ran her hand under Arizona's feet making her giggle and pull her leg away. "Sorry," she quickly apologized. "Do you have a name yet?" She gently stretched Arizona's foot, moving it to either side and then gently pressing it down.

"Not yet. Josh's still deciding. But I think it's a girl because of the whole 3 colors means female wife's tale," Arizona answered.

Callie nodded. "Sofia has been begging for a pet too. And I tried with a turtle but apparently that's not a real pet. And neither is a spider."

"Spider?" Arizona questioned.

"Well it's already living with us in the spare room," Callie explained and laughed at her attempt at a joke. "Okay, so it all looks normal but I will send you on scans to see if it healed correctly."

Arizona nodded. "Got it, doctor Torres." Callie chuckled and rolled her eyes. Two interns came and took Arizona to get the scans. She loved bossing them around and pointing out the mistakes they are doing. She tried to take a look at the scans herself but they were already pushed in a folder and an electronic version was sent to Callie's tablet.

Callie smiled at Arizona. "The scans look good. The fracture healed nicely but take it easy for the next few days. No marathons or extremely long walks and if it starts to hurt, rest. And I mean it."

Arizona smiled as her pager made a sound. "Tiny humans are calling. See you later at the show," she said and left the examination room. She was walking a little funny now that she spent almost 5 weeks in a cam walker but that was to be expected. Arizona went to the NICU where her assistance was needed. She just operated on a heart of a baby born at 23 weeks. It was risky but the baby pulled through. It didn't mean she stopped worrying though. She passed the wall of premature babies that lived. It only had a few pictures when she first got to Seattle Grace hospital but now seven years later the wall was much more fuller. And one picture caught her attention. It was Mark and a beautiful tiny baby. The caption under the picture said: _Proud daddy and little Sofia_. So Sofia was an early baby? Arizona sighed and moved away from the wall. She felt like she missed too much in the past seven years. And she knew she shouldn't but her mind kept wondering if she would still be with Callie if she stayed. And if they would manage to get through their very different opinions on children. Would Sofia exist? Would Josh? And then she started feeling guilty. Because Callie's dream came true with Sofia and she loved Josh more than anyone else. And her life wouldn't be the same without him. And the most important question in her mind was if she would still be as in love with Callie as she was before if they never got into an argument and got their happy ever after? Arizona shook her head and moved to the rest of her post op patients. It wasn't long before it was 5 pm and her shift was over. Josh was still in school, practicing with his classmates for the show. Arizona hurried and dressed in her street clothes. She made sure her phone had enough battery to record the whole thing before heading towards her car and driving to school. She was excited to see what the first grade made. It was Josh's first big school project and Arizona was more nervous than he was. But she was also grateful that he was finally starting to make friends. Arizona parked her car and smoothed her clothes. She dressed better than usually and instead of faded jeans decided to go for a white blouse and black skinny jeans. Arizona entered the multi-purpose room the school had. Parents of the first grade were reserved to sit in the front rows but first Arizona wanted to check on Josh who was backstage. His teacher smiled politely at her and let her go pass the red curtains.

"Mama," Josh said excitedly and ran towards her. "Look, I'm a prince."

Arizona smiled. "You are." She fixed his crown and ran her hand down his costume to get rid of the wrinkles.

Josh noticed something missing on his mom's foot. "You're not wearing your boot anymore. Are you healed?"

"I am," Arizona replied and laughed, kissing him on the forehead. "Do you still remember all your lines?" Josh nodded. "Good. Don't hurt anyone with your sword."

Josh playfully raised it and Arizona raised her hands. "I'll be your prince mama," he promised.

Arizona almost teared up. He was so innocent. So precious. "I know, honey. I love you. I'll be watching you from the first row."

"I love you too," Josh yelled after Arizona.

On her way out Arizona bumped into a tiny body and immediately her eyes opened wide in alarm. "I'm sorry." She looked down and saw it was Sofia grinning at her.

"It's okay. I wasn't looking," Sofia said using her manners, still smiling.

Arizona bowed to Sofia when she noticed the puffy pink dress. "I'm very sorry, miss princess." Sofia's eyes went comically wide as she realized she was being treated like a real princess. Arizona winked at her and then moved back to her assigned seat in the front row. Which of course was next to Callie. And this time there was no Teddy sitting between them and chaperoning. But also this time there wasn't any awkward tension and all of their secrets were out. They were friends. Arizona smiled awkwardly at Callie as she sat down. Friends with history, not best friends.

"Did you see Sofia?" Callie asked. She was running late and didn't have time to check on her.

"I did. She looks like a real princess. And she was smiling so I think she's okay," Arizona replied.

Callie nodded. "Thank you," she replied.

Arizona didn't have time to reply because suddenly lights were out except for the ones on the stage and the curtains were opening. The crowd started clapping to encourage the kids. It was a story about a princess who was taken away from the castle when a robber came and tried to take her crown. But as the crown was on the princess he had to take her as well. The story was portrayed comically as well so the crowd laughed too. A prince appeared and had a sword fight with the robber. Of course the prince won and he took princess's hand and raised it in the air. Arizona smiled, waving at Josh who waved back with his free hand. He was smiling from ear to ear and Arizona has never seen him look this proud. She clapped loudly. The crowd stopped up and she did too, cheering. The kids all bowed and waved to their parents. It was a perfect ending to her good day. Other guests left but parents waited for their children to change out of costumes and back into their regular clothes so they could head home.

Josh came running to Arizona. "Mama, mama, was I good? Did you like it? Hi, doctor Callie. Mama, how was I? I remembered all the lines. " His tiny tongue worked almost too fast.

Arizona laughed. "You did, bud. Good job. And you were an incredible prince," she complimented him, zipping up his hoodie.

"Can I be a prince forever? Like you are a doctor?" Josh asked with a serious expressions.

Arizona never knew how to answer questions like this without ruining his imagination or making him upset. "You can be whoever or whatever you want to be," she promised.

Josh grinned. "Can Sofia come over? I want her to meet Oreo?"

"Oreo?" Arizona wondered.

"Our cat," Josh said in a duh tone.

Arizona's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm sorry sir. When did you name him Oreo?"

"This morning," Josh said and grinned. "So can she? Please mom? I haven't had any friends over yet. I want to show her my room. And toys. Do you think we could play monopoly? And eat mac and cheese with hot dogs?"

Arizona looked at Callie. "I'm sorry, he never stops talking," she joked.

"It's okay," Callie said. "And I don't mind. If Sofia agrees to go over. I can just drop her off and pick her up if it will make things less awkward," she said. Sofia might be better at having friends but Callie thought it would be nice for her to socialize with Josh since they would be spending a lot more time together. Both parents were surgeons. Day cares weren't open all the time so sometimes surgeons dropped their kids off at someone's house that was home and willing to look after them for a few hours.

"Yes!" Josh said excitedly and jumped.

Arizona sighed. She couldn't say no now that Josh was already looking forward to it. "You don't have to live. Beside I think I will go insane if the only time I spend at the house is looking at a baby kitten and playing video games with a seven year old."

Sofia took longer than Josh to get dressed but she came running towards Callie. "Can I go with Josh mami? He has a kitten. I want to see," Sofia begged, pouting and fluttering her eyelashes.

"We can, baby," Callie replied.

Arizona took a nervous breath. But at least this wasn't going to be completely awkward right? They had two loud kids. There was plenty to talk about. "Are you here with your car?" She waited for Callie to nod. "Just follow my car. My house is not too far away." Arizona took Josh's hand and lead him to her car. She made sure he was using his seat belt.

"Mama?"

Arizona checked in the review mirror. "Yes bud?"

"You're not mad are you? That I invited doctor Callie?" Josh asked quietly. "I don't want you to be mad."

"I'm not mad, honey. And me and doctor Callie are friends," Arizona said and turned around to smile at Josh. "And I think Sofia coming over is really great. You can show her your room and maybe play a game. But it's already late so she won't be able to stay for too long," Arizona explained. Rather now than later and deal with a tired and cranky child.

"Okay," Josh said. "Are we having a pizza?"

Arizona started her car. "Do you feel well enough for pizza?"

"Aha," Josh said and nodding along. "I'm always well enough for pizza."

Arizona laughed and made sure Callie was following her car before she started driving towards her room. She picked a good neighborhood. It was a little further from the city and the hospital but she didn't mind. It was also peaceful. When she moved in the house was just finished and she ordered the furniture online. It looked just the way she wanted it, except for the fact that she had an unfinished basement and no clue what to do with it. She kept it locked for Josh's safety. She turned on her driveway and opened her garage. "Come on bud. Did you clean your room?"

"I did," Josh replied.

Arizona looked at Callie and smiled nervously. "You can park in the garage if you want. Looks kind of cloudy."

"Thank you. But my car's dirty anyway so the rain might at least wash it," Callie replied and shrugged.

Arizona looked at Callie's car. It was a lot different from Callie's last car. This one was obviously safer for children. And it was white. "What happened to your T-bird?" she asked out of curiosity. She knew Callie loved her car almost more than anything else.

"Uhm, I got into a pretty bad car accident and it was crushed completely," Callie replied, trying to keep the subject light especially since she felt two pairs of eyes on them.

Arizona nodded, understanding why Callie didn't want to say more. She did get worried for her safety though. Teddy has never mentioned a car accident. But Teddy didn't really mention anything that was regarding Callie. "Okay, let's go inside."

Callie followed Arizona and the kids. The house was very family friendly and she had to admit quite gorgeous. "It's a beautiful house."

"Thank you." Arizona unlocked the door and held it open for Josh and Sofia first and then for Callie. "Josh, shoes," she warned before he could run upstairs. "And bring Sofia a pair of slippers before heading upstairs." She paused to turn at Callie. "Do you want a tour of the house?"

"Sure," Callie replied.

Arizona nodded. "Okay. You can keep your shoes on, by the way. The rule applies to kids only," she joked. She motioned towards the blue sofa. "This is the living room." It was right in front of the door and the windows gave it a very warm light when there was sun. By the wall there was a staircase that lead upstairs. And next to the front door there was another door leading in the basement.

"Very colorful," Callie teased. "Easter basket," she whispered.

Arizona laughed. "It's not an Easter basket. I just like that it's warm and bright. I assume you no longer live in your bat cave."

"I moved to a different bat cave," Callie responded. "It's still an apartment but just more child friendly. I never really felt like I needed a house you know. It's always been me and then Sofia after Cristina moved out."

"I didn't really plan on buying a house either. But Teddy was spamming me with these links and trying to get me to move back and I kind of fell in love with this place," Arizona admitted. She led Callie further in the house. "This is a dining room and further in, kitchen," she said as they turned left through the door. "Do you want some coffee?"

"No, thank you. Too much caffeine will be the death of me." Callie smiled. This whole house was very Arizona like. Bright. Colorful. "Ooh shinny kitchen. I love it."

"Me too. Now that I spend more time cooking and making sure Josh's diet is correct and all."

"Wait, he has diabetes right?" Callie asked and suddenly felt dumb for even opening her mouth. But Arizona seemed unfazed.

"Yeah. Type one. It's easier now with the pump I think but sometimes he likes to forget," Arizona said. "Come on, let's go upstairs."

Callie chuckled and followed Arizona up the stairs. Arizona showed her Joshua's room which was mostly green. But it also had any other color that existed. "Are you serious? Did you make him move here?"

"No!" Arizona defended, laughing. "He chose the color himself. And I think it's pretty great." She lead Callie in her office, where there was a love seat with TV and a video game system which she had to admit Josh wasn't the only one using. But Arizona didn't show Callie her bedroom. It felt too weird.

Sofia came running towards them with Josh following her. "Mami, why does Josh have this?" she asked and pointed at his pump and then at his tummy where the cannula was inserted.

Callie looked at Arizona, unsure on what to answer. But Arizona bent down and smiled. "Because Josh has this thing called diabetes. It means his body can't handle sugar as normally as yours. And this thing," she said and pointed at the pump, "helps him get the medication so he can eat normally."

Sofia frowned. "Oh. But he can play right?"

"Absolutely," Arizona said and smiled.

"Mama, can we go outside? I want to show Sofia my car," Josh begged.

Arizona squinted at her son. "Weren't you excited to show Sofia your kitten?"

"But she's sleeping now," Josh complained. "So can we? Go outside?"

Arizona nodded. "Go put your shoes on. But don't start the car until we're both there," she ordered.

"A car?" Callie questioned.

Arizona laughed. "My dad went a little overboard with boy stuff he bought when we moved in. Which included a battery powered car. And a soft bullet gun. So I wake up being shot at."

"Aw, that's cute," Callie replied and even though Arizona glared at her she couldn't help but laugh. She followed Arizona outside. "Wow, nice yard. And a fence too."

"Well it's the only place where I allow Josh to drive so I have to keep it neat," Arizona answered. She watched Josh and Sofia get in the car after arguing who would drive first. So Josh promised to go first to show her how to move the car and then Sofia would get her turn. Arizona ordered pizza and two hours later both kids were passed out on the couch after watching The Frozen. Arizona was barely able to keep her eyes open as well. "I wish I wouldn't see this movie this many times," she said quietly, blinking heavily at the TV as she tried not to move and wake up Josh who was cuddled into her.

"You tell me. I live with Sofia. She's all about princess Elsa," Callie replied just as quietly. "Thank you for having us."

Arizona smiled. "Thank you for coming." Callie looked down at Sofia and wondered how she would get her to the car. Arizona understood that look. "You can carry her and I'll help you open the door," she suggested. After she helped Callie with Sofia she waved a goodbye at Callie. She moved Josh in his own bedroom, careful about the steps and then fell in her bed. She was tired. But she felt good. She felt free.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: You are going to enjoy this chapter for sure but don't expect to much. I'm taking my time like I said I will.  
Also I've been getting a lot of questions on whether it would be possible for Arizona to love a child that was conceived in that way so much and here's my opinion: Arizona has a big heart. And Josh is a part of her as well. You'll see her thoughts on it soon though.

* * *

It was Friday night and Grey Sloan Memorial had an unusually busy day as two trains crashed and most of the patients were brought in there. They had helicopters and ambulances arriving all day as long as visitors who were claiming the patients. Arizona had her hands busy with a teenager. She was crushed under a train seat and her injuries were extremely severe. She worked with Derek in the operating room for the first time since she came back to Seattle. After a long day Arizona decided to treat herself with a drink at Joe's bar since Josh's class was on a weekend camping trip and she was child free for probably the first time. But Josh was excited and she didn't want to seem clingy. And she helped him pack a bag and said goodbye and gave him the biggest hug she could manage. After all it was only for two days.

Callie has been having a busy day as well. Her first patient was at 4 am in the morning and she could only do so much before the rest of them were brought in and she seemed to get a page for every injury possible. Trauma rooms weren't enough and the emergency room wasn't big enough either. She had to cancel her surgery on a very important athlete so she could help other emergency patients. She spent almost 15 hours in the operating room working on at least seven different people and moving between operating rooms constantly. But that's what she lived for. The rush of saving lives. The adrenaline pumping through her veins as she drilled in the bone. It was past 8 pm when she left the hospital and decided to go to the bar. It's been a very long time since she was there and she felt like she deserved it.

Cristina loved drunk Arizona. The perky surgeon got even more cheerful and much more funnier. "Okay, first you lick the salt, then you take the shot and then bite in the lemon. Got it?" Yes, she was doing tequila shots with Arizona.

"Of course I got it," Arizona replied. She shook salt on her wrist and made sure her shot was ready and that a lemon was next to it. She took a deep breath before licking the salt, dawning the shot and quickly taking a bite of the lemon. She cringed but enjoyed the burning in her throat. She loved it so much that she did it once more. And then twice. And then five more times until just looking at the bartender made her laugh and that lemon tasted great when she was sucking on it.

And that's what Callie walked in on. Arizona doing tequila shots with Cristina but somehow the blonde had way more empty shot glasses in front of her. "Cristina!" she scolded. "What are you doing?"

Cristina's eyes widened. She didn't expect to be caught while getting the pediatric surgeon drunk. "I'm hanging out with Arizona. She's a lot of fun," she said, waving her hand as if it was nothing.

"You know Arizona's bad with alcohol," Callie said, remembering how many times before Cristina tried to get her drunk and Arizona always ended up being very flirty until she had to throw up.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Cristina said and laughed. "I still remember when she threw up in your shoe box."

Arizona leaned forward and picked another shot but Callie took it away from her. This was the first time she noticed her standing there. "Hi Calliope," she slurred in a voice higher than usually before giggling. "Give me my alcohol back."

Callie closed her eyes as her long name escaped Arizona's lips and then took a deep breath, opening them again. "I think you've had enough," Callie said, taking a seat next to them. Of course Cristina chose the stools right by the bar.

Joe raised his arms in defense. "I thought they were for Cristina," he said. "Do you want anything doctor Torres?"

"Just coffee please," Callie replied. She had a feeling that alcohol for her wasn't going to be a good day. And while she was talking to Joe Arizona managed to do another tequila shot.

Cristina realized she was behind. "Damn roller-skates girl, I didn't know you had it in you." She started doing her own shots and was quickly catching up.

Callie shook her head. "I think you both had enough."

"I barely started," Cristina said.

"You're such a party pooper Calliope," Arizona whined and tried to lean over her to get to her tequila shots. "If you want to drink you should get your own."

Cristina laughed. "Calliope," she repeated and snorted. "God I missed blondie. She's not half as bad," she said, still laughing.

"Shut up Cristina," Callie said sending her a death glare. She raised her hand until Joe noticed her. "Please don't give them anymore alcohol. And instead give me two more coffees."

"I ain't paying for that," Cristina said.

Callie rolled her eyes. "I'm paying," she explained to Joe before he could change his mind on the coffee.

Arizona pouted. "Just one more. Pleasseee," she begged and pouted. She even used her dimples on Callie but nothing. "I will even let you do half of the shot." She offered Callie her wrist that was still covered in some salt.

"No, thank you." Callie grabbed a napkin and passed it to Arizona. "You're most definitely done with tequila." Arizona sighed dramatically and used the napkin to try and get rid of the salt on her wrist before ending up giggling for no reason at all. Callie accepted her coffee and passed one to Cristina and one to Arizona. "Drink it."

Arizona pouted but suddenly the hot coffee seemed very inviting. She felt a nice buzz from the alcohol and the coffee made her feel only better. But after all the liquid she did have to go to the bathroom. "I need to go pee."

Callie helped Arizona off the stool but seeing Arizona stumble she knew she needed to go with her or she would never make it to the bathroom. "I'll go with you." She helped Arizona through the drunken crowd of interns and some other random people before they got to the bathroom. "I'll wait for you here and please don't puke."

"I hold my booze just fine, thank you," Arizona replied and go inside the stall. She locked the door and started giggling.

Callie chose to ignore Arizona and waited for her to finish. She would get Cristina back for getting Arizona drunk some other time. And she really wasn't looking forward to playing a chaperone on a Friday night when all she wanted to do was get a bottle of wine and drink it whole. "Are you okay?" she asked after Arizona spent a few minutes in there and no sound came from her.

"Ssshh. I can hear my heart singing," Arizona said and laughed. She flushed the water and tried to get the door open. "Callie, this doesn't open," she whined.

"Did you unlock it?" Callie asked dumbly.

Arizona frowned and turned around the knob, giggling. She pushed the door open. "Oops?"

Callie chuckled and crossed her arms. "Come on, let's get you home." She watched Arizona wash her hands, using the same sink she was using the night when they kissed for the first time. Having Arizona back in her life was interesting. Especially now that Arizona was so drunk that the water droplets splashing her made her laugh. "Where's your car?" she asked. Not that she would let Arizona use her own car.

"At the hospital. Cristina and I walked," Arizona said, smiling. "I can totally go back and drive."

Callie raised her eyebrows. "As much as I would like to see you try I can't let you do this. Come on, I'm taking you home." Arizona was being half dragged out of the bar, still laughing. "What's your address?" Callie asked. She forgot exactly where Arizona lived.

""I can't tell you," Arizona said as she stumbled a little. "You could be a robber."

This time it was Callie who laughed. "A robber? Really? I've already been to your house and I did not wish to steal your rainbow couch pillows."

Arizona giggled. "I'm still not telling you."

Callie helped Arizona in her car and made sure she was using the seat belt before she sat in her driver's seat and started the car. "Please tell me if you get sick."

Arizona leaned against the car window. "Seattle's so pretty. I love it when it rains."

Callie let out a small laugh and listened to Arizona ramble about Seattle and rain and other weather. Callie moved after Mark passed away to an apartment building that was a little further away from the hospital but closer to school and day care. She needed a fresh start. Her apartment was still close to work though, only ten minutes away by a car. It was modern with two bedrooms and an office. She changed the office in Sofia's bedroom since it was closer to her room and left the other room untouched. Callie parked her car in the assigned spot and looked over at Arizona. After a few minutes the blonde grew quiet and she realized she fell asleep. And now Callie needed to wake her up. "Arizona," she said and gently shook her.

Arizona mumbled something and tried to roll over until she realized she was in a car and her head hit the window. "Ouch, crap." She rubbed her throbbing temple. "Did you kidnap me?"

"You fell asleep. Come on," Callie said and helped Arizona out of the car. She was grateful for the elevator for the first time since she moved here. She locked the car and helped Arizona in the building.

"Is this where you live?" Arizona asked looking around. "Ooo you have your own elevator."

Callie laughed. "This is just the lobby."

"Your lobby." Arizona winked. "Gotcha."

"No, it's the building's lobby," Callie said, trying to get Arizona to understand what she was saying.

Arizona laughed. "Of your building."

Callie just shook her head. "Never mind." She pressed the elevator button and the door opened. She gently pushed Arizona inside.

"Feisty," Arizona said and smirked.

"God, how drunk are you? How many drinks did you have before I managed to save you?" Callie asked. Arizona Robbins had 5 drunk moods. First one was even more cheerful with some dark humor. Second was the weepy Arizona that cried a lot. Third was Arizona ending up dancing and sometimes feeling the need to strip dance. Fourth stage of drunk Arizona was flirting. And being very touchy. And the fifth and last stage was sleeping. So Callie had to miss all of that and got her just in time before she would offer herself to Cristina.

"Like one. Or two," Arizona replied. She leaned closer and breathed in Callie's ear, "but add a zero after one. Or maybe two. Oh, I don't know. Cristina kept giving them to me. She's nice."

Callie took a deep breath. "She got you drunk," she said. She was relieved when the elevator arrived and they left it. Callie dug for her keys out of her purse and unlocked the door. "Come on."

"I'm not going to seduce you," Arizona slurred. "I mean you're still hot. But I'm so tired."

Callie laughed. "Uhm thank you?"

"No, really. I mean you were always hot. Like almost dirty sexy hot. But now you're just wow," Arizona said without a shame. Alcohol gave her courage.. "You have a nice apartment by the way." Arizona looked around. "But I wouldn't sleep with you now. I mean it'd be awkward. Plus we're friends now right?" She squinted at Callie and then giggled.

Callie found drunk Arizona very amusing. And the things she said. "Very interesting. Do you want to take a shower first or are you just going to sleep it off?"

Arizona yawned. "Do you have any wine?"

"Yes, but you're not getting any." She turned Arizona to the direction of where the spare bedroom was. When Arizona didn't budge she lead her there and opened the door. "You can sleep here. There's a bathroom there. And please don't trip and fall."

Arizona giggled. "Why would I tr-" Before she could finish she found herself stumbling. She caught herself on the bed and giggled. "I see what you meant."

Callie chuckled and helped Arizona take her shoes off. There was no way she would let her sleep in her bed with shoes on. "Do you want some pjs or?"

Arizona was already pushing her jeans down her legs. "I'll just sleep naked."

Callie's eyes widened. "Uhm.. I can really just lend you something to wear." She really didn't want Arizona to sleep naked in her spare bedroom. The one that her dad used occasionally when babysitting Sofia.

Arizona laughed, rolling on the bed. "It's okay. I'll keep my underwear on."

Callie shook her head. "Sleep well." Because you're about to have the biggest headache tomorrow, she thought. Callie closed Arizona's door and hoped she'll be okay and moved to her bedroom. She took a relaxing shower and collapsed in her bed. She was too exhausted to think about Arizona and what could she possibly be doing in her apartment's spare bedroom.

Arizona woke up the next morning with her head throbbing and her stomach clenching. She hasn't even opened her eyes yet to know that there was too much lightning in the room. She reached for the blanket when an almost silent sound of what seemed like a kitchen pot hitting the stove and she almost cried at the sharp stabbing pain in her head. Kitchen pot? Wasn't she suppose to be home alone? Josh was on his trip that's as much as she could remember. Arizona barely opened her eyes before groaning and burying her face back in the pillow. Deciding she really should get up she managed to squint open her eyes and noticed two painkillers and a glass of water on the nightstand. "Thank god," she muttered and swallowed the pills. As she slowly sat up she realized her jeans were on the floor but her shirt was still on her. She pulled on her jeans and ignored her stomach. Arizona opened the door and found herself in a strange apartment. She did not remember getting here. And she also had no idea where she was.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" Callie's voice rang through her.

Arizona groaned. "Don't talk so loud," she whispered. "Where am I?"

"At my place," Callie said and smiled. She was going to have fun with this.

"Why am I here?" Arizona's voice was still just a whisper.

Callie chuckled. "Because you got so drunk last night that I was not going to leave in you a bar alone. And you didn't want to tell me your address because apparently I'm a robber so I brought you here."

Arizona cringed. "I didn't do anything stupid did I? The last thing I remember was that Cristina challenged me to do tequila shots and I realized that it's Friday night and I am childless so I accepted." Then she remembered her 5 drunk moods and if her head wouldn't be throbbing she would probably hit herself. "How drunk was I?"

"I missed the first three steps so I think very," Callie replied. She wanted to laugh but for Arizona's sake decided not to. "I have orange juice and I made eggs. Figuring you'd need it."

Arizona gingerly followed Callie. "Thank you for not leaving me there. I shouldn't mess with Cristina."

"If it makes you feel better you totally won."

Arizona remembered how Callie said she missed the first three stages. "I didn't hit on you did I? God, I'm so sorry."

"It was pretty flattering," Callie said and this time laughed loudly.

Arizona let out a breath. "What did I say?"

"Your first attempt was telling me how many drinks you had. It was pretty amusing. And then you said something along the lines that I'm almost dirty hot." Callie smirked. This was fun and a total payback for bringing Arizona back to her apartment.

"Oh my god. Really? Are you just messing with me?" Arizona wasn't sure if she should believe Callie or not.

Callie shrugged. "Believe it or not. Whatever you wish," Callie said casually and shrugged with her shoulders. "Eat this please. It will make the hangover better."

Arizona looked at the eggs and grabbed a hold of her stomach. "I feel too sick to eat this."

"Okay, then at least drink the juice. And I did try to warn you but then you offered me the salt from your wrist and I ordered coffee for both you and Cristina and then you went to the bathroom," Callie said. "Do you want anything else? Oatmeal?" It felt almost too familiar to sit with Arizona in the kitchen and offer her breakfast.

Arizona felt her stomach turn around. "No food, god." She drank the juice though and felt somewhat better. She looked at her watch and realized just how long she's been at Callie's place. "I should get going. I think my car's still at the hospital. So I can get the cab to drive me there."

Callie nodded. "Understandable. Don't forget your shoes."

"Thank you, for caring and not letting me die in Joe's bar," Arizona said awkwardly. She was finally able to keep her eyes open without being in too much pain and made sure she was looking at Callie's brown eyes while thanking her.

"You're welcome. Next time don't do tequila challenge with Cris," Callie said. She waited for Arizona to get her shoes and then walked her to the door. After she closed the door she really felt like her and Arizona were friends again. This could totally work and not be awkward, she thought.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: You're gonna love this and hopefully love me later as well.  
My internship is very physically demanding so I'm tired a lot and updates aren't that often. But I'm writing. Even before bed or during the work I picture new scenes and what they could talk about.  
To the guest that somehow continues to read this story while posting reviews saying that the storyline is boring and thrash, thank you because it drives me to do better.

* * *

Arizona found herself staring at the wall of preemie survival babies. Again. She never paid much attention to it. She loved adding pictures to it but it was never something that made her wonder. Not until Sofia's picture. And now she couldn't stop thinking about what happened.

"Robbins, what are you staring at?" Alex Karev asked, stepping by her side and tilting her head the same way Arizona's was to see what she was looking at.

Arizona sighed. "Nothing. I'm just wondering."

"About Sofia?" Alex suggested. Arizona turned to him and sent him a glare making him take a step back. "What? I know things. If you wanna know just ask me."

Arizona knew Alex did not offer any kind of information for free. "Okay and what do you want in return?" she asked hesitantly. She didn't really have any big surgeries planned and so far she didn't start any researches that Alex would be interested in.

Alex shrugged. "I get the next three cool emergencies," he offered.

Arizona laughed. "This isn't a residency anymore. You can get all the cool surgeries and there will still be enough for me. Because I'm the department head."

"Fine then. Enjoy your wondering," Alex said and walked away. No cool surgeries, no cool personal information.

Arizona wanted to run after him just for that piece of information but then realized how stupid she was being. She couldn't trade surgeries for something Callie went through. Maybe if she googled it... Arizona shook her head. She couldn't do that either. It wouldn't be fair. She looked at her watch and decided to grab a cup of coffee. And not the hospital kind. She loved the coffee from the cart outside. She ordered her coffee when she saw Callie approaching the coffee cart.

"Hey."

Arizona wasn't sure if Callie was talking to her or someone else and she nervously looked around.

"Arizona," Callie added in confusion. Why was Arizona not replying to her?

Now she knew Callie was talking to her. Arizona laughed nervously. "Sorry, I just wasn't sure if you meant me or someone else."

Callie smiled, just as awkwardly. "Can I ask you something?"

Arizona took a sip of her coffee. "Sure."

"Are you free tomorrow?"

Arizona nearly choked on her coffee. Because usually ex girlfriends didn't ask her if she was free on Saturdays. "I am actually, yes. Why?"

Callie fidgeted with her hands. "Sofia has been begging me to take her to the Zoo and I thought we could go tomorrow but uhm.. I don't really feel like running after a 6 year old on my own and normally I would ask Meredith and Zola but she's been having issues with Derek so I was wondering if you would like to come. To the zoo. With Josh."

Arizona couldn't help but smile at Callie's rambling. "I would have to ask Josh but I think he would like it. He hasn't been to the zoo before, actually. My dad insists that baseball games are better and my mom doesn't like taking Josh anywhere where he has to walk for a while because he gets cranky. I think he would enjoy it."

"Oh okay," Callie said. She took a stock of post it notes from her lab coat pocket and scribbled her phone number on a note. "This is my new number. Just call or text me. Sofia would love to have someone who's under 10 with her."

Arizona accepted the note. "Thank you." They smiled awkwardly at each other. Callie was about to turn around when Arizona found herself saying her name. "Callie."

Callie turned around, her eyebrows raising in expectations as to what Arizona was about to say. "Yeah?"

"I saw a picture of Sofia and Mark on the wall of preemies who survived and I was just wondering.. Actually never mind, I didn't mean to pry," Arizona said quickly changing her mind. She wasn't close enough with Callie to ask her about this and it somehow felt wrong.

It took Callie a while to understand what Arizona was even asking. "Oh. No, I mean I guess it's okay. It's not that big of a deal. Everyone knows already anyway. I was 23 weeks along and I just had a baby shower and they gifted me this spa treatment thing for the weekend so I was driving and my phone started ringing," Callie started as her and Arizona walked towards the bench that overlooked the city. She didn't know why but her feet simply carried her there. "I undid my seat belt and reached over to pick it out of my purse and I crashed. A lot of it is blurry. I remember I was laying on the hood of my t-bird and glass was everywhere and there was smoke and some guy yelling. And then I was in the ambulance."

Arizona gulped. "Was it bad? I mean it had to be bad right?" She couldn't bear to imagine Callie laying on the hood of a car.

"It was pretty bad. I had three, well technically two surgeries. The first surgery was emergency one and Derek operated at the same time as Owen and Bailey on my abdominal injuries. They managed to keep me stable as well as the baby during the first surgery," Callie explained, saying what she was told by the others. "Cristina and Teddy had a massive disagreement on my heart surgery and nobody knew what to do about the baby. Addison flew from Los Angeles to help. So I was at the ICU for a while and I went into cardiac arrest and they had to operate again. Addison delivered Sofia and later told me that she wasn't breathing and that she looked bad. And after that surgery it was all about recovery."

Arizona remembered how her own recovery was. Although hers was more mental and Callie's had to be mostly physical. "It must have been lonely," she commented softly.

Callie nodded. "It was. I mean they visited as often as they could but they all had their own lives going on and I was just laying there. And I couldn't see my baby so I had a pretty bad break down and then Cristina arranged so that I was able to see her. Through a glass wall, but still. I pushed myself hard and ended up on another surgery. So I was left with two ugly scars and one that is not visible," she said, finishing her story.

Arizona didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry for making you tell it. I just kept seeing that picture and I was curious."

"It's okay," Callie said. She paused for a moment. "We're pretty fucked up," she said.

Arizona couldn't help but burst into a laughter. Yes, they were. She had plenty of her baggage and it turned out Callie did too. Callie joined her and they sat there laughing for a while. "Sorry," she said and still laughed a little. "I should probably get going."

"Lots of tiny humans to save," Callie pointed out.

"Yeah," Arizona confirmed with a nod.

Callie gave her a smile small. "Message me later about the zoo."

"I will," Arizona said, almost as if she was making a promise and stood up, walking away from Callie. Their new friendship felt strange but yet familiar. Their relationship before happened over night, they weren't friends, they didn't know each other. But now they were just friends. Arizona had yet to figure it out how she felt about that. She did the rest of her work and was almost excited to ask Josh if he wanted to go to the zoo. His school finished just a little earlier than her shift so she had Liz pick him up and take him home. Just for long enough for Josh to finish his homework. Arizona changed into her street clothes and excitedly jogged to her car. She drove home and parked her car in the garage. She rang the doorbell, too lazy to search for her keys. When the ginger teenager opened the door she smiled. "Hey Liz. Sorry for ringing the bell I wasn't in the mood to search for keys."

"That's okay," Liz said. "Josh is in the office. He already finished his homework and I checked it quickly so I told him it's okay if he plays video games for a while."

Arizona smiled. "Thank you so much." She reached in her purse and gave Liz some money. "Here you go. Do you want to stay for dinner?"

Liz shook her head. "That's okay, my parents are actually waiting for me. But thank you for offering."

"Thank you again. And drive safe," Arizona said politely.

"Will do," Liz replied and smiled at Arizona before leaving her house.

Arizona waited until the car was gone from her driveway before locking the house. The only time Josh wasn't aware of her arrival was when he was engrossed in his video games. Arizona snuck up into her office and watched Josh for a while. His tongue peeking out of his mouth in concentration and Oreo was laying next to him. Besides the obvious racing games and even one shooting game, although he was shooting at chickens, Arizona made sure he had some more educational video games as well. Arizona cleared her throat.

Josh jumped a little and paused the game before turning around. "Mama," he squealed and ran towards her, hugging her. "When did you get home?"

"Just about now," Arizona replied, bending down. "Are you having fun?"

"Uh-uh," Josh said, nodding wildly. "And we get to have a movie night. Because it's Friday."

Arizona smiled. She loved Friday movie nights. She cuddled up with Josh on the couch and watched her favorite Disney movies. "It is Friday. Can I ask you something?" Josh nodded. "Would you like to go to the zoo tomorrow?"

Josh's eyes went wide. "Really? Can we mama? I want to go to the zoo."

"We can. Doctor Callie actually invited me so Sofia will be there too," Arizona explained. "So I think we should start out movie night a little sooner today so we get plenty of sleep for tomorrow."

Normally Josh would argue with going to bed earlier on Friday night but if it meant he was able to go to the zoo he didn't care. "Okay. Can I play some more games?"

"Of course," Arizona said and kissing him on the forehead. "Make sure you win," she added teasingly. Arizona grabbed her cell phone and the post it with Callie's phone number. She went in her bedroom and sat on the bed. Should she call or text? Calling would be faster. But also more personal. Texting was more friend like. Arizona decided to go with texting.

_Notified Josh. He seemed very excited. I hope the offer is still on._

She sent the message without thinking that Callie probably didn't have her number. She cursed under her breath as her fingers moved swiftly over the touch screen.

_This is Arizona by the way._

She took her phone with her and went downstairs to start with the dinner. She started boiling the water for rice while dicing the onion and cutting up some chicken meat. Her phone vibrated making her bounce excitedly but she couldn't reply and cook at the same time. She stirred the meat and vegetables and then grabbed her phone.

_The offer still stands. And I kind of figured it was you :P _

Arizona grinned to herself.

_Sorry, didn't know how many other people you invited to the zoo ;)_

Was she flirting with Callie? Or was she just being friendly? Arizona shook her head. She was being friendly. And there was just a little bit of teasing. She heard her phone vibrate again but decided to finish making dinner first. She didn't want to seem too desperate.

_Everyone else said no :(_

Arizona took a deep breath. Callie was just joking right? She was so bad at reading the signs over text messages. She decided to change the subject and actually ask about the details of the trip.

_What time are we leaving? I can follow you with my car. Also what time do you plan on heading back?_

She felt like she asked too many questions but she needed to know in case she needed to pack lunch for Josh. "Josh, dinner!" she yelled upstairs. She heard the TV sound go off and his feet hitting the stairs.

Josh sat down at the table. "Hurry mama, I'm hungry."

Arizona fake gasped. "Well mister, you could help setting up the table and maybe dinner would happen quicker." She was only joking of course. Josh was as helpful as a 7 year old boy could be. As they sat around the table she picked her phone to see if Callie replied.

_Around 8 in the morning if thats okay with you. We can all go with my car. Less gas. And we would leave around 5.30 pm. Sounds good?_

Arizona suddenly felt nervous. She would spend almost the entire day with Callie. Was she ready for that? Talking about Josh's conception and Callie's car accident was one thing but holding random conversations for a whole day was another thing. They would have to get to know each other all over again and for Arizona that took a more intimate meaning. But Josh was so excited and she would never dare to change her mind now.

_As long as we eat in the meantime lol._

Arizona started her dinner, watching Josh as they ate in comfortable silence. One of her hands was resting in her lap, holding her phone.

_They got some good restaurants around :D_

And that was the end of their conversation. Arizona finished her dinner and made sure Josh finished his too before checking his pump and making sure he would get a proper dose of insulin. "You can go set up the movie," she said and rinsed the dishes and put them in a dishwasher in the meantime. She rushed in the living room and threw herself on the couch. "I hope I didn't miss anything."

Josh giggled. "It's just an intro mama."

Arizona cuddled closer to Josh, holding him tightly. He was still young enough to enjoy being snuggled up with his mom and not be embarrassed about holding her hand and still letting her walk him to school. Arizona didn't really focus on the movie. She was a little worried about the zoo trip. When the movie was over Arizona helped Josh take off his pump for the bath and let him soak for a while. She put the cannula back in and attached it to the pump as Josh got dressed in his pajamas. Arizona read him a quick story and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you."

"Love you too mama," Josh murmured before closing his eyes.

Arizona took a quick shower herself and then ended up on her laptop, doing some research on the zoo as well as updating some of her patients' files. It felt like it was too early to sleep so she ended up on Youtube and listening to some relaxing music before she felt too tired to keep her eyes open.

The next morning Arizona has just finished getting dressed. She went for a comfortable pair of pants with a white v neck t-shirt and a gray sweatshirt. While it was still fresh in the afternoon the weather was suppose to be nice later in the day. Josh just finished his breakfast and was deciding on what to wear when the doorbell rang. Arizona jogged downstairs and opened the door. "Hi Sofia. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Oreo," Sofia said shyly. "Can I?"

Arizona laughed. "Of course. She's eating now." She lead Sofia to the kitchen where Oreo had her own bowl of kitten food. Sofia bent down and gently petted her. "Where is your mom?"

"In the car. But she said it's okay," Sofia replied. "Where is Josh?"

Hearing his name being called Josh ran downstairs and into the kitchen. He was wearing comfortable pair of matching sweatpants and a sweatshirt with a t-shirt under it. "Hi Sofia," he said, grinning.

"Are you ready to go?" Arizona asked. She has already prepared a backpack for everything they might need.

Josh nodded and quickly ran his hand through Oreo's fur before moving towards the door. "Come, Sofia," he said excitedly, already skipping outside and Sofia quickly followed him.

Arizona checked if Oreo had enough water for the rest of the day and checked if all the lights were out. She grabbed the backpack and locked the house. She opened the door of Callie's car and awkwardly sat in. "Hi."

"Hey. I'm sorry but Sofia really wanted to see your cat before we left," Callie said with a small smile that made Arizona feel a little more comfortable.

"It's okay. She wasn't bothering or anything," Arizona replied. She reached forward when she realized Callie had a map of the zoo. Callie started the car and they were slowly moving toward their goal. "So where are we starting?"

"I was thinking we would start at the Northern trail and slowly make our way around. That way Sof and Josh can feed the birds and giraffes," Callie explained her plan.

Arizona smiled. "I like it."

Callie glanced at Arizona. "Good. You can turn on the radio if you want."

Arizona looked at the radio and pressed a button, soft music starting to play. "Do you like this station or should I change?"

"I like it," Callie said honestly.

"Good," Arizona half whispered. She was fidgeting with her hands but otherwise she felt at ease. Probably why she was fidgeting. This should be awkward but it wasn't. Arizona looked behind her seat. "Are you two having fun?"

Josh nodded. "We're playing guess what I'm looking at," he said and giggled as he saw a perfect object and began describing it.

Arizona took a deep breath. This was not a family trip. This was not a family trip. She kept chanting those six words in her head. She reached towards the radio and somehow at the same time Callie did too and their hands accidentally brushed against each other's. Arizona quickly pulled away. "Sorry. I just wanted to turn the volume on."

"Me too," Callie said with an awkward chuckle. "And it's fine, really. Make yourself comfortable."

Arizona tried to relax in the car seat but somehow her pose remained tense and she didn't dare to move in case she would accidentally make another contact with Callie. Sofia and Josh continued to talk and play games but Arizona and Callie stayed silent through the whole ride.

"We're going to park on the Otter Lot because it's less walking that way," Callie explained and pulled into the parking lot. And less walking meant less cranky children.

They got out of the car and Sofia and Josh excitedly started walking ahead of them. "Mama, there's a zoo store. Can we go in?" Josh said and pointed in front of them.

"How about we go to the zoo store before we leave?" Arizona suggested.

Josh made a pouting face but agreed anyway. "Okay."

They started with a nice walk towards the Northern trail. Sofia and Josh complained occasionally by the walking but once they reached the animals they were in awe. Arizona explained to them some fascinating things about a bear. And how river otters live. Callie was impressed too because she did not know some of those things, considering she didn't spend her days with children. Just Sofia.

"Mama look! Wolfs," Josh said in amazement and stepped on his tip toes to get a better view.

Arizona smiled. "I see them. Do you hear them howling?" she asked looking glancing at Sofia as well to let her know she was welcome in the conversation.

"Aha. Is that how they talk?" Sofia asked.

"They do," Arizona confirmed. "Come on, if we walk fast we can still catch bird feeding."

Callie laughed when both kids started running along the path. "You're pretty good at giving them interesting animal facts," she stated.

Arizona shrugged. "Let's just say that the sick and hurt children of Seattle are pretty impressed by this Zoo."

They started walking towards the building where the kids could experience feeding birds. A care taker of the birds started talking about how to take care of them and encouraged kids to get closer.

Callie and Arizona moved a few steps back along with other parents. Callie realized something. "You know this is the first time we're actually friends."

Arizona looked at her in confusion but then understood what Callie was trying to say. "I know. Before.. We never started as friends but you were my best friend while we were still together."

"You were mine too," Callie said softly. Arizona threw Callie a look. "You were. I mean Mark was my best friend too but it was different with you. You were still a closer best friend," Callie tried to explain.

Arizona laughed. "I didn't think I ever beat Mark in that department."

"You never did like him," Callie pointed out.

"I didn't not like him. He was an okay person if you didn't count the man whore part but I just didn't like where he was in our relationship," Arizona admitted. "Which by the way, he was in our bed. With us in it. It was weird."

Now it was Callie's turn to laugh. "I mean it was unusual but he was sad. And at the time I thought it was a good idea. A lot changed after Sofia. He tried to get me to date him but I told him he could be my friend and Sofia's dad and that was all. We weren't that close afterwards."

"Sorry," Arizona mumbled. She could imagine it was hard for Callie to separate ways with her best friend.

Callie half smiled. "It's okay."

Josh turned around. "Mama, come feed birds. Look." He reached forward and a bird landed on his hand and took a piece of bread he had there.

Arizona frowned. "No thank you honey. Birds are just," she couldn't finish, shuddering instead. Birds freaked her out and it was hard enough to stand in an empty building surrounded by them in the first place.

"Please mama," Josh begged. "They won't hurt you."

Callie smirked and gently pushed Arizona. "Yeah, they won't hurt you," she teased and tried to get Arizona to feed a bird. "Just one."

"This is completely unfair," Arizona complained. She accepted a piece of bread from Josh and put it on her palm and reached out. A bird flew towards her and she closed her eyes. When she reopened them again the bread was one. "See, I did it."

"But mama, your eyes were closed," Josh said and gave Arizona another piece of bread.

They moved towards the rest of the animals and got to the giraffes where they prepared giraffe feeding. If there was one thing that Arizona remembered from her relationship with Callie was that she was afraid of giraffes. Why Arizona couldn't understand but since she was forced to feed birds, Callie was going to face her ears as well. "Hey Josh, want to take Callie to feed giraffes?"

Callie's eyes widened. "What? No! I'm completely okay where I am," she quickly said.

"We can feed the giraffes? Please, doctor Callie," Josh begged, his piercing blue eyes sad and his lower lip tucked, creating an irresistible pouting face.

Callie didn't know what to say. "Okay," she whispered. She stepped closer to the care taker that was observing people who fed giraffes and was making sure nothing was going wrong.

Arizona stayed back with Sofia and enjoyed. "Do you not want to feed them too?"

"No, thank you. I think they're really scary," Sofia confessed.

Arizona grinned. But she didn't push Sofia. "That's okay. Let's go wait for them by the lion," Arizona said. "Do you like lions?" she tried to make a small talk with the little girl.

"Uh-uh. They're so big. And they roar," Sofia said excitedly. "What's your favorite animal?"

"Ostrich," Arizona confessed.

Sofia giggled. "They're not very cute."

Arizona smiled. "They're not cute. But I think if I were an animal I'd be an ostrich. When they feel scared or in danger they hide their head in the ground. Sometimes when I'm scared I want to bury my head in the ground."

"When I get scared I climb in mommy's bed. She always complains that my feet are cold," Sofia said giggling. Before Arizona could reply to that her attention was on the big lion. "So pretty," she murmured.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Callie and Arizona are getting more and more involved. Thank you for the wonderful patience and incredible reviews. Summer break is nearing and I will have more time for you now.

* * *

Arizona was finishing her daily shift with a satisfied smile. It was a great day for her pediatric ward. Lately she's been having nothing but successful outcomes and it made her feel like a great surgeon again. She only had half an hour left and she was goofing around with kids and bringing them puddings when her phone rang. She found it strange that it was Callie's number. "Hello?"

"Hi, I am so sorry for calling you I know you're still working but I was wondering if you would do me a favor," Callie said breathlessly, obviously in rush.

Arizona wasn't sure what the favor was but somehow she found herself agreeing. "Uhm sure. What do you need?"

Callie sighed in relief. "I have to go to work. Like right now. And I tried calling my usual babysitter but she's sick and I tried calling Meredith but she's still trying to solve her issues with Derek and I really don't want to dump another kid on top of that." Callie took a deep breath. "So would you mind watching Sofia for tonight? You can come over and I'll just pass you the keys. And Josh can come. And Oreo as well."

Arizona laughed. Of course Callie would remember Oreo. "I guess I can do that," she said. She didn't really have any plans.

"Are you absolutely sure? I can try some other numbers but I trust you," Callie said. She was obviously quite frustrated.

"I am sure," Arizona said softly.

"Thank god," Callie breathed out. "I really appreciate it and I will see you later."

Arizona smiled to herself. "It's no problem." And then Callie hung up on her. Things have been different between them. They still haven't exactly spent any extra time together but sometimes they texted each other and Callie showed up on a few baseball practices. They moved from friends to what Arizona thought was good friends. And she only knew that reference because she spent some time playing The Sims in her office during her occasional night shifts.

Callie was spending her time running around her apartment in a frenzy. "Sofia, honey, can you come here for a second?"

Sofia pushed her toy stroller with her baby doll. "Yes mommy?"

"I have to go to work but doctor Arizona will be here soon," Callie said. "You remember her right? She coaches your baseball team and we went to the zoo with her."

Sofia's eyes grew with enthusiasm. "Is Josh coming too?"

Callie smiled. "Most likely, yes." She felt so guilty for leaving her alone even if it was just for a few minutes. "Are you going to be okay for a few minutes or do you want me to wait until she gets here?"

Sofia shrugged. "I have to put baby to sleep. You can go," she said.

Callie frowned. "Don't you want to say goodbye to me?"

"I do," Sofia said quickly and rushed into Callie's arms, hugging her tightly. "I love you mommy," she murmured in Callie's hair. "Does doctor Arizona know how to make a braid?" Sofia asked with a serious face.

Callie laughed. Arizona used to love wearing braids. And Callie loved that look on her. It was so simple yet beautiful and it made Arizona look so young. "I am sure she knows how to make a braid." Callie checked the clock and sighed. "Show Arizona around okay?"

"Okay," Sofia said and pushed her stroller in her room, obviously attempting to put her baby doll to sleep in the doll crib.

Callie took a deep breath and grabbed her purse. She needed to get to the hospital or she was going to be late and it was not the right day to be late. After locking the door she jogged to her car, no time for waiting for an elevator and sped down the street. She made sure she had an extra key so that Arizona was able to enter her apartment. She parked her car in a rush and went to the hospital, catching Arizona by the exit. "Hi. I'm sorry, I'm already late." She dug through her purse and fumbled with the little key. "I locked Sofia in so here's the key. And I have her schedule on the refrigerator for that really old babysitter that never remembers anything," Callie said. "And thank you so much for doing this. You can order pizza. Or uhm.. Cook for Josh if you have to. Sofia's going to be thrilled with pizza though. And there's still some ice cream left," she finished her rambling and took a deep breath.

Arizona nodded. "It's okay. I'm just going to pick Josh from the after school program," she said.

"If you need anything just call me. I'll leave my phone on," Callie called after moving towards the entrance.

Arizona didn't reply, just put the key in her pocket and went to her own car. She made sure she had everything before driving to the school. She didn't want for Sofia to be home alone for a long time. She has only left Josh home once, when he was sick and she really needed to go to an ATM. It was only for a few minutes but he was still scared by the time she got back. So she was glad when Josh came running towards her. They got in the car. "How was your after school project?"

"It was great. We were writing letters for the people in army," Josh said proudly. "So that way it can make them happy. I know uncle Tim was in army."

"In marines," Arizona corrected. "But he was, yes. And he would have been very proud of you."

Josh smiled. "He would?"

"Absolutely," Arizona said and she believed it. Tim would be great uncle, the best one. He was always ready to crack a joke and nobody was ever bored around him. There were days when Arizona looked at Josh and recognized young Tim in him. They had the exact same facial structure. And it made Arizona not miss her brother as much.

Josh looked through the window. He was confused. This wasn't their regular road to home. "Where are we going mama?"

"To doctor Callie's place. She asked me if I could watch Sofia for tonight. Are you okay with that?" Arizona asked, glancing in the review mirror.

Josh smiled widely. "That's awesome."

Arizona fed Oreo in the morning and she had plenty of water to get trough the day. She didn't think it was appropriate to bring a cat over to babysit. Since Callie has texted her the address she typed it in her GPS to make sure she was going in the right direction. After all she was pretty intoxicated the first time. She parked her car outside of the building. "Let's go, bud."

"Where does Sofia live, mama?" Josh asked curiously as he looked over the tall building.

"She lives on the seventh floor," Arizona explained. "And lucky for us they have an elevator." She lead Josh to the elevator and searched for the key while they waited. They rode the elevator and Josh followed his mama around the corner to the door. 703. Arizona used the key Callie gave her and unlocked the door. "Sofia? It's me, doctor Arizona."

Josh smiled. "And me, Josh."

If Sofia heard Arizona she didn't let them know but she ran towards Josh when she heard his voice. "Josh, Josh. Do you want to make friendship bracelets with me?" Sofia excitedly asked even if she struggled with the word friendship.

Josh looked at Arizona first to see if she agreed before running after Sofia. "Wait for me!"

Arizona took a deep breath. She checked her watch and put her purse on the floor but took her phone with her in case Callie or anyone else would call. She realized she was soon going to have to make a dinner to keep on track with Josh's schedule. She wasn't sure what Sofia liked to eat. So she picked up her phone.

_Does Sofia have any food preferences?_

Arizona put her phone down and checked the fridge. She felt uncomfortable going through someone else's fridge but she did get a permission to make dinner and Josh still had his diet. Her phone beeped signalizing she got a text message.

_She will eat absolutely everything as long as you promise her ice cream. Which is in the freezer. :P_

Arizona nodded to herself and searched through the kitchen for pans and pots so she could make some sort of soup with a salad and chicken nuggets. And of course ice cream. She heard strange noises coming from Sofia's bedroom and decided to check on them. "Oh boy," she muttered. Sofia and Josh were banging loudly on Sofia's Frozen drum set and Sofia was also singing - mostly screaming, in her Frozen microphone. She also noticed a Frozen keyboard. She snapped a picture of them and even recorded a short video without them noticing. She was pretty sure they were having their own concert.

_You failed to mention that your daughter has a complete set of Frozen instruments and I might never get Josh out of her room._

With the text she also sent Callie a video she recorded. She finished dinner. "Josh, Sofia, dinner."

There was some even louder banging before they both showed up. "Did you wash your hands?" Sofia nodded but Josh looked away, not wanting to meet his mom's gaze when she knew he was lying. "Are you absolutely sure Sofia? Josh?"

Josh sighed and stood up which caused Sofia to stand up too. "I'll show you the bathroom. You can use my glitter soap," Sofia said.

Arizona laughed. Sometimes kids were just incredible. When Sofia and Josh returned Arizona was sure they both washed their hands as they didn't dry it enough and both of them used their pants to wipe them. They ate and chatted and Arizona did serve them both ice cream. She made sure Josh got a proper amount of insulin in his body.

"Mama, can we play you a few songs?" Josh requested sweetly after dinner.

Arizona felt too bad to say no so instead she sat down on the couch and watched them bring all the instruments and the microphone in the living room. "You can start only if you promise to clean it up later."

Sofia grinned. "We will Arizona," she said and Arizona loved how her name sounded more like Arisona coming from Sofia.

So Arizona leaned back and hoped to survive the loud evening. Josh banged on the drums proudly and Sofia was just hitting on the keyboard and both of them were singing rather loudly too close to the microphone. A long half an hour later they started getting tired and suddenly they stopped and Sofia picked up her keyboard and took it in her bedroom.

"Is it bed time?" Arizona asked sweetly, knowing that they were both tired now.

Sofia blinked heavily. "Bed is at 9," she murmured.

Arizona checked her watch and saw it was 15 minutes till nine o'clock. "Do you want to take a bath or just change in pjs and go to bed?"

"Will you read me a story?" Sofia requested.

Arizona sat Josh in front of the TV and put on some cartoons. She knew he would most likely pass out on the couch and she would move him to the spare bedroom later. She followed Sofia in her room and helped her with pajamas and made sure Sofia brushed her teeth and Arizona quickly combed her hair. She sat on the edge of Sofia's bed and the story was just barely getting started when Sofia fell asleep. She put the book down and turned off the lights. One child asleep, the other one probably dozing off. Arizona checked the couch and she was right. She picked Josh up, glad that she was still able to do that even if it seemed those days were soon going to be over and carried him in the spare room. She took off his t-shirt, shoes and jeans and covered him with the blanket. Josh never even made a sound. His sleeping habits definitely didn't come from Arizona. Especially since she hasn't slept without taking a sleeping pill in seven years. And today she didn't have her sleeping pills. Arizona's stomach grumbled reminding her that she didn't eat dinner. So Arizona grabbed an apple and drank a glass of water afterwards. She checked her phone for any messages.

_OMG they're adorable lol. Too bad Im missing all of it for a crushed pelvis. And yes Sofia's totally obsessed with Frozen. As you noticed._

Arizona smiled at Callie's reply. She laid down on the couch and switched the channel to news. Cartoons were too boring and she would doze off. Which meant nightmares. She checked her e-mail and sighed. She had nothing to do. And it was barely half past 10. So she decided to do the dishes and also cleaned them before starting to clean the rest of the kitchen and living room. A knock on the door startled her. She unlocked and opened the door before gasping in surprise.

"Arizona Robbins?"

Arizona gulped. Callie's dad was standing right in front of him. He was older. Shorter. Yet still very intimidating. "Yes, sir?" she squeaked out.

"What are you doing here?" Carlos's voice was cold, hard.

"Babysitting, sir," Arizona replied nervously. She opened the door wider so that Carlos was able to come in.

Carlos looked around the living room. "Last time I have spoken to Calliope she did not mention that you were back."

"It was the best career choice," Arizona replied quietly. "I'm afraid Callie's at work and Sofia's asleep so.. Do you want anything to drink?"

Carlos shook his head. "I don't want anything from you. You left my daughter. Abandoned her. And the nerves you have to show up back here and then babysit for a child you didn't even want." He started muttering something in Spanish that Arizona didn't understand but she knew it was nothing good about her.

"I am very sorry, sir. But right now I'm not here as Callie's ex girlfriend, I am here as her friend and a babysitter. So if you have a problem with me you will just have to drop by some other day," Arizona said, snapping slightly. Her voice still remained quiet but her eyes grew darker.

Carlos's jaw tightened. He remembered when they first met and he had a strong urge to throw her against the wall and threaten her. His Calliope deserved better. "Very well. Goodbye Mrs. Robbins," he said and simply turned around and left.

Arizona closed her eyes and released a breath. She really screwed up. She had no right speaking to him like that. But neither did he. She kept pacing around the living room until she could hardly keep her eyes opened. She laid back down and propped her head with a soft couch pillow.

Callie managed to get out of the hospital at around 3 in the morning. She wasn't finished with her shift yet completely but she offered to stay on call if she was needed. Owen let her go because Callie did have a first grader at home. She performed two emergency surgeries, one that ended up too fast and the patient didn't live but the second patient was alive. Callie hated drunk drivers. And usually the ones causing an accident were just barely hurt. Callie turned on the dim hallway light and kicked off her shoes. She locked the front door and moved further in her apartment. The TV was on and Callie noticed Arizona asleep on the couch. She figured Josh must be in the guest room. Callie went to her bedroom and took a quick shower before changing into a comfortable t-shirt and a pair of boxer briefs. She was ready to crash in her bed when something interrupted her. It sounded like whimpering. Of a person that is in pain. Callie rubbed her eyes and listened closely. It wasn't coming from Sofia or Josh. She moved to the living room, turned on the light and found Arizona tossing on the small couch with tears on her cheeks. Callie moved closer and gently shook her. "Arizona. Wake up." She shook her harder.

Arizona's blue eyes snapped opened and she sat up in panic. Her heart was beating loudly in her chest and for a minute she couldn't hear anything but that. She couldn't breathe.

Callie noticed the look of panic. "Take a deep breath. Come on. It's okay. You're okay." Arizona used to have nightmares and she was a witness to many of them. But those nightmares were never like this.

Arizona shook her head, oxygen still not getting in her lungs and taking a deep breath just made her cough.

"Look at me. Breathe with me," Callie said softly. Their eyes met and Callie visibly breathed in and out a few times until Arizona started repeating her pattern. They sat there and breathed. And Arizona relaxed slightly. Callie reached up and brushed Arizona's tears away from her cheeks. "Nightmare?"

"Yes," Arizona whispered. "I'm sorry. i didn't mean to fall asleep."

"I didn't expect you to stay awake until 5 in the morning Arizona," Callie pointed out. "I did think you would take the guest room though. Do you want to talk about it?" She didn't know why she asked because Arizona never did talk about her nightmares.

"No," Arizona responded. She scooted a little so that there was more distance between her and Callie. "I usually take a sleeping pill before I go to sleep so that way I don't dream. But obviously I didn't think about that when I came over so I don't have any and I really didn't mean to fall asleep."

Callie reached over and took Arizona's hand. "Arizona, does that mean you've been taking pills for seven years?"

Arizona nodded. "I mean obviously not at the beginning and after I had Josh. But when he was half a year old I had a breakdown and they prescribed me pills. I wasn't suppose to take them every day and sometimes I can go for a few days without sleeping. But I was so tired today."

The last words were spoken almost as a whine and Callie sighed before pulling Arizona in a hug. Arizona tensed at first but then relaxed and melted in her ex girlfriend's arms. "Have you spoken to anyone about this?"

Arizona shook her head.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Again Arizona shook her head.

"You know that sleeping pills are not meant to be used long-term and that they can only make you feel worse," Callie said softly. "And they have many side effects."

"I know. I know all of that. But I tried everything else. Going for a run before sleep, relaxing bath, meditating, yoga whatever there is that might have helped me sleep," Arizona said. She was frustrated about endless nightmares. She knew she was addicted to sleeping pills. She knew it was dangerous and that if other people found out it could also endanger her job.

Callie gently moved away from the hug. "I'll help you. You can start by skipping the pill every other day. I know it isn't the most logical thing but sometimes if Sofia sleeps in my bed I would feel better. So you can try that with Josh. You can sign up for therapy."

"I tried all of that already," Arizona said. "I signed up for some self defense class before and then switched to amateur boxing because I had all this anger inside me and nothing helps." Arizona sighed and checked her watch. "I should get going anyway."

Callie gently grabbed her wrist before Arizona could move off the couch. "Stay. I mean Josh is asleep. You can join him in the guest room I think the bed's big enough for both of you. If it would help you can use the bathtub in my bedroom." Callie stood up and Arizona laughed. "What?"

"Since when do you wear striped boxers?" Arizona asked with an amused smile and a twinkle in her eyes.

Callie looked down and laughed. She forgot she only had her black and purple striped underwear on. "I have a bunch of those actually. And Spongebob and Superman. It was a gift from Cristina for my birthday. They're actually pretty comfortable."

"You own Spongebob underwear?" Arizona asked. Just picturing Callie in them made her giggle. "That's pretty un-badass."

Callie feigned a shock gasp. "I am very badass. Now go take a bath."

Arizona checked her watch. "It's 4 in the morning Callie. You should get some sleep." But Callie sent her a look that told Arizona not to mess with her. So she followed Callie in her bedroom, trying not to look around. Bedrooms were private. She entered the bathroom but then realized if she showered she couldn't put on her jeans and a used t-shirt.

Callie was thinking the same because she dug through her closet to find a tank top and shorts that would fit Arizona. She knocked on the bathroom door and Arizona opened it, still dressed. "Okay, so you can wear this."

"Aw, I was expecting your Spongebob underwear," Arizona said with pout. "Thank you though." She took a quick bath and it did absolutely nothing to help her calm down especially since she couldn't stop thinking about Callie's dad. She realized she would have to tell her. She changed into the clothes Callie gave her.

In the meantime Callie laid on her bed. Her night shift finally caught up with her and she yawned. But she wanted to wait for Arizona. She sat up the second Arizona opened the bathroom door.

"Can I talk to you?"

Callie's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Okay. About what?"

"Your dad was here," Arizona confessed.

"What? Why? Did he say anything? He usually calls before dropping by," Callie said in a rush. She felt bad because she assumed her dad wasn't nice to Arizona.

Arizona nervously shifted her weight from one foot to another. "He was a little surprised to see me. And he wasn't really nice but I think I was rude to him as well."

"What did he say? Wait, what did you say?" Callie watched Arizona for a while. "And please set on the bed, you're making me nervous."

Arizona sat down. "I offered him something to drink but then he started saying how he didn't want anything from me and how I left you in the first place. And then I got really angry and told him that if he has a problem with me he should return some other day because I was babysitting." Arizona's eyes were fixed on the bed. She didn't dare to make a contact with Callie.

"Why are you scared?" Callie asked softly. "What you said wasn't exactly right but he wasn't nice either. You met my dad before. He acts before he thinks. So let's just forget about that and go to bed." Arizona nodded and went to stand up when Callie called out her name. "You can sleep here if it would make you feel better," Callie mumbled shyly.

Arizona looked at the bed. It was big enough for two people to sleep in without making a contact. But she couldn't promise that she wouldn't curl up in Callie's warm embrace. "Are you sure? Because your couch isn't so bad either."

"If it will make your nightmares go away," Callie responded.

Arizona sighed. "I don't want this to be about my dreams. I want you to be comfortable as well."

"I am."

Arizona waited until Callie only had her night light on before turning off the main light and sliding in bed. She turned on her side, facing Callie and sighed. Her eyes were starting to get heavy but she fought it.

Callie turned off her night light and faced Arizona. She could tell she was trying to fight sleep. "Just close your eyes. I'll be here." Callie slid her hand in the middle of the bed for Arizona to take it if she would need comfort.

Arizona hesitantly moved her hand towards Callie's until their palms were touching. Her heart was beating insanely quickly inside her chest. She closed her eyes because moving them away from Callie's was too hard.

"Goodnight Arizona," Callie whispered.

"Goodnight Calliope," Arizona breathed out. And for the first time in a really long time she truly felt relaxed before falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I was thinking about getting a BETA. Just someone to re-read the chapters before I post them because I often don't have time to do that. So if anyone wants to volunteer or something that'd be great. Plus you get to read the newest chapter first :P. Otherwise summer break is starting and I'll have more time now and hopefully there will be regular updates.

* * *

It has been over a week since Arizona spent the night with Callie. The next morning wasn't as awkward or weird as Arizona expected and was instead filled with laughter as they drank coffee together. Callie had that day off but got up at the same time as Arizona. And Arizona got the best sleep of the past 7 years. But after that day was over things changed to more awkward. And suddenly they were shy around each other. Arizona was confused but not pushy which meant she never initiated a conversation with Callie. But right now it was Tuesday and she had no other option but to sit at the table next to her. "Hey," she said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Yo, have you told them how you saved that baby today? And we didn't even have to deliver," Alex said excitedly. He was paged to help Arizona deliver a baby but there was no delivery needed because Arizona handled a fetal surgery wonderfully.

Callie turned to Arizona. "Wait, you're a fetal surgeon? When did that happen?"

Arizona blushed. "It was about four years ago. I worked at this rather small practice and I worked on one case with this brilliant Nicole Herman and the parents said a few praises and she offered me a fellowship. I argued that I didn't have time but she wasn't convinced and she kept telling me all about her interesting cases until I applied. So I studied for a while and it felt like I was back in medical school until she was satisfied. One day she pulled me aside and told me she has brain tumor and only six months left to live and poured every piece of knowledge in me. We worked on so many cases daily that most of it is just a blur."

"What happened to her?" Callie asked. She wasn't sure whether to expect a positive or negative answer.

"She agreed to have a surgery if I perform a very complicated fetal surgery on my own. I did and so did she. She did survive her surgery but didn't wake up for a few days. Turns out she had a stroke. Eventually she woke up but she ended up blind. So I completed my fellowship and she quit being a surgeon," Arizona explained and shrugged, hating to talk about it. Over the seven years beside Teddy, Nicole was her only friend that didn't talk to her only over the phone and Skype. And even that lasted for a few months only until her surgery. "I haven't really been performing fetal surgeries."

Callie smiled. "I think it's great that you did another fellowship," she said in all honesty.

"Thank you," Arizona replied with a smile.

Teddy smirked. The contact Callie and Arizona held might have been a few seconds short but it felt like their chemistry was so strong that people were waking up from a coma. "So Torres, if you did another fellowship what would you do?"

"Either trauma or neuro. It all connects," Callie replied without hesitancy. When she joined a surgical program her parents wanted her to be a neuro surgeon. In their opinion a trauma surgeon was too sloppy, orthopedic surgery was not for females, general surgery was not fancy enough and pediatric surgery was just something Callie never saw herself in. But after Callie's first ortho case she knew this was something she wanted to do for the rest of her life. "What about you Teds?"

Teddy sipped on her drink as she thought about it. "Not general. Definitely not ortho. Pediatric, meh. Maybe trauma." She then turned to the person next to her. "You, Alex?"

"I bet it's Plastics," Callie commented, making everyone but Alex laugh. "Just for the boobs." Then she smiled. "Maybe I should go into Plastics, just for the boobs."

"Plastic surgery is more than just boobs," Jackson argued. "We have a very successful burn center. And let's not forget that time Sloan built a skin from scratch."

Callie loved. "Oh, please. Mark was in it just for the boobs. I mean he was brilliant at what he was doing but it was all for the boobs."

Alex laughed. "Stop saying boobs."

"It's better than singing vagina," Meredith pointed out.

Callie laughed. "Oh yeah. I was so drunk."

Arizona just kept glancing between them. They all seemed so close and the teasing comments were light and funny. No hospital could compare to this one. These were her friends. They knew her from before. They didn't change. To them she didn't change. She noticed Callie looked at her differently. But it wasn't pity. Arizona jumped as her pager went off, interrupting her from her thoughts. She looked down at her food that she barely started eating. Kids needed her more than she needed food. "See you later," she said and started moving towards the pit. "What do we got?"

"Girl. 7 years old. She fell off the monkey bars and didn't move afterwards. She was unconscious at the scene. Her pupils are responsive. A minor head wound. Possibly a sprained wrist," an EMT explained.

"Let's move to trauma room 1." Arizona looked at the girl and gasped. Sofia. She looked down at the little girl who was now alert and crying violently. They moved her in trauma room. "Sofia, can you hear me?" She leaned over so that the girl could see her face because Sofia had a cervical collar on. "You're okay," she tried to soothe. "Does anything hurt?"

"My tummy and head," Sofia cried.

"Can I get an ultrasound please?" Arizona requested. A minute later it was placed in her hands. She raised Sofia's t-shirt and first felt her stomach. "It's rigid." She turned on the ultrasound and found some fluid in Sofia's stomach. "It looks like a ruptured spleen. Let's get CT scans and x-rays."

An intern shyly raised his hand. "What about her wrist? Shouldn't we page ortho too?"

Arizona took a deep breath. He was right. And they needed to page Callie because this was her daughter and Arizona would want to know if this was her son. "Okay. Page Torres and someone else from ortho."

"But isn't doctor Torres from ortho?"

"This is doctor Torres's daughter. Do as I say and page someone else," Arizona ordered. She went to get a head CT first. "It's okay, don't be scared," she told Sofia. "This is just a machine that will take many pictures of you."

Sofia was still crying but not as much. "It will?"

"Yes," Arizona said. She moved Sofia to the CT scan bed. "Lay still and don't move okay? It's going to be okay." After Sofia was ready she rushed to the room with monitors.

Callie rushed in, her eyes darker than usually as she was furious. "Why is my daughter getting a CT scan and why didn't you tell me?"

"We just got here," Arizona replied.

"Are you kidding me? You should have paged me the second she was moved to trauma room!" Callie was nearly yelling.

Arizona understood. Callie was terrified. Right now Arizona was scared too. "Callie, she hit her head. We needed to get CT scans and she has fluid in her abdomen. This was my first priority," she explained. Not for a second did she move her eyes away from the monitors.

Callie sighed and sat down next to Arizona. "She'll be okay right?" she asked quietly.

Arizona glanced at Callie and saw she had tears in her eyes. Arizona reached over and took Callie's hand in hers. "She will be." They both looked at the scans. "Her head is clear so it should only be a bump but I wanted to be sure because she was unconscious."

Callie gripped Arizona's hand tighter. She shouldn't be in this room. She shouldn't be watching this. But she was so worried. "It looks like it's her spleen," she whispered.

Arizona nodded. She turned to Callie. "Since it's ruptured we have to do an open surgery. It will take an hour at the most. Sofia is going to be okay."

"Surgery?" Callie suddenly felt sick. "Can you do it? I don't want anyone else to do it. Please."

"I can do it," Arizona confirmed with a nod. "But I don't want you in the gallery."

"What? Why?" Callie assumed she would observe the surgery from the gallery. Because it would make her feel better to know what was happening at all times.

Arizona took a deep breath. "Because you're going to be too worried up there and I can't keep an eye on you as well. And because when I look at you I can't think straight and my head needs to be clear," she confessed. She stood up from the chair but Callie continued to sit there. "You can be with Sofia until she gets put under. I know it will help her."

Callie dumbly followed Arizona. _When I look at you I can't think straight._ Those words kept repeating in her head. What was that suppose to mean? She shook her head. Her focus was on Sofia. Her beautiful little girl.

Arizona kept her promise and no one said a word to Callie even after she followed them in the operating room. Arizona was scrubbing in and watching Callie tell Sofia a bed time story. Arizona wasn't nervous. That's what she kept telling herself. Just another patient. She could rock a splenectomy in her sleep. It wasn't anything new. She took a deep breath and hit her elbow on the button that opened the door. She got gowned. "Callie. It's time."

"Thank you," Callie said. She wanted to hug Arizona. Tell her that she was great. But Arizona was already gowned. And she was afraid. "Page me when you're finished."

"I will," Arizona replied. She made sure Sofia was stable and deep in her sleep before asking for a scalpel. She took a deep breath and made her first cut. Halfway through the surgery Miranda Bailey showed up.

"Do you need any help?" Miranda asked.

"No, thank you," Arizona responded quickly.

Miranda huffed. "Are you absolutely sure?" Arizona nodded. "That is your ex girlfriend's child that you're operating on. Sometimes just an hour seems like forever when you're working on someone important."

Arizona paused. "Did Callie send you?"

"No. She trusts you," Miranda responded and stepped closer. "I'm asking you again. Do you need any help?"

Arizona looked at Sofia's abdomen. "You can help me with splenic artery," she said softly. She didn't really need help. But maybe talking to someone would be nice. So together with Miranda they removed the spleen and checked for any bleeders or other injuries that could happen when Sofia fell on her abdomen. Nothing was out of the ordinary. "1-0 sutures please," Arizona requested.

"How about I close up and you go tell Callie?" Miranda offered.

Arizona shook her head. "I can't leave until I see Sofia being rolled out of the operating room." She flawlessly closed Sofia's abdomen, her sutures so perfect that Sofia would only be left with a barely visible scar. Sofia was rolled out of the operating room and moved to pediatric ward while Arizona and Miranda scrubbed out. "Thank you for keeping me sane in there."

"Don't thank me. I was just doing my job," Miranda brushed it off. "For whatever's worth this whole hospital is very happy that you're back."

Arizona smiled. "I'm happy to be back." With two sets of hands the surgery was finished a few minutes quicker and Arizona took an elevator to get to Sofia's room. She paged Callie.

Callie didn't walk. She sprinted. The second her pager made a noise she started running. "Is she okay?" she asked quickly and bending over to catch her breath. She should have taken the elevator because running two flights of stairs was not that easy.

"Sofia's great. Surgery was a success. I would like to keep her for a few days on observation but she should be able to go home in a week," Arizona explained.

Callie released a breath. "That's great. God, I'm so sorry for stressing you out before and for being angry."

"You were worried," Arizona said quietly. "I understand. And you did everything any other parent would do. Sofia is still asleep but you can go sit with her if you want."

Callie looked towards Sofia's room. Her little baby was sleeping. She was safe now. "Actually, are you hungry? Because you were paged during lunch and I thought maybe we could grab some burgers from Joe's."

"With fries?" Arizona wondered.

"Of course," Callie replied.

They went quickly to Joe and ordered a burger and large fries. Arizona cut the burger in half and they split it. They ate rather quickly because they were both still working and Sofia could wake up any minute now.

"It looks like you really needed that," Callie teased as she noticed that Arizona didn't look as pale and tired as before.

"That and a nap," Arizona confessed.

Callie frowned. "You didn't sleep well did you?"

"No. I didn't take sleeping pills for a week already. Sometimes I can sleep without dreams if I'm exhausted enough but last night didn't go so well." Arizona didn't like talking about it. It made her feel weak.

Callie didn't know what to say and they returned to the hospital in a tense silence. Callie went to see Sofia who was still asleep. But it hasn't been that long yet. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Arizona asked in confusion as she followed Callie. They entered an on call room. "What are we doing here?"

"Napping," Callie said. She locked the door. Hospital gossip was bad enough without anyone accidentally walking on two ex girlfriends alone in an on call room. "Lay down."

Arizona did as she was told, kicking her shoes off. "I think this is weird," she said. She couldn't relax when Callie was standing next to the bed and staring at her.

"I'll wait until you fall asleep," Callie said and sat down. She kicked her own shoes off and laid down next to Arizona. The space between them was much smaller than it was in Callie's bed. "We are in a hospital."

"What are you doing?" Arizona interrupted. She didn't understand what the hell was going on.

Callie rolled her eyes. "Sshh. Close your eyes and listen to my story. We are in a hospital. It's full of doctors. Doctors that are your friends. Nothing bad can happen to you here. You're safe. You're protected. And you're doing what you love doing the most. Saving lives of tiny humans."

Arizona released a breath and closed her eyes. She listened to Callie's dumb yet adorable story and felt herself falling asleep. And the story definitely helped. She was in the hospital. She was in the operating room. She was saving lives. She was watching cartoons with kids, eating puddings with them, playing card games. She didn't wake up until her phone started vibrating and she jumped. She checked the time and realized she slept for an hour. It wasn't much but it was something. And it was Callie that called her and also texted her.

_I think you've had enough sleep. Come play Go Fish with Sof._

Arizona smiled and put on her shoes. She went to the bathroom first to quickly wash her face and make sure she looked presentable. She entered Sofia's room, glad that she seemed okay. "Hi Sofia. How are you feeling?"

"Mommy accidentally tugged on my tube," Sofia said and waved her arm that had the IV cannula.

Arizona laughed. "Silly mommy," she said and looked at Callie who had a slight blush on her cheeks. "Does anything hurt? Are you feeling sick?" She was still worried about her head even if the CT came back clean. She checked the incision and then listened to Sofia's pulse.

"My tummy hurts a little," Sofia said.

Arizona took a seat on her bed and took a penlight out of her lab coat pocket. "Follow the light for me." Sofia did as she was told and then Arizona made sure her neck was okay too. "Everything looks good. I would still like to get another CT in a couple of hours."

Callie nodded. "Thanks. So a week and she should be ready to go home?"

Sofia pouted. "A week? That's so long."

"It is. But if you'll be nice maybe we can change a week into 4 days," Arizona explained. "But really it all depends on how she feels and how she will heal."

"Can Josh visit me?" Sofia asked. She was already bored.

Arizona smiled. "Of course he can. Actually, I think he should be here any minute now." Liz couldn't watch him the whole afternoon so she would drop him in the hospital and Arizona would take him home once she finished work.

"Really? We can play Go Fish," Sofia said. "Can we eat pizza?"

"Sadly you might not be able to eat pizza soon because you'll be on a diet for a few days. You'll be eating soups and ice popsicles and plenty of juices but that's about it," Arizona explained. "Maybe some candy too."

Sofia sighed. "As long as there's candy."

Callie laughed and so did Arizona. "Mommy has to go back to work but I'll visit you soon. If anything hurts tell Arizona okay?"

"I will," Sofia said. "I love you mommy."

Callie kissed her forehead. "I love you too."

Arizona smiled and received a text message from Liz that said she dropped Josh off at the front desk. Arizona rushed downstairs and immediately recognized her son's backpack. "Hi bud," she said and kissing him on the head. "We need to get you to a hairdresser soon."

Josh grinned. "I like my hair."

"I do too but it's gotten really long," Arizona said and brushed back his curls. She gave him a big hug. She loved his hugs more than anything.

"Is it true that Sofia is in the hospital?" he mumbled in her neck.

Arizona pulled away. "It is. Come on, I'll show you where she is and you can play Go fish. But you have to promise not to stress her and she isn't allowed to move," she instructed as she lead Josh in Sofia's room. But Sofia wasn't alone like she expected her to be.

"Doctor Robbins," Carlos politely said with a nod but Arizona could see his shoulders tensing and his eyes anything but soft.

Josh turned and looked up at Arizona. "Mama who is this?"

Arizona closed her eyes and released her breath. "This is Sofia's grandpa. Come on, let's wait in my office." She was too afraid to turn to Carlos or see what his reaction would be. She shouldn't be embarrassed. She loved Josh.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: CONGRATULATIONS TO AMERICA FOR LEGALIZING SAME SEX MARRIAGE IN ALL 50 STATES. IT'S A BIG STEP TOWARDS EQUALITY.  
Also you're gonna love me later. And then hate me.

* * *

Josh sighed as he looked through the window in Arizona's office before sitting back on the couch. "When can we go see Sofia?"

"When her grandpa leaves," Arizona said.

"Does he not want us there?" Josh wondered sadly.

Arizona felt terrible. Sofia was his friend and he was stuck in her office because she didn't get along with Carlos. "Okay, come here bud. You're going to see Sofia and play Go fish with her," she said and lead Josh in Sofia's room. This time Callie was here as well. "No jumping on bed and don't pull on any tubes or wires," she warned.

Arizona turned around and heard footsteps behind her. It wasn't Callie that she could tell. "When I first met you, you made a great impression. You were confident, strong. But you left my daughter. You broke her. A parent never forgets that," Carlos spoke.

Arizona turned around. "She broke up with me because of our different views on what we wanted in life. It is her fault as much as it is my fault. I didn't leave her. I left for myself," she explained.

"I remember Calliope called me one night and she was crying. Because you said you did not want any children. And if my memory is correct that boy called you his mama. Was some other person better than her?"

"No one is better than Callie. No one will ever be. Now if you excuse me sir, I have work to do," Arizona said and turned around to corner. She released a shaky breath. She wasn't going to tell him. And she hoped Callie didn't notice him being rude or prying and tell him.

Teddy jogged after Arizona but apparently she wasn't making enough noise for Arizona to turn around. "Is it true that Callie's dad is here?"

Arizona jumped a little. "You can't just sneak up on people like that. You scared me," she said and gently hit Teddy's shoulder. She took a few calming breaths. "And yes, he's here."

"Did you see him?"

Arizona sighed and pretended to be checking on her patients. "I did. But I don't want to talk about it really."

Callie noticed that her dad disappeared for a while and she had the slightest idea of what he was doing. "Dad, where were you just now?"

"Taking care of some business," he replied. He still forced a smile on his face when Sofia looked at him but frowned every time he looked at the little boy sitting on the bed and playing cards with his only granddaughter.

Callie felt terrible. Her dad didn't know anything about Arizona anymore. He didn't get to judge her. "Did you say anything to Arizona?"

Carlos sighed. "Calliope, this woman broke your heart," he said quietly. Callie started walking away from him and he followed her outside. "And she has a child after she broke up with you even though she said she didn't want any. She doesn't deserve you."

"Look dad, I appreciate the concern. But Arizona and I are not dating." Right now she didn't know what they were doing. Friends? Best friends? Friends that shared beds and held hands? "And our kids are friends. You're not allowed to judge her. Beside I broke up with her."

"Your heart is too big," Carlos pointed out. "You will only get hurt."

Callie stuck her hands inside her lab coat pockets. "She's the love of my life. Nothing will change that. And you don't know what she's been through and I need you to not judge her. Especially today after SHE operated on Sofia."

Carlos knew how stubborn his daughter was. "Calliope, she has your brainwashed. She had a child with someone else. Which means she left someone too."

"God, dad. Arizona didn't leave a family behind if that's what you're assuming," Callie said and immediately regretted it. Carlos Torres was a smart man. He was able to understand the hints and form them into sentences.

"Wait, doctor Robbins was-?"

Callie didn't let him finish the sentence. "Dad, don't. It's none of my business and it is none of your business. What matters is that you go back in Sofia's room and tell her and Josh a joke because he's afraid of you. And he's Sofia's friend."

Carlos sighed in defeat. He felt guilty. Maybe Callie was right. He came on too quick before he even knew the whole story. "Calliope, has she reported the incident?"

"Dad, we don't talk about it. All I know is that she has nightmares and she is working her ass off to be strong. Don't ruin this for her," Callie said and walked off. She didn't have time to deal with her dad. And she was also angry that her dad found out a secret Arizona has been trying so hard to keep for herself.

Arizona checked her watch. She's been hiding from Callie and Carlos and avoiding Sofia's hospital room. But as a doctor she had to check on Sofia before going home. "Hey Josh, we'll head home soon."

"Already?" Josh pouted. "I just started winning."

Sofia giggled but then winced as her tummy started hurting. "He's not very good at Go fish."

Arizona laughed. She leaned closer to Sofia. "I know," she whispered but it was still loud enough for Josh to hear.

"Hey! You're my mama you are suppose to take my side," Josh said.

Arizona rolled her eyes. She tried to ignore Carlos who was watching her intensely. "Let me check your tummy," she said to Sofia. She quickly looked at the stitches, checked her blood pressure and her heart beat and even took her temperature. "You're doing very well. Have you eaten any jello yet?"

"The red one is good," Sofia said with a smile. "And now I'll have a scar just like Josh."

Josh lifted his t-shirt and pointed at his belly button. "I don't have a scar." He did have little visible dots on his tummy though from every time his pump was moved.

"You don't. But you do have spots," Arizona said. "You're like a little Dalmatian puppy," she teased.

"Am not!"

"Are too," Arizona said and laughed. "Come on bud, we should head home. Go get your backpack from my office."

Callie's work hours ended too and she wanted to check on her daughter. "Hi, you're done already?" she asked Arizona. it seems like everyone was ignoring Carlos who sat quietly in the room.

"Mhm. Josh just went to grab his backpack. Do you want an extra bed in the room or are you going home?" Arizona offered. She knew she would want to stay if this was Josh.

Callie looked at her dad who nodded. "Actually, my dad's staying with Sofia for tonight. So I'm going home." She took Arizona's hand and moved outside of the room where there was no prying ears. "I was thinking if I could come over. Help you with your nightmares. Only if you're comfortable."

Arizona was taken aback by Callie's offer. "Uhm, sure. If you want to." Josh came running towards Arizona. "Go say goodbye to Sofia and then we're going to go home."

Josh smiled. "Okay."

"He's adorable," Callie couldn't help but say it. The dimples and blonde hair and sparkling eyes.

Arizona laughed. "Don't tell him that. He will take it in his advantages and I already have a hard time saying no." As Arizona turned around to tell Josh to hurry her eyes met Carlos's. They were no longer angry and harsh. In that moment they were softer than she ever remembered. "Callie, did you say anything to your dad?"

Callie squeezed her eyes shut. She saw the panic rising in Arizona's blue eyes. "I didn't really say anything. He just assumed."

"He assumed?" Arizona nearly yelled. "People don't just simply assume that unless you give them a reason for it. Callie I trusted you with something that personal and your father already hates me!"

"I'm sorry. Look, I never shared any details with him. He just knows it happened."

"Do you know that happens when people find out?" Arizona asked, furiously. "It changes the way they look at me. At first they all feel bad for me. They pity me. And then they ask me if I'm okay and why I didn't choose to do an abortion. That's what happens. With my parents. With Teddy. With you. With your dad."

Callie bit her lip. "I didn't do that."

"But you did!" Arizona practically screamed. "You're nicer to me. When I got back here you didn't look at me like you do now. Your eyes were darker. Angrier. You were angrier. And now you're my friend and I just feel like if Teddy never told you that right now I would be nothing to you."

Callie sighed in frustration. It was so hard to argue with Arizona. "But don't you get it? You will never be nothing to me. Ever. And yes, I was angry with you but now that you're here it's too hard to be angry. Because you still came back. Even if it took you seven years." Arizona didn't say anything. "I'm sorry if my dad and I offended you. I'm taking my offer back so I'm going home."

Arizona watched Callie make a few steps away from her before sighing. If she was strong enough on her own she wouldn't reach out to Callie again. But right now she was sleep deprived and also a surgeon. She needed to get rid of her nightmares in order to be the best at what she does. "Callie wait," she said. "I'm sorry. I just wish you wouldn't tell him." Her voice sounded so small.

"I wish that too," Callie responded as she turned around to face Arizona. "Look, if tonight gets bad you can call me."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't mind if you came home with us really. I think it would be good for both of us and I also need someone to make a chicken piccata because Josh has never tasted it before," Arizona said to lighten up the mood.

Callie managed to crack a smile. "I don't want to intrude. If you want a day alone with Josh it's okay. I already pressured you today and I can only imagine how great my dad has been."

"It's okay. I just want to take a long nap and maybe have a great dinner," Arizona said. She reached her hand out for Callie to take it. "Josh, come on!" she said loudly.

Callie wanted to take Arizona's hand. Lace their fingers. Hold her. But Josh was there and she didn't think it was fair. She took Arizona's hand, just briefly, and squeezed it before pulling away.

And Arizona understood. "Hey Josh, doctor Callie is coming with us tonight are you okay with that?"

"She's really cool," Josh replied with a grin. "Doctor Callie do you know how to play Monopoly?"

"Do I know it?" Callie asked, her eyes going wide. "I am the queen of Monopoly. And just for you, Callie is enough."

Josh blushed. "Thank you," he muttered.

As they sat in the car, Josh started explaining everything he sees while driving home every day and Callie heard a familiar song on the radio. She reached over and turned up the volume. "Words that will be taken upon the breeze the wind is always blowing," she sang.

Arizona laughed. "And here it comes," they said together quickly before the chorus began and Arizona almost felt the beat. Her heart fluttered at the memories. Their first date. They were both so nervous but when this song came on they danced and laughed.

"Mama sometimes listens to this song," Josh said. "I think it's too loud."

A blush appeared on Arizona's cheeks. "Well mister not every song can be like Disney song," she teased. But this song will always remain her favorite. The memories were good. And she always felt better after listening to it.

Callie smiled. "I think it's cute. And I have it on my playlist as well."

"Playlist huh?" Arizona checked.

Callie laughed. "Cristina played with my iPod and she might have created a list with all the great love songs and break up songs and sad songs and named it Arizona playlist. I never changed it."

"Does it include Single Ladies?" Arizona wondered.

"First one on the list," Callie replied. This flirting, light conversation she was able to have with Arizona were her favorite ones. She loved the deep, meaningful ones as well but sometimes she missed Arizona just simply because the other woman got her. She got the 2 in the morning calls just to talk about how bright the moon was or how great the movie she has just seen was. And Arizona never hung up. She always listened and let Callie know she remembered those conversations the next day. "I'm really glad you're back," she admitted.

Arizona parked the car in front of her house. "I'm really glad to be back. No hospital or practice could ever match to this. It feels like home." And that meant a lot to Arizona. She's never had a place she could call home. Growing up in the military meant she wasn't allowed to get attached to places and people. But Seattle stayed in her mind. "Come on, you've got a dinner to cook."

"And you have a nap to take."

Arizona just smiled and threw Josh the house keys so he could unlock the door. "Remember to take your shoes off!" she yelled after him. She entered the house and sighed. "This is not what I meant," Arizona said and eyed the shoes thrown in the hallway. But she picked them up and placed them on its place anyway.

Callie just silently observed Arizona and followed her around the house. "So what's next?"

"I haven't really gotten that far yet," Arizona said and laughed. Suddenly she was feeling nervous. "Josh probably went upstairs to play video games. What do you want to do? You're the guest."

"I want you to get some rest," Callie said. "Because you look really tired and I don't mean it in a bad way. You're beautiful. But obviously tired."

Arizona blushed and scratched her neck, moving her head away from Callie's gaze. "It feels weird to sleep while you're in the house doing something," she confessed.

"I'll just cook. And maybe play some video games with Josh because I am pretty good at that," Callie replied. "It was stressful today. For both of us but I put even more pressure on you. Do it for Sofia, if not for me."

Arizona sighed. "Okay. But wake me in two hours if I'm still asleep," she said. "I'll leave my bedroom door slightly opened." She went upstairs in her bedroom and laid down. She sighed. The bed was comfortable but she was feeling anxious. She wasn't afraid to fall asleep this time but she kept thinking about Callie. Cooking dinner. In her house. She turned on her side and closed her eyes, dozing off quickly.

Callie did make her famous chicken piccata and played a video game with Josh. She was really close to winning but she let him win instead. "Is mama sick? She never sleeps?" Josh asked.

"Your mom is just very tired. But she'll feel better after tonight," Callie said softly.

Josh smiled sadly. "Sometimes she has bad dreams. I can hear her crying. I don't want her to be sad so I didn't tell her."

Callie felt her heart break. "You are the best child anyone could possibly want. I still think your mama would appreciate it if you told her that you know."

"She would worry too much," Josh replied quietly. "But it's okay because I love her and she's the best mama in the whooooole world," he said, his mood suddenly perking up and he smiled. "She buys the best chocolate in the world even if I'm not suppose to have a lot of it."

"She really is the best huh?" Callie responded. So she let Arizona sleep even if she promised she would wake her up. She served Josh dinner and then with some of his help managed to set his pump so that it sent insulin to his body. They worked well together. Josh was funny and sweet and so much like Arizona that it was impossible not to be smitten by him. She made sure he had his homework done because that was something Arizona would want before he went to the bathroom. Callie decided to check on Arizona in the meantime. When she opened the door wider she could see Arizona tossing on the bed, her hands clutched into fists. She was immediately by her side. "Arizona. Wake up. It's just a dream. Come on."

Arizona inhaled sharply and dropped one arm over her eyes as she started crying silently. She shielded herself from Callie's gaze.

"It's okay," Callie whispered, rubbing Arizona's shoulder. "Can you say something?"

Arizona shook her head. She knew if she opened her mouth to speak she would start sobbing. Instead she sat up and buried her face in Callie's shoulder. After ten minutes she was finally able to catch her breath and calm down. "I'm sorry. I was actually sleeping really well but then the dream just kind of turned on."

"It's okay. I let you sleep a little longer than I promised. I made sure Josh got his dinner and insulin and then he told me about his homework and how he already finished it in school and now he's showering," Callie said, telling Arizona everything that she missed.

"Thanks," Arizona replied and finally pulled away, looking at Callie. Her eyes were soft and warm and caring. Out of an old habit her eyes glanced at her lips. So full. So inviting. Arizona sighed and closed her eyes.

Callie didn't know what to do either. She noticed every move Arizona did with her eyes and she almost licked her lips. She reached her hand up and brushed Arizona's tears away. She could do it. She could lean in and kiss her and just the thought of it made her body tingle. But Arizona was so terrified and broken.

Arizona saw Callie lean in and her eyes went wide. Her lips trembled in anticipation but then Callie turned slightly and her lips grazed her cheek. Arizona sighed and held on the hand that was resting on her cheek. She shut her eyes and just enjoyed in the warmth of Callie being so close again. But she couldn't bare the feeling of her lips just on her cheek anymore and turned her head, catching Callie off guard as their lips met. They both froze. With shaky hands Arizona touched Callie's hair. Their lips barely moved, just lingering. They were both scared. Arizona felt her heart beating faster and she suddenly couldn't catch her breath.

Callie quickly pulled away. "I'm so sorry. Oh god. I'm sorry."

Arizona stood up. "I can't..." she couldn't form any words. "I need to check on Josh." She needed to get away. She needed to get some air. She couldn't believe that Callie's lips were touching her just seconds ago and now she was panicking and moving away.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I have always wanted to be a writer so my goal for 2015 was to finish my very first non fictional book. It hasn't been going well since it's already July and I haven't even started. Ideas are well appreciated. But writing fan-fiction is good enough for now.

* * *

It's been a few days since Callie and Arizona kissed. After Arizona panicked and lied that she had to check on Josh Callie left. She felt like it would be too much for Arizona. It was too much for her. So she went home and spent most of the night thinking about the months she spent with Arizona before they broke up. And then the next morning they both went to work. They were successfully avoiding each other in the hospital. Callie was with Sofia and then disappeared during the time of rounds and later came back. It's not that she didn't want to see Arizona, she just didn't know what to say to her. But now it was Sofia's time to get send home and Callie needed to be there and talk to Arizona since she was Sofia's doctor. Callie was walking across the bridge from Owen's office. She has requested a week off to take care of Sofia. She was staring at her phone and didn't look where she was going until her body collided with another. Her phone fell on the ground. "Oh my god, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking," she stammered as she looked at the person she knocked down. Of course it had to be Arizona. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just knocked the wind out of me," Arizona said. "Be more careful next time." She picked herself up and passed Callie the phone she dropped.

"Oh crap, it's broken," Callie muttered under her breath and put the battery back inside. At least her touch screen wasn't shattered yet and she was able to turn her phone on.

Arizona shifted on her feet awkwardly and looked at Callie. "I'll see you later when I'll release Sofia," she said and started moving away.

"Wait, Arizona," Callie said and ran after her. "I'm sorry."

Arizona tilted her head and looked at Callie in confusion. "For crashing into me? You already apologized for that."

Callie shook her head. "For kissing you," she replied somewhat awkwardly and looked around to see if anyone could hear what she just said.

"I kissed you," Arizona said. "You don't have to apologize. If anyone should it would have to be me."

"But you panicked. And I did kind of run out of your hoes without saying a word," Callie replied. She wasn't really sure why they were talking about this right now but it was better than never.

Arizona shrugged. "I can't really explain why I reacted the way I did. I started feeling claustrophobic and had to get some air which meant I needed to get away from you. Even if just for a few minutes. By the time I came back you were already gone. I didn't really expect you to stay though especially since I didn't explain it really," Arizona confessed. And it also didn't help that when they kissed she felt butterflies and for the first time after seven years while being kissed she didn't think of some guy trying to violate her.

Callie nodded. "I can understand that. Can we go back though? Because I actually really liked having you as my friend and Sofia misses the chocolate pudding you bring her. Apparently mine isn't as good."

Arizona smiled. "We can do that," she said. She really just wanted to talk to the Chief about something unimportant but now that she patched things up with Callie she decided to walk with her. "I didn't really mind, you know. The kiss."

"Oh?" Callie squeaked, her voice suddenly high. She blushed. "That's good. I think," she mumbled.

Arizona laughed. She didn't expect Callie to get flustered but it made her feel quite good. "So I was wondering if Josh and I could come over later because he's been really bored and cranky lately and complaining that it's not fun at baseball practices without Sofia and it's been raining constantly lately so we can't go to the park." The words flew out of her mouth almost too quickly.

"I think that would be nice," Callie said deciding not to comment on Arizona's cute rambling.

Arizona blushed. She walked with Callie to the pediatric ward and to Sofia's room. Carlos was there too. He barely left Sofia's side. But whenever Arizona was there he stood silently in the corner. "Good morning little princess. I heard you are ready to go home," she said cheerfully.

"Aha," Sofia said, nodding excitedly. "My tummy still hurts."

"I'm sorry about that," Arizona apologized. "It will hurt for a while but you can complain about it to mommy and she'll make you feel better. Can I see your tummy please?" Sofia nodded. Arizona raised her gown. The wound was swollen and bruised but it was nothing out of the ordinary. Sofia was able to eat and drink on her own. "You're going to have a scar but that's okay because your mommy always said that scars mean you're tough," she teased.

Callie huffed. She also used the word bad-ass and not tough and she didn't mean scars on her seven year old daughter. "I had a very high fever and you should not hold that against me."

Arizona just winked. "Do you think you're ready to go home?"

Sofia nodded. "Yes, please. I'm so bored here. I want to play baseball again. And go to the park."

"No monkey bars though. Ever," Callie pointed out. She wasn't afraid of Sofia getting hurt while she was around but in school there was a hundred of kids there and teachers couldn't keep an eye on all of them.

"Josh might come to visit you," Arizona said. "So you're going home and take a long nap and he'll be there before you know it."

Sofia grinned. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Arizona said with a matching smile. She signed the discharge papers and prescriptions for medicine. "Here, you should go to the pharmacy first. It's going to be one hell of a line later in the day."

Carlos interfered. "I can go," he said and took prescriptions. "I'll be quick and you can get Sofia ready to go home. My plane leaves at 4 so I still have time."

"Thank you dad," Callie said and kissed him on the cheek before he left. "We're going to get you dressed Sof."

"Okay, so I will complete my rounds and then talk to you before you leave I hope," Arizona said. "Get well Sofia." She have the little girl a quick shoulder squeeze and turned around.

Callie went after her. "Arizona wait," she called out quietly before any other ears could catch her calling Arizona. Rumors were the last thing they needed in that moment. "I just need to do something," she said in a rush before taking a deep breath and pressing her lips on Arizona's. It was short. Too short. But it made her lips tingle and caused a shiver to go up her spine. She sighed and parted their lips with a small smile on hers.

Arizona's brain barely had any time to process what just happened. All she knew was that her knees almost buckled under her weight when Callie's lips touched hers. So soft. She couldn't form any words about the kiss. "I'll see you later," she said and smiled shyly.

Callie's smile was more confident but a little unsure. "I'll see you later," she repeated.

Arizona blushed and made a few steps back before turning around and continuing her rounds. She exhaled loudly as she turned around the corner. Stupid Callie and her stupid gorgeous smile and her unbelievable stupid soft lips, Arizona thought to herself. Just thinking about that kiss made her smile. She had no idea what happened before that day when she panicked and today but she felt ready. Not necessarily ready to start a relationship with Callie again but she wasn't afraid of the possibility anymore. Arizona shook her head and switched into a professional mode. She was still at work and still had a long day ahead of her. She dropped by Sofia's room one more time to give Callie signed discharge papers and to say goodbye to Sofia. She promised to visit her later though and her promises were never broken. It wasn't until later that she got a very difficult case than knew would take her more than the 3 hours she had left of work. She also skipped lunch because she hoped to get home a bit earlier. So Arizona picked up her phone and hoped her plan B was possible.

_Hi, I'll be stuck in the surgery for another 5 hours and I was hoping if you had time to watch Josh. I can have Liz drop him off after his after-school thingy._

Since she was able to spend time with Callie without needing a chaperon Teddy was a lot more curious and suddenly had a lot of questions. And of course her long surgery was with Teddy.

"So how have you been?" Teddy asked, scrubbing in with Arizona. "How are things with Callie?"

Arizona laughed. "Hi to you too. And I've been good. How have you been?" She ignored the question about Callie. For now anyway because she knew Teddy would repeat the question.

"Fine. Great even," Teddy answered. "Don't avoid my question and tell me what's going on between you and Callie because you have been awfully cozy with each other. And I know you've been over there because Josh tells me everything."

Arizona rolled her eyes. "I don't think I'm ready to tell you everything. But yes, we're friends now. I suppose."

"Friends? Yeah right," Teddy rebuked with a chuckle. "I don't think it's possible to be friends with someone who's the love of your life."

A sigh escaped Arizona's lips. "You're impossible you know? Let's just go save this little girl's life."

"Is Josh staying with Liz?"

Arizona smirked. "No, she's dropping him off at Callie's."

Teddy chuckled. "Usually ex girlfriends don't babysit for each other. And they don't cuddle with each other."

Arizona's eyes went wide and she looked around the operating room they were in. "We don't do that," she tried to argue but knew it was pointless. She was glad when Teddy decided to drop the subject.

By the time the surgery ended it was well past Arizona's hours. The surgery ran longer because of complications but Teddy and she worked very well together and saved the patient. Arizona slowly changed in her street clothes and went to her car. She was so tired. But she knew the second she would lay down her nightmares would come back. They weren't so often anymore but they usually still happened a couple times a week. And she did quit eating her sleeping pills unless it was absolutely necessary.

_Surgery ran long. Josh still there?_

Arizona sent Callie a text before starting her car and driving off. When her phone beeped she quickly made a stop at the gas station to see the reply.

_Out like a light in Sofia's room. Come over._

Arizona smiled.

_On my way._

She drove quickly but within the speed limit to Callie's apartment. If Josh was asleep that meant she would either have to wake him up or she would be spending the night with Callie again. But this time it was different. They have kissed. They have both admitted to enjoying the kiss. And now they would have to talk about it. And Arizona really hated talking about her feelings. She parked her car in front of Callie's apartment building and took the elevator to get to Callie's floor. She wasn't sure whether she should knock or ring the bell. Arizona didn't want to wake up Sofia and Josh so she knocked loudly.

Callie turned the key and opened the door, smiling at Arizona. "Hi."

"Hi," Arizona repeated.

"Come in," Callie said and opened the door wider. She was wearing sweatpants and a long sleeved dark t-shirt. She was ready for bed but waited for Arizona.

"Thank you," Arizona said politely and walked in before taking her shoes off. She blinked a few times to adjust to the darkness of Callie's living room. The TV was on and a dim light. "I didn't interrupt anything did I?"

Callie shook her head. "No. I was just about to watch a movie. Want to join me?"

"Depends on what you're watching," Arizona said and winked.

Callie reached out for Arizona's hand and lead her to the couch. "I found Mamma Mia is playing HBO so I wanted to see that." She sat down and Arizona sat down next to her, both still somewhat uncomfortable.

"I love Mamma Mia," Arizona said.

"Get comfortable," Callie said before turning the volume up but not loud enough that it could wake up the kids. She stretched over her couch and Arizona did the same with her head on the other side. She loved the movie, she really did. But her eyes kept closing and Callie always made her feel so safe. So she moved on her side to get more comfortable and she fell asleep with Callie singing along to Meryl Streep.

_Arizona saw his eyes. Dark green eyes. Angry. His rough hands pushing her against the wall and closing around her neck, cutting off her air supply. She couldn't breathe. She kicked and punched but he didn't budge. He was stronger. Arizona knew that it takes 4 to 6 minutes without oxygen to slowly slip into a coma. She needed to breathe. She kicked harder, tears streaming down her face until she eventually relaxed and gave in._

"Arizona! Arizona, wake up. It's okay. You're okay. Come on, wake up," Callie pleaded. She first realized something was wrong when Arizona kicked her hard in the shin and her arms started kicking out. Then the tears came and she was certain Arizona was having a nightmare.

Arizona felt embarrassed. Most of the time she fell asleep at Callie's, she always had nightmares. It was horrible. "I'm sorry," she cried.

Callie lifted Arizona's head and sat down and lowered it on her lap. "You don't have to apologize Arizona. I just want you to feel save." She treaded her fingers in Arizona's hair and gently played with it. Arizona used to enjoy it.

"I do feel save with you," Arizona admitted. She closed her eyes and moaned softly as Callie played with her hair. "I'm gonna fall back asleep if you do this."

Callie smiled. "I wouldn't mind."

Arizona sighed. "Callie can we talk?"

"Okay," Callie said, removing her hand knowing it was time for something more serious. She knew what Arizona wanted to talk about but she didn't know what exactly they were going to say to each other.

"If this, us, is going to happen I have a request," Arizona said nervously. She wasn't even sure if "us" existed or if their kisses were just a heat of the moment thing.

Callie nodded. "Okay, go on."

Arizona sighed in relief. Maybe it was going to be okay since Callie didn't mention anything about her assumption. "I need us to go slow. And I mean snail like slow. If you even want to do this. It's okay if we're just friends."

"Arizona, I'm not going to do anything you're not okay with," Callie said honestly. "We can go slower than a snail if it means that you're comfortable and if you feel safe."

"But it's not just about me," Arizona argued. "A relationship is for two. And I don't want you to get impatient with me or frustrated because right now I'm a mess. I have nightmares, I kick people in my sleep, I cry a lot. I haven't had sex in seven years and I'm terrified of it." After admitting that Arizona closed her eyes. It was her biggest fear now. Arizona used to be someone who loved sex. Every aspect of it. And now even just kissing could freak her out.

"Arizona," Callie whispered, her lips brushing against Arizona's, making Arizona gasp slightly. But in a good way. "I'm not going to push you into anything."

Arizona felt her heart beating quickly even in her fingertips. "I know." She swallowed audible. She wasn't sure whether to lean in for an actual kiss or pull away so she could think more clearly.

"Are you afraid?" Callie wondered, leaning her forehead against Arizona's.

"Right now? No. But in general, yes."

Callie embraced Arizona, her head coming to rest on top of Arizona's. She wasn't going to kiss her now no matter how much she craved to. Because in the morning her lips were so soft and tasted like coffee and she wanted to know how they tasted now. But Arizona was scared and honestly so was she.

Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's waist. "Thank you for being so patient with me."

"I better get used to it right?" Callie replied in a lighter tone, obviously teasing her. "We'll make it work," she said and pressed her lips against Arizona's forehead. She enjoyed the sigh that left Arizona's lips.

"Can we not tell this to anyone yet though? I need to figure this out first." Arizona just wanted to bury her whole body in Callie's warm embrace. God, this woman was perfect.

Callie nodded. "We can do that. And if it makes you feel better I'm afraid too and I'm not entirely sure where we're headed either."

"Sounds very reassuring," Arizona said and laughed quietly at her own little joke.

Callie tickled her side. "You are not very nice you know that?" She loved hearing Arizona laugh. And knowing she was the one that made her laugh was even better.

Arizona tried to squirm away, laughing. "Stop, oh my god I'm gonna scream and it'll wake up the kids," she said. Her laughter was getting louder and she was wiggling more and more until her back hit the couch and Callie was hovering over her. Still tickling her. "I swear I will scream."

Callie laughed. "I'll kiss you if you will."

"Then I will scream for sure," Arizona said, her eyes sparkling. This playful, almost childish moment passed when Callie's full lips covered her own and she nearly melted into the couch.

Callie lingered for a while until Arizona started kissing her back and she deepened the kiss. She briefly registered a throaty moan coming from the woman underneath her.

Arizona's hands moved towards Callie's back and she dug in her nails making Callie groan quietly. But there was only so much kissing she could handle as the tightness in her chest started to overcome the pleasure of the kiss and she had to pull away.

Callie's head dropped to Arizona's shoulder as she breathed heavily. She didn't mean for the kiss to become this passionate. She only wanted a little peck. To taste her lips. "I'm sorry," she breathed out.

"For kissing me like this? Never," Arizona replied.

Callie couldn't help but lay a kiss on Arizona's neck and felt the woman shudder. "You froze," she stated softly.

"Because it started to become too much. But I'm okay now," Arizona assured her. "If I would feel uncomfortable I would let you know."

"You promise?" Callie asked hopefully and looked at Arizona.

"I promise," Arizona replied.

A goofy smile appeared on Callie's face. "Want to take a relaxing shower and then come cuddle with me until we fall asleep?"

Arizona nearly jumped on her feet. "Yes, please." She didn't wait for Callie but instead she rushed in her room and stole a t-shirt from Callie and a pair of comfortable shorts before going in the bathroom attached to her room. Her shower was quick so she was surprised to see Callie was already settled in her bed when she appeared.

"I see you found something to wear," Callie replied and laughed. Arizona looked adorable in a t-shirt that was already too big on Callie let alone on Arizona. "Come here," she said softly and petted the space next to her.

Arizona blushed and slowly climbed on the bed. Suddenly her nerves were back. But she cuddled with Callie before. She kissed Callie before. She loved Callie before. And she could do it all again. Arizona settled in the bed and turned on an alarm on her phone before moving it on the nightstand.

"Did you just set an alarm?" Callie wondered. She knew but her and Arizona didn't have to go in until noon.

"Josh always wakes up before 8 in the morning. I don't know if I can explain just yet," Arizona admitted and hid her face. She didn't want Callie to think she was ashamed. And Josh knew that his mama dated girls and that some boys dated boys and that some people didn't feel good in their own bodies and identified with the gender they were born with and that all of that was okay. "It's not because of you. I just.." Arizona shrugged, not knowing how to explain it.

Callie settled on her side so that she was facing Arizona. "It's okay. So we'll keep setting our alarms until one day we won't have to anymore." She pulled the covers over both of them and hugged Arizona close to her. "Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Calliope," Arizona whispered and closed her eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I'll be leaving for a while, going on vacation, so this chapter will have to hold until I get back. Shouldn't be too long though. I hope everyone is doing alright. And thank you for your lovely reviews. I really appreciate all of you. Oops getting mushy. Bye!

* * *

Arizona raised her feet over on the coffee table. She didn't care. She was home alone on a Sunday and she had nothing better to do. Josh was spending the entire weekend with his grandparents and he was so excited. And since a week of vacation followed right after the weekend he wasn't coming home until Monday. Which meant Arizona had Friday, Saturday and Sunday all to herself. Well she worked on Friday and Saturday. But now she had nothing to do. She occasionally sent a text Callie but she didn't want to bother her. They weren't exclusive yet. Their relationship was based on eating lunch together and sharing occasional kisses when they were alone. They mostly just talked and laughed. Arizona's phone beeped and she unlocked the screen.

_Are you busy?_

Arizona smiled. She loved it when Callie texted her first because she didn't feel like she was annoying her.

_I'm actually super bored. Why?_

Arizona yawned and changed the channel. She was planning to make Josh's favorite cookies so that he could eat them once he returns back home. But she was being lazy and didn't really feel like making them alone.

_I actually just pulled up on your driveway._

Arizona jumped on her feet and smiled. This was something she could look forward too. She opened the door before Callie even had the chance to ring the bell. "Hi."

Callie chuckled. "Hey. I'm not interrupting you am I?"

"No, you're not," Arizona said and opened the door wider. Somehow things weren't awkward in the hospital but she couldn't calm down her racing heart and her hands were clammy. And she really just wanted to kiss Callie. "Is Sofia not with you?"

Callie laughed, thinking about where Sofia was. "No, she's actually with Cristina. Now that Sofia's feeling a little better and everything Cristina took her on a camping trip. Not far, just like twenty minutes away. Something about fishing and nature. Although I'm pretty sure that Cristina booked a hotel suit to sleep in so technically not really nature."

Arizona laughed. "Sounds like Cristina. And I'm glad Sofia's getting better."

"Me too," Callie replied. "Can I kiss you?" she asked shyly. She wasn't sure what their rules were. And if Arizona wanted to kiss her.

Arizona licked her lips. "You don't have to ask Calliope." She leaned on her tip toes and let their lips meet. Her eyes shut closed and her hands came up to tug on Callie's hair eliciting a moan from Callie. She no longer got panicky feeling when their kisses deepened.

Callie held tightly onto Arizona's hips to keep their bodies close. She felt Arizona sucking on her lower lip which made her weak in knees and it also turned her on. The things she wanted to do this woman. Arizona gently tugged on her lip making her groan. "You're evil," she whispered breathlessly.

Arizona just shrugged. "You taste good."

Callie pulled Arizona back for another kiss before finally letting her go. "Do you have any plans for today?"

"My only plan is to not leave the house," Arizona admitted. She just wanted to laze around in her house. "Maybe make cookies."

"Want some help with the cookies?" Callie asked.

Arizona raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure? I know you're not exactly a cookie kind of person."

Callie laughed. "I have Sofia now. And although she loves cupcakes more than cookies I've had my fair share of baking." She followed Arizona in the kitchen and they quickly washed their hands. "What do you need?"

"I bought this food coloring gels yesterday so I was thinking rainbow cookies," Arizona said and smiled when Callie laughed. "I'm serious." She opened a cupboard and took out flour, sugar, baking soda and baking powder and set it on the counter. She also grabbed some butter, an egg and vanilla extract out of her fridge. "Okay. First we make the dough."

"I totally expected it that you would buy a premade one," Callie admitted and cracked the egg in a bowl. Arizona added the now melted butter, sugar and vanilla extract and then Callie stirred.

Arizona watched Callie stir. She knew they worked well together and that they didn't have to tell each other what the other wanted. This was just very comfortable. Making cookies with Callie. "Okay, now I'll add baking powder and baking soda."

Callie stirred again. "Now the flour."

Arizona dumped the whole small bowl of flour into the bigger bowl instead of adding it gradually and caused some of the flour to splatter on the counter as well making them laugh. "I see maybe I should buy the premade dough first."

"I think we're doing pretty good," Callie said with a proud grin. "Now who wants to dug their hands into the dough?"

Arizona laughed and stuck Callie's hands in the bowl. "There, yours are already dirty."

Callie poked her tongue at Arizona and quickly pressed the dough together a few times. Arizona opened up the coloring gels. "There. What next?"

"We color them," Arizona said excitedly. They divided the dough into four rolls. Arizona passed Callie a brush and used one herself. She dipped it slightly into the yellow gel. She made sure she colored Callie's hand as well and pretended it was an accident. "Oops," she said innocently.

Callie gasped. "Oh, it's on." She used a blue gel first and touched the tip of Arizona's nose with her brush. "There."

Arizona laughed. "Let's actually finish making these cookies." They colored the dough and rolled them into snakes and made tiny little colored cookies. Arizona put them on the oven and set the timer. "God, that was exhausting," she admitted. She realized she still had the gel on her nose and Callie's hand was still painted. They washed their hands, Arizona laughing as Callie stood right behind her instead of next to her, Callie's hands around Arizona's waist.

"What should we do now?" Callie asked, not so accidentally brushing her lips against Arizona's ear.

Arizona bit her lip and leaned back in Callie's arms. "W-we can watch a m-movie," she stuttered as she felt Callie's lips moving over her neck. "Calliope," she breathed out.

"God, I swear no one says my name the way you do," Callie admitted and pressed one last kiss to Arizona's neck before moving away. "How about that movie?"

Arizona shook her head and took a deep breath to clear her thoughts. They went in the living room and Arizona turned on her DVD player. She switched to the movie she last watched. "Oh my god," she said and tried to shut her screen off.

Callie pulled the remote away. "No, I want to see." She only caught a glimpse of Arizona on the screen. "Are those home made movies?"

"Mhm, my mom's obsessed with memories," Arizona said and sat down on the couch with a sigh. She knew she couldn't stop Callie from watching it now.

Callie sat down as well and went to the beginning of the movie. "Are you uncomfortable with this?"

Arizona shook her head. "Just embarrassed."

"I'll show you mine when you come over the next time," Callie promised. Arizona settled on her side, resting her head on Callie's shoulder and Callie started the movie. Arizona was very pregnant in a hospital gown and shuffling around. Her mom was telling her to smile and pose but Arizona was just being grumpy and mean. "You are so cute," Callie laughed.

Arizona snorted. "I was so mad at mom. I was tired and uncomfortable and Josh just refused to be born. I spent a day and a half in the hospital before I actually gave birth. Mom has that on the tape too."

Callie wrapped one arm around Arizona's shoulder and absently played with her hair. "You were very beautiful. With the glow and everything," she commented quietly. She laughed loudly when Arizona on the tape showed her mom a middle finger and then the camera turned off. "Is this it?"

"Wait," Arizona said knowing what was next and that Callie would probably enjoy seeing.

Another video began. Arizona was cradling a newborn. Callie swallowed hard. She couldn't explain her feelings but it was something between guilt and jealousy. She wanted this with Arizona. She wanted this 8 years ago and she pushed Arizona away because she didn't share her dreams.

"He was so little," Arizona whispered. "I was terrified that he would slip out of my arms or that he would stop breathing in his sleep." And then she took a deep breath for what she was about to say next. "At first his eyes were dark green. And something inside me just made me so mad. And I refused to love him. Because of where he came from." Arizona's eyes watered. "He was just a baby and I refused to love him," she sobbed.

"Oh sweetie," Callie murmured pulling Arizona closer. "But you love him now. And you raised him. And I'm not sure if you noticed but you're his hero. His mama."

Arizona only cried harder. She was ashamed of herself. She had such a hard time accepting Josh after his birth. But then one day he was crying and hiccuping and she picked him up and he was quiet. And a tiny little smile appeared on his face.

Callie rubbed her back, her heart breaking all over again.

"Are you still sure about being with me? Because I'm a hot mess," Arizona said after she finally calmed down.

Callie chuckled. "You are hot. But you're not a mess. If anything you're so incredibly strong and brave. Because I don't think I could go through all that." She was sure if she was in Arizona's place she would probably terminate the pregnancy. "Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Arizona chewed on her lower lip as she nodded. "Go ahead."

"Why did you... Why didn't you get an.. Why did you decide to keep the baby?" Callie finally managed to say. The words just didn't want to go.

Arizona expected Callie's question but that didn't mean she was at ease with an answer. "Honestly? At first I didn't want to. It reminded me of you and what we could have together. I had an appointment. My therapist recommended it. People at the hospital recommended it. But then I just couldn't go there. I went through a rough patch at first but then I kind of enjoyed the pregnancy," Arizona admitted. She shrugged her shoulders when she finished talking.

Callie realized how much the mood has changed. She hated when things were uncomfortable between her and Arizona and she also hated it that it happened more times than she would want. "Wanna go for a walk to the park?"

"No," Arizona replied and sighed. "I'm sorry that I'm in such a crappy mood."

"Hey, no. Don't apologize," Callie said sternly. "We'll figure it out." She leaned back on the couch, pulling Arizona flush on top of her.

"I'm squishing you," Arizona mumbled in the crook of Callie's neck. She was very comfortable though.

Callie's hand moved under the Arizona's top, gently stroking the warm skin she found there. "You're not," she stated calmly. "But if you are uncomfortable I can let you go."

"Don't," Arizona said her word nearly coming out as a whine. She never wanted to let Callie go and as she laid there in her arms she remembered just how much she used to love Callie. How in love she still was. But she wasn't going to say anything.

"So, I have a proposition," Callie said. Arizona just hummed. "My dad owns a lake house here in Seattle and we usually do a barbecue every 4 months there and I was wondering if you would join this time. It's not that far away and Josh can come and him and Sofia can play," she explained.

Arizona sat up to look at Callie. "Who do you actually mean as we?"

"My family and friends," Callie said. "Which means my dad and well co-workers. Teddy's been there a few times already. You can ask her if you don't trust me."

"I trust you," Arizona quickly said. "I'm just not sure about.. Your dad," she said honestly.

Callie sighed. "Yeah, I kind of figured. No pressure though. You don't have to come unless you want to."

Arizona leaned in for a quick kiss, just enough to make her heart beat faster. "I want to. But I'm not sure if I should. Josh's shy around people and Sofia will already know everyone there and I just don't want him to feel left out."

"Meredith's kids will be there too. Zola's a year older and Bailey's younger but so far that hasn't been an issue. They play nicely. And my dad made sure there's a big backyard," Callie said. "Kind of why I chose to buy an apartment and not a house."

Arizona nodded. "Tell me more about the house."

Callie laughed. "For a Torres it might just be a lake house but it's actually pretty huge. If someone gets drunk they can always crash there. My dad has a playground for Sofia. And there might be a water trampoline."

"A water trampoline? I'm in," Arizona said excitedly. "Can we use it or is it for kids only?"

"We can use it too," Callie replied, laughing, "also my dad owns a boat so don't be freaked out when you see it. It's not huge or anything but yeah. And he has a couple of jet skis. And a indoor pool. And a tennis court." Callie realized just how much her dad had in a house he visited every few months and blushed. "Too much huh?"

Arizona grinned, straddling Callie's thighs. "Depends. Do you have a key?"

"I do," Callie responded not sure where this was going. Her hands sneaked up to Arizona's hips. "Why?"

"I was thinking after this barbecue, we could visit it together sometime. Alone. Or with the kids. I've always wanted to try water skis but it's not summer yet," Arizona said.

Callie smiled. "I'd like that. I don't really have a reason to go there as often as I would like. And Sofia's tired of playing alone and doesn't find it as interesting anymore. I hate to admit it but my daughter is a little bit spoiled."

Arizona laughed. "I think she's cute." They both jumped when the timer for cookies went off and Arizona jumped up to get them out of the oven. She was glad they looked as planned. Josh would be very excited. He wasn't allowed as many sweets as most of the kids and Halloween was extra boring when mama decided to check through the candy and throw away the one Josh was absolutely not allowed to eat.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Callie asked, after touching Arizona's back as to not startle her.

Arizona shrugged. "Josh. Cookies."

"Oh," was all Callie said. She didn't know what to make of it.

Arizona turned around looking serious. It was something that has been bothering her for a while. "I always imagined.. If I met you again that you'd be married and have a whole pack of kids. And I know Sofia wasn't made how you imagined it but I always thought you'd have more than just one kid."

"I wanted to," Callie replied, licking her lips nervously. "After the car crash I went on a doctor's check up and there was too much damage and scar tissue so I can't have kids anymore."

"Oh god. I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot. I didn't mean to," Arizona said, face palming herself. She was embarrassed. Her hands came up to cross over her chest in a way to close herself off.

Callie stepped closer. "It's okay. You didn't know. And I don't really think about it a lot. If I really did want to have another child I would adopt or something. But Sofia's already handful and spoiled and demands attention at all times," Callie said with a small smile.

Arizona sighed. "Please stop me if I ever offend you."

"You didn't," Callie promised. "Beside I ask questions too and I feel like mine are always a bit more personal than yours."

"But I was gone for seven years," Arizona replied, her voice quiet and she suddenly felt very small. She knew it was time to talk about why she planned on leaving and what would happen if Josh didn't exist.

Callie nodded. "Yes, but we don't have to talk about that if you don't want to. Because I understand why you left." She moved her gaze on the ground. "I wish I wouldn't push you so badly to have a baby with me because maybe we would never break up," she admitted.

"But you would still want a child Callie. That's not something that you just let go. And I was still against the thought of having one," Arizona said. They sat at the breakfast bar. "And I think I would still leave for Africa. It was a great opportunity that I missed."

Callie had no idea what to say. She just chewed on her lower lip.

"What would you do if I stayed? Would you change your mind?" Arizona asked after she realized Callie was going to stay silent. And it was a question that popped in her head a lot in the past years.

"Honestly, I don't know. I think I would work harder on just being with you and not thinking and talking about babies." Looking back Callie felt ashamed. She just got a terrible case of baby fever and spent nagging Arizona for weeks. "I don't think I would change my mind on my family goals but I would put them on the side for you."

"Would you?" Arizona asked quietly, her eyes finally meeting Callie's and she had to swallow a lump that formed in her throat.

Callie nodded, taking Arizona's hand in hers. "I missed you after you left. I felt like I didn't have the right to call you or text you or email you and Teddy swore that while she did talk to you that you weren't talking about me. And after I stopped missing you I was just really angry. At you, at me, at Mark. About this pregnancy. And then I was thrilled. Because it meant I didn't have to spend the rest of my life alone."

"Alone? Callie you're gorgeous. And you admitted to dating other people. There's no way in hell you would end up alone," Arizona said and chuckled. Callie Torres was a woman everyone wanted.

"But none of them were you. Mark was a great friend. I had my dad by my side. I had a few flings, a few relationships. But none of them worked because it was either the busy schedule or the fact that I have a daughter," Callie explained.

Arizona leaned closer. "If you knew that I would come back, would you wait for me?"

"I want to say yes because you're here now and I've really missed you and I love having you here," Callie replied easily. "But if you would ask me right after you left I would definitely say no. But you're here now and I don't ever want you to leave me."

"I don't ever want to leave you."

* * *

A/N: I promise it's going to get fluffy soon.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I am back and ready to write. I also keep having weird nightmares that someone's killing me. Life's strange. Anyway..

* * *

Arizona was running around her house, making sure everything was packed. It might be just for a day, not even that, but there was water and Josh would never just look at the water without jumping in it. And the weather was appropriate for Seattle which meant she needed spare clothes because she wouldn't allow Josh to swim in just his bathing suit. It was too cool for that.

"Mama," Josh said excitedly, "can we leave?"

"Not yet bud. Can you go in the bathroom and grab your favorite towel please?" Arizona asked with a small smile. Ever since she told Josh about barbecue near the lake he has been excited about it. Callie has offered to drive them there but Arizona didn't want to be put under a spotlight when people would ask her where's her car. And really she wanted to leave whenever she would feel ready and not depend on someone else. So spare clothes, towels, Josh's diabetic kit. She was prepared for everything. She even packed her own flavored water that she knew Josh loved. He could have a glass or two of diet soda but not more than that.

Josh came running back and handed Arizona his hooded frog towel. "Here mama. Can we go now?"

Arizona laughed. "Can you feed Oreo and make sure she has water?" And with that Josh was already running downstairs. He has been up since half past 6 in the morning and Arizona didn't really plan on leaving until 12 o'clock. Callie told her she would be there at 9 in the morning with her dad to prepare for the barbecue and people wouldn't be arriving until 1 pm and Arizona wanted to be early but not too early. The drive there was only 15 minutes. But now the more she thought about it the more comfortable she felt with arriving while most of the people are already there. She wouldn't have to answer to awkward questions about why she was already there. Because she wasn't ready to tell people yet. Callie has been amazing. Loving. Supporting. Patient. And Arizona was still a spaz. At least that's how she felt. She checked her watch. It was only 10 in the morning. "Hey bud, do you want some pancakes?" she yelled from her bedroom.

"Pancakes? Are we not eating there?" Josh yelled back, from his own room.

Arizona stood up from the floor and zipped up the backpack and was headed in Josh's room. "We are eating there but you still need breakfast honey," Arizona said. "And maybe afterwards we can play some video games before going."

Josh pouted. "Can't we leave now and have breakfast there? Doctor Callie wouldn't mind," he begged.

"Breakfast here and then we can leave," Arizona said, her tone letting Josh know there was no more room for discussion.

"Can I help with pancakes?" Josh offered sweetly, showing his dimples to Arizona.

Arizona kissed the top of his head. "Absolutely." She took her time mixing a batter for pancakes and making pancakes for Josh. She added blueberry syrup on his pancakes and a little on her own. Her phone beeped and she slid her finger across the screen. It was Teddy.

**You going tonight?**

Arizona felt like she wasn't being honest enough with Teddy but she didn't want to tell her just yet. Mostly because she knew an 'I told you so' would be happening.

**Yes. You?**

After breakfast Arizona placed the dishes in the sink. and quickly washed them. She didn't dare to leave a sink full of dishes while she was away. Especially now that Oreo realized it can jump on the counter and on many occasions Arizona found spilled and broken things on the ground. But it didn't bother her. Because sometimes at night Oreo would snuck in her room and lay next to her, purring comfortably until Arizona fell asleep. Her nightmares were rear now. She wasn't sure if it was because of Callie or because of a cat purring them away but she was able to sleep through the night. On most nights anyway. Arizona shook her head. She checked her watch again. And then the time on her phone, also reading Teddy's reply in the process.

**Yes. But I might be a little late. Emergency surgery. See ya.**

Arizona nodded to herself. It was still early. But if she would take her time and hope for traffic she wouldn't be too early. She decided to text Callie. They didn't communicate through messages a lot. It was mostly just a call before bed time but somehow Arizona didn't want to talk to Callie when her dad would be around.

**Leaving home now. Josh's so excited. See you soon.**

It didn't take long for Callie to reply.

**Hurry up. Sofia's going insane. P.S. I miss you.**

And just like that Arizona was the one that wanted to get there sooner. Because she missed Callie as well.

**And I miss you.**

"Joshua, let's go!" Arizona yelled as she slipped her shoes on. She made sure the backpack was ready. She checked her phone battery, her keychain. Now the only thing missing was actually Josh. "Come on bud, or I'm leaving without you!"

And with that his small feet were hitting the floor and running down the stairs. "I'm here mama, I'm here," Josh said breathlessly. He slipped on his shoes. "I'm ready, let's go."

Arizona laughed. "You are impossible." She locked the house and they sat in the car. "Seat belt please."

"Yes, mama," Josh said his seat belt already done. "How long is the drive?"

"Not long bud. 15 minutes probably," Arizona replied. "Do you have everything before we leave?" She checked the review mirror and saw Josh nod. So she started the car and drove down the street. She was grateful for traffic and red lights for once so she made it there in 20 minutes. She parked her car and gaped at the house. She saw Callie's car and someone else was here already as well. "Oh wow."

Josh was amazed too. "Is this where Sofia's grandpa lives? It's so big."

Arizona didn't know how to explain to Josh that this was only his vacation house and not a permanent home. "He owns this place, yes." Her anxiety grew as she walked closer to what she assumed was front door. The place was massive. "You can ring the bell."

Josh grinned and pressed on the bell. "Is Sofia here?"

"She is," Arizona assured him. She expected Callie to be the one opening the door for her but was taken back when it was Carlos the one who opened the door.

"Doctor Robbins, Josh," he said politely. "Welcome."

Arizona took a deep breath. She could do this. "Thank you Mr. Torres," she replied with a somewhat forced smile. Josh waved shyly and leaned back into Arizona.

"Calliope is in the back with Sofia," he explained briefly.

Josh was ready to run forward but Arizona held him back. "Bud, you don't even know where the back is," Arizona said.

"I'll find it, come on hurry mama," Josh whined, grabbing Arizona's hand and pulling her with him. Somehow they managed to find the back door. Arizona took a deep breath. She saw Derek there sitting with Bailey which meant Meredith was here too. Josh slid the door open.

Arizona froze when all eyes were on her. "Hi," she said shyly and waved.

Derek chuckled. "Joining the party of having excited kids," he said.

Arizona nodded. "Since 7 o'clock," she pointed out.

Callie smiled at Arizona. She really just wanted to hug her. Kiss her. But she couldn't right now. "Do you want something to drink? I can show you where you can put that backpack."

"Okay," Arizona replied quietly. "Josh, be careful okay," she told him before he could manage to run away with other kids. But of course she was being ignored. She sighed and followed Callie into the house. "Your dad has a beautiful place."

"Honestly, it's kind of intimidating," Callie admitted. "Sofia begs to be here every weekend because our apartment is really just boring. It makes me feel like I have to compete."

"Well you know kids always prefer their grandparents' house next to their home," Arizona said with a small smile playing on her lips. "Josh loves to visit my parents. Because their house has an attic and my dad owns a tractor and they have a large garden and chickens. He just loves chickens."

Callie laughed. "I remember you told you have a weird thing for chickens too," she pointed.

Arizona shrugged. "Guess it runs in the family."

Callie lead Arizona up the stairs and into the guest room. "You can put it here. No one will come up here. Two bathrooms are downstairs but if they're occupied you can use the one up here."

"Just me?" Arizona teased.

Callie grinned. "Just you," she confirmed before leaning down and wrapping her lips around Arizona's bottom lip making her moan quietly. Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist holding onto her.

Arizona's hands moved to Callie's arms, holding onto her biceps. She loved Callie's arms. So strong yet soft. She squeezed Callie's arms before locking her hands behind Callie's neck and deepened the kiss. Tugging on Callie's luscious lower lip brought a groan from her and she felt nails dug in her waist. Parting their lips a blush covered her cheeks. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hi. Thank you for coming," Callie said just as quietly, brushing a strand of blonde hair behind Arizona's ear.

"Well I couldn't not come considering Josh was up before seven begging to get here," Arizona said with a smile. She couldn't help but lean in for another kiss her whole body humming under Callie's touch. She sighed in content.

Callie felt her heart flutter at Arizona's shy smile and a blush on her cheeks. She was so beautiful. And she was hers. She assumed anyway. Because Callie wasn't seeing anyone else and she hoped Arizona wasn't either. "You're beautiful," she commented softly.

Arizona laughed. "Me? Look at you." Her thumb brushed against Callie's cheek. "Gorgeous," she breathed out.

Callie's lips pressed against Arizona's forehead. She didn't think about it, it just happened. And she always felt like forehead kisses were more intimate than the ones on the lips. "We should go before people will start assuming things."

Arizona nodded. She actually wanted them to assume. But it wasn't the right time. She followed Callie downstairs and into the kitchen where Callie gave her a cup of coffee. "Do you need any help with food?"

"No thanks. Derek and dad have that covered. Do you want a tour of the place?" Callie offered.

Arizona shrugged. "If you have time." She didn't know that Callie got that close to her other coworkers. When they met Callie was never much of a team player. But things changed and she understood that.

"I do," Callie confirmed with a nod. It was still some time before other co-workers would arrive. "Come on. Let's hit the playground."

Arizona laughed. It was the way Callie said it that made her laugh. Callie lead them down the path to the playground where Josh, Sofia and Zola were playing. "Hey bud, be careful."

"Yes, mama," Josh said in annoyed voice as he slid down the slide.

Arizona huffed. "So rude," she mumbled. Callie chuckled. "Oh wow," Arizona said as her eyes wondered over the lake. "I agree with the words intimidating. And he really does own a boat."

"I wasn't kidding," Callie said and laughed. "I was serious when I said we can come here when it gets warmer. We can use the jet skis or the boat. My dad always leaves it here. And there's a second master bedroom and one room with bunk beds that Sofia uses."

"I'll consider it," Arizona said. She would love to escape reality for a weekend with Callie and the kids. "Do you think they should know?"

"Sofia and Josh?" Callie questioned it. She thought about it. "If you're comfortable with that."

Arizona sighed. "I mean Josh knows we used to be close. I told him we were friends because I didn't know how to explain it to him. And he knows I date women. I just don't know what to say."

Callie looked around and made sure no one was spying on them before taking Arizona's hand in hers. "We can tell them whenever you're ready. I think they deserve to know before everyone else but it doesn't have to be now. We'll figure it out."

"Yeah. We'll figure it out," Arizona repeated quietly. "Let's go back."

Callie frowned. But she didn't say anything. Because other guests were about to arrive and she noticed her dad standing on the patio and looking at them. Releasing Arizona's hand they walked back with some distance between them. She put her hands in her back pockets.

Arizona felt guilty. Because Callie was trying, like really trying and she just ended up pushing her away. "I'm sorry," she said. "I wish I was ready to tell them but.."

"You're not," Callie finished for her. "And I'm not either. Not yet. And that's okay. Just don't push me away," she almost begged.

Arizona took a deep breath. She was about to make a promise that she was never going to break again. And if she was she would hate herself. "I won't. We're still friends as well right?" Callie nodded. "Good."

Once the guests started arriving Callie got busy with making sure everyone was comfortable and had enough to drink and her dad started the barbecue with Derek while Arizona chatted with Meredith. She really just wanted to hide but couldn't because she promised Callie not to push her away. And that meant not to run away either. She noticed Josh was getting more tired and was just sitting at the playground. "Josh, bud, come here!" she yelled.

Josh sighed and made his way to mama. He knew what was going to happen next and he hated that he couldn't hide that he was feeling sick. "Yes mama?"

Arizona fumbled with his diabetes pump. She saw his glucose level was low. She poured a glass of orange juice. "Drink this and sit down for a bit."

"I wanna play," Josh whined after he drank the juice.

"You will. Just five minutes," Arizona ordered. The last thing she needed was her son collapsing on the playground. "I'm really sorry bud but there's nothing else I can do," she said in defeat. She hated seeing him sick.

"It's okay mama," Josh said and sat down next to her.

Arizona brushed some of his curls from his forehead. "Do you want to go inside for a minute? You can get another bottle of orange juice."

Josh nodded. He opened the slide door and wondered around until he found the kitchen. "Mama said I need to bring another bottle of juice," he said to Callie with a proud smile. He loved being helpful.

"Sure," Callie said passing him a bottle out of the fridge. "Can you handle it?"

"Yes," Josh replied without hesitation. "Thank you."

Callie smiled. "You're very welcome. And if you want you can come back and get your mom a glass of white wine."

Josh hurried outside before he could forget what Callie told him. He put the bottle on the table. "Doctor Callie said I can get you a glass of wine if you want."

Arizona laughed. "Really? Well hurry and get it then," she said, gently pushing him.

"Mama would love a glass of wine," Josh said to Callie after he returned. "And I promise not to spill it." Callie carefully passed him a glass of white wine. "Thank you doctor Callie."

"Hey, haven't I told you it's just Callie?" Callie teased him.

Josh blushed. "Okay Callie," he said quietly and went back outside. He passed Arizona the glass Callie gave him. "I didn't even spill anything."

"Hmm I might let you go back to play," Arizona said after taking a sip. One glass of wine wouldn't do any harm. Josh quickly hugged her and ran back to Sofia and Zola.

Meredith was sitting with a squirmy Bailey in her lap. "He's adorable."

"Thanks," Arizona said and laughed. "He has his charms. I miss him when he was this little though," she said and looked at Bailey. He was giggling and kicking Meredith in her legs.

"Oh yeah, toddlers are fun," Meredith said sarcastically. She loved Bailey but she could go without bruises on her legs and tiny elbows poking her in the ribs.

Arizona laughed. "Well Josh was always a calm kid." She expected a lot more questions about how she got Josh but she didn't receive any. Then dinner was put on the large outside table and they ate. Arizona mostly stayed silent only answering to a few questions. Teddy showed up late like she said she will but didn't miss the entire barbecue. It was getting colder and Arizona went in the bedroom to get Josh's sweatshirt. She was surprised he wasn't interested in water like usually. After she passed him the sweatshirt she wondered down to the lake. Callie didn't lead her that far, just enough to get a closer look of the boat.

Callie kept glancing at Arizona while they were eating but when she was cleaning up the dishes she lost sight of her. Music was playing and a loud chatter was heard. She walked to Teddy. "Do you know where Arizona went?" She would ask someone else but Teddy understood and she wouldn't question it.

"I think she went to the lake," Teddy said. Before Callie could leave Teddy made another comment. "I don't know if you guys are dating again or whatever but she's happy."

"I'm happy too," Callie said. She smiled at Teddy before strolling down to the lake. Arizona was sitting on the wooden dock, her legs in the water and she was leaning on her hands staring at the sky. Careful not to scare her Callie walked closer. "Hey, you disappeared on me."

Arizona moved her head to Callie's direction. "I was just getting a little overwhelmed. The sunset looks beautiful."

Callie kicked off her shoes and sat down next to Arizona. "You know if you wanted to stick your legs in water there's an inside pool. Or a hot tub. Whatever you prefer," she teased.

"There's an indoor pool? I expected a hot tub but not a pool." Arizona kicked her feet against the water, laughing as it splashed against them.

Callie gasped. "If it was warmer I would totally push you inside."

Arizona did it again, laughing even harder as Callie gently shoved her on one side. "If you push me in you're going down with me," she said. "But I kind of do want to use the hot tub. Too bad I didn't bring my bikinis," she said with a dramatic sigh.

"Matching underwear works as a bikini set. Or you can use it naked," Callie said with an innocent shrug with shoulders.

"You wish I used it naked," Arizona teased. "I'll use it if you promise to join."

Callie laughed. "Now who wants to get who naked. But I actually do have bikinis here I think. You can spend the night," she said not looking at Arizona.

"I don't know Callie," Arizona breathed out. "I'm gonna get too used to sleeping next to you that I'll never sleep again."

"You can sleep in the spare room and Josh can use the bunk bed with Sofia," Callie offered. She might have wanted to hold Arizona but she was willing to pass on that as long as Arizona stayed.

Arizona cringed. "But your dad."

"He always sleeps in the cabana," Callie said.

"He would still know that I'm there and then he would know," Arizona said.

Callie leaned her head on Arizona's shoulder. "Not unless kids fall asleep first and you decide it would be a shame to wake them up," she said. "But you don't have to stay if you don't want to. I'm not forcing you."

"I'll stay," Arizona said. "But only if Josh falls asleep here. I don't want to move him, he's a light sleeper."

Callie smiled. "Mission to exhaust kids starts now," she said suddenly jumping on her feet and pulling Arizona with her.

"What are you doing?" Arizona asked her.

"Tennis tournament," Callie said excitedly. They reached the patio. "Daddy can you make sure the tennis court is set up?"

Carlos looked at her in confusion. "Uhm it is set up, yes. Why?"

"We are having a tournament," Callie announced.

The kids were all for it, Josh already running to Arizona. "Can I play, can I play? Please let me play. I want to try."

Arizona laughed. "Yeah, you can play. If Callie allows you of course." And with that he was already jumping next to Callie begging her to play.

Callie threw Arizona a wink and Arizona smiled. She shook her head when Callie mentioned to come over to play deciding it was better to just watch. "You guys are totally doing it," Teddy commented.

Arizona jumped. "Crap Teddy, you scared me. And we're not doing it."

"I don't believe you," Teddy sang.

Arizona sighed, pulling Teddy aside. "We are dating. I think. We haven't really talked about it yet. And the kids don't know. So don't tell anyone," Arizona said, her tone strict.

"I won't," Teddy replied. "I'm happy for you though. You make a really cute couple. More now than ever before to be honest."

Arizona laughed and observed the game. Josh was so happy, grinning the entire time and he wasn't even that bad at tennis. She could tell he was getting tired and so was Sofia. Meredith and Derek left with Zola and Bailey. Alex was drinking a beer with Carlos, something Arizona never thought she would see. And Callie was playing tennis against Owen with Sofia and Josh both on her team and she was laughing. And she looked really beautiful under the court spotlight. She saw Teddy saying goodbye. And then Cristina said something and Owen dropped his rocket. People started leaving. Josh and Sofia moved inside to the couch and passed out. Everyone was slowly leaving until it was just Arizona and Callie left with Carlos. "Do you need help cleaning all the mess up?" Arizona asked, pointing at the table that was spilled on, filled with plates and cups and had a big ketchup stain in the middle.

"If you don't mind," Callie said. "I usually just clean the next day but with some help we could finish pretty quickly."

Arizona helped Callie carrying the dishes and was surprised to see Carlos cleaning them. She never saw him as someone who would clean dishes. But there she was in the same room watching him do the dishes. She poured herself a glass of soda while Callie went back outside for the last few plates.

"I am terribly sorry about the way I treated you," Carlos said. He still stood tall and proud but he was admitting his mistake.

Arizona wasn't expecting him to apologize but she knew she had to say something too. "I'm sorry too. I wasn't very nice either."

Carlos shook his head. "No, you were right. It's none of my business. And if you and my Calliope are together I completely support it."

"Sir, we're not," Arizona started trying to explain. Because really they were together. But they also weren't. And Arizona knew it was all because of her, that she could make them official or break them up.

"Like I said, it's none of my business," Carlos quickly interrupted her. "Now, I'm not as young anymore so I'm heading to bed."

Arizona nodded. "Goodnight sir," she commented.

It was an hour later that Arizona was snuggled against Callie, her eyes drooping closed from time to time that she felt like commenting something about their relationship. Callie was running her hand over her spine making her comfortable and relaxed. "I don't want to hide us," she said softly.

Callie stilled her hand for a second. "Is it something my dad said?" she immediately asked.

"No, I mean it," Arizona said more sure now. "I know you said you would wait but it's not fair to you. I don't want to hide you. Not anymore," Arizona said rolling over so that half of her body was covering Callie's, their legs intertwined.

Callie ghosted her lips over Arizona's. "I don't want you to do that just for me. You make me happy whether our relationship is out or not."

"I want to tell Josh first. But Teddy already knows in a way," Arizona admitted. "And I think your dad does too."

"He's assuming like everyone else. I didn't say anything to him," Callie promised.

Arizona smiled shyly. "Well now you can," she said. "If you want to."

Callie almost groaned as Arizona's teeth grazed her weak spot on her neck, just above her clavicle. "I see you can still find it," she murmured.

"Looks like I can," Arizona said and laughed.

"But seriously Arizona, I'm so happy with you. No matter what. And you know me really well. So you don't ever have to be afraid or think that I'm ashamed of you or afraid to be with you. You're great and you're mine," Callie said, holding Arizona close to her.

Arizona smiled. "You're mine too."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Confession time: The story is actually named after Taylor Swift's and Ed Sheeran's song. I watched the music video and got inspired.  
This is when things get complicated.

* * *

Arizona was in the surgery and has been paged to the front desk six times in the past fifteen minutes. She was nearly finished with her surgery so she ignored the pages. It wasn't about her patients, it wasn't 911. It was a regular, get there when you can, page. So Arizona focused on a newborn who's bowel she just obstructed. It was a very common procedure on newborns. She slowly stitched him up and placed a bandage over the incision. With that she scrubbed out. It was a regular day for Arizona. No traumas, no emergency surgeries. Everything was scheduled and she had enough time to get coffee as well. Well after she would answer that annoying page to the front desk. She walked there with a smile. "I've been paged," she said to the receptions at the front desk.

"Are you doctor Robbins?"

Arizona turned around. Two police officers. Male and a female. The male looked very professional but the female looked a little terrified. "Yes, doctor Arizona Robbins," Arizona confirmed with a nod. She didn't know what to think of it. Police sometimes came when they suspected a patient was there because of family violence. Sometimes it was one of their own injured. Sometimes they were visiting. They never came for small talk.

The female stepped closer. "We have opened a cold case. From seven and a half years ago. It seemed you were involved in it."

Arizona inhaled sharply. "I already gave my statement. Everything I said was true. I don't want to talk about it again."

"We understand Miss Robbins but we need your statement again. To make sure the stories match," he said this time.

"Why now?" Arizona asked, feeling nauseous. She knew they never found the man and she never pressed any charges, afraid that the guy would find out and fight for Josh. It happened before and she wasn't willing to risk it.

The woman sent her co-worker an angry look before speaking up. "We believe that we found the man. His nam-"

Arizona quickly interrupted. "I don't want any names."

"You should know," the officer said. "We found him drawing a graffiti on the wall and he confessed to a lot of other criminals as well. We read that you have a son with him."

Arizona's blood almost boiled. She was a very calm, patient person in general. But the sentence made her so angry. "No, no. He is my son. Not his. Not mine and his. Just mine," Arizona spat out. "If you need his DNA sample I'll do it. You need another statement? I'll do that to. But there's no way in hell that you're dragging my son into this."

"We understand you're angry but during the blood sample a witness, most likely a police officer, needs to be in the room," the male officer spoke. "And we still need a statement. In the first one you said a lot of is blurry and you couldn't remember but maybe now you remember it more clearly. Enough to identify him."

"I don't remember his face, exactly. His green eyes, yes. His rough hands, yes. But not his hair or if he had any scars or tattoos or how tall I think he was," Arizona replied. "Please don't bother me at work anymore." She was ready to turn around when the female spoke again.

"I know you don't want to talk about it but he doesn't know about your son. He's safe. But you should be worried about yourself. We have another victim. Female, barely 19. She wants to settle, she has a younger sister. And she's afraid. And if she settles, he will be released after a couple of months. But if you give your statement he'll be in jail much longer. And the other girl won't be afraid either," female officer said calmly.

Arizona swallowed hard. "If he finds out about my son in any kind of way I will run. Protection or not. My son comes first." It was the only rule she had.

She nodded. "We understand. When can we take the statement and get blood results?"

"Today," Arizona confirmed. "But at my own time." She watched both police officers nod. "I'll meet you here at 3.30." This time she did turn around, her heart beating loudly in her chest. She couldn't bare it anymore and ran to the bathroom, emptying her stomach contents into the toilet. Suddenly she had tears streaming down her face. She couldn't control her body. She felt weak and disgusting. She made sure her bathroom stall door was locked as she cried. She needed to find Callie. She took a deep breath to regain her control. She used her lab coat sleeves to brush her tears away while breathing deeply. Inhale. Exhale. It was in the past. She escaped him. She survived. She's alive. She's living. With that she stood up and emerged from the bathroom. She checked the surgical board to see if Callie was in a surgery. She wasn't. So she could only be at her own orthopedic ward. Arizona walked with her head high, afraid of people gossiping about her, seeing her broken. She knocked on the door of Callie's office. After getting no answer she sent Callie a text message.

**I'm waiting for you outside of your office.**

She heard some noises coming from the office making her laugh. The door quickly opened and she was pulled inside. "Sorry, I just didn't want to deal with another rich person wanting a consult because their knee is bad," Callie said.

Arizona laughed but her laughter passed quickly. Too quick. "Can we talk?"

Callie frowned. "Is everything okay?" The words 'can we talk' usually lead to a break up or a painful argument she didn't think she was able to handle.

"No. Yes. No. I don't know," Arizona mumbled, shifting on her feet. "Two police officers came by today. In the hospital." Callie opened her mouth to say something. "Please don't. Because I might cry. Or throw up again. But they want me to repeat my story. And they want Josh's DNA so that they can compare it to his." It's the way Arizona said 'his', with such disgust, that Callie nearly gasped. "I can't do it alone Callie. I can't do this again. And I need to protect Josh."

Callie placed her arms on Arizona's shoulders. "Hey, listen to me! Whatever you can't do, I will. I'm here and that's how this works."

Arizona nodded, holding onto her stomach. She really didn't want to throw up on Callie. "I promised I'll talk to them when I'm ready and after school Liz is dropping Josh off and I'm going to draw his blood."

"What do you need?" Callie asked.

"A stunt double that would do this instead of me?" Arizona suggested.

Callie sighed. "I'm sorry. If I could I'd help you more. But I don't know how."

Arizona lifted Callie's chin and let their lips meet for a brief moment. Enough to keep her going and make her calm. "You're helping already. This is all you have to do. Just be with me."

"Do you want to run away with me?" Callie blurted out.

"What?"

Callie shook her head. "Let me rephrase this. The lake house. It's warmer outside. There's an inside pool. A hot tub. Jet skis. Boat. Couch. Bed. We can go there for the weekend and do whatever you want. You can take Josh with you but if not Meredith's having a play date weekend with the kids. Sofia always goes. And Josh could join them too. Meredith's a great surgeon and she would know how to take care of his diabetes. Derek's trustworthy too," she rambled, suddenly feeling nervous.

A smile broke on Arizona's face. "We can do that. Just the two of us," she said. "After I finish talking to the police. Josh's getting here at 3."

"Are you sure?" Callie was surprised that Arizona even agreed.

Head tilting to the side as Arizona raised her eyebrows. "Are you taking it back or were you just joking?"

"I meant it," Callie quickly said. "I just didn't expect you to say yes. I'm glad you did though."

Arizona sighed softly. "I would always say yes. But now I have a very angry little girl scheduled that demands we fix her tummy." She enjoyed the lingering kiss on her forehead as she melted into Callie's embrace one last time before leaving. Just one more surgery and then Josh would be here. She finished the surgery without complications, her mind kept wondering but as she performed it thousands of times before her hands were leading the way. She scrubbed out just as she got the text message that Liz dropped off Joshua. She figured they would draw his blood first and then tell Callie to walk with him while she'd give a statement to the police again.

"Mama, why do I have to give blood?" Josh asked, as he was raising his t-shirt sleeves.

Arizona bit her lip. She couldn't bear to tell him the truth. "It's just for some tests honey." And with that Josh didn't ask anything, because he was used to test for his diabetes. Arizona looked at Callie and sighed. Callie was the one drawing his blood with a police officer standing in the corner of the room. Josh hasn't noticed him but if he did he didn't show it. Callie quickly finished and put rush on the blood sample. The police officer had a sample of the man's blood and they'd be compared in the lab. Only police can read those records. "Hey Josh, would you mind going for a walk with Callie? She'll get you something to eat."

Josh eyed Callie and then grinned. "Okay." He jumped off the hospital gurney and grabbed Callie's hand.

Callie felt her chest tighten just a little bit as she thought about Josh being her child with Arizona and not Arizona's child with someone else. But she wasn't allowed to be hurt. Not when she had a child with someone else too. And none of this was Josh's fault really.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Josh asked quietly.

Callie smiled. "Of course."

Josh giggled a little. "I saw you kissing mama, at that party. I wanted to get a glass of water but you were in the kitchen."

Callie gaped at him for a while. "Does that bother you?" she managed to squeak out.

"No," Josh said and shrugged. "I know mama dates girls and that some boys date boys and some people date both and that some boys are born girls and some girls are born boys," he said in a rush and took a deep breath after he finished reciting what his mom taught him.

"That's right," Callie replied with a smile. "Does your mama know you saw us kissing?"

Josh shook his head and looked sheepishly at Callie. "Are you gonna tell her? She doesn't like it when I keep things away from her."

"I won't tell if you will," Callie said, messing his curly hair making him giggle. "Now come on, what do you want from the vending machine?" she asked as they both looked at the two huge machines.

Arizona finished with her statement. The first time she had to spoke with the police she was sobbing. She was stuttering. Her sentences made no sense. But now she was put together. Barely any emotions put into her words. Now it was just a terrible memory. A memory she spent years thinking about and now she knew exactly what to say. Arizona gave them her phone number and excused herself, telling them that she won't be available for the weekend so they shouldn't call. They would get lab results soon enough. Now she needed to find Callie and Josh. She smiled brightly as she found Josh giggling and Callie glaring at the vending machine. Callie groaned and hit the machine.

"But Callie, it's not okay to hit things," Josh said, still giggling. The vending machine ate Callie's money and he found the situation very amusing.

Callie huffed and Arizona decided to make her presence known. "Yes Callie, it's not okay to hit things."

Callie turned around when she heard Arizona's voice and looked at her intensely. As their eyes locked she took a shaky breath. Arizona seemed fine, her blue eyes a little sad but she knew everything was going to be okay. "Well if the machine didn't eat my money twice in the row, I wouldn't have to hit it," she said teasingly.

Josh ran to his mama. "It was actually really funny. I wanted Oreo cookies first but then the bag never fell down and then Callie wanted to buy a can of soda and it ate her money again," he explained quickly.

Arizona laughed. "That seems really funny."

Callie wanted to glare at both of them but the matching sparkle in their eyes made her weak in her knees. "Yes, very funny. Making fun of me."

"We're not making fun of you Callie," Arizona said, walking closer. She wanted to embrace her but Josh was looking at them. "We're simply laughing at your luck."

Callie chuckled. "Nice save," she said.

Arizona shrugged, grinning. She then turned to Josh and bent down. "Hey bud, so I've been thinking. Would you spend the weekend with grandpa and grandma?"

Josh nodded enthusiastically. "Is grandpa coming here?" Josh adored his grandpa. He was always telling him interesting war stories and telling him about his uncle Tim and his mama's childhood.

"They are," Arizona said. She contacted her mom and asked them if they could come over for the weekend. Her mom of course didn't hesitate to say yes. They loved spending time with Josh.

It was a few hours later that Callie finished an emergency surgery that she found Arizona waiting for her.

Arizona has went home to pack a bag that would get her through the weekend. She didn't say anything to her parents. Her dad didn't want to pry and her mom stayed quiet. Josh said goodbye to her and was excited to spend the weekend with her grandma that made the best breakfast and grandpa that told the best stories.

Callie smiled. "Hey. I see you're all set. Just let me change," she said as she took off her scrub cap.

Arizona followed her. "I wasn't sure what to pack so I have pretty much a little bit of everything," she said. "Do you have to go home?"

"No, I have enough there," Callie said honestly and changed quickly out of her scrubs. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. I'm a little nervous but I'm sure. Do you not want me to go?" Arizona asked. She was more than just a little nervous but she wanted to spend the weekend with Callie. Just the two of them.

Callie quickly shook her head. "I want you to. But I was just giving you another out."

Arizona stepped closer, her arms wrapping around Callie's and she looked up at her. "You don't have to give me an out option, Calliope. I'm always happy to spend time with you."

Callie nuzzled her nose against Arizona's, her lips merely ghosting over hers. Her eyes fluttered close as Arizona pressed more firmly against her. She always thought Arizona's lips seemed sweeter. She wasn't sure if it was the lip gloss or because Arizona just loved eating candy. Callie deepened their kiss but kept it slow. They slowly parted and smiled shyly at each other. Callie brushed a strand of Arizona's hair away from her face. "Let's go then."

Arizona nodded, her head still spinning from the oh so perfect kiss. It wasn't until they were out of the hospital that Arizona put her hand in Callie's and laced their fingers together. Although they talked about coming out with their relationship it hasn't happened yet. They sat in Callie's car, Arizona came back to the hospital with a cab. Arizona didn't want to break any contact with Callie so her hand moved to Callie's thigh out of the habit. At first she kept it still, just memorizing the softness and the warmth she could feel through Callie's jeans until she felt more comfortable, bolder.

As they stopped at the red light Callie inhaled sharply. Arizona was tickling her skin, making her feel like she was being set on fire. "You need to stop doing that," she said, gently swatting Arizona's hand away.

Arizona laughed. "But you're so warm." She knew that touching Callie's thigh was a big turn on for her the other woman. Whenever they were making out before, the second her hands started rubbing Callie's thighs there was no return. And she wanted to feel that again, to know that she was still able to turn her on, that Callie was still attracted to her.

Callie sighed. "Please don't." She needed to change the subject. "Do you want to soak in the hot tub or pool? It's too late to actually swim in the lake but we can go on the boat."

"Hot tub please," Arizona said. Her hand moved to Callie's leg again and she felt Callie's body tense. "If it's making you uncomfortable I'll stop," she said softly.

Callie gently shook her head, keeping her gaze on the road. "It's not making me uncomfortable, Arizona. I just.. I've missed you." They stayed quiet until Callie parked her car. "Want me to order pizza?"

Arizona smiled. "Yes."

They left the car and Callie lead them in the living room. Just for a moment they both sat down, Callie's head coming to rest in Arizona's lap and her eyes closing when Arizona started running her hand through her dark waves. "How did your surgery go?" Arizona asked softly.

"Good," Callie replied, just as quietly. "Are you okay though?"

"Yeah. I mean it's been a long day, emotionally, but being here with you feels nice," Arizona admitted. "Your hair's so soft."

Callie chuckled. "Thank you?"

Arizona smiled, gently pulling on Callie's t-shirt to signalize for her to sit up. Callie dragged herself in a sitting position, her hands resting on Arizona's hips as their lips met. Callie sighed into the kiss, immediately deepening it, wanting to feel more of Arizona. Arizona dragged her hand from Callie's knee to her thigh, kneading the flesh.

"Arizona," Callie breathed out, dropping her head to Arizona's neck. "Don't do this or I won't be able to stop."

Now it was Arizona's turn to moan as Callie's lips brushed over the sensitive skin on her neck, her grip on Callie's thigh tightening. "Maybe I don't want you to stop," she groaned out, her head moving backwards to give Callie more access.

Callie inhaled sharply. "Are you sure?" She pulled away, blinking a few times to clear her head. She needed to be thinking clearly right now. Especially since Arizona hasn't had sex in seven years and that freaked her out a little.

"Yes," Arizona replied. She was nervous though. "Do you still find me attractive?"

"You're absolutely gorgeous. And sexy. And hot. So the answer is hell yeah," Callie replied making both of them laugh.

Arizona smirked. "Order pizza, I'll wait for you in your bedroom."

Callie rushed her call, wanting to be near Arizona again. She did give them at least 50 minutes before they would have to deliver the pizza though. She needed the time. Afterwards she skipped up the stairs and into her room. Her eyes bulging at the sight in front of her. Arizona's clothes framed the bed, only her underwear still on. Callie slowly took off her t-shirt and shimmied down her jeans. Her body slowly lowered on Arizona's, their eyes locking. Callie was silently asking Arizona for permission again and Arizona nodded. Their lips met and their last pieces of clothing removed. Callie's hand moved to Arizona's stomach, gently ranking her finger nails over the skin, eliciting goose bumps on the soft flesh.

Suddenly panic was rising through Arizona's body. She couldn't breathe and she pulled away. Arizona thought about the last time she had sex. Well as much as she could remember. All she remembered was that the guy had a scratchy beard and rough hands. And as her hand reached down for Callie's, their fingers lacing, she relaxed. Her Callie was soft. Arizona nuzzled her nose in Callie's neck. Her Callie was warm. She breathed in. Her Callie smelled good. And as she finally moved her head their eyes locked. Her Callie had such beautiful brown eyes. Warm. Inviting. Loving. Patient. She could get through this. "Can we just stay like this?" she whispered, holding tightly on Callie, afraid to meet her eyes, to disappoint her.

"You don't have to ask," Callie replied and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

Arizona hid her face. "I'm sorry, I'm not ready yet."

Callie's heart almost broke. "You don't have to apologize. I'll wait. And if we never have sex again that's okay too. I have you."

"Thank you," Arizona murmured. "But we will have sex again. Just not today."

Callie chuckled. "I'll wait," she repeated. She was ready to pull away when Arizona held tighter onto her. "What?"

"Where are you going?" Arizona asked vulnerably. She was terrified that Callie would get tired of this and would leave her.

"I wanted to get dressed," Callie admitted.

Arizona shook her head. "You don't have to. I'm comfortable like this." Their naked bodies intertwined, their breasts touching, their legs tangled. Arizona listened to Callie's heart beat. "I'm sorry for leading you on. I was so sure I could do it."

"I'm not sorry," Callie said. "When you're ready. And honestly I was a little freaked out too."

Arizona raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Why were you freaked out?"

Callie shrugged, laughing nervously. "Arizona, you haven't had sex in like seven years and it just felt like a lot of pressure. For both of us."

"Would it be different if the last time I had sex wouldn't be not willingly?" Arizona asked in all seriousness.

"Honestly? Yes," Callie whispered, admitting this for the very first time. "But it doesn't change anything. Not how I feel about you and not how much I want this to work."

Arizona looked up pressing a sweet kiss on Callie's full lips. "I want us to work too," she said. "And we will."

* * *

A/N: I hope I did a good job writing that last part.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: You guys are incredible. Thank you all for the lovely reviews. By the way, I don't want this story to be too much about angst so I'm hoping I'm doing a good job with also making it more romantic and fluffy.

* * *

It has been a few very hard days for Arizona and everyone else in the hospital. In the middle of Sunday afternoon a minor was brought to the hospital. A female. Around 17 years old. It seemed like she was running from someone. She's had many untreated injuries. After talking to her she told them that he called her Susan, but she thought her name was Holly. She was kidnapped at the age of 6. Taken away from her home. She seemed to bond with Arizona who spent most of her time with her, checking her vitals, making sure she was okay.

"She has an old pelvis fracture," Callie said, showing off the x-rays and MRI scans. She was mostly talking to Arizona right now but she was in the room with Holly. Owen was there too but he didn't say much. "Do you remember anything before you fell?" Callie questioned the young girl.

Holly shook her head. "No." She anxiously looked around though. "Maybe it happened after I had the baby. I think it died. I couldn't walk for a long time after so maybe that's what was causing the pain."

Arizona took a deep breath, her stomach turning. Teddy has been advising her to stay off the case. That something like this was bound to happen. Callie kept looking at her, watching if she would break.

"Can you fix it?" Holly asked Callie, not noticing anything else.

Callie nodded. "It probably happened then, yes. We'll book an OR." She made an eye contact with Owen and they both nodded before Owen left. He would book the OR and Callie would make sure Arizona was okay. "An intern will be here to prep you for surgery soon. Alright?"

"Yeah, sure."

Arizona left Holly's room first, Callie following her closely. "You don't have to stay for this," Callie said in a low voice.

"I'm staying," Arizona snapped back. "You don't have to look after me. I'm not a child Callie. I'm a grown woman. Pediatric surgeon. I can take care of myself." And with that she walked away. She didn't mean to get angry with Callie. But she needed to yell at someone.

Callie sighed. She would search for Arizona later. First she needed to prepare for the surgery and make herself feel at ease for what she just had to do. This little girl was kidnapped at a really young age and has been abused for the better part of her year. And now she needed to fix this girl's pelvis that probably broke when she was giving birth, alone, to her abductor's child. It didn't help that Sofia's the same age as Holly was when she was kidnapped. It didn't help that this case hit so close to home for Arizona. Nothing helped. But she still walked in that OR and did her best. Owen was quiet. She was quiet. The tension was there. It's like everyone could feel the tragedy but no one dared to comment about it. Most surgeons and nurses had children. Holly's parents were waiting for some good news. Callie nodded at Owen, allowing him to close the incision. She needed to get out of here and get some fresh air. Callie walked past the waiting room because she knew Owen was capable of giving her parents good news. Her pager suddenly blared. It wasn't 911. It was a page to an on call room. As soon as she reached it and opened the door Arizona started ranting.

"I am so sorry for lashing out on you. And I know you're just trying to help and be nice and I can't even put it in words about how wonderful you are and you're there for me even though one minute I'm clingy and then I start pushing you away," Arizona rambled, breathing heavily. "And I just.. I don't understand how something this horrible could happen to someone so young. She was six years old when she was taken away. She was younger than Josh and Sofia are right now. And now she has all these years of terrible memories that she won't be able to forget and she remembers him more than she remembers her own parents. And for a second I thought what if that was Josh and how would I react if a decade later someone would call and tell me that they have found my son but he's been abused this whole time. If I'd be able to accept that. And then it hit me, Callie. I can't accept myself. This. Me. And the police is still nagging me about testimony and I can't hide forever."

Callie didn't dare to say anything. She was afraid she would start to cry. Because Arizona's rant was so full of anger. She has never seen Arizona so angry. And yet at the same time she was crying. So Callie did what she knew best. She embraced Arizona. Hugged her, held her, soothed her, rocked her. Until Arizona's tears started drying. And somehow Callie found herself on a bed bunk, facing the door, with Arizona clinging to her as if her life depended on it. When Callie knew Arizona was calmer she decided to speak. "I accept you Arizona. Everything. You. Josh. Whatever you have."

Arizona whimpered in Callie's neck.

"You need to too. Because no one is being upset with you or judging you. No one knows. Just me and Teddy," Callie continued, her voice low. Arizona only nodded. So Callie rubbed her back until Arizona fell asleep. Because she's seen the dark circles under her eyes even if she tried to hide it behind make up. She could only imagine what kind of memories this case brought back for Arizona.

Teddy walked in an on call room hoping to get a few minutes of peace as her eyes widened. "Oh!"

Callie cringed but she couldn't move. "Sorry. You can stay."

"No, no, it's fine. Is she okay? Is it bad? I knew this case was giving her hell but I didn't want to ask," Teddy admitted.

"She'll be fine," Callie responded.

Teddy smiled. "Thank you for taking care of her."

Callie shrugged the shoulder Arizona's head wasn't occupying. "I have no idea what I'm doing to be honest. She keeps yelling at me and then.. well she cries." Her voice was low and before she spoke she checked to see if Arizona really was asleep.

"Just bear with her," Teddy spoke. She understood how hard it was to keep up with Arizona's thinking process sometimes.

Callie sent her a sad smile. "I wouldn't leave her." Teddy left after she spoke those words and Callie leaned down to press a kiss against Arizona's temple. If she could just take away her pain. Callie had to leave soon and she managed to get away from Arizona's embrace without waking her up.

Arizona woke up alone and slightly confused. She realized she was so busy yelling at Callie she didn't ask her how the surgery went. But she assumed it went great because otherwise Callie would have told her. So she quickly checked on Holly, just through the large glass window and seeing her talk to her parents. It was the last thing she did before leaving a little earlier than usually and picking Josh from school. He was surprised to see her there so early because usually it was Liz who picked him up. She hasn't tried to contact Callie for the rest of the day. She knew she was being a terrible girlfriend and that Callie was probably worried but she needed some time for herself and Josh. To ignore everything else. It wasn't until she had nightmares again that night that she started to feel bad. Arizona shook her head and quietly went down the stairs. She didn't want to risk waking up Josh. She turned on the kitchen light and got herself a glass of water when a soft voice startled her.

"Mama?"

Arizona spun around. She looked at the time on the oven, red numbers blinking at her. "What are you doing up bud? It's 3 in the morning."

Josh looked at the floor. "I heard you scream mama. Did you have bad dreams again?"

Arizona's breath caught in her throat. _Again._ He knew. Her seven year old son knew that she was having nightmares. "I'm sorry if I woke you up honey," she said bending down to his level and pulling him in a hug. "Do you want some milk or a glass of water?"

"No, thank you," Josh replied politely, just as he was thought. "What was your dream about?"

Arizona sighed. "It was just because of a very tough case at work," Arizona explained. "Let's go back to bed."

"Can I stay with you?" Josh asked shyly.

Arizona smiled, picking Josh up and settling him on her hip. He was getting heavier but she was still able to do it. "Of course you can." She managed to get them both upstairs. They fell into her bed making them giggle. Josh cuddled closely to Arizona and Arizona felt safe. Oreo joined her on the bed and with her soft purring and Josh's bony elbow pressed against her stomach she found herself enough at ease to fall back asleep. But of course sleep didn't last long. Because it was Saturday after all and Josh was up at 7 in the morning sharp to watch cartoons. Arizona rubbed her eyes and yawned as Josh watched another episode of Curious George. Arizona found herself blinking heavily at the monkey dancing on her television. She really needed some sleep. Her phone vibrated signalizing she received a new message.

**Is everything ok? I didn't hear from you last night. **

Arizona chewed on her lower lip.

**I hate this. That Im pushing you away. But Im okay right now. I missed you. Sorry Im a shitty girlfriend.**

It wasn't even a minute later that her phone started ringing and she quickly answered. Josh was already glaring at her. "Hi," she said quietly.

"Hey," Callie said hesitantly. "Why are you whispering?"

"I'm watching cartoons with Josh. His favorite is on," she explained.

Josh turned his head to Arizona. "Mama shh."

Arizona laughed, standing up. "He just hushed me. What are you up to?"

"Making breakfast for picky princess Sofia," Callie explained. "Hey, look, you're not a terrible girlfriend," she said. "And if you are I'm hoping that I'm the only girlfriend you're being shitty to."

Arizona managed to smile. "You're the only girlfriend I have right now. Although the line's pretty long," she teased.

"I wouldn't disagree with that," Callie said in a sang song voice.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" Arizona blurted out. She actually had no plans about a date. Suddenly it just seemed like a good idea.

Callie was quiet for a moment. "A date?"

Arizona sighed. "Yes. Like in public. You and me. I just.. It's been a long week and I didn't really support you yesterday the way I should. So I was hoping if I could make it up. Dinner. And something."

"Do you have a time frame on when you want to do this?"

"Today? Tomorrow?" Arizona guessed. "Whenever you want to."

Callie smiled. "Meredith's doing a play-date thing later tonight so tonight sounds good if you want to drop Josh off at her house. How should I dress?"

Arizona suddenly got a brilliant idea. "How about a little fancier but nothing too big?"

"Sounds wonderful," Callie replied honestly. "And I missed you too. I hope your night was okay."

"I'll see you later," Arizona said instead. She would tell Callie about what happened later. She hated the fact that she was already depending on her. With a glance towards Josh on the couch she figured it was a good time to make some breakfast. So she quickly made two omelets. On Saturdays breakfast was ate on the couch watching television. "Hey bud would you mind spending the afternoon with Sofia and Zola at Zola's house?"

Josh smiled widely. "Can I? That's so cool. But where are you going?"

Arizona realized that now it was a good time to tell Josh. "I'm actually going out with Callie tonight, if you don't mind."

"Callie? She's really funny," Josh pointed out.

"I know," Arizona replied and laughed slightly. "And I really like Callie. Do you like her?"

Josh nodded. "Yes. Are you going to marry her?"

Arizona's eyes widened and her mouth opened. "Marry her? Uhm it's too soon to answer that, bud. But eventually if things would go well, yes."

"So Sofia would be my sister?"

"She doesn't have to be. She can just be your friend," Arizona replied honestly. "But it's going to be a while till we get to that okay? I love you and right now you're the most important person in my life."

Josh leaned over and hugged her. He was still enjoying the cuddling. As long as it was inside of the house and not in front of school. "I love you too." He looked up at Arizona. "Do you love Callie?"

Arizona released a shaky breath. Did she? But just thinking about Callie made her feel safer and warm and she couldn't help but smile. "I do," she replied softly. "Now come on. You need to leave and I need to look pretty."

"You always look pretty mama," Josh said with a grin, his dimples showing.

Arizona laughed. "You're my favorite man."

She managed to finish watching cartoons with Josh before she called Meredith and asked if she was okay with watching over Josh for a few hours. And then she drove him there and went back home. Because she needed to look at her best. Applying makeup over her bags under her eyes was the first thing she did after she emerged from the bathroom with blow dried hair. She decided to keep her hair curly. She didn't really have that many dresses anymore. She decided to wear a red dress. Callie once told her that she loves seeing her in red. Arizona took a deep breath as she looked in the mirror. She dated during those seven years, she really tried but nothing has worked out. Because they all wanted to have sex at one point. And Callie has already seen her naked, before, and she has seen her naked now. There wasn't really that much she could lose. Her red dress was sleeveless, it was quite open in the front but she wasn't showing any cleavage. It was a nice dress without being too much. She was comfortable enough in it. She was just slipping her shoes on when the doorbell rang. She rushed downstairs, her hand going through her hair as she opened it.

"Hey," Callie said, her eyes moving from Arizona's red heels up her dress until their eyes met. "You look beautiful."

Arizona blushed, a smile playing on her lips. Callie was wearing a rather short dark dress that barely reached to her knees but the sleeves covered her arms completely. Arizona loved Callie's arms. So soft yet so strong. "You look gorgeous."

Callie smiled. She felt Arizona's eyes trail over her body and it made her feel more confident, like she didn't have to walk on eggshells around Arizona. "Are you ready to go?"

"Just let me grab my purse," Arizona said, opening the door wider. "Do you want something to drink?"

"No, thanks," Callie replied politely. "Get your purse."

Arizona tilted her head to the side, licked her lips and leaned on her tiptoes to brush her lips against Callie's. She couldn't help but smile and then she pulled away. "I'll be right back."

Callie's smile widened. God, this woman. She waited patiently for Arizona to return back downstairs. "So how are we going?"

"Well, since I asked I feel like I should drive. But I have everything planned, don't worry." Arizona lead Callie to her car, thankfully Callie didn't block her garage and they sat in her car.

"So what are our plans?" Callie asked, trying to sound casually. But she really wanted to know because they were both dressed fancier.

Arizona laughed. "I won't tell you." She started driving, Callie's hand met hers in between their seats and their fingers intertwined. Arizona sent Callie a quick smile before focusing on the road. She picked a wonderful French restaurant and even got reservations on a really short notice because someone else has canceled. As she turned the car in the parking spot she asked Callie "are you okay with French food?"

Callie squeezed Arizona's hand. "Absolutely."

Arizona felt so at ease. She would talk with Callie later. But first she was planning to knock her socks off. They walked inside, hand in hand, Arizona didn't worry about other people seeing her with Callie here. And they were shown where their table was. "A glass of white please," Arizona said with a smile, her dimples showing.

"And I would like a glass of red please," Callie ordered, eying Arizona. When their eyes met she squinted a little trying to figure it out why Arizona would use her dimples to order wine. "Did you just try to seduce the waitress with your dimples?"

"What?" Arizona asked, laughing. "I didn't try to seduce her Calliope. I was just trying to see if it still works."

Callie chuckled. "Oh, they still have their magical power."

Arizona focused on the menu. Everything looked so delicious and she was actually really hungry. Their waitress returned with their drinks. "Grilled chicken with ginger please," she ordered.

"And Cherry chicken for me please," Callie ordered, handing the menu back to the waitress.

It's one of the things Arizona loved about Callie. She wasn't afraid to try new food. There was always that woman that wanted water and a salad with a dressing on the side. And it annoyed Arizona. I mean ordering salad once, she understood, but not every time.

"What are you thinking about so hard?"

Arizona smirked. "You. And food, really."

Callie laughed. "That's interesting. Care to share more?"

Arizona shook her head, taking a sip of her wine, her eyes closing as it hit her taste buds. French wine was one of her favorites. No matter what brand. "I'm just really happy to be here with you."

Callie smiled, her stomach twirling with butterflies. "Me too."

They ate their dinner in comfortable conversation. It was mostly about Sofia and Josh. Callie laughed particularly hard at something Arizona said. "I'm serious. He pointed at the garbage truck and yelled dumb fuck. I was so embarrassed. And he was so little," Arizona said laughing too. She was explaining to Callie how little Josh wasn't capable of saying 'tr' yet and it ended up sounding like 'f' and instead of the word 'dump' he used 'dumb'.

"God, I wish I could see your face," Callie said trying to picture Arizona with wide eyes while her son was yelling fuck in public.

When they finished with dinner they went back to the car. Callie assumed that was the whole thing Arizona had planned and was surprised when they stopped somewhere that wasn't Arizona's home. "What are we doing here?"

Arizona excitedly swung their linked hands as they walked towards the entrance of a theater. "For Improv happy hour," Arizona said. "I feel like we could both use some laughter and I heard that this one's really fun to see."

Callie smiled. "I like the way you think doctor Robbins," she flirted.

Arizona blushed. She handed over their tickets and they walked inside, taking a seat in the back. Arizona wanted to hear everything well but also wanted to be more in a privacy with Callie. The show started and as the laughter progressed Arizona found herself leaning closer to Callie.

Callie leaned down, ghosting her lips over Arizona's temple. "Are you having fun?" she whispered in her ear.

Arizona felt a shiver ran up her spine and closed her eyes. "Yes. Are you?" She reopened her eyes and locked them with Callie's brown ones. They were darker as normally. She lifted her chin to get closer to Callie's lips but Callie was teasing her and moved away just enough to feel their lips touching but not really kissing. "Calliope," she whined.

Callie chuckled and leaned down for a breathtaking kiss, her arms circling around Arizona's waist as much as that was possible. She pulled away and realized the show was over. They drew back to Arizona's house, their hands never parting. Callie looked over her car. "So, I guess I should go now. But I had a really great time today," she said.

Arizona nodded, her hands moving over Callie's arms, to her shoulders until she locked her hands behind Callie's neck. "I'm really glad you agreed on this date. I'll text or call you later."

"Promise?"

It was the insecurity in Callie's voice that made Arizona sigh. "I promise. And if I ever try to push you away again please knock some sense into me. You're absolutely wonderful."

Callie smiled. "You're not a shitty girlfriend. And I'll talk to you later." Somehow she just couldn't pull away from Arizona. Kissing her softly one last time she made a step. back. "The next date's on me," she added cheerfully.

Arizona laughed. "I already accept the invitation." She walked towards her door, not going inside until Callie's car was gone from her driveway. Only then she leaned against the door, and chewed on her lower lip. She felt like a teenager all over again. Except well, she wasn't and she had to pick up her child soon. As she was changing out of the dress her phone beeped.

**I miss you.**

Arizona laughed happily.

**I miss you more.**


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I've been so tired lately. My sleeping schedule from 2 am till 11 am apparently isn't working. I've been doing a Grey's Anatomy marathon starting at season 1 and it makes me so angry that Callie's character was written to be disliked when right now she's one of the best ones. Character development done right. And I forgot what an ass Alex used to be. Denny Duquette still makes me cry.

* * *

Arizona was finally settling into her old life, with addition of Josh, and she couldn't be happier about it. Callie was there for her. And she felt like she was being there for Callie too, talking to her even when she wanted to scream and yell at the world. It was a rainy Saturday, Josh being bored out of his mind was spread on the couch in her office in his marine camouflage sweatpants and wildly hitting the remote control to his play station. "Hey, bud want to play some board games?"

"No," Josh replied and groaned after he seemed to lose the game, yet again. "I wanna go outside," he whined.

"I know baby. I wish you could go outside too because you're a pain in the butt," Arizona teased.

Josh giggled. "I'm not," he defended himself.

Arizona tickled him on his side. "You are. But it's okay. I know you're bored. Want me to call Sofia and see if she can come over?"

Josh's eyes lit up. "Can you mama? I really want to do something."

"Sure I can," she assured him. She pushed his leg off the couch's armrest making him giggle. She grabbed her phone and speed dialed Callie's number. She smiled as it didn't take more than two rings for Callie to answer. "Hello Calliope," she said excitedly.

Callie laughed. "Hi Arizona. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"You're not really busy are you?" Arizona asked, suddenly blushing in embarrassment even though Callie couldn't see her. "Because Josh has been cranky the whole day and it's raining and I thought maybe you and Sof could come over and we could play board games."

"I'm not busy," Callie replied. "And Sofia's the same. She's been hitting on that god damn Frozen keyboard since she woke up and it's giving me a headache. Give us 15 minutes and we'll be there."

Arizona let out a breath. "Good, that's good. Should I order something or are we cooking? Because kids get hungry when they're cranky."

"Cook," Callie replied. "I'll share some of my knowledge with you. See you soon."

"See you soon," Arizona repeated and waited for Callie to disconnect. She smiled widely as she walked back to Josh, once again pushing his leg off the couch's armrest. "Sofia and Callie are coming over."

Josh smiled, pressing the buttons on his controller. "I finally beat this level," he said excitedly. "Can Sofia and I play video games?"

"Sure," Arizona replied. "As long as you're nice to each other and until dinner's made. Afterwards we're bringing out the old board games."

Josh just shrugged, his attention away from Arizona already.

Arizona could hardly sit still and wait for the doorbell to ring. She was at the door the second she heard Callie's car pull up in her driveway. She was dressed rather comfortable. A pair of old washed out jeans and a casual white t-shirt. She opened the door before Callie and Sofia could even ring the bell.

"I see you're excited," Callie said, laughing as she lead quickly Sofia to the front door with her hands on her shoulders to avoid getting wet.

Arizona blushed. "I'm sorry, I was expecting you too eagerly I guess," she said and shrugged. She let them inside and passed a pair of slippers to Sofa. "Josh's upstairs, first room on the left," she said. "He's playing video games, you can join him. Make sure he gives you the second controller."

Sofia nodded, already halfway upstairs. "Thank you!" she screamed.

Callie chuckled. "God, this kid," she muttered under her breath.

Arizona laughed. "Shh, she's wonderful. I've had like four arguments with Josh today already. And two were about food," she said. "They're bored."

"I need sunny days," Callie breathed out. She reached up with her hand to tuck a strand of blonde hair behind Arizona's ear. "Hi," she said, leaning down and quickly pecking Arizona's lips.

Arizona smiled, holding Callie close to her. "Hey," she said back and brought her lips back for another kiss, this one longer. She loved the warm feeling in her belly along with the butterflies and it felt like the rest of the world was fading away and she was there with Callie and that was all that mattered. "Do you want some coffee?" she whispered once they pulled away.

Callie nodded, just blinking at Arizona. Then she felt a tug on her hand and she followed Arizona in the kitchen. She settled against the breakfast bar. "So how have things been?"

"Great actually," Arizona said, for once excited to answer that question. "No nightmares. I slept longer than Josh today actually. And Teddy hasn't told me that I look tired in like four days," she said and laughed.

Callie laughed too. "That's really nice to hear. What about police?" She didn't want to pry but Arizona wasn't willing to talk about it on her own.

Arizona chewed on her bottom lip as she used her coffee machine to make some instant. "Uhm, they haven't really contacted me. They have my new statement, Josh's DNA and I think that's all they need."

Callie nodded. "That's good enough," she responded. "So what really is our plan here for today?"

"Let them play video games until their brains get fried?" Arizona suggested with a smirk.

"Not that I'm against that idea but my dad has very high expectations about Sofia's education," Callie said and laughed. She was sure her dad already had a spot for Sofia in his business.

Arizona smiled. "Well I actually thought that they would play those stupid games while we, and I mean you, make dinner and then we could play some old board games. I have Activity and UNO and Monopoly and Pictionary. Maybe more. And they're all suitable for Josh and Sofia."

"Pictionary? Really? I've seen your art skills," Callie teased. Before Arizona left and everything bad happened they got drunk with Cristina once and ended up playing tequila version of Pictionary. Instead of a hat Arizona drew what looked like a boat.

"Hey!" Arizona whined. "I was drunk. And I just kept thinking about a boat because everything was spinning and I was dizzy."

"Do you have Twister?" Callie asked after a few moments of silence.

Arizona furrowed her eyebrows. "I think so. Why?"

Callie smirked. "We could play that. You know, exercising and everything."

"You just want to get into an inappropriate position with me," Arizona huffed. "So we won't be playing Twister today. Unless you're the one spinning."

Callie feigned being hurt. "Oh well, I'll just make dinner now," she said. "Wait, what did you even want to make for dinner?"

"I stocked my fridge yesterday, so surprise me." They changed their places so Arizona sat down by the breakfast bar and watched while Callie moved around the kitchen to see what Arizona had.

Callie was honestly surprised by how full her fridge was. Before kids their fridges only had like eggs, milk and maybe a yogurt. "Risotto with mushrooms? Or pasta with kidney beans and corn in tomato sauce? Or do you want something else?"

"No, the pasta sounds great actually," Arizona said and leaned on her arm. She watched Callie cook the entire time, barely saying a word. The silence was comfortable and she loved watching Callie shimmy her hips when stirring the sauce.

Callie turned around at the sound of Arizona's laughing. "What are you laughing at?"

Arizona giggled. "Nothing. You just seem very comfortable in my kitchen, that's all."

Callie leaned over the counter to kiss Arizona, making both of them smile. "Don't get used to it. This is a special privilege."

"I don't doubt that," Arizona replied. She waited for Callie to finish with pasta and then set up the table. Her and Josh usually ate behind the breakfast bar because they just didn't feel like using the whole table. But now Arizona even set up the place mats she got from her parents before she moved back to Seattle. It was really just for Josh because they had zoo animals drawn on them but she didn't mind. "I'll go get the kids." She jogged up the stairs and peeked into her office. Josh was laying on the couch, his leg thrown over the armrest and Sofia was laying on her tummy on the floor over a soft carpet. Both very focused on the video game. "Hey, dinner's ready," she said.

Josh quickly paused the game. "What's for dinner?"

"Pasta," Arizona replied. He and Sofia excitedly ran downstairs and Josh showed Sofia where the dining room was. Arizona stopped Josh before he could sit down to make sure he was getting his insulin before meals.

They ate in silence, this one was however slightly uncomfortable. At least for Arizona. She kept squirming in her seat and couldn't comprehend why she would be uncomfortable. Because Callie was here. Josh was here. And Sofia was here. And then she realized that maybe because they were all together doing something so family like, eating dinner together in silence that it made her realize how this could be her future. She was nowhere near being ready to assume her relationship with Callie would be forever but she certainly made an effort to make sure it would last.

Callie gently nudged Arizona. "Are you okay?"

Arizona nodded. "Yeah, I was just thinking about stuff."

Callie didn't push her. Instead they finished eating and Arizona put the dishes in the dishwasher. "Okay, so what kind of games do you have?" Callie asked.

"Open the cabinet next to the television," Arizona said and settled on the couch with Sofia on one side and Josh on the other.

Callie opened it and looked through the board games. She had to admit Arizona had a lot of games, she just hoped that kids of this generation would be interested in. "Let's play pictionary." She took out the box and put it on the coffee table.

"Can I play with you, Callie?" Josh asked with a smile.

Arizona gasped. "Why not me?"

"You're bad at drawing," Josh stated and giggled. He quickly jumped up and went to Callie's side to protect himself.

Arizona crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Sofia. "But that doesn't matter because we're still gonna win, right?"

Sofia grinned and nodded. "I always win."

Arizona got the papers and pencils while Callie set up the game. Josh and Callie were first, Josh throwing the dice with the higher number. They started playing the game and got really into it. Sofia and Arizona made a great time and even though Arizona's art skills weren't at its finest the game was easy enough that she was able to draw birds and sun and house. Their intense game was interrupted by Arizona's phone ringing. She jumped up from the couch and rain upstairs to her office to grab it. She was lucky enough she didn't forget it on silent mode again. She didn't recognize the number. "Arizona Robbins speaking," she said. She has learned to answer with her full name to unknown numbers because sometimes parents found her number online and wanted to talk about their kid's illness with her. Arizona's eyes widened when she realized the person calling was the officer who was investigating the assault. She hasn't gotten any news in weeks and she assumed it was over.

"Do you have a lawyer?"

Arizona frowned. "Uh, yes. Why would I need a lawyer?" She's had a lawyer for quite some time now but never contacted him. It felt like being a surgeon she would need one in case of getting sued.

"Because he might try to fight for your son's custody."

Arizona's throat closed. She couldn't breathe. Everything felt numb. Her legs failed her and she crumbled down to the floor. "You.. He.. You said he was in prison," she choked out as tears burned in her eyes.

"He is. He's being held until the court hearing. You should contact your lawyer just in case."

"H-hearing?" Arizona weakly asked. "So I will have to testify?" She heard a confirmation over the phone and let out a breath. "Is there a way for me to do it without having to see him?"

"I'm afraid not miss Robbins."

Arizona swallowed. "Uhm thank you for your call. I'll contact my lawyer." She hung up quickly. She couldn't hear another word. It was all too much. She saw him. She kept seeing him and she couldn't catch her breath as she sat on the floor with tears in her eyes. And then the sound of children's laughter brought her back to reality. She looked around her office and wondered how quickly could she leave. Just grab her things and Josh and run away. But she already left Seattle once and she would hate to leave Callie again, not now that she finally got her back. She sighed and picked herself up. Arizona has been avoiding this talk with Callie but it was going to have to happen tonight. She returned back downstairs, plastering a smile on her face. "Who's winning?" she asked loudly.

"Me and Callie. mama," Josh replied and pointed towards the big pile of paper and drawn pictures.

Arizona sat down and just watched for a few minutes. Callie placed her hand on Arizona's knee. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'll tell you later," Arizona replied, trying to smile but her lips merely trembled.

In that moment Callie didn't care how Sofia and Josh would understand their relationship. She wrapped her arm around Arizona's lower back and Arizona pressed herself in Callie's side. "Hey, would you mind playing alone for a few rounds? Old people need to rest," Callie said with a bright smile.

Arizona buried her face in Callie's neck while her arm moved over Callie's stomach to her hip. She wasn't going to cry. But she needed to feel safe and Callie provided her that feeling. She sat there taking deep breaths for a few minutes before pressing a gentle kiss on the spot where Callie's neck met her shoulder and pulled away. "Thank you," she muttered quietly.

Callie smiled sadly. "Any time."

They joined in the game but soon Sofia and Josh grew tired of drawing and guessing and have gotten cranky. "Okay kiddos, how about we play something else? Monopoly?" Callie asked.

Josh shook his head.

"Okay, how about UNO?" Callie tried again.

This time Sofia shook her head.

Arizona looked towards the radio. "Do you want to dance maybe?" Sofia giggled and nodded and Arizona stood up turning up the radio. She left it on a pretty popular station with pop songs. Josh and Sofia started jumping around while she offered her hand to Callie who took it. They started dancing, their hips moving to the beat. Callie chuckled as Arizona tried to spun her but since she was taller their hands got tangled. Callie decided to dip Arizona, making her lean back until one of her legs lifted. Arizona gasped as suddenly the only thing keeping her from falling was Callie. Ironically in that moment when their eyes met she fell even harder for her.

"Kiss her," Josh said loudly and giggled.

Sofia jumped, nodding. "Yes. Kiss her."

Callie made sure Arizona was completely okay and when she earned a slight nod she leaned down and kissed her. Both set of eyes fluttered close and they enjoyed the brief tingling before separating. Callie made sure the kiss didn't last too long and that it was appropriate for the prying eyes. Callie grinned as she watched Arizona's eyes slowly open. She straightened her back, pulling Arizona with her.

Arizona took Callie's hand and intertwined their fingers, not caring about what their kids thought in that moment. She was Callie's, Callie was hers and each had a beautiful child and that was all that mattered in that moment.

It was a few hours later when Arizona emerged from a pillow fort she built with Josh and Sofia. They were both fast asleep and now she needed to talk to Callie. About everything, really. She smiled at her as she walked in the kitchen, accepting a hot cup of tea. "Thank you," she said softly.

"You're welcome. Is everything okay with Josh and Sofia?" Callie asked. Based on Arizona's expression she felt like something was wrong and she knew that this time she had to push Arizona.

"Yeah, they're great. Sleeping actually," Arizona quickly replied. She played with her cup for a while before taking a long sip. "I got a call from the police officer during the game. And he said it's for the best that I contact my lawyer in case he would want to fight for custody."

"He knows? I thought you said he wouldn't find out." Callie was confused.

Arizona shrugged. "Apparently he found out. And I have to testify. Which means I have to see him. I don't know when but he said I need to keep my schedule opened. I'm just so scared. I keep having this feeling that one day he'll come in and take Josh away and I'll lose everything."

Callie sat closer to Arizona, her hand rubbing comforting circles on Arizona's back. "He won't. I mean he's a rapist and probably a lot more than just that. There's no way they'd give custody to him. But if you want.. I'll be there."

Arizona looked up at Callie, surprised. "You will?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? You're important to me Arizona and if it means I'd have to call in sick that day I will," Callie said sternly, almost as if she was making a point.

"Thank you," Arizona whispered as she took another sip of her tea.

Callie just squeezed her thigh in return. "So no regrets about kissing in front of the kids?" she couldn't help but ask.

Arizona's eyes widened. "Regrets? Absolutely not. Beside I talked to Josh already and he adores you. There's only so much coolness his mom and auntie Teddy can have," she said teasingly, making both of them laugh.

"He's a great kid," Callie said honestly, taking one of Arizona's hands in hers.

"Sofia's wonderful too. She has a lot of your sassiness in her. And some of Mark's confidence I must say," Arizona said and laughed. Although Sofia looked a lot like Callie she noticed a little bit of Mark in her.

Callie chuckled. "Yeah, he was a great a dad. And a good friend. I miss him sometimes." She grew quiet and took a sip of her tea.

Arizona chewed on her bottom lip. "Mark and I had our differences but I did like him. Or at least I respected him. He probably didn't like me much, even more after I left."

"He wasn't your biggest fan. But he also never resented you," Callie said and shrugged.

"Well he got all the angry sex with you after I left," Arizona said and she didn't mean it in the accusing tone but somehow that's how it sounded when it left her mouth. She cringed. "I didn't mean it like that. I mean I don't blame you or accuse you. We were broken up."

Callie looked at Arizona. "I know you didn't like the fact that he's seen me naked and I dated other men during our break up. And women too. But if we ever got pass the 'I have a child' date it was always me who ended up freaking out."

Arizona wasn't pleased with Callie's dating history but she didn't let Callie know. She had her attempts at dating as well. "Freaking out?"

"Well after two dates all women wanted to know if they would carry our next child or if we should adopt. So this time it was me freaking out over kids," Callie said and laughed.

"U-hauling," Arizona sang song. "Although I was never asked how I ended up alone with Josh. I think they all assumed I was so lonely I got a baby, instead of a cat or a puppy." As she said the word cat Oreo came in the kitchen with a meow. "Well now I have a baby and a cat," Arizona said as she bent down to scratch her cat under its chin.

Callie smiled. "I would get a puppy if I had more space. But right now I think Sofia's enough."

Arizona laughed. "You said it like Sofia's an animal."

"You should see her when my dad lets her drink soda." Callie finished drinking her tea and rinsed her cup and then Arizona's as well. "We should head to bed."

Arizona nodded. "Well considering we're standing in my kitchen in pajamas, yeah." They showered a little after Sofia and Josh because they were finger painting and yet paint was everywhere but on their fingers. They did make a few beautiful paintings that were going on the fridges. They walked up to Arizona's bedroom and settled in her bed, Arizona immediately rolling over to wrap her arms around Callie as much as it was possible. "I would totally u-haul with you. We could adopt," she mumbled in Callie's neck.

Callie laughed. "Okay, we'll adopt." She kissed Arizona's forehead, then the cheek that wasn't buried in the pillow and then her lips. "Sleep well."

Arizona smiled, her eyes already closed. "Sweet dreams."


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I don't understand why some of you go so angry during the last chapter. My intentions are nothing but good.  
Also I just upgraded my computer to Windows 10 so I am still a little lost around it. But it looks good.

* * *

After Arizona got that phone call to contact her lawyer she was only able to meet him once before she needed to go to court. Until then it was only reminded and suddenly it became a cruel reality. She needed to face him. They told her that there are a lot more victims testifying but that her words were the strongest because she had a child with him. Her biggest secret was out in the open. Luckily the case wasn't followed by news reporters so she wouldn't be on the television. She got three days off work. But Callie was working and she couldn't be there with her because Owen said he couldn't have two of his greatest surgeons away on a busy day. Only her mom was with her. They decided for Daniel to stay at Arizona's house so he could pick up Josh if the testifying would take longer than anticipated. Also Arizona was sure her dad would try to kill him.

As Arizona stepped through the main entrance of the court her stomach was already turning. She skipped breakfast in fear of throwing up. Also the very tight skirt she was wearing didn't help. She released a shaky breath. She waved slightly at her lawyer and he walked towards her. "Hi," she said.

"Are you ready for this?" he said instead.

Arizona shook her head. "No. But I'll still do it. I hope. You promised that Josh's name is not mentioned. If he ends in jail today then I won't have to fight custody with him."

He nodded. "And even if he doesn't go to jail, which he will because our case against him is very strong, he would never win custody. Not with that criminal record."

"So he just wants to mess with me? That's great," Arizona said and chewed on her bottom lip. She still didn't know his name, refusing her lawyer to tell her but now she needed to know. "Will you tell me now? His name?"

"Are you sure?"

Arizona nodded even though she wasn't sure.

"Jack Barnes."

Arizona felt another wave of nausea hitting her stomach and she took a deep breath. "Let's just get this over with." She walked in the court room, she was early because she didn't think she could handle walking in after he, Jack, would already be there. She sat down, her mom unfortunately had to stay behind. She trusted her lawyer though. She noticed other women sitting in her row, all had a lawyer. Arizona closed her eyes as the side door opened and she knew he was being brought in by two officers. Think of Callie, think of Callie, think of Callie, she chanted in her head. She stood up along with others as the judge walked in. She wasn't sure if she was suppose to be relieved that the judge was a woman but it made her feel just a little better. Arizona still hasn't looked at him and she was the second to being called to the questioning. Her case was the strongest because although her description of him wasn't very detailed they were able to connect him to Josh through the DNA and she was told that only three out of five went to the hospital to get the rape kit done. As she listened to the very detailed description of the first victim she barely managed to keep it together. Emotionally she felt numb, but she was shaking and her stomach kept turning. And then it was her turn. She slowly walked closer to the judge and sat down. She kept her eyes focused on the microphone in front of her. The questions her lawyer practiced with her went by easy, she answered them on autopilot. But then _his _lawyer stood up with questions on his own.

"Miss Robbins, abortion is legal in the United States," he stated. "So why did you decide to keep the baby? If what you said is true, why keep a constant reminder?"

Arizona saw his face. He smirked. Josh was Arizona's weakness and she paled the second she was asked that. She looked at her lawyer to see if he could help her.

"Objection," he said, standing up. "Your honor, my client's child has nothing to do with this."

The judge nodded. "Was that all or do you have more questions?"

His lawyer nodded. "In the report you filed my client's description is so basic, it could really be anyone. So how sure are you that it was my client that assaulted you?"

Once again Arizona's lawyer stood up. "Objection. Your honor, a rape kit was performed at Seattle Presbyterian Hospital and the DNA we found matched the defendant's."

The judge nodded. "Any more ridiculous questions or are you finished?" she asked his lawyer. She was obviously fed up too.

"No further questions," he said through gritted teeth and sat down.

Arizona's legs were shaking so hard she was barely able to stand up. Her lawyer stepped closer towards the judge and asked for a break. Arizona caught Jack's eyes on her and then she was running. Towards the bathroom. She ran to the last stall and locked it. She bent over the toilet and dry heaved as tears started running down her face. Her part was over but she didn't feel any better. She only felt worse. She heard the bathroom door open and she leaned against the stall's wall, her knees to her chest as much as it was possible in her skirt.

"Arizona, honey," Barbara's voice called out. "I saw you run in here."

Arizona reached up and unlocked the door and opened it. But she didn't have enough straight to stand up.

"Oh sweetie," Barbara whimpered. She sat down next to Arizona and pulled her sobbing grown up daughter in her arms, just like she did when Arizona was little and hurt herself, when her first girlfriend broke up with her, when Tim died.

Arizona hated crying especially in front of her mother. "Can we go home?" she whispered, her voice sounded so little.

"I'm sure we can. But I'll need to ask your lawyer," Barbara said.

"No, don't worry, I'll do it," Arizona said. "Just give me a minute." They sat there for a few more minutes until Arizona's phone vibrated. She reached inside her suit jacket's pocket and slid her finger across the screen.

**Is everything going well?**

It's like Callie knew whenever she was feeling terrible.

**Bitter sweet. I wish you were here. But I'm also glad you're not.**

She sent her reply and leaned back against the wall, taking a few deep calming breaths.

**Glad I'm not there? Why? What's going on? Now you're making me nervous. Are you alone?**

Before she could reply her phone started ringing with Callie's special ringtone. Ironically it was 'if you like it, you should have put a ring on it'. She quickly answered her phone, standing up and earning an odd look from her mom. "I'm okay," she said before Callie could assume anything else.

"Are you sure? Arizona, please don't lie to me," Callie almost begged.

"I'm not, Callie," Arizona breathed out. She really didn't want her mom to hear her saying Callie's name. "I did my part and I'm going home now but my lawyer's staying here. I'll keep you updated. But please don't worry. I'm okay."

Callie sighed. "Okay. I trust you. Text or call whenever you want."

Arizona smiled. "I will. Thank you for being here for me." Those were their ways of saying I love you. Arizona hung up on the phone.

"So that was Callie?" Barbara asked, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Might be," Arizona replied casually. "I'll talk to my lawyer and see if I can leave already." She found him in front of the court room, waiting for her. She talked to him and he let her leave since her part was done but he was staying to see if Arizona would have to fight for custody or not. She checked her clock and was happy to see that Josh was still in school and she'd be able to pick him up later. There was only a week left off school and Josh started taking the bus to school but still relied on Arizona or Liz or his grandparents to be picked up.

"Does might be Callie want to join for dinner?" Barbara asked. Arizona was never opened in details about her relationships but she never hid them either.

Arizona tugged on her skirt. "I don't know, mom. Callie has a daughter and she can't just leave her."

"They can both come. I bet her daughter's cute."

Arizona smiled despite herself. "She's very easy on the eyes, yeah. Beside you haven't really met Callie before and I've been relying on her a lot lately and I don't want her to meet you and dad today. Especially if my lawyer's news won't be good news."

Barbara stayed quiet and drove Arizona home. She didn't like seeing her daughter so tired, emotionless. Arizona was always a big fan of chatting. When she was little she was able to stay awake long past her bed time because she got into really heated conversations with Daniel. "Honey, why don't you go lay down? Your father can pick Josh up from the practice."

Arizona sighed. "Okay. I just need to get out of this stupid skirt and blouse." She threw her phone on the coffee table in the living room as she went upstairs in her bedroom. She undressed quickly and then threw herself on the bed, wearing just underwear and a tank top.

Barbara waited until she heard the bedroom door close. She walked to the coffee table and picked up Arizona's phone, fumbling around with it until she managed to unlock it. Arizona never password protected her belongings so she was able to access her text messages pretty quickly. "Daniel! Come here," she yelled.

"What? What's wrong?" Daniel asked as he emerged from the downstairs bathroom where he was fixing the faucet.

"Do you know how to type on this thing? It has no buttons," Barbara said, frowning.

Daniel shook his head. "It's called touch screen for a reason. What do you want to type? And why do you have Arizona's phone?"

"She wanted me to invite her girlfriend for dinner," Barbara lied.

"Girlfriend? Really? Arizona told you to do that?" He huffed, not believing a single word Barbara said as he passed her back Arizona's phone.

Barbara shrugged. "She would want her here."

**Would you lke to comr over fop dinner tonught?**

As she sent the message she realized the grammatical errors. "Oh boy, I think I pressed a few letters wrong." Not even a minute letter the phone was ringing both Barbara and Daniel with wide eyes.

"You answer it," he said and walked away.

Barbara sighed and managed to answer the call correctly.

"Arizona? Hello? Is everything okay? Your text sounded like you're a little drunk," Callie said. After a moment of silence she frowned. "Arizona? Do you need me to come over? I'll leave work early? Hello?"

"Callie is it?" Barbara finally asked. "I'm Barbara, Arizona's mother. I was wondering if you'd come for dinner tonight but I obviously missed a few letters on that tiny screen."

Callie gasped and stayed quiet for a few seconds. "Mrs. Robbins?" she squeaked out before clearing her throat. "Is Arizona alright?"

"Oh yes, she's okay, dear. Sleeping I think. She said she didn't want to burden you but I'm sure you wouldn't mind coming over. I assume you already know where Arizona lives. And you can bring your daughter too."

"I can come over," Callie said softly. "Do you need me to bring anything?"

"No, thank you. I expect to see you around 5," Barbara said with a wide smile. "It was nice talking to you Callie."

Callie closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. "You too Mrs. Robbins," she mumbled awkwardly.

Arizona woke up some time later and she heard her dad chuckling and then Josh squealing. She quickly grabbed a pair of comfortable pants and a t-shirt and went downstairs. "Hey bud, how was practice and school?" she asked as she met him in the middle of the staircase and quickly ruffled his now shorter hair. She finally managed to get him to the hairdresser.

"It was good. Grandpa took me to the park," Josh replied, grinning at her. "Grandma said dinner will be ready soon."

Arizona nodded, jogging downstairs as he made his way to his bedroom. "How long was I out?"

"Enough for your father to pick up Joshua and for me to start dinner," Barbara replied casually. It was now five to five and she kept glancing towards the clock on the oven.

"Are we expecting anyone?" Arizona asked. Her mom looked suspicious and it didn't help that she couldn't keep her eyes off the damn clock.

Barbara shrugged. She fought back a smile when the door bell rang. "Go open that sweetheart."

Arizona rolled her eyes. Did her mom force the neighbor's boy again to deliver her bread again? She sighed before she opened the door and her eyes widened. One thing she didn't except to see was Callie. And the fact that she was holding a bottle of wine while her other hand was resting on Sofia's shoulder. "Hi," she said, confused.

Callie smiled. "Hey. I brought wine."

"I can see that," Arizona stated, still confused. She opened the door wider and let them inside. "Why did you bring wine?"

"For dinner," Callie replied. "I mean your mom told me not to bring anything but I couldn't really come over empty handed.. And you had no idea about this did you?" She laughed nervously after Arizona's confusion hit her.

Arizona shook her head. "I did not know anything about this but I'm still glad you're here." She took the wine. "Josh's upstairs but he should be back here any minute now," she told Sofia. "You can go wait for him upstairs." She knew how awkward it was for a child to wait next to a group of adults. As they entered the kitchen Barbara turned and sheepishly smiled at Arizona. "Oh no, you don't. Why did you invite Callie?" She quickly turned to her girlfriend. "Not that I mind you here."

Barbara sighed. "You seemed like you could use a friend."

"If you wanted to meet Callie you should just told me and I'd tell her to come over," Arizona said.

Josh took that opportunity to share something on his own just as he entered the kitchen. "Mama and doctor Callie kissed the other day. While dancing," he said and giggled, Sofia joining him.

Barbara laughed in delight. She loved her grandson. "Now did they?"

Arizona blushed, suddenly staring at the counter and tracing the pattern instead of looking at her mom while Callie awkwardly scratched her chin. "Thank you sweetie for sharing that," Arizona said.

Josh beamed back at her. "You're welcome mama. Can Sofia and I go play video games in your office?"

"How about you both help me with dinner?" Barbara offered. She didn't want them to be staring at the TV for another hour or so and she knew kids loved to feel helpful. Sofia smiled shyly, leaning against Callie while Josh nodded excitedly. "Wash your hands first please."

Arizona set the wine in the fridge. "Where did dad go?"

"Oh, he's been so angry with that faucet you have in the bathroom downstairs, he's been trying to fix it for the whole day already," Barbara replied.

Arizona laughed. "No one uses this bathroom anyway. It's a waste of time."

"Well, if you have a full house it's useful to have a working bathroom downstairs too," Barbara casually replied.

Arizona rolled her eyes. She knew what her mom was implying to. If you and Callie get married and there are two children in the house, then it's useful to have two working bathrooms. "Okay mom. We'll be in the living room."

Callie walked after Arizona. "Are you sure it's okay for me and Sof to be here?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course it's okay! I mean, it's my house. And I love having you here. Both of you." Arizona leaned in for a quick kiss, before they settled on the couch.

Callie moved her hand to Arizona's knee. "How was today?"

"Brutal," Arizona replied honestly, making Callie wince. "But I mean I left early so I guess I should check my phone to see if my lawyer sent me anything in reply. I couldn't stay there any longer." She leaned forward to pick the phone from her coffee table. "And please, next time my mom harasses you, don't do what she says."

Callie chuckled. "Well I couldn't say no to her. And I thought you knew. Although it explains why she was so secretive and why she kind of drunk text messaged me."

Arizona groaned. "She's so embarrassing. I can't believe she invited you for dinner. I'm glad you're here though."

"I'm glad I'm here too," Callie replied and gave herself a few moments to embrace Arizona before the other woman pulled away. "So did you get anything from your lawyer yet?"

"An e-mail," Arizona breathed out. She connected with her wifi and signed in her e-mail account. The message from her lawyer was the only one left unopened. She pressed on it and shut her eyes for a second. She felt Callie's hand tighten the grip on her leg and she took a deep breath. Her eyes opened and focused on the e-mail.

Callie watched her girlfriend as her eyes scanned the words. Nothing showed on Arizona's face that would let her know if it was a good kind of letter or a bad kind. "So?" she asked impatiently after Arizona stopped reading and just started at the blank TV in front of them.

"It's.. He's.. It's over. He's in prison. I don't have to fight custody or ever have to worry about it. Again." Arizona spoke slowly, reassuring herself. But then she smiled widely and threw herself in Callie's arms, hugging her tightly. "It's over Calliope," she repeated in her ear, her voice cracking.

Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist, smiling. She heard Arizona sniff but she assumed it was happy tears. "I'm so glad baby. I'm so glad." Her words were slightly muffled by Arizona's hair.

Arizona hasn't felt this relieved in years. Now she finally felt free. And she had Callie now. God, she loved here. And she really wished she was brave enough to say it.

"If you women are done making out on the couch you can help set up the table!" Barbara yelled from the kitchen.

Arizona rolled her eyes. "Do we still have to set up the table even when we haven't made out yet?" Arizona yelled back.

Callie's eyes went wide. "Arizona," she gasped.

Arizona laughed. "Don't be embarrassed. My mom's just teasing you. Come on. Let's set up the table."

After the somewhat awkward dinner Arizona shared the news with her parents and Barbara shed a few tears. "I finally have my daughter back," she whimpered as she hugged Arizona tightly.

In that moment it hit Callie just how much Arizona has lost and how much she had to go through in the past seven years. And not once had she seen Arizona look at Josh with anything but love. Suddenly she felt tears burning in her eyes.

"Is everything okay? You've been quiet since dinner," Arizona stated as Callie and she were sitting on her bed. She only lead Callie in her room to talk to her. Because her parents were staying over and Callie didn't feel comfortable with sleeping over.

"Mhm, yeah," Callie said absently.

Arizona sighed. She moved over to straddle her thighs and so that way Callie couldn't avoid her. "Calliope, what's bothering you?"

"I.. I feel like I shouldn't be upset. But Arizona, if I wouldn't break up with you, you'd be with me on that day. Safe. And happy. And you wouldn't have nightmares or be addicted to freaking sleeping pills, even though you're not anymore, but still."

Callie was now crying and Arizona was a little shocked. This was not the reaction she expected from the other woman. "If you knew that was going to happen would you break up with me?"

"Of course not," Callie cried.

"Then why did you break up with me?" Arizona softly asked. She knew the answer but now she needed Callie to understand it as well.

Callie sniffed. "Because.. We both wanted different things. If we stayed together we would probably just end up resenting each other. And I just wanted us both to be happy, even if it meant we couldn't be happy together."

Arizona nodded, a sad smile on her lips. "See, you did it for the right reason. Bad things happen. But it's over. And it doesn't matter anymore. I have you, I have Josh and I have Sofia."

Callie pulled Arizona down for a kiss. "I love you." Her words ghosted over Arizona's lips as she breathed them out.

Arizona's eyes widened. "You do?"

"I do," Callie said, her smile widening as she remembered how their first 'I love you' words were exchanged.

"I love you too."


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I hope you'll love me a little more after this.

* * *

It was the last game for Little League before summer vacation began. Arizona, Callie and Teddy were cheering on the benches. Although it rained the previous day and the ground was slippery. The kids were excited and there was not one child that wasn't covered in dirt. Arizona loved the smile on Josh's face. He was beaming. She's never seen him this happy.

"Are you letting him go out with the team tonight?" Callie asked Arizona. The last game meant they were all getting awards and medals later, no matter the tonight's score.

Arizona nodded. Halfway through the season she had to stop being their coach and focus on being a surgeon. But they hired another one. "I spoke to the coach so she know what to do if Josh starts feeling sick and that they have to administer the insulin before meals. I also told Josh not to eat too much. He just recovered from a stomach bug."

Callie smiled. "So that means you're free tonight?"

"Ah yes. Do you have any plans?" Arizona teased.

Callie chuckled. "Depends. Want to come over after the game?

Arizona smiled and gently nudged Callie's hip with her own. "I do."

Teddy gagged. "It's not very polite to make plans about having sex when your very lonely, very sad friend is standing right next to you. And by the way you just missed some kid tripping over the base. It was pretty funny."

"Kids tripping is not funny," Arizona pointed out. "And we're not making plans to have sex."

"Well it kinda is," Callie whispered and laughed. She then leaned closer to Arizona and whispered her ear "we might be making sexy time plans". They still haven't had sex and it wasn't something she felt was necessary. It was Arizona's comfort that came first.

Arizona blushed slightly and gently swatted Callie's hand away from her hip but somehow ended up holding it with their fingers laced together. They stopped keeping it a secret. When people found out they simply found out. And no one was shocked really because of their history. "Oh my god look at Josh," she said worriedly. Josh has gotten pretty wild during softball. He kept throwing himself on the ground and ended up in bruises. But Arizona was grateful that he was having a normal childhood.

"Look at Sof too. She's so dirty and her elbow is scratched," Callie pointed out. Sofia was one of the three girls on the team. There was no discrimination, everyone played. But boys didn't go any easier on them.

"They're all so happy though," Teddy said. Not one kid was not smiling.

Arizona laughed. "Well they're winning. And afterwards they get to eat a greasy pizza. I'd be smiling too."

"Mind if I take Josh for the night? I'm so bored and my godchild is probably sick of you already," Teddy said. "We could totally have a movie night." Arizona frowned at her. "What? I promise I won't show him any of that gross medical videos. And no horror movies. And no blood action moves. We'll watch an animated movie. Like Toy Story or Finding Nemo."

"Toy story makes you cry," Arizona pointed out.

Teddy gasped. "Only the third movie."

Arizona and Callie laughed. "You can have him tonight. But don't let him sleep in and please no energy drinks in the morning," Arizona said. Doctors or not everyone had an unhealthy habit and Teddy has recently fell in love with energy drinks.

Arizona screamed loudly as the game ended and Josh's team won. But even the other team was happy. Kids ran to their parents and Arizona winced as Josh jumped on her, covering her in dirt. "Hey bud. Oh wow you're heavy," she teased. She set him on the ground and ran her eyes over his uniform. His pants were torn over his knee. "You scratched your knee." Although she knew it was only superficial and that the blood was minimal she couldn't help but worry.

"It's okay mama. We won."

Arizona laughed. "You did. Good job." She high fived him. "Can you check his knee later before going to bed though?" she quietly asked Teddy.

"Can do," Teddy replied quickly and then started discussing how great the game was with Josh.

Callie was hugging and kissing Sofia who was giggling and pushing her away before sending her back to the team. "Do you know what she told me just now?" she asked Arizona.

"What?" Arizona was genuinely curious and judging by Callie's smile it had to be something great.

"She told me she was going to watch out for Josh and his diabetes and that she will tell the coach to measure his food before he eats it," Callie explained.

Arizona laughed. "I think they're spending too much time together. She already knows everything." She laced their arms together and leaned her head on Callie's shoulder.

"Want to leave?" Callie asked as she saw kids leaving the dirt and heading towards the buses. "We can stop by that Chinese restaurant and grab a takeout or we can just order it once we're at my apartment."

"I think I'm craving a greasy pizza actually," Arizona replied with a smile.

Teddy decided to interrupt. "Order a calzone. Because you're Callie and you're Arizona and together you're Calzona. Almost like the pizza."

Callie made a displeasing face. "That sounds horrible."

"I think it's cute," Arizona stated. "Let's go to your place and stuff our faces with calzone."

"I don't think that's the only thing you'll be stuffing your faces with," Teddy muttered under her breath.

Callie snorted and Arizona tilted her head to the side. "What was that?" Arizona asked.

"Nothing, nothing. I said have a good time," Teddy tried to recover but laughed anyway.

Arizona took Callie's hand. "Crap. We have to take separate cars because I'm not leaving mine here. So how about we race to your apartment?"

Callie laughed. "I don't think racing is a good idea. But I'll meet you there."

Each sat in their own car and drove to Callie's apartment. Callie arrived first, thanks to the parking spot near the exit while Arizona arrived nearly a minute after her. Callie rushed to her apartment and unlocked the door and made sure everything was presentable when she noticed a large pile of work files on the coffee table. She just started picking them up when Arizona rushed through the door, startling her.

"Oh my god I'm sorry," Arizona apologized, breathless. "I ran up the stairs. And holy crap, there's a lot of those." Callie hasn't moved since she barged in and she laughed. "Didn't you say you have an office?"

"Meh, yeah. But I don't like to sit there alone and stare at papers. My dad told me it's a must for me to have an office. I think he's just obsessed with organizing things. One time when me and Aria were little he challenged us on who cleans up the toys faster and Aria just started sobbing. At the end, he was the one cleaning them up," Callie rambled and then laughed. "I don't know why I just told you that."

Arizona smiled, dropping her purse and kicking her shoes off before closing the door. "It's a cute story." She watched Callie put the papers back on the table. "Do you miss your family? I mean your mom and sister?" She slowly made her way to the couch and gingerly sat down.

"I don't know. I mean not most of the time. My dad offers a lot of support," Callie replied without actually replying. But then she realized she had nothing to hide from Arizona. "When I got into the car crash, before I crashed, I just wished my mom was there. And when I woke up and couldn't see Sofia because she was too tiny and I could literally kill her I wished for her to be there with me again."

"Did she ever say anything to you?" Arizona hesitantly asked. She knew Callie wasn't very comfortable talking about family.

Callie shrugged. "No. I mean I left a couple of messages after dad first met you and disowned me. But she never called back or reached out so I figured that was it. And with my sister.. We're not really close. She's the perfect version of me. The straight, snobby, not orthopedic surgeon, version of me. And it's okay because we've always been that way. While Aria played dress up, I was getting dirt all over my dresses."

Arizona smiled as she pictured a little girl, looking something like Sofia, running around in a puffy princess dress and smudging dirt all over it. "Well I think you're the perfect version of you. The bisexual, very generous, hot orthopedic surgeon."

Callie chuckled. "I love you. And you're a dork."

"I love you too. But I'm not a dork. That makes it sound like I'm 16 again," Arizona huffed.

Callie laughed, pulling Arizona closer to her body and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She wanted to change the subject. "What about your family? You were close before."

"Pregnancy and Josh definitely brought us closer. And it was also the first time I've seen my dad cry since Timmy passed away. It was overwhelming at first and I went through a really long period of silence treatment since they practically moved me back in the house dad built after he retired. But they helped me a lot and I spent a few months with them after Josh was born, to get back on my feet and to establish a routine with Josh before moving out to a small but cozy apartment after taking a job at a practice," Arizona explained. She didn't mind talking about that part of her life. She loved Josh and she loved her parents and she was grateful that they were understanding and supporting.

Callie lingered over Arizona's temple with her lips. "Your parents sound wonderful."

Arizona laughed. "My mom's awful. She invited you to a dinner. And you actually showed up."

"Well I wanted to seem like a great girlfriend in front of your parents," Callie whispered.

Arizona gently pushed on Callie's shoulder until she was laying on the couch and she straddled her thighs. "You certainly are a great girlfriend." And she wasn't lying. She leaned down and captured Callie's lips in a passionate kiss. She was ready. She's been ready for a while now but they are both very busy surgeons with children so intimate moments didn't come often.

Callie couldn't help but moan as she tried to hold onto Arizona's hips without seeming forceful or in charge. As Arizona's hands tangled in her hair she gripped her hips tighter.

Arizona smiled into the kiss and pulled away to take a few deep breaths. "You can move your hands. I trust you," she spoke as she was staring directly into Callie's eyes.

Callie blushed. "Okay," she mumbled. She didn't think Arizona noticed her dilemma. She gently tugged on Arizona's collar to bring her down for another kiss. And when their kiss deepened and Arizona started stroking her bottom lip with a tongue she got enough courage to slip her hands lower. She adored Arizona's butt. She knew her girlfriend was into running but it felt like a crime that after all these years it hasn't changed. It wasn't until she couldn't feel Arizona's lips against hers anymore that she came out of her thoughts to find Arizona laughing at her. "What?"

"I don't know what you're thinking about but you stopped kissing me back," Arizona barely managed to say in between laughter. Normally she would be offended but Callie had a small smile on her face as her eyes were closed and she was too cute to be mad at.

"Honestly? I was thinking about how great your ass is," Callie blurted out.

Arizona started laughing again. "You're so strange sometimes. But I love you anyway." She pecked her lips and straightened up, Callie's hands falling to her thighs.

Callie licked her lips. Arizona was so gorgeous, even more when she was sitting on top of her with a very seducing look in her eyes. She pushed herself up, Arizona still in her lap and kissed her again but this time stronger as she started kneading her thighs.

Arizona gasped but it was a good kind of gasping. She loved it when Callie was in control. It turned her on. And right now she wasn't thinking about him or Josh or anything else. Her focus was on Callie and the fact that her hands were getting higher and higher every time Arizona nibbled or tugged on Callie's lower lip. Arizona parted their lips and leaned her forehead against Callie's. "Want to take this to the bedroom?" she requested breathlessly.

"Only if you're sure," Callie replied.

Arizona groaned. "If you take any longer we're staying on the couch."

Callie quickly stood up and literally swept Arizona off her feet as she picked her up bridal style. Arizona squealed and held tightly onto her. Callie was grateful for once that there was no stairs in her apartment. They nearly fell into her bed making both of them laugh loudly. "I think you wore me out already," Callie teased.

"Hmm maybe we should build your stamina first," Arizona teased right back.

Callie was quick to react as she flipped them over and hovered over Arizona, grinding their hips together. "I have plenty of stamina," she whispered in Arizona's ear before ghosting her lips over the sensitive skin on Arizona's neck making her whimper.

Arizona's eyes shut tightly and she moved her legs so her thigh was wedged between Callie's legs. She could feel Callie's hot breath creating goose bumps on her skin. She dragged the back of Callie's t-shirt up and ranked her fingernails against the skin. Her lips were captured in a kiss and she skillfully unhooked Callie's bra. "Lose the shirt," she murmured against Callie's lips.

Callie sat up and pulled her t-shirt off as her bra fell into her lap. She looked at Arizona in confusion. She didn't remember feeling her bra being unhooked. "You're very sneaky," she said and laughed.

Arizona's breath caught in her throat and she just nodded dumbly at the sight of Callie's naked upper body. "God you're gorgeous." Those words were suppose to stay in her head only but she loved watching Callie blush so it didn't matter. Her hands cupped her breasts and they both moaned. Her thumb slowly circled an erect nipple and Callie leaned down, resting her weight on her elbows.

"I call for you to get equally naked," Callie said in a low voice and bit down on Arizona's neck making her moan and then she felt her pinch her nipple which made her moan in return. "Fuck," escaped her lips before she could stop it.

Arizona laughed, rolling over and settling on Callie's thighs. Callie's hands were immediately tugging off her t-shirt and reaching around to unhook her bra. Arizona fumbled with the button and a zipper on Callie's three quarter jeans. Arizona groaned in frustration. "This stupid button," she mumbled.

Callie laughed, taking Arizona's hands in her. "Patience, Arizona." She easily undid her button.

Arizona slowly dragged the zipper down and then laughed when Callie's underwear appeared. "Really? You're wearing this?"

Callie looked down at her Spongebob boxers. "What? I wasn't expecting anything. And they're really comfortable."

"Mm, maybe I should try them on sometime," Arizona teased and leaned down for a kiss. She couldn't help but groan and press their upper bodies closer together as their breasts brushed against each other. She loved this with Callie. It was easy, it was comfortable.

When their lips parted Callie gently bit on Arizona's earlobe. "Not right now though because they're kinda wet," she whispered.

Arizona gasped. Callie was hitting all the right points to get her very aroused. "No more talking. Just doing," she ordered.

Callie stuck a hand between their bodies while reconnecting their lips and dragged the waistband of Arizona's shorts down her legs. She unintentionally pulled down her underwear as well. It seemed only fair that she got rid of hers.

Arizona wasn't aware of what was happening until their naked bodies molded together. She tilted her head to the side and looked at Callie in confusion. "How did we end up naked?"

"I work quick?" Callie took a guess and laughed. She has always been able to laugh in bed with Arizona and to her that was the most incredible thing she could have in a relationship.

Arizona chuckled. "I'm glad you do. And you're very efficient too." Callie winked at her. "I'm okay, you know. You can keep doing what you're doing. Just stay up here, with me," she spoke, her voice softer now.

"I love you," came Callie's reply. Their lips met again, moving from slow and passionate to hungry and deep. Callie rocked herself against Arizona's thigh as her fingers slowly worked down Arizona's body. She pulled away from the kiss just enough to watch Arizona react to her touches. She felt her stiffen at first and as she tried to move her hand away Arizona reached down and kept it there.

"Don't move away. I'm gonna freeze a few more times probably," Arizona admitted. "But you feel good. And I know you don't want to hurt me."

That was enough for Callie to keep going. Soft touches while she breathed down Arizona's neck. "Touch me," she breathed out. "That way you'll know it's just me. Anywhere."

Arizona smiled. Callie was so freaking awesome. One hand moved to Callie's back, stroking it, moving her fingernails lightly over it, clutching to it and occasionally digging her nails deeper. Callie had such soft skin it was amazing. And then she just held her tightly when Callie's finger ghosted over her clit making her arch her back and neck and moan. "Yes," she groaned.

Callie smiled, her lips connecting with Arizona's neck as she kept the pace slow and her touches gentle. But she knew it was enough to throw Arizona over the edge. She wasn't sure where her fingers were allowed to go and it seemed like Arizona didn't want Callie to go down on her. A finger slipped lower and a gasp escaped Arizona's lips. "Good?" Callie asked fearfully.

"Aha," Arizona managed to say, her eyes opening and staring deep into Callie's. "Just stay right here."

"I'm not going anywhere," Callie promised and quickened her pace. Arizona's breath hitches and low moans and grunts were almost too much and she had to stop rocking her hips. And then they slowly grew louder and longer and Callie knew Arizona was right there but had trouble reaching her orgasm. "It's okay, honey. It's just me," she spoke quietly directly in Arizona's ear until her back arched and she gasped for air. Callie felt rhythmical squeezing around her fingers which made her feel proud. Not of herself. Of Arizona. And she was happy she was the one causing this pleasure.

Arizona felt pure bliss. She couldn't open her eyes as her heart kept beating hard against her chest. There was a smile on her face. She felt Callie's body shake and heard a low chuckle. "What?" she asked.

"You look really pleased right now," Callie replied.

Arizona opened her eyes and laughed. "I feel that way too. Thank you for being so awesomely patient with me." She pulled Callie down for a deep kiss before finding enough strength to flip them over. "How much time do we have left?"

Callie placed one hand on Arizona's thigh and leaned over with her upper body to glance at her alarm clock. "Half an hour."

"Just enough. Although this won't take too long," Arizona said with a gleam in her eyes and moved away from Callie.

"What? What won't take too long?" Callie asked, suddenly feeling lost. She raised herself on her elbows and then her eyes widened as she realized what Arizona was doing when she felt her legs part. "Oh god," she moaned as she felt a hot breath wash over center.

Arizona smiled and then wrapped her arms around Callie's legs, keeping them apart as she drew her first long lick. Callie's hips buckled and she knew this wasn't going to last. As she got faster her name was called out more often. She always loved how responsive Callie was to her touches.

Callie groaned as Arizona kept teasingly hit her clit. "I'm gonna.. Soon.," she warned but couldn't form an actual sentence. She wished she could hold it longer.

"It's okay," Arizona said and made sure Callie was able to hear her. "I'm quite flattered."

Callie laughed breathlessly as her hands clutched onto the sheets and her hips kept rocking along with Arizona's strokes. As Arizona's lips wrapped around her clit she couldn't held back anymore.

Arizona kept Callie riding the high for as long as possible before moving up and snuggling close. This is why she asked how much time they had. Because wrapped around a naked Callie was almost better than being the reason why Callie was naked. "You okay?"

Callie nodded. "I think you're right though. I don't have as much stamina anymore."

"It's okay. We'll just snuggle and not have sex ever again," Arizona suggested with as much serious face as she could manage.

"Oh hell no," Callie exclaimed. "We'll have sex again. And I'll go to the gym like once a week."

Arizona giggled. "I think you're right.. About the gym I mean."

Callie gasped and started tickling Arizona's side making her squirm and laugh loudly. "Take it back." Arizona couldn't speak as she was gasping for air and still laughing. Callie stopped for a moment. "Take it back," she said and raised her hands.

"Maybe," Arizona responded with a shrug and then quickly rolled away before Callie could attack her again. She stood up and rushed out of the bedroom but laughed as Callie caught up with her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Take it back," Callie said again but smiled nonetheless.

Arizona laughed. "Okay, okay. You don't have to go to the gym. IF... You can manage another round before the coach drops Sofia off."

Callie pretended to think. "I'll try. I mean, it's probably gonna be hard though."

"That's what she said," Arizona responded and squealed when Callie lifted her up and threw her over her shoulder. But Arizona had a very good view of Callie's butt this way and gently smacked it.

"We're acting like kids," Callie realized and carefully lowered Arizona on the bed.

Arizona shrugged. "We're young. We're hot. Why not? Now quick before we run out of time."

Callie jumped on the bed and nipped on Arizona's lower lip. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I wanted this to be fluffy, funny, comfortable. I didn't want to get too graphic so I hope it's not too much, or too little. And hey, if you can't joke with your partner during sex then you're not doing it right. Am I right ladies?


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I'm totally into fluffy family moments. Aren't you?

* * *

Callie and Arizona were putting together a family tent. They managed to take three days off work together and spend it with their children. They wanted to do something fun. But camping in complete nature wasn't going to work because they were both on call if an emergency came in and there would be no other orthopedic or pediatric surgeon available. So they were putting together a tent by Carlos's lake house. He owned a large property and they were able to set up a tent comfortably near the forest but still near the lake and the house.

"I'll go make a bonfire," Arizona said with a dimpled smile. She usually hated camping. Bugs, sleeping on the ground, weird animals eating her alive. Those were not her favorite things. But spending three nights outside with Josh, Sofia and Callie seemed like fun. And the weather was finally warm enough so that she was able to use the jet skis like she wanted to. Callie's dad already had stones put together in a circle and a bunch of sticks, twigs and pine needles in the middle. She had Josh and Sofia look around and pick up any larger sticks that were laying around the trees and put them on the top. She also bought logs just for this special occasion. She lit up the fire and watched it slowly grow. It was still a couple of hours before the dark but it was good to be prepared. "Is the tent ready?"

Callie tested it by gently shaking it. "Yup. Seems stable. Where are the munchkins?"

"I told them to pick something sweet we can roast in the fire and they're still deciding between marshmallows and toffee apples," Arizona explained.

"Mmm, both good choices. Do we have something healthy though?" Callie asked. She knew Arizona was just as much of a sweet tooth as their seven year olds.

Arizona nodded. "Of course. We have hot dogs. And potatoes."

Callie laughed. "You're lucky I took some actual food with us. We can't live off hot dogs, unfortunately." She borrowed her dad's smaller, transportable, barbecue grill for steaks and fish and an electric pressure cooker. Okay, so they were cheating a little bit since electricity wasn't available during actual camping. But Callie didn't want to eat half burnt hot dogs for three days. "Kids, come here!" she yelled.

Sofia and Josh grabbed a bag of marshmallows and ran towards Callie. They were both pleased with their decision.

"What do we say we use those marshmallows for dessert and go fishing instead?" Callie suggested.

Josh squinted at her. "Will we eat the fish later?"

Callie laughed. "We could use a healthy meal, yes. But if you don't want to, maybe we can fish tomorrow and eat hot dogs today."

"Hot dogs, hot dogs," Sofia squealed as she started jumping around.

"I think they have too much energy. We'll need to make them do something or they'll never fall asleep," Arizona said quietly so only Callie was able to her. Callie nodded her agreement. "I have glow sticks and empty water bottles."

Callie smiled. "They might enjoy that. And maybe we can go for a walk later when it's hard. There's actually a pretty nice road through the woods that I often visited when Sofia was still in a stroller."

Arizona kissed her quickly before skipping off. "I love you," she called out over her shoulder and enjoyed the goofy smile on her girlfriend's face. "Hey kids, why don't we make our own little lamps."

"Lamps?" Sofia asked excitedly. "How?"

Arizona sat down with Josh and Sofia in front of a larger box. She and Callie had plenty of activities planned, because kids get bored so easily. She took out a water bottle and they did the same. "Okay, there are markers in there and colorful papers and glue and tape but don't glue things on your own."

"It's because we end up with sticky fingers," Josh pointed out.

Arizona laughed and briefly turned to Callie who approached them and sat down with them. "Okay, how do you want your lamp to look like? Green bug, butterfly or a ladybug?"

"Butterfly, butterfly," Sofia exclaimed, nodding her head.

Josh grinned. "And I want a green bug." Green was also his current favorite color.

"Okay, for a green bug take the green bottle instead," Arizona instructed, switching his bottle. She helped them wrap their bottles in a paper and add wings.

Callie sighed happily. Sofia and Josh were both concentrating hard on whatever Arizona was showing them and they all looked so content together. It truly felt like they were a family.

Arizona took a green glowing stick for Josh and an orange one for Sofia. While Josh's bottle was mostly green, Sofia used almost every color she was able to find. She cracked the glow sticks to activate them and they each put it in their bottle. Arizona used the tape to secure the stick and put their bottle caps on. "See. And just in time too because the sun is setting down."

They were both so in awe of their costume lamps they couldn't stop smiling. Both tackled Arizona and hugged her. "Thank you," Sofia murmured while Josh stayed silent.

Arizona felt herself flush from all the love. "You're welcome. Maybe later we can search for bears when it's completely dark."

"Bears? Are they here?" Josh asked, looking around.

Sofia stood up. "I'll go make sure there are no bears here," she said confidently with her glowing bottle in front of her. Josh quickly followed her.

Callie pulled Arizona in front of her lap and hugged her tightly from behind, gently rocking them. "You're amazing. And you're so good with them too," she said softly, kissing the side of Arizona's exposed neck.

Arizona smiled, her hands wrapping around Callie's. "Thank you," she said quietly and then leaned into Callie's touch as she felt her lips brush against her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," Callie replied. "Now let's go after them before they really find a bear."

Arizona laughed. "There aren't actually any bears here right?"

Callie shrugged. "Well, I haven't met any yet. But god knows what's hiding in that forest there."

"You just said it's nice in there," Arizona said gasping.

"I've never been there in the dark," Callie said in defense as she stood up. She took Arizona's hand, pulling her up but she didn't let go of her. "I was thinking we could use dad's boat on the last day. Teach Josh how to sail."

Arizona nodded. "I'd love to see that happening, actually. Is swimming possible in the lake?"

"Sure is. I hope you brought your swimming suit with you. Bikini even," Callie replied with a smirk.

"Maybe," Arizona casually responded. "I'm hungry though. Hot dogs and marshmallows?"

Callie nodded. She called Josh and Sofia's name who were nearing the lake and they came back. Each got a stick with a hot dog on it. They also had buns or regular bread and ketchup. No one liked mustard. They sat around the bonfire and Arizona made sure it was small enough so that the kids were able to get close to it safely.

"You know, Callie has a very good camp story," Arizona said with a mischievous smile as they roasted their hot dogs in the flames. Callie quickly glared at her.

"You do? Can we hear it?" Josh said excitedly and bounced his legs as he was sitting cross legged.

Callie sighed before smiling at him. "I actually do. And it's real too." She paused after saying that. She lied. The story wasn't real but she and Arizona had exchanged some spooky stories and Arizona put her on the spot. "A couple of years ago a family went camping. A mother, father, daughter and son. They night has only started when they started hearing loud, screeching noises and there was a smell only a beast could posses."

Josh and Sofia grew wide eyed and scooted a little closer to each other and to Arizona.

"The father thought it was a joke, he didn't believe in monsters. So they sat around their campfire, just like ours, and started roasting their marshmallows. Only the noises started getting closer and the two children got really scared. The girl accidentally dropped her marshmallow and decided to throw it in the woods because it got dirty and wasn't edible anymore. The noises soon stopped."

Arizona held back a snicker as she saw Sofia and Josh's hotdogs getting burnt so she pulled their sticks out of the fire and implied that they can eat it now. She already took a bite of hers.

"But after a while the screeching got louder and closer and they heard a snap of a stick," Callie was telling the story so dramatically and without Josh and Sofia noticing Arizona snapped a twig. Callie was barely able to control herself and not laugh.

"What happened then?" Sofia asked a little breathless.

"They saw a big, hairy beast standing in front of them," Callie said in almost a whisper. "They were all so afraid that no one dared to move. And you want to know what the monster did?" Josh nodded and Sofia just opened her mouth. "He ate all... of their marshmallows," Callie finished the story dramatically and snorted as Arizona started laughing so hard that she had to lay down on her back and clutched to her stomach.

"That's all the monster wanted? Marshmallows?" Sofia asked, not believing the story.

Callie nodded. "The monster just wanted marshmallows. And after you finish your hot dogs we can roast our own."

Josh looked around. "What if the monster wants our marshmallows?"

"We can share," Arizona replied as she finally managed to stop laughing and sat back up.

Josh frowned. "I don't want to get eaten by a monster!"

"Me neither!" Sofia agreed loudly.

Callie smirked. "But it's okay. Those marshmallows monsters only live in real woods. They're not here. And they don't like the light."

Josh and Sofia were satisfied with that answer and after they finished their hot dogs they were ready for marshmallows. The sun was slowly setting down and it started to get chillier outside. Callie went inside their tent and grabbed a hoodie for everyone and brought them back to the fire. She also grabbed her camera because she ought to make as many memories as possible. So she took a picture of Arizona, Sofia and Josh. The flash made them all look directly towards the camera with wide eyes and Callie laughed at the adorable picture. She passed them their clothes and sat next to them. She turned the camera around and kissed Arizona's cheek as Arizona bit into the marshmallow on the stick and took the picture. As they continued to chat and laugh and eat sweet marshmallows Callie ended up taking even more pictures. She has only recently started to capture her memories but realized that one day she would want to look back at this day and see all this.

Sofia yawned. "Mommy, can we skip the walk? I don't want the marshmallow monster to eat my marshmallows."

"We can postpone the walk till tomorrow. And we're going fishing tomorrow as well. Bright and early," Callie said seriously. She wasn't really good at fishing, not being patient enough. But she wanted to see how Josh, Sofia and Arizona would do.

Arizona sighed as a yawn escaped her lips now. They were all tired and it was only 10 o'clock. Good for the kids, bad for the adults. They couldn't even make it till 11 anymore. "Come on, let's put the fire out and go to sleep." She really wanted to shower, she felt dirty. But this was camping and Callie promised they would be able to shower on the second day inside of the house.

Josh and Sofia were happy about their glowing bottles and the fact that their tent room wasn't covered with complete dark. Camping with school wasn't this fun.

Arizona shivered and snuggled closer to Callie. "It's so cold," she whined quietly.

"It's not," Callie assured her. Since it was around 90 degrees during the day it wasn't that cold during the night as well. She wrapped her arm around Arizona. "Just relax. There are no bugs here and we're not really sleeping on the ground."

Arizona managed to convince Callie to get them an air bed but the kids loved the idea of a sleeping bag. At least this way they were able to be cuddled up together. "I know," she admitted. "I just need some sleep."

Callie pressed their lips together for a moment. "We all do. Sweet dreams."

"I love you," Arizona replied.

Callie smiled. "I love you too."

Arizona woke up when she heard loud giggles. She stretched her legs and groaned. She felt Callie's arms tighten around her waist. "Are they already up? What time is it?"

Callie raised Arizona's arm to check her wrist watch. "It's 7:30. Ugh, what are they doing?"

"Sounds like they're having fun," Arizona pointed out as more giggles were heard. She slowly sat up and stretched her arms. She swatted Callie's butt. "Come on. We can go swimming today. It's gonna be like 91 degrees outside."

Callie rubbed her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. We can use jet skis. And water trampoline that you wanted to use so badly."

Arizona grinned. She exited the tent with Callie behind her. Josh and Sofia were rolling down the hill and then running up and rolling back down, giggling and squealing loudly. "Should we make breakfast first? I don't want them hungry before we even start anything."

"That's why I brought eggs and toast with us," Callie said. "So scrambled eggs or regular eggs?"

"Scrambled for me, but regular for Josh," Arizona said and kissed Callie's cheek. "And I'll watch you make us breakfast." She settled a blanket on the ground and sat down on it, leaning back on her hands as she watched Callie dance around the eggs.

Josh ran to Arizona and jumped in her lap. "Are we having breakfast now? Can we go swim later? I wanna go swim. And use the water trampoline," he rambled and listed all of the things he wanted to do.

"After breakfast bud," Arizona promised and squeezed him tightly before he wiggled his way out of her embrace and ran back to Sofia. "He doesn't think I'm the most awesome person anymore," she said with a pout.

Callie laughed. Because Josh absolutely still saw Arizona as his hero and an awesome person. "Are you kidding me babe? He thinks you're the best. And I kind of agree with him." She brought a plastic plate filled with food to Arizona and bent down to kiss her sweetly. "Eat up. We have a busy day ahead of us." She yelled for Sofia and Josh and put their plates on a small table. Callie sat down next to Arizona and they munched on their breakfast.

"We can go swimming later right?" Sofia asked with her mouth full.

"Sure sweetie. After putting sunscreen on these two because we don't want them to burn," Callie teased and kissed the tip of Arizona's nose. "And don't worry the SPF is 50."

Arizona rolled her eyes. "I don't need sun protection factor that high," she argued. "But it will still do," she mumbled afterwards. Because she knew it was safer than ending with a burned back and then peeling her skin off for the next few weeks.

After breakfast they changed into bathing suit. Josh's dark blue swim trunks had sharks on them and Sofia wore a purple princess tankini, which was a bikini bottom and a cute tank top. Arizona opted for blue bikinis. She hasn't really wore any kind of bathing suit in public since Josh. She almost groaned when her eyes caught Callie in her almost illegal red bikini.

A voice pulled her out of her lusty thoughts. "Mama, can we use swimming rings?"

Arizona laughed. "Yes. And don't forget about arm floats and goggles and whatever else you want." The kids brought so many things with them, including swimming kickboard and snorkel masks and swimming rings. She walked towards Callie after the kids ran off towards the lake. "You look miraculous in these bikinis," she said.

Callie blushed. "Thank you. You look stunning." She was carrying a bunch of towels for them and a couple of life jackets for jet skis. Both Arizona and her were good swimmers and the kids knew how to swim as well but it was a big and deep lake and she wasn't willing to risk anything. She also had her camera around her neck to take pictures. Luckily it was waterproof. She settled the towels on the deck. "Sunscreen first!" she ordered.

Sofia huffed and sat down as Callie rubbed the screen quickly on her. Her complexion was darker than Josh and Arizona's but Sofia was still a child and Callie didn't want to risk anything. Arizona was doing the same to Josh. And afterwards they watched closely as the kids jumped in the lake and swam towards the trampoline.

Callie chuckled. "Come on, now it's my turn to do you."

"I'd say not until after this camping trip. I'm not having sex in a tent. With them two feet away," Arizona said with a wink. She shivered as Callie applied the cold cream to her skin and gently rubbed it over her back and shoulders. Arizona quickly did the same to her arms and legs and stomach. She really didn't want to burn. After turning around she cringed as Callie put some on her nose.

"I don't want you to burn," Callie said gently and placed a quick kiss on Arizona's pink lips. "Okay, so jet skis or joining the kids?"

Arizona's eyes went wide. "Jet skis. I've been waiting for this for a really long time." She grabbed a lifejacket and put it on. They walked down the deck. "Okay, so how do I do this?"

Callie laughed. "Want to ride with me first?"

"Okay," Arizona mumbled. She really wanted to go alone but realized that she didn't know how to handle a jet ski. Callie climbed onto one but left enough space for Arizona to sit in front of. Their bodies were smashed together so that Callie was able to reach to the handle bars. Callie pushed them away from the deck and into the open water. The key was in ignition and she turned it.

Callie smiled as she felt the motor come to life. "It's going to be great. Relax." She gently squeezed the levers and applied speed. Arizona squealed and laughed as they started moving, slowly at first, but Callie kept applying speed until they were faster. Callie spun them around once they were further away from the deck and Arizona screamed, her hands holding onto Callie's for dear life. Callie laughed and slowed down. "Come on, try it yourself. Just be gentle. Like when you have a really tiny baby on your operating table and you have to be careful with the scalpel." She grabbed the camera that was hanging around her neck and moved her arm to the front, taking a picture of them. Hair messy and flowing with the wind, both smiling widely.

Arizona drove them around for a while, slow, until she got more comfortable and confident. She then went faster and turned the jet ski around quickly making them both laugh. "This is awesome!" she yelled.

"Yeah, it is," Callie yelled back. "Slow down now."

As there were no brakes on jet ski Arizona had to gradually slow down until they came to a stop near the water trampoline. "May we join you?" she asked Sofia who giggled and nodded.

"Come mama, it's really fun. And you can jump in the water," Josh encouraged and took a jump from the trampoline into the water.

Arizona moved the jet ski slowly back to the deck and turned the engine off. They climbed off of it and took off their lifejackets. Arizona sprinted towards the deck and then jumped in, cannon ball style, splashing Callie who was standing on the deck. As she came up she laughed at Callie. "Come on in. The water is really nice."

Callie opted for the safer option, the stairs. She climbed in the water and swam towards Arizona. They both got to the trampoline. Arizona was like a big kid, jumping on it the instant she got there but Callie swam around it, taking pictures. She caught Josh in the air, Sofia hitting the water in splash and Arizona attempting a flip on the trampoline.

Arizona smiled at her. "Come on, join us Calliope."

Callie climbed onto the trampoline. She took Arizona's hand as they all started jumping around. Josh tugged on Callie's other hand. "Stand there and we'll jump on the other end and you'll go flyyyyying into the water," he said with wide eyes and a wide smile.

Callie knew it wasn't possible to send her flying into the water but she went anyway. So after she felt Arizona, Sofia and Josh all jump at the same time she pushed herself off the trampoline landing in the water. It was worth if it made Sofia and Josh this happy. So she did it again. And again. And again. Until Josh started getting tired and Sofia was thirsty and Arizona felt a little tired as well. Callie picked up her camera that she put down on the edge of the trampoline and they all swam back. Sofia and Josh drank some water and had a snack and quickly dozed off on their towels under the playground house. At least they were in the shadow. Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist, swaying them. She pressed a kiss on the back of her neck. "We exhausted them."

"Mm. I'm tired too to be honest. All this water and sun," Arizona said and moved her head to the side and puckered her lips. Callie laughed and kissed her softly, her hand coming up to stroke Arizona's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too. How about we break some rules and use the hot tub?" Callie offered.

Arizona nodded eagerly. "I thought you'd never ask. I could also use a glass of wine but I guess I can work around that."

"I have grapefruit water," Callie said. "We can pretend it's wine and drink it from the fancy glasses."

Arizona laughed, taking Callie's hand. "I'll be okay. Beside we have to relax now because we are having a fishing contest later."

"Oh, so it's a contest now?" Callie asked. She turned the hot tub on and they got in, settling against the jets and waited for them to start forming bubbles. Callie never got her reply, Arizona already leaned her head back, her eyes closed and enjoying the hot water. "I'm really glad we're doing this camping thing. It's nice," she admitted.

A smile appeared on Arizona's face, her eyes remaining shut. "It is. It feels like we've always been a family. I like it."

Callie slid her hand towards Arizona's, their fingers lacing as she leaned back as well. "I love it."


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I have a cat named Callie and she had a kitten. I'm naming the kitten Sofia in hopes it's a girl. Life of a pet owner. To all of you starting school soon or you already started it best of luck.

* * *

Arizona drummed her fingers against the steering wheel with a sigh. She checked Josh in the review mirror. He was staring out of the window, looking at surroundings. Arizona almost groaned. She was heading to work, night shift after a long time and she decided to meet up with Teddy first. Grab a cup of coffee before and then let Josh stay with her for the night. It's why she left earlier and was now stuck in the traffic jam. Her car was barely moving and it was making her frustrated and Josh was getting bored too.

"Mama, are we there yet?" he whined.

Arizona took a deep breath. "No, not yet bud." She took her phone out of the purse as she realized it would take them a long time before they would get to Teddy's. She passed it back to Josh. "Play some games."

Josh seemed happy with his distraction for now.

Arizona had to held back the urge to just step hard on the gas and just go with whatever happens afterwards. Instead she slowly followed the line of cars in front of her. Suddenly she heard cars honking loudly and when nothing was happening in the front she turned her head to the side, her eyes widening and her breath catching in her throat. A large truck was driving towards her and then a loud bang followed by a loud cry from Josh. Arizona felt her car spin even though she was pushing her foot down onto the brakes. She felt the air bag pushing her face backwards and she couldn't breathe for a moment.

"Mama? Mama, are you okay?" Josh cried. He didn't dare to move. He dropped the phone and was now laying on the floor around shattered glass. "Mama?"

Arizona inhaled sharply, feeling a great amount of pain. She tried to unbuckle her seat belt but it was jammed. Her left leg was stuck and when she tried to move it she felt a sharp pain. Her heart was beating fast. But Arizona tried to remain calm. She felt something wet on her forehead and as she reached up she realized it was blood. "I'm okay buddy," she tried to sound reassuring but her voice was shaky. "Do you still have my phone?"

"It's on the floor," Josh replied quietly. He was terrified.

Arizona swallowed. She couldn't turn her head. "Can you try reaching it with your foot until it's close enough?"

Josh slid his foot towards the phone and pulled it to him. He bent over and picked it up. "I have it."

"Can you dial 911 and put it on speaker?" Arizona asked. She tried to tug on her seat belt but she couldn't unbuckle it. "Fuck," she muttered under her breath. She started to lose the feeling in her left leg and she wasn't sure if it was from intense pain or because something was seriously wrong.

Josh tentatively pressed on the numbers on the screen and put it on speaker.

"911, what's your emergency?" a female voice said through the speaker.

Arizona took a deep breath. "My name's doctor Arizona Robbins. My car was just hit by a truck. I'm somewhere on the Fremont Ave street," she said, her voice still shaky.

"Are you injured? I'm sending an ambulance there right away."

Arizona checked Josh in the review mirror. He seemed alright. "I-I can't feel my left leg. Minor cut on the forehead. I have a son, Josh, in the car with me but he seems alright. I'm not sure about the truck driver or if anyone else is involved." She felt pain over her stomach but assumed it was from the seat belt. "My seat belt is jammed," she said quietly.

"Help is on its way. Keep talking to me. Do you feel dizzy? Is your son alert?"

"Not dizzy. Josh, are you feeling okay?" Arizona asked. She still couldn't turn her head. She probably hurt a muscle in her neck.

"I'm okay. My tummy hurts," Josh said quietly.

Arizona closed her eyes for a moment. "Probably skin abrasions to the chest and abdomen. We were both wearing seat belts."

"Can you move your leg?"

Arizona tried but she didn't really feel anything. "No. I don't think so. I don't want to make whatever it is worse."

"Okay, the ambulance is two minutes away. Do you want me to stay on the line or are you alright?" Since Arizona was a surgeon she didn't have to calm her down because Arizona already knew panicking wasn't an option.

"I'll be alright. Thank you," Arizona said.

"Best of luck."

And then the call was disconnected. Arizona hit her seat belt buckle a few times but it was still stuck. "Josh, baby, you can undo your seat belt now." She didn't want him to get more hurt and it was probably putting pressure on his stomach. "Just stay still okay?" She heard sirens and a wave of relief washed over her. She was going to be alright.

Owen just received a trauma call. "Torres, Karev, Kepner with me. We have three car crash victims brought in. Two adults and a child. Truck versus car. The truck driver has a possible head injury, abdominal injuries. Possible abdominal injuries on the kid and a female with an open fractured femur."

Callie cringed. Open fractures were the worst. They gowned up and waited at the ambulance bay. First ambulance was the truck driver. He was in a pretty bad shape. April took that one and the door to the second ambulance opened and Callie shook her head. "No," she whispered.

"Crap, it's Robbins?" Alex asked.

Owen helped the medics lower the gurney. "Doctor Robbins, I was hoping I wouldn't have to see you until later," he tried to joke.

Arizona laughed but then winced. "I like to be early."

Callie froze. She realized Josh was still standing in the ambulance, terrified. She lifted him down. "What happened?"

"A truck hit us," Arizona replied. "We are fine."

Owen nodded. "Okay, Torres stay with the kid until we clear Arizona for head injuries and anything else."

"But her leg," Callie argued.

"It can wait for 30 seconds. Just make sure the kid's okay," Owen ordered.

Callie huffed. "That's my girlfriend and she's obviously going to need surgery and the longer we take to get her in the OR the more chances she has for an infection."

"I said wait," Owen nearly yelled.

Josh flinched and stepped back, his back hitting Callie's body. Callie sighed, putting her hand on his arm. "Fine. But when you get her scans back and everything else is clear page me."

"I will," Owen said, now softer as he realized he scared Josh. "Take a few deep breaths and come into trauma room 2 once your hands stop shaking. You need to be focused."

Callie nodded and took Josh's hand, leading him inside. "Is mama going to die?"

"No, no, absolutely. Your mom is going to be just fine," Callie said. She couldn't even think about losing Arizona. She was too important in her life. She lifted Josh on the bed in the pit. "Does anything hurt?"

Josh nodded. "My tummy," he whispered.

Callie gently laid him down and lifted his t-shirt. Seat belt caused abrasions to his skin. She looked at Alex who was waiting patiently to take over. "I'll give him an ultrasound, take scans if needed. I've got this," he said.

Callie nodded. "Okay." She took a deep breath. "Okay," she repeated quietly. "You're in good hands. And I'll take care of your mama."

"Callie," Josh called shyly. Callie turned her head and smiled at him. "I love you," he admitted.

"I love you too Josh," Callie said and chewed on her lower lip. She wasn't going to cry. She wasn't going to cry. "You'll be alright. I'll come find you after I make sure your mom is okay." She pulled Alex to the side. "Call Arizona's parents. They'll want to be here."

Alex nodded. He wasn't going to argue with Callie how she could do it herself. Just this once he was going to do what she told him to do. "Go fix Arizona."

Callie lingered by the trauma room's entrance for a moment before she got enough courage to walk in. "I'm okay and I'm ready." Arizona's pants were now cut off and she was attached to different machines. Arizona was alert and a little terrified. "Any other injuries?"

"Contusions to neck, chest and stomach but no internal bleeding," Owen said. "I booked OR 3."

Callie nodded. "Good. Show me the scans." She hated working around Arizona like she wasn't even there but right now she was a surgeon and she needed to be professional. "Okay. We get her in the OR, use internal fixation. I can reduce the bone fragments and use screws to hold the bone together here and here," she explained and pointed to the scans on what she planned to do. "If the screws don't hold, I can insert the rod in the narrow of the bone. I won't know for sure until I get in there." Luckily Arizona was driven to the hospital right away and her open fracture wasn't as severe.

"Okay. Need any help in the OR?" Owen asked.

Callie shook her head. "I'll be okay. How's the truck driver?"

"Derek's working on him but it doesn't look good. He was intoxicated too," Owen said.

Callie's jaw tightened. If this asshole wasn't drunk driving her girlfriend would never be laying in front of her in such vulnerable position. "We need to work fast. I'll use antibiotic beads to prevent infection. I need this to go smoothly."

Arizona sighed. "Callie. You'll do great. I trust you."

Callie nodded absently. "I don't want you to lose your leg because some stupid asshole decided to drink during his work hours," she said angrily.

"I won't. Because you'll make sure my leg will be intact," Arizona said, trying to sooth Callie. "I love you."

"I love you too," Callie said, pressing a quick kiss to Arizona's forehead, careful to avoid the stitches there. "We'll get you in the operating room now." Arizona was already hooked to an IV, her body receiving antibiotics and fluids. Callie just had to make sure Arizona's wound was clean and that no foreign bodies or bone fractures and unhealthy skin and muscle tissues were in it.

"How's Josh?" Arizona asked.

"He's alright. A little scared. He had some skin abrasions from the seat belt and Alex promised to do an ultrasound and take scans to make sure we're not missing anything," Callie explained. "I'll convince Alex to admit him so he won't have to go home."

Arizona nodded. "Good." She relaxed a little. What was done was done. Her leg was messed up but she trusted Callie and Josh was going to be alright. "We can go now."

Arizona was prepped for surgery and Callie scrubbed in. She was nervous, scared. A part of her still didn't comprehend that it was Arizona on the operating table and in that moment it was for the best because she was able to focus solely on the injury. She was able to fixate the bone with the screw on the bottom but it didn't hold on the top of the bone. So she used a rod. Arizona's ankle was also in a bad shape from being nearly squished but it was only a sprain. It just seemed like Arizona didn't have much luck with her left leg lately. Callie took her time repairing Arizona's bone and stabilizing it. She assumed Arizona's leg was pinned between the door and her car seat based on the injury. She worked more carefully than she did on her other patients, that much she had to admit. Callie finished her surgery and used a skin graft to close the wound. There would probably be a follow up surgery. And a lot of physical therapy but Arizona should keep her leg and regain full mobility. For now wires and rods kept Arizona's leg together and an external fixator that kept them in place. She gently wrapped Arizona's leg after closing it up and scrubbed out. She felt like she did a good job. Now she just had to wait for Arizona to wake up.

Callie had about an hour and half before Arizona would be moved from PACU, post anesthesia care unit, to her assigned room. She decided to check on Josh and then follow her regular schedule. Alex admitted him into a room. Callie walked in and realized Josh was in a room he had to share. Which was okay really because asking for a private room with a patient that doesn't need to be admitted in the first place was too much. "Hey. Are you feeling alright?" Callie asked him.

Josh nodded. They changed his clothes into the hospital's pajamas. "Is mama okay?"

"She is. She had to have a surgery but she should be awake soon and then you can visit her," Callie said with a bright smile, hopefully to make Josh feel more at ease. "You know, there's a playroom down the hall if you're bored. And there's a TV room where you can watch TV with other kids."

Josh shrugged. "I'm okay here. Doctor Alex had to change my pump. It was blue before but now it's green."

"Do you like green?" Callie asked as she checked his pump. She assumed his previous one was busted from the seat belt pressure. She also noticed a larger spot on his lower stomach that was probably caused by the cannula being pushed deeper. No wonder he was complaining of tummy pain. But Alex cleaned it up and put in a new one on the other side.

"I love green," Josh said, perking up. "Do you have green jello?"

Callie laughed. "Green jello? I'll have to check. I will come back later with your jello and maybe your mom will feel well enough to accept visitors." She realized he was lonely and probably still scared. "Do you want to play some games on my phone?"

"Can I?" Josh asked.

"Here," Callie said, passing him his phone. "I have your aunt Teddy's number in it too so you can call her. Or text her. Or just play games."

"Frozen free fall!" he squealed, interrupting Callie and focusing on the phone that was in his hands.

Callie laughed and turned around. Her phone's battery was still full so he was good for the next few hours. She did her rounds, checked on a few patients, consulted about her tomorrow's surgeries and checked her on call schedule for the next few days. Arizona's parents would have to stay here for quite a while because Arizona's recovery was going to take from 4 to 6 months. And it would take a month if not longer before Arizona was even going to be allowed to put weight on her left leg. It was going to be a long and frustrating recovery. Callie was very aware of that. But doctors always were the worst patients. After filling in a few patients' files on the tablet she figured it was a good time to visit Arizona. She was probably in her own room now. Although the pain medications and antibiotics were strong and she was going to be sleeping through most of the day. She slid the door opened and snuck inside of Arizona's private hospital room. It appeared Arizona was still sleeping and her blood pressure and heart rate seemed normal. Callie sat down and took Arizona's hand in hers, pressing a kiss against her knuckles.

Arizona moaned in discomfort and turned her head, squinting at Callie. "Calliope?"

Callie smiled. "Hey honey," she said. "The surgery went well. I'll give you the details when you're more alert."

Arizona smiled. "Okay. You look hot in scrubs," she said.

"And you look hot in the hospital gown," Callie said and chuckled. "Are you in any pain?"

"A little. I'm sleepy though," she admitted, blinking heavily at Callie.

Callie leaned in, her lips lingering over Arizona's for a few seconds. "It's okay. Go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up again." Although she didn't know for sure because Arizona kept dozing off but occasionally said a word or two and then fell back asleep. An hour later a knock on the sliding door brought her out of her thoughts. Arizona was sleeping. Callie turned her head and quickly stood up. Arizona's parents. She opened the door. "Hi," she said sheepishly.

"Oh Callie, dear. Is she going to be alright?" Barbara asked worriedly.

"Yes, yes. She had an open break of her thighbone but we took her in the surgery and I stabilized her bone using a rod and screws. It looks scary for now but she's going to make a full recovery," Callie explained.

Daniel nodded.

"Callie?" Arizona mumbled, her eyes closed and her hand searching for Callie's over the bed.

"She's a little loopy from the pain medications and antibiotics that are preventing an infection," Callie said and took a hold of Arizona's hand. "You can talk to her but she probably won't remember any of this."

Arizona opened her eyes to see who Callie was talking to and smiled lazily. "Hi mom, dad."

Callie released Arizona's hand and took a few steps back to let Arizona talk to her parents in private before she would doze back to sleep. Daniel stepped back too. "Is Joshua alright?"

"Yes. I had a colleague admit him even though he's good to go home. I wasn't sure when you're going to get here. He had some skin abrasions from the seat belt and he was scared but he seemed alright. If you want I can get doctor Karev to release him and you can take him home," Callie babbled nervously. She still didn't know how to act around Arizona's parents.

Daniel chuckled. "We'd like that. We'll be staying for a while. How long before Arizona will be able to go home?"

"There's going to be a follow up surgery in two days, where I'll remove the external fixator but if it all goes well and she doesn't get a fever in about 10 days, maybe a week," Callie said. "But the recovery will be much longer."

"Oh, she's going to fight you," Daniel said.

Callie laughed. "I know."

"What about the other person? The one that crushed into my daughter?" Daniel asked.

"It was a male, in his forties. He suffered major head trauma and was pronounced brain dead in the operating room. The surgeons that worked on him are talking to his family about organ donation," Callie said.

Arizona whined. "Calliopeeee," she called. "Come hold my hand. I'm getting sleepy again." Callie laughed and blushed a little but took Arizona's hand anyway. "Where's Josh?" she asked and yawned.

"Alex admitted him and he's playing Frozen free fall on my phone," Callie said.

"And where's Sofia?" Arizona suddenly remembered to ask.

Callie laughed. "She's with my dad, hanging out on his boat. Being the cool 7 year old that she is."

Arizona nodded, agreeing. "Why didn't we use the boat? I thought you promised to teach Josh how to sail."

"Because you got sun burnt sweetie," Callie replied and watched Arizona's blue eyes droop. "Sweet dreams." Arizona's hold on her hand loosened and she removed her hand. "I'll lead you to Josh's room," Callie said to Arizona's parents.

Josh was still intensely playing Frozen free fall. "Callie," he said excitedly when he saw her. "I won so many levels. Hi grandpa, hi grandma," he said and grinned when he noticed his grandparents.

"Good job bud," Callie praised. "You can go home now if you want. Your mama's going to be in the hospital for a little longer but you can stay with your grandparents."

Josh handed the phone back to Callie. "Really? I can leave?"

"Yes. Unless you want to stay," Callie teased.

Josh jumped off the bed and ran to his grandpa who lifted him in his arms. "No, no. I can leave."

"There are some forms you have to fill," Callie explained and saw Alex, waving at him to come over. "He'll walk you through them. Unfortunately I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow probably." Callie was hugged by Josh and she squeezed him back. She had a few more patients to check on and then she crashed in an on call room. Now that Sofia wasn't with her she wasn't going to leave Arizona's side.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: I'm glad you all liked the previous chapter and I hope you will enjoy this one too.

* * *

After ten days of complaining and nagging at all the nurses and doctors Arizona was finally able to go home. Although she wasn't allowed to step on her foot yet and wouldn't be for a while. Arizona's leg was in a brace and it was hard to move around it. So crutches were once again her new friends, although with an addition of a wheelchair because she couldn't hop everywhere with a pair of crutches. Callie volunteered to look after Arizona for the next few weeks which meant that for that period of time Arizona was moving in her apartment, because it had no stairs and the apartment building had an elevator, along with Josh and Oreo of course. So with Sofia's approval she rearranged her bedroom so that now Josh had his own bed too. The guest room was set up for Arizona to sleep in if she was going to be too uncomfortable in her bed. "You ready?" Callie asked.

Arizona glared at her. "I can't move with this giant thing," she complained pointing at her immobilized leg.

Callie helped Arizona on the wheel chair which didn't help. "I know, it sucks. But it's a hospital protocol that you have to leave in a wheel chair and honestly, it's easier to move around in it instead of crutches. For now anyway."

"No thank you," Arizona replied. She wasn't mad at Callie. She was just frustrated with herself and the truck driver that crashed into her stupid car. "I need to buy a new car."

"We'll get to that once you can walk," Callie pointed out. "And I know you're going to argue with me but right now I'm telling you as a doctor so do not dare to step down on that foot for a month. Not until it's healed and I can clear you for more than bending your leg while laying down."

Arizona nodded. "I won't do anything that would jeopardize my chances of recovering faster." She let herself be wheeled out of the hospital, though she was slightly shielding her face from the other people. There was no way other people were going to see her being wheeled out of the hospital. Although the pain medication was still strong and she was still on antibiotics they weren't as strong and she didn't have to sleep all the time.

Callie moved Arizona on the backseats where she was able to keep her leg elevated and put the crutches on the floor. She folded the wheelchair and put it in the trunk. She knew Arizona and that the blonde was going to argue with her and used crutches for the first few days until her other leg will start to hurt and she'll get tired. "Josh, Sofia and your mom are in my apartment waiting for you. Your dad said he had to leave early to take care of his house and garden."

"Dad doesn't like to be away for too long. And he doesn't trust his neighbors," Arizona said and laughed. She propped her back with a pillow so she was leaning against the car door. She was feeling a little uncertain but it was a short and smooth drive to Callie's apartment. Nothing could go wrong.

Callie glanced at her review mirror every once in a while. "I hope your leg's not jostling too much. I can't help that the road sucks."

"It's okay for now. Thank you for doing this Callie. I don't think I could stay at my house in my bedroom for a month with my mom asking me how I feel every four hours," Arizona said honestly.

Callie parked her car. "Well, it's my pleasure. Having my girlfriend around for a whole month? Yes please," she said with a wide smile as she took out the wheelchair and then helped Arizona out. Although Arizona glared at her and grabbed the crutches. "Okay, your loss." She casually wheeled the chair in front of her as Arizona struggled behind her. She wasn't going to push her. Arizona needed to realize this on her own.

Arizona huffed. "You're being unfair."

"You have two options. Use the wheelchair, which elevates your leg and causes less pain or you hop on the crutches, which is tiring because you're not allowed to step on your foot. At all," Callie said strictly.

Arizona rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine. Just don't shove that wheelchair in my face. I can hop just fine." They got in the elevator and rode to Callie's floor. Callie opened the door and let Arizona walk in first, Arizona stumbling a little and when Callie tried to help her she moved forwards. "I said I got this." Her tone came out a little harsher than intended.

Callie nodded. "Okay." She followed Arizona into her, their, bedroom and watched as Arizona awkwardly sat down. Callie used the foam leg pillow and carefully propped Arizona's leg. "Just yell if you need anything."

Arizona sighed. "Callie."

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry for acting like a jerk. You're really great and wonderful but I just.. I feel useless," Arizona said.

Callie nodded. Because she really know. "I spent 3 months in a hospital. I couldn't hold my own daughter for about two months. It gets lonely and scary and boring and it sucks. I know all of that. But you're doing great so far and I wouldn't want you to jinx it."

"You spent three months in the hospital and I'm being an ass when I was there for only a week," Arizona said quietly.

"You're learning," Callie brushed it off. "You can do a few exercises that your physical therapist showed you." Arizona nodded and Callie left her bedroom. Sofia and Josh were watching Barbara as she cooked. "You really didn't have to Mrs. Robbins," Callie said.

"I love cooking. How's Arizona?"

"She's... Trying. I think we're going to get in a lot of arguments during the next couple of months," Callie admitted and then laughed. "Us, doctors, are the worst patients."

Barbara nodded. "Do you think Arizona would like some soup? She hasn't been eating much lately and it's her favorite."

"I'm sure she would like some. She needs to eat before pain killers anyway. Thank you for making dinner," Callie responded. "And I assume that you cleaned up your room," she said to Sofia and kissed her forehead.

Sofia nodded. "I did, I did. Put all the toys in the toy box and even made up my bed. And all my clothes are in the closet. Abuelo helped me with folding them."

Callie laughed. She could only picture her dad folding tiny shirts and pants. He was never around when Callie was little but since Sofia he has proven that he knows how to take care of a child and doesn't need a maid or a nanny to do so. "What a wonderful abuelo," she commented. She ruffled Josh's hair. He was shy when his mom wasn't around. "What about you honey? Are you okay?"

"Yes. Mama won't be able to go to the park for a while won't she?" Josh asked sadly.

"Of course she will. I know she hates that wheelchair of hers but she's still going to try and spend every moment with you. We'll go to the park. Your mom will just be slow for a little while," Callie tried easing his fears.

Barbara passed Callie a small bowl of soup. "She'll want a refill but it's good enough for now."

Callie smiled gratefully and grabbed a spoon from a drawer. "Thank you. And I'm glad you can find your way through my kitchen." She carried the soup in her bedroom. "Have you done your exercises?"

Arizona smiled and nodded. "Aha. Is there an award?"

Callie set the soup down on the nightstand and leaned over. "None hospital food and painkillers," she offered. Arizona squinted at her making her chuckle. "And a kiss of course." She leaned over planting a soft kiss on Arizona's lips.

"Two kisses," Arizona said, showing Callie two of her fingers with a dazzling smile. When Callie leaned down she threaded her fingers in Callie's soft hair and deepened the kiss. When she scratched Callie's scalp a moan vibrated against her lips making her smile. "Now that's better," she said breathlessly. "I want that soup now."

Callie shook her head, passing Arizona the bowl. "Eat it slowly." She put a pill on Arizona's nightstand. "I got you prescribed sleeping pills," Callie said which made Arizona's head turn to her. "Just for a week or so if you experience pain before going to bed. They're 10mg but you should be okay."

Arizona ate another spoonful of soup. "I don't want to take them."

"You don't have to. But I know that Toradol is strong and will probably knock you out," Callie said. Arizona received quite a few pills but Toradol was very strong and she was only going to use it for a couple of days in addition to Tylenol if the pain was too bad.

"It's okay," Arizona said. "Is my mom still here?"

Callie nodded. "Do you want to say anything to her? I can tell her to come in here. She's entertaining the kids though."

"No, it's alright," Arizona said and slurped down the rest of her soup. "Can I get a refill though?" she asked with a sparkle in her eyes. "Hospital food sucks."

Callie kissed her lips again. "You can get as much soup as you want. You'll need the strength. You could sit by the dining table," she offered.

Arizona sighed, eying the evil wheelchair. "But that means I have to sit in that thing."

"Mhm. But it is very comfortable. We can put a cushion under your butt. You can have your leg elevated," Callie said, making a list of all the pros. "You can move around. You can still play with Josh. Or you can stay here. Alone."

"Ugh, you're so mean," Arizona whined. Callie rolled the wheelchair over with a victorious smile. Arizona carefully moved over and sat down, her leg resting rather comfortably in the elevating leg rest. She wheeled herself in the kitchen, ready to glare at Callie some more but then a mega watt smile on Josh's face made her forget all about her anger.

"Mama," he squealed, running towards her. He saw her every few days while she was in the hospital but he was used to having his mom around all the time. Before Arizona could say he had to be careful he stopped and carefully hugged her. "Callie said we'll have to be gentle around you for a couple of days. But you'll be okay. And Callie said after you get better we can go on a road trip. Together." He was so excited he was almost bouncing on his toes.

Arizona smiled, squeezing him tightly. "Well I like Callie's idea."

"Can we go to the park?" Sofia asked, fluttering her eyelashes at Callie like she did when she wanted something or wanted to get out of trouble.

"It's cold and cloudy today," Callie said. "But maybe tomorrow."

Sofia huffed. "Come on Josh, let's go play band in my room."

"It's our room now," Josh pointed out.

"It's our my room," came Sofia's respond.

Callie laughed. Sofia just wanted to have everything for herself. "Sometimes she drives me nuts," she admitted and Arizona laughed. "Hey, you don't get to laugh. I've been spending time with Josh and he's a complete sweetheart."

"He seems like a complete sweetheart until you turn his video games off or try to get him to take a bath. And once he's in the tub, it's also impossible to get him out of it," Arizona said wheeling around in a circle. Callie and Barbara shared a look that didn't go unnoticed by Arizona. "What was that for?"

Barbara turned to her daughter. "What was what honey?"

"The look," Arizona said, rolling her eyes.

Barbara continued to play dumb. "What look?"

Arizona groaned. "Between you and Callie. You just shared a look. Why? Are you sharing all my embarrassing stories with her? Please don't. Especially not that time with the poop explosion."

"I said no such thing," Barbara said. "But you did say you were never going to be seen on a wheelchair and you seemed to have fun with it. Hence the look."

Callie tilted her head to the side. "What poop explosion?"

Barbara laughed loudly. "You see, when Timmy, her brother, was a baby, she was only a little over three years old. And it was a really hot summer so we left him in only a diaper. Arizona thought it would be funny to take his diaper off. And in that exact moment he thought it would be a great idea to poop. It was all over him and all over little Arizona. And she was crying so hard."

Callie started laughing, her head thrown back. Arizona glared at her mom but the sight of Callie was almost too beautiful. "That sounds like a wonderful story."

"You know I actually have a picture," Barbara started, picking her phone from the counter, "I had this picture digitalized just a while ago. Figured it was a good memory. Daniel and I still joke about it." She showed the picture to Callie who laughed even harder.

"Mom," Arizona said warningly. It was bad enough that she had exploded poop on her let alone that her mother had a picture of it. Although she was glad she couldn't remember that moment.

Moments later loud banging on the keyboard and squealing similar to singing came out of Sofia's room. "Oh, concert time," Callie teased. When Barbara looked at her in conclusion she decided to explain. "Sofia can convince my dad to buy her anything. So one time they were in the store and she screamed Frozen and he bought her a set of Disney music instruments. And now every time Josh is here they perform a concert. And it's really loud and off key and lasts longer than me and my neighbors would like," Callie said.

"I think it sounds okay," Arizona argued.

Callie laughed. "You only had to listen to it once and that was only the unpracticed version. They've been having serious band rehearsals and named their band Oreo."

Josh came out of Sofia's room. "Grandma, come watch us," he ordered, grabbing Barbara's hand and dragging her back into the room.

Arizona laughed. "Poor mom. She'll come back deaf."

"She's going to be fine," Callie said. "Do you still want some more soup?" At Arizona's nod she brought another bowl to the table and sat down on the chair next to Arizona. "Your mom's great by the way."

"Did she try to clean your whole apartment?" Arizona wondered as she ate her soup. Her mom made the best soups.

Callie chuckled. "Maybe. She did give me this," Callie said and went in the living room to pick up a scrapbook Barbara has given her. She showed it to Arizona.

"That's my scrapbook. I started this when I was pregnant and stopped after Josh turned two. It was my therapist's idea to focus on the good things," Arizona said. She has honestly forgotten about it. "Why did my mom give you this?"

"She said something about cute pictures. And I want to see that part of your life," Callie said. "But I won't go through it without your permission."

Arizona shook her head. "You can look through it. There's nothing weird in it. Just his milestones, random thoughts, things like that. I always thought I would give it to him when he'd be old enough."

Callie didn't say anything. Instead she opened it up. While the hardcover was plain, Arizona obviously decorated the first page and used newspaper letters to spell Josh's name and his date of birth. His name was also explained. Joshua means savior. And Timothy means God's honor. Arizona was never a spiritual person but she still put that on the first page and it meant a lot to Callie for some reason. She turned the page. "Wow," she said. There were pictures of Arizona through her pregnancy. Starting a 3 months and ending at 9, just a little before Josh was born.

"I didn't want to do this, but mom kept telling me it would be great. I missed the first two months though," Arizona quickly explained.

Callie flipped another page. Josh's birth. Many pictures of Arizona laying in a hospital bed, obviously frustrated and glaring in the camera. And then a picture of a wrinkly newborn baby boy along with his first measures. And then Arizona holding the baby. "Look at his hair."

Arizona laughed, knowing full well that Callie was looking at a picture of Josh with a lot of dark hair. "His hair was dark and wild. He started losing some after a couple of months and was nearly bald and I panicked a little but then it started growing again and it also turned blond."

"Happened with Sofia too. Although it stayed dark and it was mostly just thinner hair. Now it's curly and dark and I can't tame it," Callie confessed and laughed. "It also doesn't help that she can't sit still for longer than three minutes."

"Do you ever wish you had a boy?" Arizona suddenly asked.

"Not really. I love dressing her up and honestly I was a little afraid that if it was going to be a boy Mark would teach him how to get girls and thinking about my little boy acting like Mark freaked me out."

Arizona laughed quietly. "That seems about right. Sofia's an adorable version of you though."

"Would you rather have a girl?" Callie asked the same question.

Arizona shrugged. "I haven't thought about it. I don't think so, really. He's my little man."

Callie flipped through the pages, quicker now, just glancing at Arizona teaching Josh how to walk, Josh grinning from ear to ear as his whole hand was inside of his first birthday cake. "I wish I didn't miss this part of you."

Her words were spoken so quietly Arizona barely heard them. But she did it. "I wish that too. God, you have no idea how much time I spent mentally hitting myself for not starting a family with you. I only ever saw the bad sights, like sick slimy babies crying and pooping. Never this," she said, pointing to one of her favorite pictures. She was cuddled up on the couch with Josh pressed against her as tight as possible.

Callie knelt down by Arizona's side and pressed their lips together for a brief moment. It only meant to comfort them both. They were together now. "I love you. And we get to experience other incredible things together. Like first day of school. And then proms and graduations and boyfriends and girlfriends." Arizona nodded, smiling as she thought about her future being spent with Callie. "How about we feed our monkeys, send your mother home and curl up in my bed to watch Thelma and Louise?" It was Arizona's favorite movie from that time they were first dating.

"I'd love that," Arizona said tugging on Callie's collar to pull her down for another kiss. As their lips lingered into a wonderful tingling mess she realized something. "You have TV in your room? I thought you hated that."

"I did," Callie said, laughing slightly. "Well after you left to what we all assumed was Africa I started watching the news more. To know what was happening there and see if you were safe and stuff. So I got a TV in my room and got so used to falling asleep to background noises that I kept it that way."

"That's oddly romantic," Arizona stated, making both of them laugh. "But please kick my mother out before she tells you another embarrassing secret of mine."

They ate the rest of the dinner together and then Barbara left to Arizona's home, she said it was to water her plants but Arizona didn't have any because she was too busy and knew they would die anyway. Josh and Sofia watched a few cartoons before it was bath time and after bath they were put to bed with a short story. Callie took a shower herself and helped Arizona change into her pajamas after a sponge bath which made Arizona feel even grosser than before. But they finally settled onto Callie's bed, the movie playing. It was a little hard for Arizona to watch and Callie felt a little uncomfortable too but once they got past the sexual assault scene they relaxed. After all it was a great movie. And it was the movie they watched during their first date, before the dance party. Callie's hand protectively wrapped around Arizona's waist and rubbing small circles on her back. "If you keep doing that I'll fall asleep," Arizona said, her eyes already drooping. She took her pain medications and the effect was strong.

"You should," Callie said softly and ghosted her lips over Arizona's temple before placing a soft kiss there. "We can finish the movie some other time."

Arizona sighed heavily before turning more into Callie's body as she tried to keep her leg still. "You know after a sexual assault, they always tell you to masturbate. So you can... Love yourself again," she said randomly. Callie looked down at Arizona, unsure of where this was going. "I never did it. I couldn't. Just thinking about it made my stomach turn. But when I was over at your place, after I got drunk, when I got home.. I had to do it," she said, an embarrassing blush covered her cheeks and neck. She didn't know why she just told Callie that.

"I'm very flattered," Callie breathed those words out carefully. "But none of that happening until you get your leg better."

Arizona laughed. "Okay," she said and closed her eyes. "I love you Calliope."

"I love you too Arizona," Callie softly replied. She finished the movie alone after Arizona fell asleep and changed to news. It lured her to sleep until she woke up some time later. As her eyes opened she realized Arizona was still asleep and wasn't having a nightmare. Callie squinted at her pager and turned off the TV. "I thought I heard something," she mumbled to herself. The sound of rain hitting the window was heard and then a loud thunder. But it wasn't that. And then there it was. A gentle knock. "Come in," she said, as quietly as possible.

Sofia's head peeked in. "Hi mommy," she said sweetly. "Can Josh and I stay with you tonight. There's a thunderstorm." Josh's head showed a second later as he smiled shyly.

"Of course," Callie said, grinning. "But be careful and quiet." She was laying on Arizona's right side and she moved them carefully to the edge of the bed so that Sofia and Josh wouldn't be disturbing Arizona. "Are you both settled?" She asked.

Sofia giggles and Josh grunted when Sofia's legs accidentally hit him but as they tossed around for a minute they both got into a comfortable position. "We can go to sleep now."

Callie switched off the night light that she turned on when she heard Sofia's voice and settled next to Arizona. She wrapped her arms protectively around Arizona and made sure she was comfortable with the position her leg was in. "Goodnight guys," she whispered.

Josh giggled. "Night, Callie."

"Night mommy," Sofia added.

Callie closed her eyes, exhaling slowly against Arizona's neck. She listened to the deep breathing coming from her girlfriend and the barely audible puffs of air Josh and Sofia were releasing as they were trying to fall back asleep. The thunderstorm was still raging outside but she was warm and safe and happy. This was home.

* * *

A/N: After I finished this chapter I realized I could end the story here. But I am incredible and there's at least 10 more chapters waiting for you. Unless you tell me to stop here ;)


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: I finished the story. It has 38 chapters so I'm very sorry to announce that there are only 12 chapters left. But on the bright side I already started another story because I just can't stop. But I'll finish uploading this one first. Thank you everyone for reading.

* * *

Physical therapy for Arizona was long and exhausting and painful. She was often irritated and angry during one of her sessions but then she got home, to Callie's apartment really, and Josh was there with Sofia and Callie and they were all happy to see her and Callie usually had a wonderful dinner ready for them. And after two months Arizona got extremely used to coming home to them. To her family. At the beginning Callie took some time off to help Arizona, then returned to work half time but now as Arizona was more mobile she was back to working full time. And as Arizona got home from her physical therapy appointment a little earlier she wanted to do something nice for her girlfriend. Josh and Sofia usually spent some time with Liz in the park until Arizona got home. But the weather in Seattle was never sunny for too long so on the rainy days like today they were inside playing with whatever they had. Arizona greeted Liz and paid her quickly before the teenager left. She was able to walk now without using her crutches but it was somewhat painful and slow. She heard voices from Sofia's room so she peeked in. They were playing with Barbie and Ken dolls. Arizona smiled. "Hi guys."

"Mama," Josh said, smiling. "We're playing. Want to join us?"

Arizona dropped down her purse by the door and carefully sat down on the plush carpet next to Sofia and Josh. "Sure. What are you playing and who can I be?"

"We're playing family," Sofia said excitedly. "This is you," she said and waved with the blonde doll. "And this is mommy," she said, waving with the brunette doll. "And this is me and Josh." A Barbie doll similar to the one that portrayed Callie and a Ken doll for Josh.

"Who am I playing? And what is happening here?" Arizona asked. There were other dolls that Sofia randomly moved around and Josh kept nodding in agreement. Arizona was lost.

"You obviously play Arizona," Sofia replied with an exasperated sigh. "And this is a wedding. You and mommy are getting married." Her smile was wide.

Arizona laughed. Child's imagination was incredible.

"Do you want to marry mommy?" Sofia's tongue just didn't stop working and she always said everything that came up to her little mind. "Because that would be really beautiful. And I want to be a flower girl. I do, I do. No one else can be a flower girl."

"Sofia, your mommy and I aren't that far in our relationship to discuss that. But we are hoping that this is for forever. And I think you're a little too big to be a flower girl. But I respect your wish and I will consult with your mom," Arizona explained as best as she could. Did she want to marry Callie? Yes. Did she want to spend the rest of her life with her? Yes. But was it too soon to think about it? Yes.

"I'll be a flower girl," Sofia decided and didn't leave any space for a discussion. So Arizona played herself while Josh played himself and Sofia was in control of herself and Callie. Josh occasionally played a couple of guests at the wedding.

Arizona didn't know how long they were playing wedding until the front door opened. "Hello?" Callie's smooth voice rang through the apartment. "Anyone here?"

"In Sofia's room," Arizona called back.

"Shh," Sofia whispered. "You can't interrupt the wedding."

Arizona bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh. Callie entered Sofia's bedroom. "And what do we have here?"

"It's a wedding mommy," Sofia replied. "You're home early," she stated, her brown eyes squinting slightly at her mom.

Callie laughed. "Well, I asked the Chief really nicely and he let me go home," she said, bending down to kiss her three favorite people. A kiss on the cheek for Sofia and Josh and a peck on the lips for Arizona. "I have some errands to run though."

"You do?" Arizona asked, confused.

"Mhm. I have to go grocery shopping and I think these two could use some fall clothes. Sofia outgrew all of her last year clothes. But I forgot my wallet here," Callie said. "Have you seen it?"

Arizona tried to think if she saw it anywhere. She left a little after Callie in the morning but she didn't remember seeing her wallet anywhere. Her eyes widened. "Oh, try the hallway."

Callie stood up and found it on the wall shelf. She must have left it there in the morning. "Found it!" she yelled. "I'll be back in an hour."

"Bye mommy," Sofia yelled.

Arizona waited until the door closed. "What do you say we make mommy a surprise dinner?"

"With pancakes? Mommy loves pancakes," Sofia gushed.

They all stood up and headed in the kitchen. Arizona glanced through what they had in the kitchen. "We can make pancakes for dessert. But we need something else."

"Mashed potatoes," Josh chimed in. "And chicken nuggets." His favorite meal.

Arizona laughed. Somehow she didn't think that chicken nuggets were really a romantic, thank you for everything, dinner. "That's good. But what else?"

"Pizza," Sofia and Josh said in unison.

Arizona stilled for a moment. That was actually a great idea. And they had enough pepperoni and cheese and ketchup in the fridge for a giant pizza. As Arizona checked the cardboard she realized they even had a premade pizza dough. A large one too. "How about we make a delicious giant pizza?"

"Yes, yes," Sofia squealed. She and Josh loved helping in the kitchen and Arizona even got them matching step stools that made them higher. "I want to roll the dough."

Arizona carefully passed Sofia a rolling pin. "Be careful. And make sure you always roll in the same direction." They couldn't really mess up a pizza and Arizona knew Callie would love it even more since they made it together. "Josh, bud, why don't you start with shredding the cheese?" The shredder cheese grater was in a shape of an electric guitar and Arizona always found it amusing to use it. And Josh loved it. So as they did their tasks Arizona used some sauce and dribbled it on the rolled dough. She put pepperoni and sausages with some bacon on it. And even added the mushrooms to a half of it. Josh and Callie loved mushrooms. Arizona tolerated them. But Sofia hated them. Some onions and peppers for added as well as tomatoes and then lots and lots of cheese. Nothing beat an extra cheesy pizza. Arizona put the pizza in the oven and cleaned the kitchen.

"Do you think Callie's going to like it?" Josh asked.

Arizona lifted him on the counter and kissed the tip of his nose. "She'll love it. And do you know why?" Josh shook his head, grinning at his mom. Arizona smiled too, especially since Josh's two front teeth were missing. "Because we all made it. And Callie loves us."

"She does. Mommy loves us," Sofia agreed, jumping as she tried to get on the counter as well. Arizona gave her a quick lift.

Arizona was stronger on her previously broken leg but if she stood for a longer period of time it started to hurt. Luckily, her other leg has gotten stronger during the recovery and she put most of her weight on that leg. "What do we do while we wait for pizza to bake?"

"Set the table," Josh chirped in.

"That's right," Arizona agreed. "Callie has been really nice to us since we've started staying here so we should do something extra nice for her. Do you have any ideas?"

Josh's eyes widened. "We could play a concert for her."

Arizona laughed. "You can do that next time."

"I have a drawing for her," Josh tried again. "Me and Sofia can draw on the napkins with crayons. Can we? We can draw flowers and Oreo and us," he proposed.

"That's a great idea." She prepared 4 napkins and Sofia grabbed her crayons. As she watched over the pizza, Josh and Sofia concentrated on drawing on the napkins. Arizona even took a scented candle and was placing it in the middle of the table when the door opened.

Callie smiled widely as a scent of a homemade pizza being baked hit her. Sofia and Josh arguing over crayons at the table and Arizona just lighted up the candle in the middle. "What did I do to deserve all this?" she asked out loud.

Arizona's head turned to her. "Hi," she said, walking over and helping Callie with the bags. "All of this to the kitchen?"

"Mhm. And I bought this for the kids," Callie said, raising another large shopping back. "It's clothes," she added before Sofia could jump onto her and ask for toys. "And also a toy or two," she whispered, leaning closer to Arizona so that only she heard.

Arizona laughed and kissed her quickly on the lips. "I'll put away the groceries." She finished storing everything in the cardboard and in the fridge and freezer when the oven signalized that the time was up and that their pizza was finished. She took the pizza out, her mouth immediately watering at the sight of a cheesy pizza. "Is the table all set?"

"Aha," Sofia said, nodding. "Napkins are done," she exclaimed.

Callie changed her clothes into something more comfortable and joined her family. Because that's how it felt like. Of course Sofia threw plenty of tantrums when she couldn't play with one of her toys that Josh was using and when she couldn't spend the weekend with her grandpa because Josh was there. Josh had his moments too. Crying after he wasn't allowed to go to the park and protesting loudly when Callie was trying to give him a bath and even kicking her. But after Arizona spoke to him he apologized. So Callie learned a lot about Josh. Even if he seemed calm and obedient he kicked hard and screamed and cried. "What did you make?" she stopped in front of the dining room, her eyes wide.

"Pizza," Arizona replied, smiling widely. Seeing Callie so surprised was everything she wanted for that night. "We all made it. Josh and Sofia helped. We figured you deserve it."

Callie released a huge breath. "I love you all so much."

"Callie, look, we drew on the napkins," Josh said excitedly. "I also have a drawing for you." He ran to the room he shared with Sofia and grabbed the drawing he was talking about and ran back to Callie. "Here," he said, passing it to her. "This is me and Sofia and mama and you. You and mama hold hands because you're girlfriends."

Callie laughed. She gave him a tight hug. "That's really beautiful, thank you."

"When mommy and Arizona get married I'll be a flower girl," Sofia demanded.

Callie turned to Arizona and smirked. "I wasn't aware that we're engaged," she said only to tease her girlfriend. "We'll see Sofia. How about we eat now?" They sat around the table and each dug in their slice of pizza. It was Callie's favorite. Homemade was better. Arizona and Sofia both put their mushrooms on Callie's plate and Callie ate it with joy. She leaned over, smacking a wet kiss on Arizona's cheek. "This is incredible. Thank you."

"You deserve it," Arizona said.

"Can we watch a movie after pizza?" Josh asked with his mouth full.

"Honey, we don't talk with food in our mouth," Callie kindly pointed out. She watched Josh blush and quickly chew his bite. "But we can. What kind of movie do you have in mind?"

"101 Dalmatians," Josh suggested.

"The movie or the cartoon?" Arizona asked.

"Movie, movie's better," Sofia added her opinion and Josh nodded, agreeing with her.

So after dinner they settled on the couch, Arizona's legs resting over Callie's and Callie gently massaging them. "How was PT?" she asked quickly before the movie could start.

"Good. Tiring. I'll tell you more later," Arizona replied nodding towards Josh and Sofia who were slightly glaring at them. No talking during movies was their only rule.

Callie stayed quiet and continued to massage Arizona's calf. They've seen the movie before, nothing too interesting. After the movie it was bath time for the kids and with Arizona staring him down Josh didn't dare to say a word. And after their baths and brushing their teeth they were sent to their room to prepare for bed. Callie and Arizona both enjoyed to be a part of their story time.

Sofia had different plans though. "Why do I have a daddy but Josh doesn't?" she suddenly asked.

Arizona was absolutely speechless. She had no idea what to say. Josh had a father although it was in her best interest that they never meet and she was prepared to do everything for that.

"Well honey, sometimes when a girl is really happy and wants to have a family, she doesn't need a boy to get a baby," Callie said, hoping it would stop Sofia for asking more about Josh's dad.

Sofia thought about that for a while. "So you and Arizona can have a baby together?"

"In a way, yes," Arizona replied this time. Although it wouldn't be biologically linked to both of them it would still be their baby.

"I want a little sister," Sofia said, her eyes closing. "But first I want a story."

Callie looked at Arizona who just shrugged and then proceeded to read the story. Both her and Josh were asleep before she hit the last page. They turned the light off and closed the door. "So that was interesting," Callie said, somewhat confused.

Arizona laughed. "Yeah. And she wants to be a flower girl at our wedding too."

Callie smiled. Sofia would make an adorable flower girl. "So how was your PT appointment?"

"Well now that I can't use the pool anymore, boring. But I swear, he drives me insane. I didn't think that those exercises are suppose to hurt. But he did say I'm doing great and that I could return to work in a couple of weeks since I'm completely off pain meds," Arizona explained.

"That's great. We miss having you around. You know Pinosky sucks and there's only so much cases that Karev can handle," Callie said. She hated doctor Pinosky. His ego was too big for his head and he was rude to everyone but his patients.

"I spoke to Teddy on the phone and she did mention that he's been giving her shit during one of the heart transplants. I can't wait to go back. I've been e-mailing Owen and begging him to let me come back at least half time or for consultation," Arizona said.

Callie chuckled. "And?"

"After my sixth e-mail he stopped replying," Arizona confessed and they both laughed. "But you know, my leg feels good. And I feel good."

A smirk was playing on Arizona's lips and Callie knew just what it meant. "And what is that suppose to mean?" she teased.

Arizona gently pushed Callie so that she landed on the bed and climbed on top of her. "We could be really quiet. I mean we haven't done anything since the first time and that's really upsetting for us." Their sex life has been great before, they couldn't stay apart for more than few days. And now Arizona has regained her confidence but then the car accident happened.

"That must have been because your leg had an open fracture," Callie teased.

"I miss you," Arizona whined, sounding a lot like Josh after he was denied to eat pudding right before dinner. Callie laughed at her and she shut her up with a hard kiss on her full lips. She enjoyed the gasp that escaped her mouth.

Callie let Arizona set the pace while their hands roamed over familiar bodies. She missed being intimate with Arizona too but after an injury like that she wasn't expecting anything too soon. "W-wait," she husked, as Arizona's lips moved to nibble on her pulse point. "The door," she moaned out.

Arizona groaned. She jumped on her feet, well on her good leg anyway and quietly closed the door. She was in bed in no time, her lips on Callie's nibbling and biting as she ground their hips together. "You know," she whispered, "during my residency I was interested in orthopedics for a little while," she confessed, her hands slipping under Callie's shirt and coming up to rest just under her bra.

"Oh?" Callie squeaked out, her eyes closed.

"I was always interested in an bone structure. Especially of a woman," Arizona said, her voice low as she traced Callie's ribcage. "My favorite part is hips," Arizona murmured, her hands coming lower to trace Callie's hip bones. It was also one of Callie's erogenous zones. Callie gasped, her hips raising. Arizona squirmed her way down Callie's body and began placing wet kisses over Callie's hips and dipped her tongue in her navel.

"Fuck," Callie grunted out, her hands closing around the sheet in fits. "Don't tease." She certainly wasn't expecting this tonight.

Arizona smiled, her hand tugging down on Callie's waistband. She felt mischievous tonight. After Callie's pants were off, she climbed back up to kiss her lips, melting in Callie's embrace for a moment. Callie Torres was an excellent kisser and some of the things she did with her tongue made Arizona weak in her knees and really glad they were already laying down. Arizona was so consumed by the kiss she wasn't aware of Callie trying to remove her t-shirt until their lips parted and Callie pulled it over Arizona's head. "No, tonight's my turn." She was planning on exhausting Callie.

Callie's breath caught in her throat when Arizona aggressively pushed her bra cups and hot mouth was attached to her hard nipple. She tried not to moan out loud knowing they were a wall, thick wall but still just a wall, away from their kids. An arm fell over her mouth when Arizona bit in her nipple. Fuck, she really was in a for long night. Arizona was great at teasing. She was able to bring Callie to a blink of an orgasm before even touching her right where Callie wanted her. "I need you," Callie cried.

Arizona started prepping her face with gentle kisses. "Shh," she soothed her. She knew Callie was going crazy with need. But she was finally feeling sexy and wanted. Callie's shirt and bra were long gone and now it was just Callie laying there flushed in her lace white underwear which looked almost too good against her dark skin. Arizona's fingers just ghosted over her underwear before pressing gently. Callie's back arched. Arizona always admired Callie's flexibility. She took her underwear off and settled between her legs. She kissed her inners thighs and dragged her tongue slowly over her center up to her navel.

"Arizona," Callie half moaned, half whined. Arizona was definitely a tease. Callie suddenly released a throaty moan as Arizona's tongue swirled around her clit. "Jesus," she gasped.

Arizona laughed, the vibrations causing Callie's body to writhe in pleasure. This was definitely Arizona's favorite part. And she didn't stop after Callie's first orgasm either. It wasn't until Callie was pulling hard on her hair that she returned back to her face, kissing her deeply.

"I'm offended you're still wearing clothes." Callie's voice was husky and deep and Arizona was only able to moan when her luscious lips marked her collarbone. Callie has already gotten rid of Arizona's t-shirt and bra but her pants were still on. She tugged her clothes down and then froze slightly when Arizona started tracing the scar that ran right between her breasts. "What are you doing?"

Arizona leaned down and kissed it. She's seen it before but the first two times they got naked she wasn't really focused on the scar. "I'm memorizing you. Beside I think it's badass looking."

Callie laughed as Arizona started turning around. "Oh, are you sure?" It was her favorite position. Receiving pleasure while giving pleasure.

"I'm sure," Arizona said, leaning down and resting her cheek on Callie's thigh for just a moment as her eyes shut closed. God, Callie's tongue was very skilled. She moaned quietly as her clit was being sucked in hot wet mouth. She shuddered for a moment and then focused on pleasuring Callie once again.

It was almost like a competition, who could get off each other faster. And Callie was winning up to the point Arizona's body started convulsing in pleasure and somehow she fell along. Third orgasm in a night and Callie felt spent. Both breathing heavily, Arizona turned around and lazily kissed her girlfriend. "I love you," she mumbled against her lips.

"I love you too," Callie replied and got comfortable behind Arizona, spooning her. "Were you serious when you said you were interested in ortho?"

Arizona laughed. "I was. But only for a little time because the breaking bones part was way too hard for me. Beside there aren't so many sweet surgeries on tiny humans and too many old people with bad hips," she said and Callie laughed.

"Yeah, I could do without 90 year old people that break bones during sex but it's badass and hot and breaking bones is awesome," Callie said, pressing a kiss behind her neck.

Arizona closed her eyes when a soft knock on the door made her eyes widen. "Did you hear that?"

"Ignore it, go to sleep," Callie murmured but then a knock happened again making her groan. "It's probably no one important. People are rude." Callie slipped on her pajama pants and a t-shirt. She walked to the door and heard that knock again. She turned the key and opened it, her eyes widening. "Mom?"

"I-I'm so sorry for bothering you," Lucia stuttered. "I was using your father's computer and uh, he had his e-mail account opened and I noticed you send him a lot of emails. So I opened one... You have a daughter." It wasn't a question or an accusation. It was a simple statement.

"Sofia," Callie corrected her, quietly, unsure where this was going.

"I knew you and Carlos stayed in touch, you were always his little girl. But I'm a grandmother," Lucia nearly whispered that last sentence. "I wish I could meet her earlier."

Arizona went through Callie's drawer and put on her boxers and a long button up shirt. She heard voices coming from the hallway and she wanted to know who Callie was talking to. She walked out of their bedroom. "Calliope?"

Lucia's face fell as she noticed the woman, standing behind Callie. Judging by her attire she was obviously very comfortable here. "Oh," escaped her lips.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Ooops it's been too long. I planned on updating every two days but I guess it just never worked out for me.

* * *

After Callie's mother showed up, Arizona returned back to the bedroom and Callie came to her shortly after. Lucia decided to go to a hotel and that they would talk the next day. Arizona was somewhat uncomfortable with the thought of being there with Callie so she decided to go car shopping. After all her car was totaled and she still didn't buy a new one. And Callie said that if it all went well they would take Josh and Sofia on a ferryboat later. She had Teddy meet her in front of Callie's apartment building and take her to one of the near car shops. She was really looking for something comfortable and big enough for a family. And it also had to be a pretty car and fun to drive.

"You sure you want to do this right now?" Teddy asked as they parked their cars. "I mean Callie's at home with her mother. Don't you want to be there for her?"

Arizona sighed, rubbing her forehead. "I know, I know. I'm selfish and rude and I should be there to support her. But the first time her dad came to visit and they disowned her she cried. She cried so hard. And it broke my heart seeing her like this. I just don't think I could do it with her mom. Beside Josh and Sofia are there and they're great buffers." She took a deep breath. "It's also Callie's birthday next week and I have no idea what to get her. It's way too soon to ask her to marry me and buying some expensive jewelry is just stupid. So what do I buy her?"

Teddy laughed. Of course something else was bothering Arizona beside her future mother in law showing up. "Look, why don't you ask her what she wants? Also what kind of car are you even looking for?"

"Something safe. Family car. SUV probably. And I don't want to ask her what she wants because then it wouldn't be a surprise," Arizona whined.

"It's not like it's a surprise to her that it's her birthday," Teddy pointed out. "She knows it's her birthday. She has it every year. Just ask what she wants. Maybe it'll make things easier."

Arizona rolled her eyes. Teddy was just so much help. "Thank you. Now help me find a decent car that looks good and hopefully no one will feel the need to crash into it. Oh and it either has to be grey, black or red. Something pretty. No blue or pink or brown or yellow."

"Of course you have conditions about colors," Teddy muttered under her breath. "So like Toyota or Mercedes or Nissan or Ford?"

"I'm keeping my mind open as long as it's not a Jeep or Honda," Arizona said. They started looking around the fancy car shop and all the cars parked there when an assistant came to them with a big fake smile on her face. While Teddy glared at her, Arizona used her dimples, hoping to get a car by a cheaper price. She had the assistant smitten in no time.

Teddy laughed. "You are so mean."

Arizona shrugged. "I want discount. Beside, she's not even gay. She probably just likes the attention. And I'm happily in love with Callie."

"Yeah, I should probably tell you that during when you were gone, Sofia was about a year old, she was in a really long relationship. The longest probably since you. And then the girl cheated on her with another surgeon. It was messy and she was really sad, ya know?" Teddy told the story. "Not Arizona left sad, but she was still heartbroken."

Arizona grimaced. "I'm not going to cheat on her Teddy. She's too incredible. Beside I have like a fear of having sex with anyone else but Callie so that would make it even harder."

Teddy laughed. "Just pick a damn car, Arizona."

As they walked around Arizona's eyes were on two cars. One was absolutely gorgeous and very high tech but if she and Callie were ever to have more children they'd have no space. And then there was another beautiful silver car. "2012 Infiniti QX56," Arizona read and gently ran her hand over the hood. It had three rows, plenty of space, high technology, DVD player and Arizona's favorite.. USB input so she could play her own music. "Can we go for a test run?" Arizona asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes at the younger woman who blushed profusely.

"Like I said, mean."

Arizona gently pushed Teddy. "I'm not sure about the beige interior though. If Josh and Sofia get it dirty we're screwed." Arizona gasped. "It has a sunroof. I don't care what color the interior is, I'm buying it." The assistant had to speak with the manager first but then she handed Arizona the keys. Arizona pressed the button, loving the little sound and sat inside. "So sweet," she nearly squealed.

"What is Callie going to say when you return home with a brand new car?" Teddy asked.

"I told her I'm going shopping," Arizona argued. "Although I didn't mention anything about cars," she admitted quietly. She put the key into the ignition. "Are you ready?"

Teddy just nodded.

Arizona started the car, loving the quiet humming. "I'm definitely buying this car," she told herself and slowly drove the car around the parking lot. The assistant stared at her the whole time but she didn't care. She was a good driver. "Are you enjoying it?"

"It's a pretty smooth ride. And if you knock all the back seats you and Callie can have plenty of car sex," Teddy pointed out making Arizona laugh. "Do you really have that much cash with you right now to buy the whole car?"

"I do go to work you know," Arizona said. "I'm on paid medical leave. Beside even since Callie and I started dating again I haven't been spending that much money. And I save money on my credit card. I don't understand how you're still happy with your ancient Hyundai."

"It's not ancient!" Teddy whined. "And it's a good car. Beside I don't have any kids to drive around. It's been serving me very well for the past 9 years."

Arizona chuckled and parked the car on its original spot. "Well I'm buying this beauty today. Wait for me." She went inside, the assistant brought her coffee and she pretended to like it even though it only had one sugar and no cream. Arizona talked to the assistant and even winked and got a discount on the car. So she paid for it and walked outside with brand new keys and a brand new car. "Thank you so much for coming with up. Hey, want to join us on the ferryboat later?"

Teddy shrugged. "What time?"

"I'd say around 4, if Callie won't be crying or if Sofia won't be having her pissy mood again or Josh won't be angry at me leaving again," Arizona said. She wasn't complaining, she loved them. But when she lived alone with Josh there was always peace in the house. Maybe she and Callie should move in together but in her house. That would work. And she had plenty of space and the kids wouldn't have to share a room. Unless they wanted to.

"You and Callie are practically married already," Teddy said. "I just hope your girl will be happy with this large car you bought."

Arizona shrugged. "It fits in the garage. That's what matters. Beside it's not that big."

"Call me before you leave about the ferryboat," Teddy yelled, from her car as she watched Arizona get inside of hers.

Arizona gave her a thumb up. She ran her hands over the steering wheel. She was a little afraid, that was for sure. She hasn't driven a car alone since the accident. She started her car and drove down the street. It felt even better to drive it on the actual road and not just around the parking lot. The radio was playing and it was actually great music and not just commercials. It made her feel even more sure about this car. She pulled up in front of Callie's apartment, leaving her car outside and not taking it to the garage. She got out and took the elevator to Callie's apartment. She opened the door. No screaming, no crying. "Hello?"

"Mama, we're in the kitchen," Josh's soft voice ran through the apartment.

Arizona dropped her purse and went in the kitchen, her eyes widening. Callie and Lucia were cooking. And by cooking she meant cooking for more than five people. And also baking. "Uhm, what's going on in here?"

Callie's face lit up as she took a notice of Arizona. "We're making food here. The Cuban way." She leaned down and pecked her lips.

Arizona blinked and her eyes moved to Lucia. "Did you guys talk?" she whispered.

"No," Callie said. "But this is her way of talking."

"Oh, okay." Arizona was confused. But she brushed it off. She kissed Josh's forehead and tickled Sofia's neck making her giggle. "I should probably tell you that I just bought a car."

Callie's eyebrows furrowed. "A car? You bought a car?"

"Aha, it's uhm.. If you look through the window, the silver one," Arizona replied nervously. She was feeling confident about her car at first but Callie made her feel insecure.

Callie glanced through the window. "That's a pretty sweet ride. You sure about this?"

"I am," Arizona replied and that was that. No doubting, no more questions. "So what kind of food is being made here?"

Callie lead Arizona to the stove and with a spoon gathered some of the sauce. "Be careful. It's hot," she warned before Arizona took the spoon in her mouth, her eyes closing. She watched Arizona lick her lips distracting her for a moment before she looked at her eyes. "Good?" she asked with a shy smile.

"Good," Arizona replied. She was however unsure that Callie's mother refused to acknowledge that she was standing right there.

Callie noticed her dilemma. "Oh, don't worry. She gets really into cooking you know, so she doesn't really notice anyone else. Give her a couple of more minutes."

Lucia finished making papaya mango salsa and turned to Arizona. She quickly wiped her hands in a towel. "Lucia Torres," she introduced herself.

"Arizona Robbins," Arizona replied and put her hand out for a handshake.

Lucia firmly grasped it and shook it. She studied the woman in front of her for a moment. "Arizona," she quietly repeated her name. "Oh. Carlos met you before. A long time ago too. Have you been dating our little Callie for 9 years already?"

Arizona laughed nervously. "Uhm, me and Callie dated during that time yes. But we broke up a year later."

"And why is that?" Lucia asked curiously.

Arizona turned to Callie for help. "We had different looks on what our future would be like," Callie explained. "Arizona won a really important grand later though and left for Africa."

"Were you in Africa this whole time?"

Arizona chewed on her bottom lip and glanced at Josh. "No. Other things happened and I wasn't able to go."

Lucia nodded. "So what have you been doing this time?"

"Mom," Callie warned with a stern glare.

"It's fine Callie," Arizona said and squeezed Callie's arm. "I've been working at small practices, general hospitals, even children's hospitals. They're really awesome. They have little bears on IV bags and instead of a regular CT scan there's an actual spaceship or a pirate ship," she rambled. "But I came back to Seattle less than a year ago."

"Why is that?" Lucia wondered.

Arizona blushed. "I grew up as an army brat. We always moved around and never stayed longer for more than sixteen months. I want stability in Josh's life. And Seattle made a good impression on me the first time."

Lucia smiled widely. "That is such a sweet story. Now come, let's eat."

Arizona turned to Callie in confusion. "What just happened?"

Callie laughed. "That's my mom dealing with things in her way. In Miami whenever there was a problem or a discussion we couldn't settle on we always had a big meal and ate and no one said a word again."

Arizona laughed, taking Callie's hand in her own. "Are we still on for ferryboat later? I invited Teddy if that's okay."

"It's okay," Callie said and kissed Arizona's temple. "I love you."

Arizona smiled goofily at her girlfriend. "I love you too." They walked to the dining table. "Okay, what kind of food is this?"

Callie chuckled. "Okay, this is papas rellenas," she said. "It's stuffed potatoes. This is ropa vieja. It's shredded beef. And I know it looks weird to you but trust me it's delicious. This is pork chops. My favorite. They're really spicy though so be careful. This is red beans and rice. And for dessert mom made flan cubano and torticas de Morón."

"I forgot how sexy you sound when speaking Spanish," Arizona blurted out. "But why so much food? Is anyone coming over?"

Callie laughed. "No. Just us. Sit down and dig in."

Arizona took a sit next to Callie and took some of the stuffed potatoes and pork chops with rice. She hasn't really tried Cuban food before. She saw Josh reaching for pork chops. "Bud, that's spicy. I don't know if you want to eat that."

Josh glared at her and then turned to Lucia, embarrassed blush on his cheeks. "Mooom," he whined. "I like spicy."

Arizona smirked, watching Josh take a large bite and then his eyes widening as he reached for his cup and started chugging water. "I told you so," she murmured. Callie gently kicked her. Arizona laughed and shoved her back before she took a bite and moaned. "I think we should keep your mother here and let her cook for us."

Lucia laughed. "I like her, she's very funny."

"Don't encourage her mom," Callie said sternly.

"Oh mija, I think you've encouraged her enough," Lucia replied with a smirk making Callie's jaw drop. How was she ignored for almost a decade and then suddenly everything's just okay? But she missed her mom and she did want to have a relationship with her. "Now I think I heard something about ferryboats," Lucia stated.

Sofia jumped in her seat. "Are we going on a ferryboat?"

"Please mama," Josh begged.

Arizona sighed. "After dinner if it won't rain we can go on a ferryboat yes," she announced and with that the kids started chatting rather loudly about boats and water and swimming and none of the adults got a chance to say anything. And oddly enough Arizona and Callie enjoyed it like this. They were just able to eat and glance at each other. After dinner they cleaned up while Lucia volunteered to watch cartoons with Sofia and Josh. Then they got ready for their ferryboat trip. Lucia was dressed very fashionably. A grey long skirt, blouse and a coat with heels. It slightly intimidated Arizona. She didn't grow up like this but Callie did. They walked downstairs and Arizona introduced them to her new car.

"Mama, mama, there's a TV on the back of the seat," Josh said in awe.

Arizona laughed. "I know bud. Callie want to drive?"

"Are you kidding me? I love you even more know," Callie responded and gave her a deep kiss that left Arizona speechless and breathless standing in the parking lot with a big smile on her face.

"I can sit in the back," Arizona offered to Lucia.

"Oh nonsense. I can squeeze in between the kids," Lucia brushed it off. She sat down between Josh and Sofia.

Callie looked around the car. So many shiny buttons. Now she knew exactly why Arizona was so in love with this car. She drove them to the harbor and they got onto the ferryboat. They met up with Teddy there. They all went up to get a better view. "This is beautiful," Callie said as they looked around.

"I can see why Derek's into this," were Teddy's words.

Arizona pressed a kiss on Callie's cheek and stood close to her, wrapping her arms around her midsection as she also kept an eye out for the kids that were hanging on the fence with Lucia. "This was so worth everything."

Callie smiled. "It was. So I have a question?"

"Oh?"

Callie laughed. "Why the third row in your new car? I mean there's only four of us. We don't need that much space."

"The seats can always be put down," Arizona said instead of a shrug. But Callie's eyes were almost burning a hole in her head and she couldn't dodge the question. "I know we haven't really talked about it before. Well we did. But we didn't. It was late and I'm not sure if we were actually being serious. But... You said something about more kids. And I wasn't sure. So just in case I thought maybe it'd be good to have some extra space."

Callie smiled, but since Arizona refused to make eye contact she has yet to see her smile. "So, how many kids are we talking about? We have space in the car for four more."

Arizona's eyes shot to Callie's and then Callie laughed making her groan. "You are very mean. And I didn't mean four kids. Like one. Two at the most. Or do you not want any more kids?"

"I do. Or at least I always did. Arizona you're practically living with me in my apartment right now. There's no space there for another child. And we haven't been dating for that long, to permanently discuss kids. If we don't get married first my parents will disown me again, for sure. But how about it we talk about it later?" Callie suggested. "Right now it's you, me and our kids. And that can be enough right?"

Arizona turned to Callie, kissing her on the lips quickly. "That can be enough for now." She allowed herself to be wrapped in Callie's embrace as she inhaled deeply. Fresh air. Beautiful view. A flashed went off and her head quickly turned to the source of it. Lucia.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Callie asked her.

Lucia waved the camera. "I found this at your apartment. You have adorable pictures on it and I figured I could make some more."

Arizona smiled and waved to the kids who ran to them. Josh laughed as he crashed into Arizona's body and Sofia into his back. "Group hug," he squealed. Callie laughed and hugged them all tighter while Lucia took the picture. It was definitely going on the next Christmas card.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Had my computer fixed. I was afraid my folder with stories would get deleted but it pulled through.  
OOPS had to update because I wrote 'wife' instead of 'girlfriend'. I guess I just really want them to get married.

* * *

It was quiet. Too quiet. It was Arizona's second day back to work and her first day was mostly paperwork, consults and a few routine surgeries. But the second day was quiet since she got in at six in the morning. She checked the surgical board but didn't dare to say anything. Everyone around her knew something bad was going to happen. Callie saw Arizona leaning against the counter, staring at the surgical board. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting," Arizona replied. "I only have one patient today. A kid was operated on his bowel a few days ago and I'm just waiting for him to poop before I can discharge him today. No one else is getting sicker or weaker or coming in. Do you know how boring it is to wait for someone to poop?"

Callie laughed. "I do not. But I assume very. I had a dude with a sprained finger before. He sprained his tiniest finger. I couldn't even put a splint on him."

Derek found them staring at the board. He knew what they were thinking about. "We're waiting huh?"

"Yup," Callie said, popping her p letter. They were surgeons. They were paid to open other people up and fix whatever they had broken. But nothing good was going to come out of a day like this.

Arizona turned to Derek. "You know, I heard that you and Callie might be nominated for a Harper Avery. With the awesome robotic limbs and the trial was very successful."

Callie quickly covered her ears. "We don't talk about it. We don't want to jinx it and nothing official has been announced yet."

"So you're waiting," Arizona stated quietly. Their pit was empty. Well not empty, but nothing surgical. An elderly woman with a superficial cut on her finger. And a pregnant lady that was past her due date but her water still didn't break. "I feel like someone should say it."

Cristina walked by. "Say what?"

"The Q word," Arizona whispered. Maybe the surgical gods haven't heard her and she didn't jinx it.

And of course there was always a dumb intern that wasn't aware of what was happening around them. "Isn't it a little quiet in here?"

Arizona gasped and Callie and Derek glared at the woman. "What's your name?" Cristina asked.

The intern blushed. "Maya. Did I do something wrong?"

And then the phone rang. And then the second one. And a pager went off. "You never ever say the word quiet in front of the empty surgical board," Callie hissed and the intern stepped back with wide eyes.

Arizona laughed. "Good job baby."

Callie kissed her cheek before her pager went off. "911 to the bay. See you out there. It's probably going to be a war."

More calls. More emergencies. More pagers went off. But Arizona's stayed silent. That was even worse. "Doctor Robbins, we have a GSW to the chest on a 12 year old boy. His brother accidentally shot him. The ambulance is 3 minutes away," one of the nurses said after she answered the phone.

And there it was. Arizona sighed and rubbed her forehead. This is why kids shouldn't play with guns. "Okay." She put on her emergency gown and waited outside for the ambulance. Suddenly the pit was over flooding with people. The ambulance arrived and the gurney was lowered. "What do we got?"

"Jake Murphy, 12. Gunshot wound to the chest. From what I heard it was an accident. The pulse is weaker on the right side. His BP's low," the medic told her.

"Trauma room 3," Arizona instructed. They moved him to the trauma table when a gush of blood hit Arizona in the face and gown. She immediately stuck her hand inside of his chest, searching for the tear and holding it down. If she let go he would bleed to death. "Okay, hand a unit of blood. Fluids. What's his BP?" If only her interns wouldn't be so stupid. She groaned. "You," she said pointing to the girl that jinxed their quiet day. "Go find his family. Get as much as information as you can. And someone page cardio." It took them way too much time to get Teddy in her trauma room.

"I'm sorry, I'm swamped. What do you got?" Teddy asked as she snapped her gloves on.

"Boy, 12, GSW to the chest," Arizona explained.

Teddy eyed her. "You have blood all over you. And a hand inside of his chest," she stated.

Arizona nodded. "I know. I can feel a tear on his right lung and my finger's plunging it."

Teddy took his vitals. "His pulse is weak on the right side and his blood pressure's too low. If you remove your finger he'll bleed to death in seconds probably."

"I know," Arizona said, cringing. "Stupid intern jinxed our day by saying the word quiet. Let's book an OR 2 and move him quickly."

The nurse turned. "OR 2 is occupied."

Arizona groaned. That was her favorite OR. Not that they were all different but it was still her favorite. "What about OR 5?"

"Booked," the nurse replied.

They slowly wheeled the gurney down the hall, Arizona's hand was still and holding his bleeder down. She walked slowly next to the gurney into the operating table. The body was moved carefully and Arizona didn't twitch the entire time. She was being gowned while Teddy scrubbed in. With her hand inside of the boy's chest she couldn't scrub in but she was as sterile as possible.

The intern, Maya, came running in the operating room, the door swinging behind her. "The boy's father said that they stole their bazooka. The younger son shot him. He didn't know it was loaded."

Arizona's breath caught in her throat. She knew a lot about weapons. More than she would prefer but she grew up with her father a soldier and her brother a marine. "Did it explode?"

"I'm sorry?"

"When the ammo from bazooka entered this boy, did it explode?" Arizona asked slowly and loudly.

Maya shrugged. "I-I don't know. I can go ask," she stuttered nervously.

"Don't," Arizona replied. Because if it would explode there would be severe burns. More extensive injuries. The boy probably wouldn't even be in one piece. "I need you to leave. I need everyone to leave." She gulped audibly.

Teddy walked in the operating room and dried her hands but nobody was moving. "What's going on?" The boy just got under the anesthesia. "Arizona?"

"I think I might be holding a bomb in my hand," Arizona said shakily. "The ammo from bazooka explodes. It's one thing my dad taught me well. He has no burns on his body, no exit wound. It's still inside of him."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Teddy asked slowly.

Arizona nodded. "Call the Chief, tell him to evacuate the surgical floor. But don't sound panicky. That will just make others to panic. And when you're done I need everyone to leave this OR."

"We are not leaving you alone," Teddy said before picking up the phone and explaining to Owen what was going on. They've both been into army. They knew what were the chances. "Owen said he'll send a code black to everyone's pager. And called bomb squad. Arizona what do you need?"

"Right now?" Arizona asked and Teddy nodded. "To pee. I didn't pee this morning because living with Callie and two kids means I get no bathroom time unless I wake up before anyone else."

Teddy laughed. "That's all? Maybe you and Callie should move somewhere else. Somewhere bigger."

"I still have my house," Arizona replied, her eyes closing. She was so grateful for Teddy right now. She was making small talk and keeping her as calm as possible. "How's the kid doing?"

"He's going to be fine as long as you're holding down the tear," Teddy said. "You're preventing him from bleeding out or exploding."

Arizona nodded. "So if I remove my hand we all die," she said quietly. She wasn't going to remove her hand. There were nurses in the operating room. Anesthesiologist. Interns. And Teddy. "When's the bomb squad coming?"

"He said he didn't know," Teddy said. "You're doing great."

Arizona let out a laugh. "I'm not giving birth Teddy. One of my fingers is holding the tear while the rest of them are wrapped around a bomb. You really shouldn't say I'm doing great."

They small chatted for half an hour when the phone rang and Teddy picked it up. The Chief wanted everyone else but Arizona to leave. Bomb squad has arrived and would be there in a couple of minutes. "We're not leaving you Arizona," Teddy said almost angrily.

"You should. Anyone who has children in this operating room should leave. I can't force you to go but it's my ultimatum," Arizona said. A few nurses left. "Good."

"You have a child too," Teddy said softly. "And Callie. And if she finds out that I left you in here she's going to kill me. I mean she scares me, honestly."

"She scares me too," Arizona confessed. "I am intimidated by how good she is at everything. Cooking, cleaning. I mean our books are in alphabetical order. And everything is so clean. I mean I'm a neat person. I do my dishes, my laundry. I try to vacuum once every two weeks. But Callie cleans every Sunday. Like the big kind of cleaning. Even the bathroom." She was rambling about Callie but she was only trying to keep her nerves calm. "Is anyone else on this floor?"

Teddy took a step outside of the door. "No. You're alone. And some hot dude is coming. Probably bomb squad."

"Hot? We can all blow up and you think he's hot?" Arizona questioned her.

A man entered the operating room. "I am authorized to order all of you to leave this room. Except for you. What's your name?"

"Arizona Robbins. And I kind of can't leave the room since I'm holding onto a bomb inside of a 12 year old boy's chest. So do you have a plan that wouldn't involve me turning into pink mist?" Arizona questioned. She didn't really mean to be as rude as she sounded but there had to be something.

"Also, I'm Teddy. Teddy Altman. And she's my friend so I'm not leaving her," Teddy pointed out.

"I'm Dennis. Can you turn off the oxygen in this OR?"

Arizona nodded. "Okay, let's switch to manual ventilation." Her favorite and her best scrub nurse helped her with the manual ventilation while Teddy and the guy, Dennis, dragged in a portable x-ray machine to take pictures of where exactly the bomb is.

"We have a plan," Teddy announced when they returned.

Dennis nodded. "We do. My goal is to take the bomb out without it exploding and your goal is to save the boy's life. This type of bomb is very unreliable and unstable so you'll have to keep it level the whole time."

Arizona nodded. "So I just rip it like a bandage? Quick?"

"Quick isn't necessary. Just keep it level."

Arizona licked her lips. "Teddy can you call Callie first?"

"You're not dying," Teddy argued. "There's no way to call her now when you can tell her all about it later."

"Well I want to talk to her now. Teddy, please." Teddy released a shaky breath and picked up Arizona's phone from the tray where surgeons left their pagers and phones and dialed Callie's number.

Callie answered only after a few rings. "Arizona? They said you're in surgery but the whole floor was suppose to be evacuated. What the hell happened?"

"I might have my hand inside of a boy's chest that was shot with a bazooka and I'm holding onto the bomb, keeping it from exploding," Arizona explained quickly and briefly. "I just need you to know that if-"

Callie interrupted her. "No, no. You're not going to die. You're not dying. There will be no tearful goodbyes over the phone. Because once we stood in front of a shooter and it was okay. So now you're holding onto a bomb. And it will be okay."

Arizona gulped. "Okay," she whispered. "Callie?" A hum came over the phone speaker. "I love you."

"I love you too. But you're not going to die. I'm just saying this because I mean it. You'll be walking out of the hospital just like you did yesterday and just like you will tomorrow," Callie said in a demanding tone but she sounded like she was panicking.

"Callie?" Another hum. "We're out of yogurt. And if something was to happen to me today I just want Josh to stay with you. Because you buy yogurts and sugary cereal."

"We'll get the yogurt after work okay?"

Arizona closed her eyes as her eyes blurred with tears. "Okay." The call disconnected. She wasn't going to cry. And she wasn't going to panic. Her hands did start to shake a little though and that was not good. She wasn't going to die like this.

"We'll work this slowly. Are you ready?" Dennis asked.

Arizona looked at Teddy who held a scalpel in her hand and then turned back to Dennis. She nodded. Teddy enlarged the incision. "You know Derek and Callie might be nominated for a Harper Avery. I mean it's Derek's name but on the article he published Callie's mentioned to."

"So you're dating a Harper Avery nominee huh," Teddy teased. "Okay, the wound is enlarged."

"I want you to take the bomb out as slowly as possible," Dennis spoke in a low tone. Now there were only three people in the operating room. Arizona, Teddy and Dennis. The rest of the bomb squad was outside of the operating room, just down the hall.

"And keep it level," Arizona spoke for him. "As soon as I remove my hand he'll start losing a lot of blood and his BP will drop and his heart rate will speed up."

Teddy nodded. "The second your hand is out of his body I'll press a towel to keep him from bleeding out and when you're back we'll stitch him up. We have two more units of his blood hanging on. His anesthesia won't wear off for another hour. We've got this."

Arizona's grip on the bomb tightened. She wasn't going to drop it now, that's for sure. She pulled it out, keeping it level and turned to her side. She didn't look at Teddy but from the corner of her eyes she saw the other woman was already working on saving the boy's life. She made a step. And then another one. She was still alive. And then another one. And the bomb was placed in Dennis's hands. And she watched him leave the operating room until she ran back and helped Teddy. She pressed on the tear. "Too bad there's no interns for suction huh?" she joked.

Teddy laughed, her eyes filled with tears. Arizona helped Teddy with suction and handed her the bovie. It took them an extra half an hour to stop the bleeder and to stitch the boy up. The bomb didn't hit any other internal organs so he was lucky really. He could have exploded. They left the operating room and used the elevator to get to the lobby. Arizona was suddenly feeling drained. Her pink scrub cap was still on and Teddy just pulled her hair out of a ponytail. Arizona pushed herself off the elevator wall as it opened and they walked out. Everyone was staring at them. Arizona felt like she was on display and it wasn't a good feeling. But they lived.

She walked towards Callie and Callie embraced her. "I'm so glad you're alright," Callie said. "You are alright, right?" She quickly moved her eyes over Arizona just to make sure she was still alive and well and that this wasn't just a part of her imagination.

Arizona nodded. "I'm alright. I have to notify my patient's family though."

"Did he pull through?" Callie asked.

"He did. There was some damage done to his right lung but it shouldn't be a problem. I'll have interns watch him over night and be available on pager. But he should be okay," Arizona explained. She inhaled Callie's perfume and enjoyed her warmth and the feeling of safety before pulling away. She walked to the waiting room. "Jake Murphy's family?" A tall man stood up with a younger boy who seemed scared. "Your son's surgery was successful. We pulled the explosive out of his chest. He suffered some damage to his right lung but we fixed it."

The man nodded. "I am terribly sorry. My wife died a couple of years ago so it has just been me and the boys. I didn't know they took the gun. I'm sorry for all the inconvenience."

Calling bomb squad wasn't really inconvenience but she accepted the apology. "The police will need your statement. It's a common protocol during gunshot wounds. But your son will be okay. He's in the PICU if you'd like to see him." She showed him the way to the PICU and where his son's room was. She nodded her goodbye and turned around. She just wanted to go home, take a shower and lay down with Callie and the kids. Home. When she thought about she didn't see a building or her house. She saw her family. Maybe she and Callie really should officially move in together and in her house. Or another house if Callie didn't like that one. Hell they could even build a house as long as they're together. Arizona returned back to the main floor and searched for Callie.

"Hey," Callie said, gently grabbing Arizona's hand. "So I was planning on going earlier but I have an emergency surgery but it shouldn't be too long. You can go home or you can wait."

Arizona smiled. "I'll watch you from the gallery. Which OR?"

"Three," Callie said and smooched her on the cheek. "I love you. You're the best."

Arizona didn't really mind. Beside watching Callie work was an art itself. Whenever she had to drill into a bone or work a saw. And she was always so incredibly focused while operating. It was a turn on for Arizona. So she sat there and watched her girlfriend operate for nearly 3 hours. Some interns were there. But whenever Callie turned her head to the gallery Arizona could feel her dark eyes on her. When Callie started closing the patient up she left the gallery and went in the scrub room to wait for her there. Once the adrenaline from holding a bomb wore off she felt nothing but exhausted.

Callie scrubbed out. "Are you okay?"

Arizona just nodded. "Tired. And we need to go buy yogurt."

"We do," Callie replied softly. They changed out of their scrubs and left the hospital. They came with Arizona's car in the morning. "Do you want to drive?" Arizona shook her head.

They made a quick stop at the grocery store and while Callie was pushing a shopping cart with one hand while Arizona held onto the other one. Or well, both of Arizona's hands were wrapped around hers. Arizona was rarely clingy. It happened when she was either feeling sick or when she was extremely tired. Callie was guessing it was the latter. She kissed Arizona's cheek before reaching for the yogurts. With two kids in the house milk, cereal, bread and ham disappeared extremely quickly. While shopping they didn't talk, just enjoyed each other's company. It wasn't until they reached the checkout counter that Arizona held onto Callie's hand with just one hand and crated some space between them. Since Callie was putting groceries back in the cart Arizona paid. They were in sync even if they weren't communicating with words. Callie drove them home where Liz was with kids. They were watching a movie on the TV with Oreo after running around the park for a few hours. Arizona immediately went to the bathroom and Callie paid Liz.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Callie asked, following Arizona to the bathroom.

Arizona was already naked. "I need to shower. I haven't showered in the morning."

Callie took off her clothes and joined Arizona in the shower. Not for sex, no. For comfort. She set the water temperature to hot without being it too hot and then gently washed her back and hair. She gently kissed Arizona's freckles on her shoulders and massaged her scalp applying conditioner after she rinsed the shampoo.

Arizona leaned back into Callie, sighing. "I'm in love with you." Her words sounded like a whisper under the shower spray.

"I'm in love with you too," Callie whispered in her ear.

"Let's move in together. Officially," Arizona said, turning around and facing Callie.

Callie's thumb stroked Arizona's cheek. "Are you sure? Because we only have one shower here and I know it drives you crazy." Of course she knew. "And you've been living with us for quite some time now."

Arizona blushed. "Okay, so not move in here. Because I really do feel like we should have more than two bathrooms. I mean once they're teenagers they're going to hog both of them. But I just want to live with you and Sofia and Josh and that annoying cat that sleeps all day."

"You still have your house," Callie stated.

"I do," Arizona said with a nod.

"We could move into your house. You do have three bathrooms there," Callie pointed out with a smile. "And a backyard."

Arizona smiled, leaning in and letting their lips brush together as she spoke. "That's all true. And I don't want to pay the bills and not actually use the very incredible house that I own." Her hands came to rest behind Callie's neck as she pulled her down for a kiss. "So will you? Move in with me?" she murmured against her lips.

Callie only nodded, deepening the kiss. "Let's get out of the shower and snuggle up with Josh and Sof."

"Only if we'll watch something else beside Phineas and Pherb," Arizona begged. Because to her it seemed like she's seen every episode at least twice. And they just kept replaying the same episodes.

Callie laughed, passing Arizona a towel. "Deal."

* * *

A/N: Quick explanation on how I imagined season 6 finale even though Callie and Arizona never got back together in this story: they were together with the little girl and everything Callie said to Arizona happened but afterwards they never talked to each other after ambulances left. Each went in her own direction. In case any of you were confused.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Still wishing I had more medical knowledge but I'm studying web design, filming, editing and photography so sadly I don't.

* * *

Over the next three weeks Arizona and Callie were trying to rearrange Arizona's house for Callie and Sofia to move in. They offered Sofia her own room but the little brunette insisted she was going to share it with Josh so that they could listen to bed time stories at the same time. Which meant Arizona's spare bedroom was still free if they would ever need another room. Also for the second time since she moved to Seattle Arizona went down in her basement. She had some ideas what to do with it. She wanted to change it into a playroom. With two kids it meant double the toys and there really wasn't enough room for that in Josh's room. So they invited their friends, coworkers really, over for a working day. They cleaned out the basement which was really dusty and Arizona had a couple of boxes there that she never emptied. It was useless things like old baby clothes and some of her old clothes and a dresser that she wasn't going to use. Arizona decided to donate the clothes put Callie wanted to keep the dresser. The basement was beautiful and comfortable otherwise. Hardwood floors. White walls that they painted into different bright colors. One was blue, one was red, one was green and one was yellow. Callie slowly started moving Sofia's toys into the basement and Arizona put some of Josh's ones in there as well. Everything seemed to be ready they just needed Callie and Sofia to move in. Arizona was still staying with Callie until they were both ready to move in. Their alarm clock blared at 5.30 in the morning.

"We have M&amp;M this morning," Callie mumbled sleepily and shut her eyes closed.

Arizona groaned. "I know."

"But we're moving in your house today," Callie added, her grip on Arizona tightening before she heard two other familiar soft snores. "Did they sneak in again?"

Arizona opened her eyes and saw Josh and Sofia cuddled next to her making her snicker. "Looks like it. But there wasn't any storm going on last night. Or were we sleeping through it?"

"We were tired," Callie said.

Arizona stretched and rolled over Callie making her groan and chuckle. "The other side of our not that big bed is occupied," she defended herself even though she paused for a moment while on top of Callie and pecked her lips. "First to the bathroom," she cheered and ran inside before Callie could stop her.

Callie laughed to herself and sat up. Maybe moving in a bigger place wasn't such a bad idea. She moved in the kitchen and started making coffee. When they were alone she and Arizona didn't really eat breakfast. Liz would come by at 6 and make breakfast for kids when they would get up. So a banana would do for now. Seattle was the quietest at this time of the day. It was dark outside, except for the city lights. Her favorite part of the day if she wasn't counting that it wasn't even 6 in the morning yet. After Arizona showered she kissed her on the cheek and claimed the bathroom herself. They worked quickly and were out of the apartment by 6 when Liz entered their apartment. That poor teenager had to wake up at ungodly hours to babysit for them but they did pay her well and she was able to order in on their tab and watch TV until the kids woke up. They changed into scrubs and went to the lecture room. They sat down in the back.

"Buu this is boring," Cristina yelled loudly as she just entered the room and sat down next to Callie. She didn't bother walking any further. "When is this over?"

Callie laughed. "It hasn't even started yet. Don't you want to be more supportive?"

"Nah," Cristina shrugged it off. She reached inside of her lab coat pulling out a chocolate bar. Not that it surprised anyone.

"I wish I was smart enough to bring snacks," Arizona confessed. "And I'm tired. Although we went to bed just a little after the kids. Which was at 10 o'clock." Callie laughed. "Are we turning into boring old people?" Arizona asked herself out loud.

Cristina rolled her eyes. "Yes, you are. God, you're boring."

Arizona huffed and leaned onto Callie, closing her eyes just for a moment. Just for a brief second. It wasn't until she was being shook that her eyes opened and she sat up straighter. She blinked but no one was on the stage. She turned to Callie that had an amused expression on her face. "What?"

Callie grinned. "I think you fell asleep."

Arizona laughed and realized she did in fact fall asleep because everyone else was getting up. "Oops. Like I said I was really tired. But I feel so refreshed now. Rounds." She jumped from her seat and found her group of interns. Incapable, stupid interns but they would do. She rounded on her patients. She had a lung transplant scheduled for today with Cristina and a short gut syndrome that needed to be operated. She was also prepared to scrub in on a risky c-section if it would go badly. She met up with Callie at lunch after her first surgery. "Any cool cases?"

"Just finished a double knee replacement," Callie said and sat down next to Arizona. "But that's not really a cool surgery. There is a guy in trauma room that had his foot shattered and it looks like a burger but I'm waiting for them to page me because ortho comes last."

"I have a little girl with a broken leg," Arizona offered. "My interns could do it but she wants an orange cast and if you want you can be the first person to sign it."

Callie laughed. "That's oddly romantic, coming from a surgeon. But no thank you, I'll just finish my lunch, operate on the foot burger and then we're leaving early right? Moving in together?"

"We are," Arizona assured her. "I have everything settled. I hope the little ones won't be too cranky today because it's raining. Again."

"If they'll be up for it we can go eat out today," Callie said. But eating out with kids was hard because they drank too much soda and only ever ate nuggets or fish sticks.

Arizona smiled. "They'll be up for it."

Meredith showed up, holding little Bailey with one arm and balancing a tray of food with the other one. "He has a fever. He has a fever and the daycare doesn't want him there and I have a surgery later," she complained and took a seat next to them.

"Is he teething?" Arizona asked, smiling at the boy before placing a hand on his forehead. "Well he is warm but nothing you should be concerned about. Isn't that right little man?"

Bailey giggled, reaching out for Arizona who gladly took him. Meredith almost sighed in relief and started eating. "He's not teething. He's been a little sniffy in the morning though."

"Maybe it's the flu," Arizona said, tickling his tummy. "God, kids are so wonderful when they're this little. You don't have to worry if they're entertained or if they'll be up for a dinner in a restaurant. Oh and they just want to be with you. Constantly."

Meredith turned to Callie. "Sofia and Josh have been growing independent. They only accept snuggles when we're sleeping. They've been sneaking into our bed at night," Callie explained. Seeing Arizona smiling down at Bailey and making funny faces at him stirred fuzzy feelings in the pit of her stomach.

"Do you want me to run labs on him? I'm waiting for this woman to give birth because her baby has a pretty big abdominal tumor so unless her water breaks, her c-section is scheduled at 4," Arizona explained.

"You think that's necessary?" Meredith asked actually a little worried.

Arizona shrugged. "Or I can keep an eye on him and if his temp rises then I run some labs. Right Bailey?" He giggled and slapped Arizona's hand that was on the table which made him giggle even more.

"Sofia was never this still as a toddler," Callie said. "I blame Mark. He was suppose to watch her for a few days because I had to leave for a conference and she rolled over from the couch and fell on the floor. He never said anything but I knew. Alex told me everything. She got wild after that."

"Probably brain damage," Meredith said teasingly.

Callie nodded and laughed. "Exactly."

"Sofia doesn't have brain damage Calliope," Arizona said strictly, gently slapping Callie's arm. "And you don't have brain damage either," she added in a baby voice to Bailey. "No, you don't." She loved the baby smell. And the tiny arms and feet. Oh, but tiny clothes were her favorite.

Callie raised her eyebrows. "Arizona, babe, you know Meredith plans on taking Bailey home tonight right? You can't squeeze him to death."

"I'm not," Arizona pouted. "I just miss my little Josh. He was so cute."

"You know that you and Callie can always have another child right? Adoption is great too if neither of you wants to carry. I'm just saying that if you want another baby you can still have it," Meredith pointed out. "I mean.. I haven't really told anyone yet but I'm pregnant."

Callie grinned. "Congratulations."

"That's so cute. How far along?" Arizona asked.

"6 weeks," Meredith said. "But you know my uterus is still hostile so we're not really telling people."

"We'll keep it quiet," Callie said. Her pager went off. "Ooh, my time for the human burger is here." She quickly kissed Arizona's cheek and walked away.

Arizona awkwardly smiled at Meredith. They haven't really been friends before. Honestly, she didn't even know her that well except that her best friend lived with her girlfriend. But while she was gone Callie got pretty close with Meredith. She assumed it was especially after the plane crash. They both lost people.

"You know that we can be friends," Meredith said. "I know it's weird and you feel out of touch because of how long you were gone. But nothing's really that different. We save lives together. Our kids are growing up together."

Arizona relaxed a little and stroked Bailey's soft hair. "I think we can be pretty good friends."

"Good." Meredith smiled at Arizona and that was that.

They ate lunch together in comfortable silence until Arizona's pager went off. "Looks like my tumor baby is in distress. They're going to an OR. I can still run labs on him but I think his fever is down." She passed Bailey back to his mom.

"Thank you. I'll try and get him back into daycare," Meredith explained in a rush before Arizona darted off towards the operating room.

A tiny baby boy with a large tumor was handed over to Arizona and she immediately moved him in the second operating room, already giving him a unit of blood. She worked on newborns before but this one was just so small. She worked quickly hoping to get him off the anesthesia as fast as possible. His tumor was operable and it hasn't spread to any important organs. Just one vessel that she had to work around and she had to be careful about his bowel if she ever wanted him to eat again. She finished her surgery and scrubbed out, a smile on her face. She's already saved two lives. And had another operation scheduled. She was however worried about her short gut kid. There usually wasn't much she could do. But her pediatric department hasn't lost a child since she came back. Preemies and newborns, yes. But a child, no. She went up to her floor and greeted her next patient. 10 year old. Olivia. She talked with her parents, joked with the girl and then let an intern prep her for surgery. Her labs were within the normal. She scrubbed in, singing in her head as she did so. Scrubbing for at least 5 minutes was the boring part of the surgery. She was performing an intestinal transplant. She hasn't done many of those yet and she was hoping it would work or else more of the bowel would have to be cut off. She remembered Olivia. She was there when she first got sick and was the one that operated on her for the first time. Olivia. That was a nice name for a little girl. Arizona shook her head. Now was definitely not the time to think about baby names especially since there was no baby to name. She successfully finished her third surgery of the day and scrubbed out. It was moving time. Callie was already waiting for her.

"How do we do this?" Arizona asked.

"Well most of our things are already at your house. So now we're just moving mine and Sofia's clothes. And some toys of course," Callie explained, the plan she already went through with Arizona. "Are you having second thoughts?"

Arizona shook her head. "No, no. I'm just on a rush from my three surgeries. I absolutely want to wake up with you in my bed for the rest of my life. And with Josh and Sofia until they're 30 because they're not dating before that."

Callie laughed. "I have to agree with you on this."

They drove to Callie's apartment building. Arizona's car now had plenty of space for the suitcases and toys and little backpacks. Arizona helped Callie carry down most of the things. Callie didn't want any furniture with them except for Sofia's bed that was already in Arizona's house. One of the main reasons why Sofia slept in their bed. Callie's apartment looked almost empty now. Since she decorated it she took most of her paintings and vases with her. The apartment was going to be sold the next day. "You have everything?" Arizona asked.

"I think so," Callie replied, looking at her apartment one last time. She spent the last four and a half years here. Since Mark died. It was a great home. Sofia grew up here.

Arizona came behind her and kissed the side of her neck. "I hope you're not the one with second thoughts about this."

"I'm not. I really don't have second thoughts. I think I was just saying goodbye. You know before it was me and Sofia and Mark lived across the hall if I ever needed something. And then suddenly it was just me and Sofia," Callie spoke quietly.

"It doesn't have to be just you and Sofia anymore," Arizona said and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. Her wonderful, gorgeous girlfriend. "You have me now. And Sofia has Josh. And I promise to never leave and to never intentionally hurt you."

Callie turned around, her lips capturing Arizona's. Their last kiss in her apartment. Her former apartment. Her teeth scrapped against Arizona's bottom lip making her moan which made her smile in return. "I love you. Now let's settle into your house."

"Our house. That's our home now," Arizona said. She fished for a key from her back pocket and handed it to Callie. "And this key is yours now."

Callie smiled. "I'll put it on my key chain," she promised. They walked out of the apartment. Callie handed over her apartment keys in the lobby to the maintenance man. Sofia and Josh were already sitting in the car watching the small TVs in the back. Arizona drove them to her house. The kids haven't seen their new bedroom yet. Or well Josh's old bedroom of which they repainted one side into more of a Sofia's color and redecorated it. Josh's room wasn't huge before but it wasn't small either and now that they moved most of the toys in the basement they added another bed and another desk and it didn't look overcrowded. Arizona just hoped they would like it. And her fridge was fully stocked for once. Josh loved cereal and eggs and sandwiches and Arizona ate whatever she had in the fridge. Now she had juice boxes and fruit beside bananas.

"Hey, what're you thinking 'bout so hard?" Callie asked, gently nudging Arizona.

Arizona's eyes widened as she realized she parked her car and was now home. Callie's car was sitting in her garage. "Sorry, I kind of wondered away. I was just thinking about the kids." She shook her head and exited her car. She locked it from her door entrance.

"Mama, what happened to our house?" Josh asked, looking around their living room.

Arizona laughed. "Well since Callie and Sofia are moving in with us I thought we should make it comfortable for them."

"But why?" Josh asked.

"Sometimes you have to adjust for the people you love," Arizona replied simply and bent down to kiss him on the forehead. "But the important question is whether you and Sofia want to see your new room and then go eat out to a restaurant."

Sofia's eyes lit up. "New room? I want to see our new room." They raced upstairs with Callie and Arizona walking behind them. Callie sneaked her warm hand into Arizona's, giving it a light squeeze. Sofia opened the door and gasped. "This is all ours?"

"It is," Callie sang. "Your side of the room is different than his side. But there's another surprise. For both of you. In the basement."

Josh pouted. "But our basement is hunted. Mama never allows me to go there. And I tried before. It's locked too."

Arizona snorted. All of that was true. She lied to Josh about ghosts so he wouldn't beg her to go down there. "It's not locked anymore. Go see." They went back downstairs and this time more hesitantly Josh opened the door. A railing was added to the stairwell so it was safe now. And once they got downstairs they started squealing loudly. "It's your playroom. And your video game system was moved here. So that whenever it rains and Liz babysits you she doesn't have to worry about where you are."

Josh hugged Arizona. "Thank you mama."

Sofia joined them too, her arms wrapping around Arizona's waist. "Thank you," she murmured.

"You're both very welcome," Arizona said, smiling widely. It was the best feeling in the world to be loved and accepted by both kids. "So dinner now and we can have a video game competition later."

"I want a braid," Sofia whined. "But mommy doesn't make very good braids. They're too tight or they break apart."

Callie huffed. She totally made very good braids. "Well, I'm not bragging or anything but I am an excellent braid maker," Arizona said slowly. Sofia shrugged. Arizona lead Sofia in the kids' room and grabbed a hair elastic. Sofia sat in front of her while she combed and braided her hair. Sofia's hair was just as soft as Callie's.

"Did you know my daddy?" Sofia suddenly asks.

Arizona stilled for a moment. "I did. Not for very long. He was wonderful." Not really her first impression of the man but she was never going to tell a seven year old girl that her dad was a whore.

"I miss him sometimes. But I was little when he went to heaven so I don't remember him anymore. I wish I remembered my daddy," Sofia admitted.

Arizona finished braiding her hair and wrapped her arms around the girl. "I had a brother. He was three years younger than me. And he went to heaven too. You have pictures of your daddy. And I know he must have loved you very much."

"Do you miss your brother?" Sofia asked, turning around.

Arizona smiled. A sad small smile but she couldn't not smile when she thought of her brother. "I do. He was a great person. And he was really funny too. Told the best jokes. You know what I like to do when I miss him a lot?"

"What?"

Arizona lifted Sofia in her arms and walked over to the window. "I know it's still daytime but when it gets dark outside, sometimes, you can see the stars. I like to think that the brightest star out there is my brother."

Sofia smiled. "What was his name?"

"Timothy. I used it for Josh's middle name," Arizona replied and placed Sofia back on her feet.

"My middle name is Robbin. Mommy never lets me say it out loud. I like it. Do you think when I look at the sky the brightest star is my daddy?" Apparently Sofia inherited Callie's verbal diarrhea.

Arizona's breath caught in her throat at the mention of Sofia's middle name. "Your daddy can be whatever you want him to be. He could be the moon. Or your favorite stuffed animal. He's always with you." And with that Sofia felt like her personal time with Arizona was up and just gave her a wide grin and skipping away.

Arizona didn't mention anything about her new information she learned from Sofia to Callie. Not in the car on the ride to the restaurant. Not when the kids were busy chewing their nuggets to focus on them. Not even when they came back and played Mario Kart in the basement cuddled up together. She waited. It wasn't until they got to bed after watching an action movie alone and drank a glass of wine that she felt safe enough to say it. "Sofia told me her middle name today." She blurted it out. She was nervous and an important information just fell out of her mouth.

"Oh?" came Callie's neutral reply. Her facial expression didn't change.

Arizona sighed. "It's Robbin. And I don't understand why you named her that. Because it makes me think that it comes from my last name. Robbin, Robbins. But then it also makes me feel narcissistic because we were broken up and I left you and you wouldn't want to name your child after me."

Callie chuckled. "It is after you. I mean Mark wasn't happy about it either but he added his last name and she has my last name. And Robin means bright, shiny, even though it's usually a boy's name. She was our little fighter. I just added an extra 'b' in it. It goes with her name."

"Sofia Robbin," Arizona tasted it. "It does." She buried her face in Callie's chest, her leg between Callie's and a hand over her stomach. "You're a great mom and I'm sure Mark made a great father. Except for the part where he let Sofia roll over."

Callie laughed. "Oh, forget about that. I'm sure Josh did something that scared you too." Her hand was rubbing over Arizona's back, occasionally gently scratching her with her fingernails.

Arizona nodded, yawning. "He was a year and a half old when he first climbed out of his crib. Which resulted in him falling over on his head and me running a CT scan on him. He didn't hurt himself, he didn't even cry. Which I think scared me the most."

"Kids are a lot of work," Callie pointed out, closing her eyes.

"Mhm," Arizona absently agreed. "Olivia's a wonderful name for a girl," she said quietly.

Callie nodded and leaned down blindly kissing the first thing that her lips reached. Which was Arizona's hair. "Who's naming their child Olivia?"

"We could."


	30. Chapter 30

I HOPE EVERYBODY IS HAVING A WONDERFUL TIME. Enjoy your weekend.  
Still no medical knowledge so I hope you'll understand my improvisation. 8 chapters left.

* * *

_We could._

Those words were still ringing in Callie's ears. She didn't talk about it to Arizona because once she said those words Callie was speechless and she fell asleep. And Callie really didn't know how to bring it up.

Getting paged at 4 in the morning wasn't really Arizona's favorite thing. Not when it was suppose to be her day off, her Sunday off, and she could spend it with her family and it finally wasn't raining. But she still got up and left Callie, Sofia and Josh sleeping in her bed. Josh rarely asked if he could stay with her through the night so she was usually sleeping alone but now it got a little crowded. She got dressed and drove to the hospital. She barely brushed her hair and chewed a gum instead of brushing her teeth. She hasn't even had coffee yet. "Okay, I'm here what do we have?" she asked as she entered the trauma room and just slipped her lab coat on.

"Female, 16. She was brought in with an ambulance a few minutes ago. It appeared she sliced her both wrists and she's unconscious. Paramedics said there was an empty pill bottle next to her," April said. She was the trauma surgeon on call but she needed Arizona for this. "I just put in a central line."

Arizona rubbed her forehead and put on gloves. "Okay. We need to intubate her." She made sure her visualization was clear and then she pushed the tube down her trachea. "Okay, I'm in." She moved to her left wrist and removed the gauze and saw blood spurting everywhere. "There's too much blood." She covered the wound with fresh bandage and applied pressure. "She barely has a pulse. Hang a unit of blood. April how you're doing on the other side?"

Since the teenager was a righty the cut on her left wrist wasn't as deep. "I cleaned the wound, I just need to stitch it up."

Arizona used the portable ultrasound to check for pulse on her left hand. "She has barely any blood left to circulate. How's her heart beat?"

"Still not beating on its own," the nurse said.

"V-fib," Arizona called as she heard the changes in the heart rhythm. "Charge to 200 hundred," she ordered as she grabbed the paddles. "Clear." She shocked the girl's body. Nothing. "Push one of epi, charge to 300." She took a deep breath. She really didn't want to lose a child before her day was even starting. "Clear." She shocked the body again. "Okay." There was a heartbeat. "Her temperature's still low. We need more warm fluids. Where did they find her?"

"Outside of the house. She was passed out. They thought it was alcohol at first," April explained. "I stitched up her right hand."

"She probably nicked her artery," Arizona said, applying pressure. "We're gonna need more blood. What about the medication? Anyone emptied her stomach?"

"No. We haven't had time yet," April replied. "I can do that."

Arizona checked the monitor. "She's hypothermic. I don't think she'll make it if we do that now. I need to stop the bleeding and god knows how much damage she's done to her muscles. Is Shepherd on call?"

The nurse shook her head. "Jenson is."

"We need to warm her up," April stated. "We could use heat blankets." They applied heat blankets.

Arizona removed the gauze from her wrist. She didn't understand how a teenager this tiny could do so much damage to herself. It almost looked like she wanted to cut her hand off. "I think the bleeding stopped." She packed the wound with cloth and stapled it because it would be easier to re-open it to repair the damage later.

"She's in v-fib again," the nurse warned.

"Okay push epi. Charge to 200." Arizona shocked her body. "300" Shocked her again. Nothing. "360." Still nothing. "Continue compressions, hang another unit of blood."

April saw blood spurting between staples. "Arizona, she's still bleeding." She immediately applied pressure.

"Okay, I'm gonna need a scalpel to enlarge her incision and then maybe we can get to the artery and stitch it up," Arizona suggested. Maybe if she had coffee before she would be able to think. And then the girl started seizing. "What the hell?" She checked her pupils. "Her left pupil blew. No one said anything about a head injury."

"I checked her pupils before. They looked normal," April explained. "Page Jenson."

Arizona shook her head. "She lost too much blood April."

"No, no. We have to do everything. Just shock her again," April begged. She has been in the hospital for over a day and she refused to lose another patient. And she was so young too.

"Okay. Charge to 200." Arizona grabbed the paddles and shocked her again. Her heart was beating again. The girl's arm was draped except for her wrist and Arizona accepted the scalpel. Her staples were took out and she enlarged the incision. More blood loss that made girl's heart beat slower. But she continued. April helped her suction all the extra blood. With her headlight Arizona was able to see the artery and from where the blood was leaking. A couple of stitches and she should be able to stop it. "Clamp please." She stopped the blood flow to the artery so it wouldn't leak anymore and applied stitches. "Okay, it looks like it will hold. Ultrasound please." She released the clamp and waited. She didn't see it pulsing which meant a clot formed. "I have a clot." She used the ultrasound to check circulation in her hand. Not good. "Scalpel." She removed the clamp upwards and ran the scalpel along the artery. She used her fingers to take out a clot. "Okay, I got it." She stitched the artery up and started closing the wound. "What's her status?"

"She's still not breathing on her own doctor," the nurse said. She was squeezing the bag that pushed oxygen down her trachea.

Doctor Ronald Jenson entered the trauma room. He was grumpy after being interrupted from sleep. He used his light to check on her pupils. "Both of her pupils are blown. She's a lost cause. Brain dead."

Arizona's jaw tightened. She spent 45 minutes working on this teenager for him to tell her that she's brain dead. "Is there anything you can do, doctor?" she asked harshly.

"Get a CT scan. We'll see from there. And if you plan on paging me don't do it once the patient's already gone," Ronald said roughly and walked away.

"I hate him so much," Arizona groaned under her breath. "Okay, let's see if she can breathe on her own. If not I'm calling time of death." Once a person was brain dead they couldn't breathe on their own so if the nurse would stop bagging her then her heart would stop.

The nurse stopped squeezing the bag. They all stared at the screen that was showing a flat line. Arizona sighed. She checked her watch. One minute and if not she's calling it. She checked her watch every twenty seconds. "You can turn off the monitor now," she said quietly. "Time of death, 5:18 am." She snapped her gloves off and her gown.

"You okay?" April asked.

"Yeah. I'm going home to my family now," Arizona said, shaking her head.

April smiled a little. "Yeah, I heard you and Callie moved in. How is it?"

"It's wonderful. I go to sleep every night next to her and you know, wake up next morning with the kids between us," Arizona replied and laughed. "But it's great. We get along and so far no issues."

"Well have a wonderful day," April called after her.

Arizona changed back into her clothes. Which was really just jeans and a pajama t-shirt. She drove home, all the lights still off and went upstairs. She shimmied out of her jeans and climbed under her covers.

"You back?" Callie mumbled. She heard Arizona's pager going off in the morning but didn't budge.

"Mhm. Bad case," Arizona replied and cuddled close to her girlfriend. "They're still here." It wasn't a question. Two little lumps hogging the bed were visible even in the dark.

Callie chuckled. "I can hear them snore. Go back to sleep."

Arizona inhaled the comforting smell of Callie and closed her eyes. She fell asleep not long after. It wasn't until hours later that she finally opened her eyes. She must have felt really tired because she didn't even dream. She rolled over in the bed and realized that Callie and two lumps were gone. She stretched and blinked at the alarm clock. It was almost 9. She sighed. She was so comfortable that it would be a shame to move. She yawned and sat up. Her jeans were no longer on the floor which meant Callie put them in the closet. She pulled a pair of sweatpants on and went downstairs.

"Bacon please," Callie said in her professional voice. Josh handed him three strips of fried bacon. "Thank you doctor Joshua," Callie replied, trying to hide a smile. "Eggs please."

Sofia grinned, passing Callie the pain. "Eggs doctor Torres," Sofia said with a smile.

"The patient is critical. We need ketchup," Callie said and Josh's loud laughter filled the kitchen as he passed her the bottle of ketchup. Callie squirted some of it on the mega sandwich she was making for Arizona. "And now the bread please doctor Sofia." Sofia passed her the bread and Callie put it on the sandwich.

Arizona clapped, making her presence known. "Good job doctors."

Sofia laughed. "You can eat it now."

"All this for me?" Arizona wondered. She walked closer and kissed Callie chastely on the lips.

"Well doctor Robbins was very busy so we figured we did something for you. We already ate so this is for you. Ham, cheese, bacon, eggs and ketchup. Although it will clog your arteries," Callie said and winked. She cut the sandwich in half so Arizona was able to eat it.

Arizona smiled. "Thank you."

"And cocoa," Josh added, pushing a mug of hot cocoa closer to Arizona. "It's your favorite."

"It is," Arizona agreed and kissed his cheek. Sofia and Josh ran down the basement stairs and she was left alone with Callie. "Thank you so much for this." She took a bite of her sandwich and moaned. "You know how you said I don't like sandwiches? That is true but I love this sandwich."

Callie smiled. "That's good. And drink your cocoa while it's still hot. How was your case this morning."

A small frown appeared on Arizona's face. "Brutal. Suicide. I couldn't save her." She didn't want to get into too many details. Not unless Callie would ask.

"Oh. How young?"

"16." Arizona chewed on her sandwich for a moment. "She sliced open her wrist and nicked her artery. I had to cut it open and stitch it up but by then both of her pupils weren't responding and her heart didn't beat on its own. There was nothing we could have done."

Callie pressed her lips against Arizona's forehead. "The hot cocoa should make you feel better." She watched Arizona slowly sip it. "You know.. My family is in town."

"Family?" Arizona raised her eyebrows. Until now she only heard the words 'my dad'.

Callie nodded. "Yup. Mom, dad and Aria. Dad is throwing some sort of ball at the Archfield hotel. It's for charity. And I was invited. Well we all are invited including Josh and Sofia."

"What's your sister like?" Arizona asked. She finished her sandwich and her cocoa and placed the dishes in the sink. She rinsed them but they would wash it later.

"I haven't seen her in a pretty long time. I talked to her briefly after I came back from Peace Corps but I applied to medical school so I didn't stay home for long. I think that was the last time I've seen her," Callie admitted.

"Oh. That's like, what-" Arizona quickly did the math in her head. "around two decades ago?"

Callie blushed. "Something like that, yes. We were never supper close. And I spoke to her on the phone a couple of times so it wasn't a complete silence between us but for the past 9 years we haven't talked."

Arizona nodded. "Well I have a suit for Josh."

"Why would he need a suit?"

"For the ball," Arizona pointed out. "And I just feel like every gentleman deserves to have a suit. And he looks really handsome in it. We could return early if the kids get cranky."

Callie captured Arizona's lips in a long and deep kiss catching Arizona off guard for a moment. "God, you're perfect," she mumbled against the pink lips before placing a softer one.

A blush covered Arizona's cheeks. Her hands came up to rest on Callie's biceps as she kissed Callie back. When she pulled away she smiled, her fingers ghosting over Callie's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you more," Callie said and smirked.

"Not possible," Arizona said and shrugged with her shoulders. "So when is that ball thingy?"

Callie checked the time on the oven. "It starts at 5. First it's some fancy dinner and then there's an auction and money's being raised for a charity. And then it's an actual ball or well dancing if you want."

"We haven't been out in a while," Arizona pointed out. "We could wear fancy dresses and show off our kids. And I really want to meet your sister."

"You don't want to meet my sister. She's self absorbed and rude to everyone but daddy who pays her trust fund," Callie said. "But I would love to go to a dance with you."

Arizona's dimples popped as she smiled. "Good. Which means we can have another Mario Kart competition and the loser doesn't get to drink tonight." Not that she planned on getting drunk but a little alcohol wouldn't hurt and one of them had to drive back.

"I hope you don't plan on getting Josh and Sofia wasted because I thought we'd have at least a couple of more years before dealing with that," Callie teased and started jogging towards the basement door. She saw Arizona darting after her so she quickly went down the stairs and sat down on the couch. "First!" she raised her arms in victory.

Arizona playfully glared at her before picking a game controller. "Well I'll be first now."

"But mama, we're playing now," Josh complained as the controller was taken away from him.

"I was winning," Sofia whined.

Josh groaned. "No you weren't."

"Yes, I was," Sofia said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Butthead," Josh breathed out under his breath.

Arizona's eyes widened and she had to bite her tongue to stop from laughing out loud. "Hey! No calling names in this house. Apologize. Both please." But as she looked at Callie they were both smiling slightly at each other. They were acting like siblings.

Josh pouted. "Sorry," he murmured.

"I'm sorry too," Sofia said through a sigh.

Callie buried her face in Arizona's shoulder and laughed, her laughter muffled. "You sure you want to take this in public?"

"Are we going somewhere?" Sofia asked, batting her eyelashes at her mom. "Can we go to McDonalds?"

"No McDonalds," Callie said. "Your grandpa is throwing a dance so we are all going."

Sofia shrugged. "Okay. But Arizona is making me a braid."

Arizona grinned, happy with that decision.

They continued to play games and had light lunch before going to the park for a while and coming back to get ready. The kids had to shower because somehow they always ended up with dirt smeared on them and Arizona wanted to wash her hair. Arizona blow dried her hair and emerged from the bathroom. "Curly or do I straighten them?"

Callie ran her hand through Arizona's curls. "Curly, definitely curly."

Arizona laughed because she knew Callie loved her curls just a little too much. "And what should I wear?" Callie rummaged through Arizona's closet. She was standing there in her matching white underwear looking for a dress appropriate enough for Arizona while Arizona couldn't stop her eyes from moving over Callie's body. The underwear was in such a great contrast against her skin.

Callie pulled out a beautiful very light pink long dress that had a black stripe over the waist. "This looks pretty good." She chose a black tight dress for herself that reached just above her knees. She chose smaller heels because she didn't want to be even more taller than Arizona. Arizona's heels were higher so she was still taller. Callie stood in front of Arizona, her hand rubbing the sensitive skin below her ear as she stared in the blue eyes, now even bluer because of the makeup. "You're so beautiful," Callie whispered.

Arizona flushed, leaning in to kiss Callie's lips that were covered in red lipstick but then pulled away just as their lips brushed together. "I don't want to ruin your lipstick. Beside," she swallowed hard, moving backwards to create some space between them, "we need to check on the kids and see if they're ready."

Josh was wearing a beige suit with a blue t-shirt underneath and a blue tie. Arizona never knew why she really bought it but it just looked so cute and she was glad they were going to use it. Sofia was wearing a long blue dress. She certainly looked like a princess. "I'm a princess," Sofia squealed, twirling around.

"Yes, you are," Arizona confirmed and checked if Sofia's braid was still holding well. Then she grabbed her clutch and put her phone in it and headed downstairs. Callie waited by the front door while she made sure all the lights were out and they went in her car. "You can drive there and I'll drive us back."

"You sure? Cause you're about to meet my family. I'd drink a little," Callie said and then they all got in the car.

Arizona laughed. "I'll take a few sips of your drink."

Callie chuckled. "Of course you will." She parked the car by the Archfield entrance. She didn't know how many other people were going to be there or if she knew anyone. They got out of the car and locked it. Josh and Sofia didn't run to the front like usually but stayed with them and held onto their hands.

"Once we're in there you can't run away like you usually do okay?" Arizona demanded. This wasn't a place to use a couple of 7 year olds.

They walked inside of the restaurant. People dressed in fancy clothes were there, talking loudly with soft music playing in the background. Callie spotted her dad and waved at him. "Let's go to that table."

"Do they have chicken nuggets?" Josh asked, looking around. He was squeezing Arizona's hand.

"I don't think so, bud." Arizona wasn't happy with that either because it meant Josh would be picky about food and cranky by the end of the idea. "But maybe they have fries." Arizona smiled politely at Carlos and shook his hand then the same with Lucia.

"Uh sis, are you ignoring me?"

Arizona took in the famous Aria Torres. Same bone structure of their face, they had same intense dark eyes although Arizona found Callie's eyes a lot more warmer to look at. She was skinnier than Callie but Arizona only had eyes for her girlfriend. And she was obviously very well off, covered in gold bracelets and sparkly earrings and a locket for a necklace. Callie smiled a little as she looked at her sister. "Still annoying I see." And then they hugged each other. They turned to Arizona. "Arizona, my sister Aria. Aria this is my girlfriend Arizona."

Aria smirked as she eyed Arizona. "Hot blondie. Not that I'm into that. So you both have a kid huh?"

"Hey Sof," Callie said softly. Sofia twirled in her dress and walked to her mom. "This is my sister Aria. Your aunt."

Sofia didn't say anything. "Aw she's such a cutie. She looks just like you did when you were little hermana," Aria cooed.

"Are you married?" Arizona asked curiously.

Aria laughed. "Oh, no. I don't date. I just play with boys. So when are you two getting hitched?"

"Aria," Callie said in a warning tone.

Aria rolled her eyes. "Forgive my sister. She was always the prudish one," Aria said.

Arizona laughed because the Callie she knew wasn't a prude at all. "Being prude has nothing to do with this," Callie complained. "And I'm not a prude, trust me."

"Then why won't you tell me when you're getting married?" Aria asked. She wasn't going to drop it.

"We're not that far yet," Arizona explained. "We love each other and we've just moved in together so we're obviously thinking about it but we haven't talked about it, yet."

Aria groaned. "Boring."

Callie gently shoved her which is what Carlos witnessed. "Hey, girls. No pushing around. You're both in your thirties. Act like it. Now sit down," he said and shook his head. Twenty years later and they were still shoving around like little kids.

Arizona sat down next to Josh with Callie by her other side and Sofia was sitting next to Callie and Carlos. "He's cute," Aria commented on Josh who blushed and turned to Arizona.

"He's a little shy but it's getting better," Arizona said, poking his nose. "But thank you."

"So how did you get him? I mean if you're a golden lesbian. Did you get lonely and do that sperm donor thing?" Carlos turned to Aria with a sharp glare making her huff. "No judging, I'm just curious."

Arizona turned to Josh who luckily wasn't listening. She sighed. "It's a long story."

"He obviously isn't adop-t-e-d," she spelled the last three letters quickly so neither Josh or Sofia would catch on even if they knew how to spell. "He looks too much like you."

Now Callie was getting uncomfortable too. "Aria, just drop it."

"Geez," Aria muttered under her breath. "I just want to get to know my sort of nephew. And you guys are all so tense." Arizona took Callie's phone and found Aria's number and quickly sent her a text message that would explain everything. Aria picked up her phone from the table. "Oh," she squeaked, her eyes widened as she kept re-reading the words. "I'm so sorry. See, this is why you should tell me stuff. Now I look like an ass."

Josh giggled. "Ass," he repeated.

Arizona's eyes widened. "No, no, no don't repeat that. It's a bad word." Josh grinned. "Good. Never again."

"He called me buttface today," Sofia whined.

Aria laughed. "Oh, how I love family."

They ate dinner forming small talks. Sofia and Josh were actually happy with their food and didn't complain that it wasn't nuggets. "You're a surgeon too, right?" Aria asked Arizona who nodded.

"Pediatric surgeon," Arizona pointed out.

"What was your case?"

Arizona furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What case?"

"Like the case," Aria said. "Every surgeon has one, I heard. Like what case made you choose pediatric surgery and not something else.

Arizona smiled, because she remembered the case. Although it didn't have a good end. "I was a second year resident and I was on call when a girl was brought in. She was nine or ten I think. And her parents were arguing all the time. She was vomiting and her fever was high and she complained about abdominal pain. I wasn't on many pediatric cases back then so I wasn't really sure what to do. I ran her labs which showed an infection and her dad was sure that she was only making it up to get out of school. I did an ultrasound and checked her abdomen but what I didn't check was the lower part. The attending on call didn't say anything either so I figured I was doing a good job. After I didn't find a source of her pain I sent her to get CT scans. By the time we got the results her appendix has already ruptured and she was already beginning to get septic. She must have been feeling sick for days. We started draining the fluids from appendix and put her on plenty of antibiotics but she already went into organ failure. So that was my the case." She laughed nervously as she realized she was ranting about her case for a while now but when she turned to Callie she was smiling and pressed a soft kiss on her lips which made her smile as well.

"So cute," Aria gushed. "I can't wait till you get married."

After the dinner and the auction that was raising money for charity Callie asked Arizona to dance. They slowly swayed on the dance floor. "You said 'we could'," Callie breathed out.

"Hmm?"

"When I asked you who's naming their child Olivia," Callie explained. "And I want to have a big family with you but..." She pulled away to spin Arizona around. "Sofia and Josh are nearing into their eights. And I'm closer to my 50s than I am to 20s."

Arizona giggled. "You're not old Calliope," she said, embracing her again.

"Kind of," Callie said and chuckled. "I just.. Do you think we could handle having another child?"

Arizona nodded. "I really do think that. I mean Josh and Sofia have each other now but they don't want to cuddle anymore and school is starting soon again."

"So you want another child because we'll be bored?" Callie asked and sighed softly.

"No, no," Arizona said quickly. "I feel like there's so much love in our house we always have room for one more."

Callie nodded. She could understand that because she felt it too. "But you know I can't carry."

"I know. I don't want to either," Arizona admitted. She loved Josh and she did enjoy being pregnant with him despite the circumstances but she couldn't go through it again. "So I was thinking adoption. There are so many kids out there who could use a loving family and a safe home."

"There are," Callie approved. "I know this is going to sound boring and traditional but I feel like we shouldn't talk about another child until we get married."

Arizona laughed. "It does sound boring and traditional." She brushed her cheek against Callie's and closed her eyes for a moment. "But since we're doing everything in the untraditional way I guess I can agree with you."


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Seven chapters left. Thank you all.

* * *

Sofia and Josh going back to school wasn't nearly as interesting as they were hoping it would be. Callie and Arizona took them there in the morning. Zola was a year ahead of them and only Derek was with her because Meredith was on call and spent the night in the hospital. They had their new backpacks and new pencils and new crayons. "Bye mama," Josh said, kissing Arizona's cheek and stepping back to wait for Sofia.

Sofia hugged Callie. "Bye mommy. Will you pick us after school?"

"We both will," Callie said and gave her another kiss. Josh came closer and hugged her as well while Sofia hugged Arizona. It always left her warm inside whenever Josh hugged her.

They watched them run inside. "I'm going to miss them having home all the time," Arizona complained.

"Me too," Callie confessed. She put her hand on Arizona's lower back. "Come on, we've got work to do."

"Yay, staff meeting," Arizona cheered with feigned enthusiasm which made Callie laugh. "Do you have any interesting cases?"

Callie shrugged. "Depends on what's interesting to you. I am doing an ankle replacement. From the cadaver to the actual man. But that's about it. Do you have any interesting cases?"

Arizona pouted. "No. I have a surgery with Bailey and if we're going to try to remove the tumor on a 12 year old boy but his scans haven't been looking well lately so I'm afraid we'll just close him up after seeing it."

"Sorry," Callie murmured. "Come on, you can drive us to the hospital."

Arizona laughed. "It is my car, you know." They barely used Callie's car. They went together most of the time and if they were on opposite schedules whoever was on the night shift would get home by the time the other one had to leave. They drove to the hospital and went in the conference room. Weekly staff meeting.

"Our 3D printers are officially ready to be used," Owen announced. "Yesterday the board came and tested them. So in the next week or so you will be able to use them as well."

They were plenty of reasons to use 3D printers. They gave a better visualization when it came to tumors, they could use it to replace joints and organs. Arizona leaned over to Callie. "Can you print an ankle joint instead of using one from cadaver?" she whispered.

Callie's jaw dropped. She would need her patient's consent but it seemed like an interesting idea. "I can ask Hunt later," she whispered back. Miranda glared at them like they were in the middle of the class and she couldn't hear the teacher because of chatting. After the meeting Callie stopped Owen. "Hey, I'm doing an ankle replacement today. Do you think I could use the 3D printer?"

Owen smiled. "Yeah, sure. Keep me updated on how it works."

Arizona high fived Callie. "Why are you so excited about it?" Callie asked and laughed.

"I want to see how it works," Arizona replied. "After rounds I'll meet you in the lab. The same lab where you made cartilage from scratch. I have big hopes for this, Calliope."

Callie laughed and playfully swatted Arizona's ass before they parted their ways after exiting the elevator. Callie did her morning rounds and informed her patient about 3D printers and how she could print his ankle joint instead of using a dead person's one. After she got a signature she went to the lab and started the 3D printing. Of course she first had to set up what she wanted to print and the screen was confusing. She pressed print with a big smile and then frowned. "4 hours and 38 minutes," she read on the printer. She huffed. Well that wasn't exciting.

Arizona entered the lab, her hands in her lab coat pockets. "Hey. So how's the printing going?"

"We won't know for 4 hours and 36 minutes," Callie said and stared intensely in the tiny little screen where the countdown was happening.

"Oh," Arizona frowned. She took a seat next to Callie. "Bailey's taking my cancer kid to get a CT scan. He was fine 10 days ago and now he's so sick. It's terrible."

Callie rubbed her back to comfort her. "It must be. I'm sorry. I don't know how you do it. Mostly when I see kids they usually just have broken bones and I put them in colorful casts and they're happy."

Arizona sighed. "I used to be able to just turn off you know? When they were sick and when they needed surgery I kind of switched from being a person to being a surgeon. But since Josh even when I'm in surgery I think about how their lives will be like if I don't clamp in the right place or if my intern uses suction too roughly on a newborn."

"I think you're doing an incredible job. You're usually the last hope for them and most of the time you get them back in their bed at home," Callie spoke softly.

A small smile played on Arizona's lips as she pressed her lips to Callie's when the door swung open making them pull apart. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Cristina said with a smirk. "How's the printing going?"

"Oh, you know. It will be finished in a year or two," Callie whined. "I've been pushing this guy's surgery back for days because of stupid emergencies and now it's actually my fault because I wanted to use the shiny new toy that prints things in 3D."

Cristina laughed. "You know how Mer tested it? After the lame fork she printed a tumor on a heart. It took 10 hours for it to print. We had to stand here and wait for 10 hours."

"But it's so much smaller compared to a heart," Callie complained. "I have to sit here and watch this for 4 more hours."

Arizona laughed but then her pager went off. She stared at it for a moment before darting off. She shook her head. It couldn't be happening again. Things were good. Josh has been so well lately he hasn't even complained about stomach pain. His insulin levels were mostly stabilized. "What happened?" she asked, running into trauma room.

"DKA," Alex explained. "The medics told me that the school nurse said he vomited and he complained about abdominal pain. His breathing is labored and his eyes are unfocused. His mouth is dry. He's already hooked to an IV."

Arizona's eyes were watery. "But diabetic ketoacidosis can lead to a c-coma," she stuttered.

"I know that," Alex said. "He's fine now. I'll admit him to PICU, keep a very close eye on him and keep him on saline IVs. He'll be fine."

"But.. His body can go into shock," Arizona cried, trying to find everything that could go wrong in that moment but her head was empty. "I'll go with you."

Miranda caught a glimpse of Arizona's hair. "Robbins, I think we should operate on the boy now before the tumor grows even more. I scheduled an OR 4."

Arizona cleared her throat. "C-can you ask Karev if he'll scrub in with you?" she asked quietly.

Miranda made a face of displeasure but then noticed Arizona's tears and didn't say anything. "Okay, I will."

Arizona followed Josh's gurney in the ICU. But she couldn't enter his room just yet as Alex set him up on the monitors and pushed some insulin in his body. She leaned against the wall, exhaling shakily. Her baby boy was in pain again and she couldn't do anything. She hated the fact that he was 7 years old and had a catheter in his body.

"We're giving him an Electrolyte replacement, plenty of fluids and we're doing an insulin therapy," Alex explained. "He's alert and he's scared so just sit with him and hold his hand. He'll be okay."

Arizona nodded and slid the door open before turning around. "Bailey's operating on my tumor kid in OR 4. You can scrub in and tell her what happened. She'll need an extra set of hands." She closed the door and sat down on the chair next to Josh. "Hi bud. What happened?"

"I was really excited about today and I forgot about my pump during lunch," Josh explained. "And when the teacher asked me if I did it I lied. I'm so sorry mama."

Arizona took his hand. "It's okay baby. You're okay. But you can never lie about that again alright? This is very important and if you don't do it you get sick."

"They pushed a needle in my arm," Josh complained.

"They did." Arizona stroked his curls. "You're probably going to have to stay here tonight. And maybe even tomorrow."

Josh pouted. "I really didn't mean it mama. I'm okay."

He was trying to tug on the IV and Arizona quickly stopped him. "Hey, no. This isn't your fault. Sometimes this things just.. happen. But we'll get you better and you'll go home then."

Josh sighed. "I'm tired."

"Get some sleep." Arizona held his hand until his eyes closed and she knew he was asleep by the tiny little snoring noises he made. She couldn't imagine her life without him anymore. She knew that he'd be okay now but there will always be next time when he would feel sick or forgot about his insulin pump.

Callie watched Arizona and Josh from outside of the door. Arizona was fidgeting with her hands as she watched Josh sleep. Callie took a deep breath and gently slid the door open. "Hi. Alex told me what happened." She stayed by the door, waiting to see if she was welcome or not.

"He forgot about his insulin pump at lunch," Arizona said, staring at Josh and refusing to make eye contact with Callie.

"It happens," Callie said. "What matters is that he'll be alright."

Arizona released a puff of air through her nose. "Alright? He is in the pediatric intensive unit care. He's not alright." She put her hands over her face and started shaking.

Callie walked closer and knelt down next to Arizona. She gently guided her hands away from her face and held onto them. "He is going to be alright. You know that honey. And you're allowed to be scared. I mean I was a mess when you had to operate on Sofia."

Arizona squeezed Callie's hand. "You don't have to stay here. Karev's doing my surgery so I'm okay here."

"You're my family," Callie stated. "You and Josh. And I do have to return to lab in 3 hours to see how is my ankle joint coming along but I have plenty of time till then." She moved Arizona so that she stood up and she sat down on the chair pulling Arizona on her lap sideways.

Arizona sighed, her head leaning against Callie's shoulder. "You're my family too."

"Everything's going to okay," Callie murmured. "Sofia used to sit on my lap like this when she didn't want to go to sleep."

"You are very comfortable," Arizona teased and let out a small laugh. She nuzzled her nose in Callie's neck making her giggle which made her smile. Hearing the hardcore Callie Torres giggle was something she wasn't ever going to share with anyone else. She pressed a soft kiss to Callie's neck before leaning back. "He looks so tiny."

Callie nodded. The bed was certainly too big for him. "Maybe you should go to the nursery, see all the little cute babies. It might make you feel better."

"Is that what you do when you're stressed at work and disappear?" Arizona questioned it.

Callie laughed. "Yeah. I like to stand there and watch babies. They're so cute and tiny. Kind of makes you forget about all the trouble in the world."

Arizona smiled. "Let's go see babies together." She stood up and took Callie's hand when Miranda walked in. "Hey. How did the surgery go?"

"I had to close."

"Oh," Arizona said and bit her bottom lip.

"But I have something you might want to hear," Miranda said and motioned for Arizona to sit back down. "Your son has diabetes type 1 right?" Arizona nodded. "A few years ago we started islet cell transplant. Which means instead of transplanting the whole pancreas we just replace the damaged insulin producing cells."

Arizona nodded. She read about it before and she found it interesting but it wasn't something she would want for Josh. "And why are you telling me that?"

Miranda shook her head and continued with the explanation. "We harvest a donor's pancreas and we take the islet cells from it and place them in a device called Biohybrid Device. Your son could potentially live without needing insulin injections."

"Except for the fact that he would have to use immunosuppressive pills for the rest of his life and that it could improve his risks of getting a cancer and other infections," Arizona said. "I'm aware of the procedure and I know the risks."

Callie gently stroked Arizona's arm. "Just listen her out. This could be a good thing."

Arizona sighed. "Okay, so how would you do it?"

"There's already a potential donor. The boy that's donating organs today. I could talk to his parents about donating his pancreas. We could start Josh on some steroids, wait until his insulin levels are back to normal. We insert the device into the abdomen and if necessary we can always remove it."

"But that's a surgery," Arizona said through a sigh.

"Minimally invasive surgery," Miranda pointed out. "He can live a long and healthy life with his Diabetes if managed properly. But he can not worry about it anymore."

Arizona nodded, her hands sliding in her lab coat pockets as she shifted her weight on her feet. "What would you do if this was your kid?"

Miranda looked at Josh. "I would do one hell of a research," she joked making Arizona smile. "But this is your decision now."

"How successful are you with this? Because it's still experimental," Arizona voiced her fears.

"So far it has worked in 87% of the time. Which is not perfect but it's the best I can do right now. I'll get you some forms to sign if you agree on this but you don't have to. This is your child. If you don't want to do the surgery I understand and there are no hard feelings here," Miranda said with a smile.

Callie watched Arizona look at Josh and back to Miranda. "I know you must be conflicted right now but I think this could be a good thing. It might not work forever but Josh's still young and this won't be the last time he forgets about his diabetes. You know that. Do what feels right."

Josh groaned as his eyes fluttered open. "Is Sofia okay?"

Callie looked at Arizona in confusion and Arizona shrugged her shoulders. "Why would Sofia not be okay?"

"At lunch," Josh sighed, "some older kids were picking on her. I told them to stop but then they were mean to me too. They were so much bigger and I got scared. I'm sorry I wasn't a better brother."

Arizona could have melted. "Bud, you're an excellent brother okay. And Sofia is alright. The teacher was there right?" Josh nodded. "Then she's okay."

"You know the bigger kids picked on me too when I was little," Callie confessed.

"But why? You're pretty and smart," Josh gushed. "You're a surgeon."

Callie laughed. "I wasn't always a doctor. I had crooked teeth and I had to wear braces and I never looked like the other girls in class. My skin was darker, my hair was dark and curly. And I was that kid that knew the answer to every single question the teacher asked. I was different. And sometimes people aren't comfortable with different."

"My mama used to say that when people were being mean about her liking girls. But people should love however they love," Josh said and nodded to himself.

"I think we've got a new president in the making," Callie teased and shoulder bumped Arizona.

Arizona laughed and shoved Callie back before her smile faltered. "Joshua, buddy, a doctor came to see us and she has an idea on how to make you better and you wouldn't have to worry about getting sick as much."

"How would I get better?" Josh asked curiously.

"Well doctor Bailey would insert a tiny little device inside of your tummy that would produce insulin which your body can't do on its own," Arizona explained in the easiest way she could.

Josh's mouth opened wide in surprise. "So I would need surgery? That's so cool."

"It's minimally invasive surgery which means that you'll end up with just a little scar that will fade over time," Arizona said. She wasn't thrilled about the fact that Josh seemed excited to go into surgery. "But you can't eat before the surgery and lunch wasn't that long ago so you might have to wait till tomorrow."

So they waited. Arizona stayed with Josh until he fell asleep and Teddy promised to stay with him during the night since she was on call and didn't want to go home. Callie explained the situation to Sofia who wasn't happy about Josh missing school because she would have to go alone. But Callie promised her they would pick her up the second school was over and take her in the hospital to see Josh.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there yesterday to see your amazing surgery using a 3D joint," Arizona apologized.

"Hey, it's fine. Beside I have a recording of it so we can watch it at home," Callie added and laughed. "It went smoothly. Now we're here to hold Josh's hands as he goes into a quick surgery."

Arizona sighed. "Surgery," she repeated quietly. "I really wished he wouldn't be so excited to have it. But Bailey's great. I trust her. It's going to go fine right?"

Callie nodded, smiling. "It's going to be fine." She quickly pressed her lips to Arizona's. "I have rounds but I'll meet you here before he's taking in the surgery okay?"

"Hurry up," Arizona called after her making her chuckle.

And Callie did hurry. She went through her morning rounds just a little faster than usually. She had three surgeries scheduled but she made sure her schedule was clear in the morning. An intern was just preparing Josh for his surgery when she entered. "Hey, where did mama go?"

"She was talking to the doctor that will operate on me today," Josh answered. "Will you and mama be there when I get back? Because I don't wanna be scared," he said in a small voice.

Callie took his hand. "We'll be there bud." She couldn't help but use Arizona's nickname for him. "You're being very brave and it's making your mom a little less worried."

Josh pouted. "She's always worried. And she never stops talking about it. And I don't like feeling sick either."

"I know," Callie soothed him. "When Sofia was born she was very early and she was sick too. They had to operate on her heart and I was so scared. But Sofia got better and stronger and now it's almost like none of that happen. Your mom wants that for you."

"So after this surgery she won't be worried anymore?" Josh asked innocently.

Callie laughed. "I'm sorry bud but she's your mom. She's always going to worry about you. But how about this? I promise to keep her from worrying this much."

Josh shrugged. "Okay."

Callie smiled and saw Arizona and Miranda return to his room. "We'll wheel him into surgery now. You can go as far as any other parent can go," Miranda instructed.

"But we're both surgeons," Arizona complained. "I want to be there with him. We both want to be there. Just until he's put under."

Miranda looked at them. "You stop where every other relative stops. You don't go into the gallery and observe because it is a minimally invasive procedure. It will take 45 minutes at the most."

Arizona crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Miranda but that didn't help. Callie rubbed Arizona's shoulders. "We'll wait by recovery," Callie informed Miranda and lead Arizona to the recovery room. They made some small talks but mostly waited in silence. Arizona kept glancing at her clock after half an hour passed. It wouldn't take much longer for the operation to be done. It was easier than appendectomy. Just insert the device, make sure it works and close up. After her watch hit 40 minutes past the surgery she started pacing around. "Honey, stop worrying."

"But when a surgery is taking this long that means there are complications," Arizona said. "It was a simple minimally invasive procedure."

"Turn around," Callie said.

Arizona quickly spun around. Miranda walked to them, taking her scrub cap off. "Josh's alright. There were some issues with stabilizing his blood pressure at the beginning but like I said. I inserted the device and I would like to keep him for 3 days max for observation. He'll be taken to his room shortly so you don't have to stand here."

Josh was receiving light pain medication via IV and he was hooked on an glucose monitor. Of course he would still need insulin but once the device would start producing its own isle cells it shouldn't be that big of a problem anymore. Callie and Arizona picked up Sofia who came running into his room and jumped onto his bed and started telling him all about their classes and homework and how she even took notes for him.

Callie kissed Arizona's cheeks. "I promised you he was going to be alright."

"He's smiling. He had a surgery and he's smiling," Arizona said, leaning back into Callie as they watched their kids. Sofia was reading him a short story that they read in school.

"Well he's happy," Callie pointed out. "I'm happy."

"I'm happy too," Arizona admitted accepting a kiss on her lips.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: For a wonderful start of a new week.  
So since this story ends in 6 chapters I have a few others planned. One is a shorter story that I'm still working on and two are what I plan to be longer ones but both have just one chapter finished. I'm still playing around with the ideas for my next one.

* * *

Arizona left her patient's room and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. It was still morning and she was only at work for an hour. As she walked to the nurses' station to April she put her hospital tablet down. "I've been at work for an hour and I've already been Rick Rolled three times."

April raised her forehead. "Rick Rolled?"

Arizona laughed. "Yes. Apparently that's a thing now. It means that they tell you here's a video of a cute kitten or here's a my dog catching a bird and one girl even told me it was her audition tape for American Idol. And then they all showed me the video of that song, Never Gonna Give You Up."

"I wasn't aware that was a thing," April commented.

Arizona sighed. "Also, I have two kids in my bed. Like literally in my bed. Between me and my girlfriend. And I love them so much. Both of them. But I could really go without the kicking and the snoring. Oh, and that they have to go pee twice during one night. Each twice." Arizona laughed to herself. "Also my girlfriend's really hot. Like really, really hot and we haven't had sex since they moved in my house. Not that I really want the sex but in the morning I just want to roll over in her arms and kiss her. Not be elbowed in my stomach and farted on."

April's eyes were wide. "Oh. That... That is something."

"I'm sorry," Arizona mumbled, closing her eyes. "That was too personal, I'm sorry. I just... I can't vent to Callie because we're doing really well and if I say something it's going to mess things up."

"Callie would understand," April said with a sweet smile. "She looks like the kind of person you can vent too."

Arizona sighed. "She is, she really is. I mean she's absolutely incredible and I think I love her every day more. Which is why it feels like something bad is going to happen. Because nothing can be this perfect forever, right?"

"I think you and Callie can get your happy ending. I mean, I don't know you that well but you seem nice and Callie's wonderful too. Happy endings exist," April gushed.

"If only this was a fairytale," Arizona mumbled. She walked around the corner and saw Callie talking to a beautiful brunette. Callie laughed and the other woman placed her hand on Callie's arm. She decided to make her presence known and walked towards them. "Hey," she said to Callie in a lower voice.

Callie turned her head to Arizona and smiled. "All done for rounds?"

"Mhm," Arizona hummed. She eyed the other woman. She was obviously a scrub nurse but she hasn't seen her before.

"Hi," the other woman said brightly. "I'm doctor Torres's scrub nurse. My name's Linda."

Callie chuckled. "How many times have I told you to call me Callie?"

The other woman blushed and if Arizona didn't mind before she minded now. This woman worked closely with Callie and now she was making her laugh and touching her. Arizona huffed. "So, babe, I was thinking. How about we go on a date this Friday?" she asked in front of the other woman, her eyes glancing at her. Arizona smirked as Linda frowned. 1 - 0 for Robbins.

"I'll see you in surgery later," Callie excused herself and took Arizona's hand, leading them away. "Are you okay? Because you asked me on a date in front of someone else."

"I'm great," Arizona lied. "I just realized we haven't spent much alone time lately and we could use a date. So what do you say?"

"I think you're jealous," Callie said instead.

Arizona laughed. "What would I be jealous over? It's not like she was pretty and tall and openly flirting with you."

Callie sighed. "Arizona. I love you. I'm like ridiculously in love with you. I wasn't flirting with her. I've known her for 4 years now. She's my favorite scrub nurse. So sometimes she gets a little person. If it bothers you I'll tell her to stop."

Arizona felt bad now. Because Callie really was wonderful. "I'm sorry. No, you don't have to say anything to her. I just... I don't want other people making you laugh and touching your arms or kissing you."

"No one's kissing me but you," Callie promised and captured Arizona's lips in a soft kiss. It was short but it left them tingling for more. "Are you convinced now?"

Arizona smiled. "A little. I'm sorry for being a jackass."

"I forgive you," Callie chuckled and kissed her nose. "I have back to back surgeries today though so I'll see you at lunch unless trauma comes in but it looks like a good day."

"Don't jinx it," Arizona called after Callie. She sighed and walked to the surgery board. It seemed like everyone had back to back surgeries but her. The operating rooms were packed. Arizona saw Linda by the nurses' station and glared at her.

Linda noticed it and walked towards her. "Did I offend you in any kind of way? Because you don't seem really happy with me."

Arizona bit her lip. "Uhm no. No, everything is fine."

"I know you and doctor Torres have a thing. I mean I had a thing with her a few years ago. Nothing major, but it was nice. But I know you two are together and I'm respectful about that," Linda rambled.

"Your hand was on my girlfriend's arm," Arizona stated before she could stop those words from coming out of her mouth.

Linda laughed. "She didn't seem to mind. Beside nothing's official until you're married right," she said with a wink. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have a surgery to get to."

Arizona rolled her eyes. Stupid scrub nurse. And what did she mean by nothing's official until you're married. They lived together. With two kids. And a cat. That was pretty damn official. Arizona groaned and started returning to her ward when she got a page from the pit. "Let this be something interesting," she mumbled to herself. She rushed to the emergency room. "What do we have?"

"16 year old with a fork in his hand," the medic explained.

Arizona's eyes widened. "Okay, let's move him to bed one." They wheeled the boy to the bed and moved him over. He was alert but looked pretty scared and queasy but he was well enough so that he didn't need a trauma room. "What's your name?"

"Michael," the boy said, wincing as Arizona removed the gauze around his hand. "Is it bad? I can't feel anything."

"How did this happen?" Arizona asked.

Michael chuckled. "You see, my girlfriend. She's pretty jealous. And we were having dinner together and she asked me if it's true that I kissed Nancy. And that's just a rumor. I don't even like Nancy. So I said no and she got real mad and then this happened."

Arizona laughed. "Your girlfriend did this to you?"

"Yes. She's a little nuts. But she's hot," Michael said and shrugged before wincing again.

"Page Torres," Arizona ordered. "Okay, let's get you some scans. I want an MRI and x-rays. Did you use the fork before it ended up in your hand?"

Michael laughed. "Oh yeah. We were having spaghetti and meat balls. My mom made it for us."

Arizona shook her head. "I'm gonna get you on antibiotics. We don't want you to get septic because of food in your hand."

"What's so interesting that you paged me from my surgery?" Callie asked as she entered the emergency room, snapping on her gloves. She was still wearing her scrub cap.

"You'll enjoy this," Arizona said and carefully lifted the boy's hand. The fork went through his hand.

As they moved Michael in a wheelchair to get the scans Callie finally asked. "What happened to him?"

"His girlfriend did it," Arizona replied. "You think he's gonna need surgery?"

Callie chuckled. "Well he has a hole in his hand. Probably, yeah."

Arizona smirked. "I had a very interesting conversation with your other girlfriend today."

"Oh really? And who is my other girlfriend?" Callie played along.

"Linda. Your scrub nurse. And she informed me about something very interesting," Arizona said.

Callie already knew what this was about. "It happened a really long time and it was only like 4 dates before we realized we're better as friends and stay professional at work. She was my scrub nurse. It just didn't work."

"She said something else," Arizona said quietly. She fidgeted with her hands for a while before saying it. "She told me that nothing's official until we're married. Because she was flirting with you and you didn't say anything and in her eyes it's okay because we're not married."

"That's ridiculous," Callie commented, brushing Linda's comment off. Linda didn't seem like that kind of person that would say that. But Arizona wouldn't lie to her about it. "Look, I'll tell her to stop with the flirting or whatever."

Arizona ran her hand through her blonde curls. "She is right, you know."

"About what?"

"About the 'nothing's official until we're married' part," Arizona said as she leaned back onto the hospital bed. "I know that we live together and I love you and you love me. I know that. But I want more. I want commitment. I want rings. I want forever."

Callie chuckled nervously. "Arizona," she spoke slowly, "we've been together for a year and a half now but don't you think it's too soon for that? But I do want forever. With you."

"Marry me then," Arizona almost demanded.

Callie sighed. "Arizona. You can't just say things like that. There's no ring. And you're not thinking things through. Look, when I got married with George we went from barely dating to newlyweds in 12 hours. And look how that turned out. We're so good now. I don't want to do this wrong."

Arizona frowned. "Oh," she whispered.

"I'm just saying it's too soon, okay?" But before Callie would get a reply Arizona started walking away from her. "Hey, we have a patient!" she yelled after her.

"Page Karev," Arizona called without even looking over her shoulder. She needed to find Teddy. She checked the OR board to see that Teddy was in operating room 2. She put a mask on and walked in. "Hey," she said softly.

Teddy looked up from the heart she was just trying to fix. "Oh hey. What are you doing here? I don't think an 87 year old woman is your patient."

"No, no," Arizona laughed. "I need to talk to you."

"Right now?"

Arizona nodded and stepped closer. "This will never leave the OR," she ordered. "I kind of proposed. And Callie kind of turned me down."

"What?" Teddy almost yelled, her hands freezing.

"Shhh," Arizona hushed her. "Just, continue with your surgery and I'll talk to your scrub cap," Arizona said. "Did you know that Callie was involved with one of her scrub nurses? The same nurse that was flirting with her this morning. And you know what she told me? That it's not official until we're married."

Teddy stopped once again to look at Arizona. "The nurse said that?" she wasn't sure if she was able to keep up with all the rambling.

"Yes," Arizona hissed. "And when I sorta proposed Callie said that I didn't think this through and that I have no ring. I have a ring. I've had a ring since a little before we broke up. And then Callie said that when she married George they rushed and didn't think things through. But I did. I do want to marry her. Beside we've been dating for a year and a half now and before that it's basically three years. And we've lived together officially in my house for the last six months. That's not sudden or rushed."

"I know you love each other and no one is more on your side than I am. But you can't make her marry you. Just like she couldn't make you to have kids with her," Teddy tried calming Arizona down.

"Biggest mistake of my life," Arizona pointed out. "And I'm not saying let's get married tomorrow. I'm saying, I want to marry you and I'm putting a ring on your finger and I don't care if we wait another year."

Teddy smiled even if it was hidden behind the mask. "Then tell her that. Tell her exactly that. Look, Callie loves you and you two are on the same page. Tell her exactly how you feel and it's going to be okay."

Arizona smiled. "Thanks Teds. If anyone is looking for me tell them I'll be right back." Arizona didn't even change out of her scrubs, she just put on her Grey Sloan Memorial navy blue jacket and jogged to her car. She needed to go home. She drove to her house and unlocked the door, running upstairs in her bedroom. She wasn't sure where exactly she left the ring. She knew when she moved back to Seattle that she put it somewhere safe but hidden. Arizona went through her drawers, throwing other things out of her way. She tried to remember what she did when she was first unpacking the house. All the other jewelry was in her jewelry box. Her eyes widened. "Office," she said out loud and ran in her office, unlocking the only drawer at her desk. It was the only item there. Black box. Her hands were suddenly shaking as she opened it. Callie was never big on rings. She preferred to wear necklaces and earrings. Black diamond ring with a white sapphire. It was sophisticated and not too shiny. Arizona smiled and put the ring in her pocket. She ran down the stairs, locked the house and drove back to the hospital. Callie has already moved to an operating room with their patient. Arizona scrubbed in.

"Thank you Alex," Callie dismissed him after Arizona walked in the operating room.

Alex huffed. "First you give me the surgery then you steal the surgery," he complained to Arizona.

"I'm sorry," Arizona whispered to him as she got gowned up. "How's the surgery going?"

Callie carefully eyed Arizona. She seemed really mad at the beginning but now she looked normal, casual. "I pulled a spaghetti out of his hand," Callie said and showed Arizona the forceps with a spaghetti string on it.

"Disgusting," Arizona laughed. "Need any help?"

"Not really. I'm just repairing his muscle tissue now. Luckily no vessels or nerves were damaged," Callie said and concentrated on the boy's hand. "I thought you weren't coming back."

Arizona sighed. "I needed some time to think. And you were right. I just momentarily freaked out."

"I'm glad you came back," Callie said and smiled, the only indication the wrinkles by her eyes which Arizona found adorable. "Oh wow," she said. Arizona stepped closer.

"Is that a piece of meatball?" Arizona asked.

Callie laughed. "I think it is. Wow, I've seen people's hands look like meatballs but I've never seen a meatball in someone's hand. If he gets an infection I'll have to cut his hand off because his girlfriend stabbed him with a work."

"He's 16 years old. Since when are teenagers in relationships so serious that they stick forks in each other's hands?" Arizona questioned it.

"Oh, so you weren't kind of a player at 16?" Callie teased.

Arizona laughed. "I didn't get my first girlfriend till I was nearly 18. And even she broke up with me to date my younger brother. I cried so hard and my mom ended up slapping Tim on the head. He was 15 at the time."

Callie chuckled. "Yeah, Aria was a master at stealing my boyfriends. I caught her doing my boyfriend in my bed. I signed up for Peace Corps the next day."

"Oh, that sucks. Sorry," Arizona giggled. "I wish you'd met Tim. Except for stealing my girlfriends part he was pretty great."

"I'm sure he was great," Callie said, her tone lower. She knew how much Arizona missed her brother sometimes. "Okay, I'm closing up now. We'll have to be extra careful about infections and clots. I'll put him back on antibiotics and fluid."

Arizona smiled and nodded. "Okay, I'll wait for you in the scrub room." She didn't really help Callie in the surgery but she wanted to observe and talk to Callie. She just finished scrubbing out and dried her hands when Callie came. "So I was thinking. We could go to Joe's tonight."

"Joe's?" Callie repeated. She wasn't sure if she heard it right.

Arizona laughed. "Yes. We can make Teddy babysit. I've only been once and even then I got drunk with Cristina and don't really remember much. We can play darts and drink beer."

"We're drinking wine," Callie corrected. "But okay. So what's the occasion?"

"There is no occasion," Arizona said with a dimpled smile. "We could both use an evening out and Joe's close."

Callie suspiciously eyed Arizona. "Alright."

Arizona smiled, pressing their lips together in a long and hard kiss that made Callie gasp. Arizona pulled away and took a deep breath. "I'll see you later." She casually walked out of the scrub room. She checked her pocket to make sure the box was still there. She didn't want to leave it in her cubby. So carrying it around with her all day would have to do. After work she waited for Callie in the lobby. Her hands were slightly sweaty. Was she really going to propose? What if Callie actually turns her down again? She forced a smile on her lips as Callie approached. "Hey. I sent Teddy to our house. But I did promise we'd be back before midnight."

Callie chuckled. "I think we'll be home by 10 if not even earlier because you hate to miss their bedtime and we're both just tired, old people."

"Tired, yes. Old, not really," Arizona argued. They entered Joe's bar and waved at Joe. It was incredible that he still worked here, even with a husband and a set of twins. They sat down by the bar.

"I haven't seen you around in a while," Joe pointed out. "Here for some tequila competition?"

Arizona laughed. "We're not doing tequila today. Just two glasses of red wine please." At Callie's nod of agreement with red wine Joe turned around. Arizona drank the wine faster than usually. "I need to go to the bathroom. Come with me," Arizona said and stood up.

Callie raised her eyebrows but shrugged. "You did drink that pretty fast. It probably went straight to your bladder."

Arizona lead Callie to the Joe's bathroom. She leaned against the sink, the same sink Callie was leaning against when they kissed for the first time. "We met here. It feels like it happened a lifetime ago."

Callie smiled. "Yeah. I was a crying mess. And you kissed me."

"I did," Arizona laughed. "I needed two drinks before I got enough courage to talk to you."

"You know this bathroom isn't the cleanest one," Callie pointed out and scrunched her nose. "So what are we doing here? Because no offense no sexy times happening in this bar."

Arizona laughed, taking the box out of her pocket and making sure it was hidden well in her hand. "We're not here for that." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before falling down on one knee. The box was now visible to Callie."I know you said you didn't want to do this and that I needed a ring, but here's a thing. I love you Calliope. More than anything. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I bought this ring a few days before we broke up. It was with me for about 9 years now." Callie was looking at her with doubt in her eyes. "I'm not saying let's get married tomorrow. I'm saying, I want to marry you and I'm putting a ring on your finger and I don't care if we wait another year." She told her exactly what she told Teddy. "So, Calliope Iphegenia Torres, will you marry me?"

Callie nervously licked her lips. Arizona was looking at her with so much hope yet so much fear. Why would she be scared? There was no way she would say no. Not to Arizona. She dropped down on her knees in front of Arizona. "Yes, yes. I'll marry you."

Arizona's eyes widened. "Really?"

Callie laughed, bringing their lips together for a brief moment. "Really. Why did you doubt that I'll say yes?"

"Because today you said you'd rather wait than marry me today and I still proposed," Arizona said, wiping her own tears away. She was so pleasantly surprised Callie said yes that she started crying. She opened the ring box and stretched her right hand before taking the ring out and sliding it on Callie's finger.

"I would always say yes to you," Callie said. "I just didn't think you were serious."

Arizona laughed happily. "Now you and everyone else can see just how serious I was." She pressed a kiss on Callie's knuckle. "When you said that this bathroom isn't the cleanest... We're both kneeling on the floor."

Callie quickly stood up pulling Arizona with her. "Want to head home?"

"Only if the kids sleep in their own beds tonight," Arizona said and grinned when Callie took her hand and they practically ran out of the bar after practically throwing the money at Joe.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: A time jump. But many incredible things are happening. Only 5 chapters left.

* * *

Callie and Arizona hid their engagement from their parents for a few months very well. They haven't visited and they didn't notice a sparkly ring during Skype chats. Not that they were trying to hide but they knew that their moms would get overly excited and start planning things right away. And like Arizona said. She didn't want to get married tomorrow. But then Carlos showed up unexpected for the weekend and Callie was wearing her ring and the next thing they knew was Arizona's house filled with their close families and they were forced to pick a date and a sample of their favorite Chinese plate. They had an engagement party the day before their wedding. Which started with Aria driving them and Josh and Sofia to the boat on Carlos's property.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Callie whispered in Arizona's ear. They were sitting on the back seats next to Josh, while Sofia was sitting at the front. Aria was playing the cool aunt cards and apparently the cool aunt never says no.

Arizona giggled. "I do too," she whispered back. "But I don't care. Because we're getting married tomorrow."

"We're getting married tomorrow," Callie replied almost giddily. She leaned in for a kiss but then Aria groaned loudly. "So immature," Callie mumbled under her breath.

"Watch it hermana. I'm the one driving," Aria teased.

"We don't joke about car accidents," Callie said back, her face blank. Aria's eyes widened as she glanced at her sister through the review mirror. Aria started stuttering an apology when Callie started laughing. "Oh you're too easy. But please eyes on the road."

Aria rolled her eyes. "I kind of hate you right now."

Callie chuckled, her hand around Arizona's waist. "I'm getting married tomorrow so I don't even care."

They arrived to the Carlos's lake house. "Are we going on a boat?" Arizona asked.

"We are. You're not one of those people that get sick when they're on the boats are you?" Aria asked.

Arizona's eyes focused on the ground. "No, nope. I'm good," she squeaked. She didn't mind jet skis because there she had control. And canoeing was okay too. But on a giant boat? She felt a little dizzy.

Callie caught her arm. "Hey. We don't have to go on the boat if you don't want."

Aria laughed nervously. "You have to. There's this giant party. With lots of people. And dad will kill me if you're not there because that was my only job."

Callie took Arizona's hand. "I'll be there with you. And if it makes you feel better you can put a vest on."

"I'll look stupid. I'll be okay." Arizona got on the boat. Josh and Sofia were already running around and her throat closed for a moment. Nothing bad was going to happen to them. Callie was right behind her, their bodies touching just enough to make her feel safe when everyone emerged from their hidden spots.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled. Their work friends and both of their families were there.

Callie laughed. "Aria ruined the surprise."

Aria groaned when Carlos turned to glare at her. "You're so mean. Seriously, if you weren't getting married tomorrow I'd kick your ass."

"I believe every time you said that it was me who was kicking your butt," Callie said and winked at her flustered sister. She and Arizona greeted their friends and families when Carlos started the boat.

Arizona and Callie walked to the front of the boat. With the wind blowing it felt like they were in a movie. "I feel like we're a part of Titanic," Callie said and laughed. They loved their friends and family but they wanted a moment for themselves.

Arizona giggled and wrapped Callie's arms around her own waist. "Now, that's more like it." She leaned forwards laughing slightly. She didn't feel queasy on the boat when Callie was with her.

"Are you suggesting I'm the guy?" Callie asked amused.

"No, you're just taller," Arizona argued. "Beside the movie is completely unreal. They meet on a ship and fall completely in love with each other in like three days and then he dies because supposedly there wasn't enough space for him."

Callie laughed because of course Arizona would mind that but she was okay with science fiction movies. "Should I remind you that you kissed me before I even met you?"

Arizona smiled cheekily. "That was me being smooth. And while you haven't met me before I watched you, a lot. I've seen you in operating room, I heard nurses talk about you, I watched you in the emergency room. I've learned a lot about you. And I saw you throwing darts at Joe's the night before I kissed you."

"Not sure if it's creepy or romantic, how well you knew me when I had no idea about you. I mean I knew we've got a new head of pediatrics but that was just a name back then." Callie wrapped her arms tighter around Arizona. "And now you're everything," she whispered, her words dying out as they reached Arizona's ear.

"I get to marry you tomorrow," Arizona repeated the words from earlier. She turned around and tucked a strand of hair behind Callie's ear. "I can't stop thinking about it." Her hand stayed on Callie's cheek, ghosting her thumb over the cheekbone.

Callie smiled with a small blush. "Good things I hope."

"You in a dress, walking down the aisle," Arizona admitted. "Although I don't think I'm happy with the idea that I won't see you until the wedding after this ends." She leaned on her tiptoes and pressed her lips softly on Callie's. It was like their first kiss. Gentle, tentative, intimate. The kind of kiss that left them craving for more.

Callie felt like air was knocked out of her lungs. "What was that for?"

"Practicing for our kiss tomorrow," Arizona replied breathily. She took Callie's hand. "Come on, I'm hungry and I don't want end up without food on my own party."

"Our party," Callie corrected her.

Arizona shrugged. "Mine, yours, ours. Same thing."

They sat down when Sofia came running and immediately sat down in front of Arizona. "My braid broke apart," she cried and handed Arizona the hair tie. Arizona laughed and quickly made Sofia another braid.

"I don't understand why my braids aren't as good," Callie complained.

"Because you pull on my hair," Sofia admitted before running off.

Callie groaned. "The nerve this girl has," she murmured and shook her head.

Carlos laughed. "She has a lot of you in her, mija. You were just like her. Independent, cheeky, smart-mouthed."

"Josh is a lot like Arizona's younger brother," Barbara gushed. "He was the shy one with Arizona intimidating him until he was in his teens. Such a sweetheart and so gentle too."

Arizona laughed. "Oh yeah, my brother was real sweetheart. Stealing my girlfriends."

"You stole his too!" Barbara argued.

Arizona shrugged. "I thought it was the only fair thing to do. But it's okay because tomorrow I'm getting married and I don't care that my brother used to still my girlfriends."

"You've been saying that a lot lately," Teddy pointed out.

"Saying what?" Arizona was confused.

Teddy laughed. "That you're getting married tomorrow. You keep repeating it. You better not be having second thoughts."

"No, I'm not!" Arizona almost yelled. "I'm just really excited and it feels unreal. I can't wait till we get married. You have the rings right? You're my maid of honor you better not lose them."

Teddy rolled her eyes. "I have them. And I have your dress at my apartment."

"It's still unfair that we can't spend our last night before we get married together," Arizona complained.

"It's tradition, Arizona," Lucia said. "And I know you are not very traditional but we wanted that. Your parents agreed."

Arizona pouted, leaning closer to Callie. "I don't wanna sleep in Teddy's cramped apartment. I wanna sleep in our bed with the kids between us and wake up to breakfast in bed."

"I can make you breakfast in bed," Teddy offered.

"You say breakfast in bed, I see cereal," Arizona said and laughed. "It's fine. Just for one night right?" She hated to admit but she didn't know how to function without Callie. She was the one that got her to stop using sleeping pills and she hasn't had a single nightmare in months. Apart from occasional tiny coffins of course but that was something she couldn't control.

Callie kissed her temple and lingered for a moment. "It's just for one night." She stood up. "Come on, let me show you how to stir the boat. We're taking us home."

Arizona stood behind the steering wheel, occasionally gently turning it as Callie stood right behind her. "Am I even doing anything?" she laughed.

"You are. Just follow the navigation and never steer suddenly," Callie instructed. She brushed Arizona's hair to the side and buried her face in her neck. She pressed a butterfly kiss making Arizona giggle and try to push Callie away with her head. But then Callie ran her lips over the weak spot on her neck and Arizona's eyes fluttered shot. "Hey, hey. Eyes open or you'll crash our boat."

"I can't," Arizona gasped. "Stop doing that, you know how sensitive my neck is."

Callie nodded and stopped. "We'll do lots of that tomorrow."

"I still don't understand why you won't tell me where we're going," Arizona complained. "We only have four days. I think it's fair if I know where our honeymoon is happening."

Callie smiled. "It's a secret. You proposed, so I'm taking care of the honeymoon. But you'll love it. I promise."

"Are there beaches and water and sun? Or is it cold there? Is it far? It can't be that far because we can't travel for that long." Arizona wanted to stump with her foot and throw a tantrum.

"It's sunny there," Callie promised. She put her hands over Arizona's to turn the boat and park it by the deck. "There, we're safe on the land." People started exiting the boat and getting in their cars. Teddy waited for Arizona by her car.

Arizona sighed, burying her face in Callie's chest as she hugged her tight. "I don't want to go and spend the night on my own."

"You can call me. No matter the time," Callie soothed her. "It's going to be okay. And tomorrow when you wake up, we get ready and meet at the altar. Tomorrow will be so busy you won't even miss me."

Arizona pouted. "I always miss you." She bent down on one knee and looked up at Josh. "You be good. And listen to Callie, okay?"

Josh nodded. "I will." He hugged her. "After tomorrow, when you get married. Can I call Callie mommy?" His words were quiet enough so that Callie didn't hear her.

Arizona teared up. Her kid was the best. "Only if you want to. But ask Callie tonight first. It will make her very happy."

"Okay," Josh said with a bright smile.

"Hey, Sof. You get to be a flower girl tomorrow," Arizona said to the giggling girl. They picked her dress and it was perfect. At first they wanted to use little Bailey because the smaller the cuter but Sofia really wanted to be the flower girl.

Sofia nodded eagerly. "I know, I know. I'm going to be a flower girl for the rest of my life."

Arizona laughed. "That's okay if you want to, baby girl." Josh was her bud. But Sofia was her baby girl. She hugged her before moving back to Callie. "I love you."

"I love you too. And call me if you will want," Callie said, dropping a quick kiss on her lips.

Teddy groaned. "Jesus woman, it's for one night. I'm not taking you away forever."

Callie laughed. "Go," she said releasing Arizona's hand. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll call you," Arizona promised before dragging herself to Teddy's car. She didn't mind spending time with Teddy. She was her best friend and the godmother to her son but she would rather be with Callie.

"Stop pouting. I ordered your favorite pizza. I have that stupid show you like so much. And I'm letting you sleep in late tomorrow," Teddy tried cheering Arizona up.

"It's not a stupid show," Arizona complained. "Callie doesn't mind watching Parks And Recreation with me."

Teddy laughed. "I can't compete with Callie. Come on, cheer up." She put the pizza in front of Arizona and turned on the TV. They watched the whole first season for Teddy to realize she actually enjoys the show. It was around 11pm when Arizona stood up. "You going to bed?"

"I'm calling Callie," Arizona replied and laughed.

"You better not do the phone sex in my bed," Teddy complained. She was nice enough to let Arizona stay in her bed while she took the couch. She once tried sleeping in the same bed as Arizona and got kicked so she opted against it now.

Arizona cringed. "I wasn't even thinking about it." She threw herself on Teddy's bed. She had to admit her bed was comfortable. She picked up her phone and dialed Callie's number.

"Hi," Callie answered sleepily after a couple of rings.

Arizona smiled, her stomach fluttering. "Hi. I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No. I was waiting for your call," Callie admitted. "How was your evening with Teddy?"

"Good. We watched Parks and Rec and we ate my favorite pizza and I ate so much of it that I won't be able to stuff myself into the dress tomorrow," Arizona laughed quietly. "How did it go with the kids?"

"No tantrums, no tears and no foot stumping so it went great," Callie said. "Something really interesting happened with Josh today."

Callie sounded hesitant and Arizona knew what she was talking about. "And what was that?" Arizona asked, playing dumb. Luckily Callie couldn't see her because it would be hard to hide such a big smile.

"He asked me if he could call me mommy after the wedding," Callie whispered into the phone. "And I didn't know what to say but then Sofia asked me if she could call you mama because it's not fair that Josh gets mama and mommy and she only gets mommy," Callie rambled nervously. "And I told Sofia that's allowed to call you that but only if you want to. And I don't know what you think about this."

Arizona laughed happily. "I'm okay with it. Josh asked me earlier if he could call you mommy and I told him it's okay as long as he asks you too."

Callie sighed in content. "I'm so happy, Arizona."

"I could be happier. If I was there with you and the kids," Arizona admitted. "But I'm happy too. And excited."

Callie yawned. "I'm kind of tired. Putting them into the tub and arguing with Sofia to not go to sleep in her dress wore me out."

Arizona let out a small laugh. "Okay. I love you. And I will see you tomorrow. No backing down now."

"I wouldn't even dare," Callie promised. "And I love you. Sleep tight."

"And don't let the bed bugs bite," Arizona finished for her. "Goodnight Calliope," she whispered into the phone before hanging up. She quickly showered and washed her hair. She didn't blow dry it, they would end up curly anyway. And she had a surprise for Callie tomorrow. She changed in her pajamas and checked on Teddy who was now sleeping in front of the TV. She threw a blanket over her best friend and went to bed. The last thing she saw before falling asleep was her wedding dress, hanging by the closet door.

"Wake up!" Teddy yelled after trying to wake Arizona up in the gentle ways. Shaking and poking her apparently no longer worked. "Jesus woman, you're getting married today and now you decide to no longer be a light sleeper."

Arizona groaned. "Stop hitting me," she whined.

"I let you sleep in. It's already 10. Your wedding is in 3 hours," Teddy clapped her hands loudly. "The hair dresser is here and the makeup lady is here and I made you breakfast so you can do all that while eating."

Arizona sighed and got out of bed. Teddy's living room was filled with two strangers and her parents. She rubbed her eyes and sat down at the table eating the cereal. But she had to admit she was feeling too nervous for anything else. Then before she knew the hairdresser was cutting her hair shorter and she was showering. She and Callie went to the city hall a few days ago and were technically already married as they signed all the legal papers but their official wedding date was tonight. As Arizona looked at the dress her stomach erupted in nervous butterflies. "Is it wrong that I'm nervous? I mean, I'm excited and giddy. But I'm nervous."

"Honey, it's okay," Barbara soothed her. She passed Arizona a cup of tea. "Drink this it will calm you down. And it's okay to be nervous. I was nervous too. A wedding is a lifetime decision. If you're not nervous you're probably not doing it right. But you love Callie."

"I do, I really do," Arizona replied, smiling at the mention of Callie's name.

Daniel chuckled. "Save that line for later."

Arizona released a shaky breath and passed the cup back to her mom. "Is my hair okay? What if Callie won't like it?" She ran her hand through her shorter curls.

"Unless she's marrying you for your hair it should be okay," Daniel said and grunted when Barbara hit him in the chest. "I'm just trying to make her laugh."

Arizona laughed. Her parents were still in love after being married for 40 years. She hoped her relationship with Callie will be exactly like this. She put the dress on and her mom started sniffing and her dad's blue eyes got blurry. "If you cry, I will cry."

"Okay, we only have time for the makeup and then we have to go," Teddy instructed. She was wearing her bridesmaid's dress and the rings were safe in a box.

Arizona waited for the makeup lady to apply like makeup to her. She wanted to look natural. "Okay. I'm ready." Her dad was wearing his uniform and her mom was in a dress and she was already wiping her eyes with the tissues. They drove to Carlos's lake house. They didn't want their wedding to be in a church. And there was enough space to put benches and a carpet. Arizona was nearly jumping on her feet when they got there. "Has anyone seen Josh? Or Sofia? Do they look okay?"

"I saw Joshy and Sofia this morning. They both look wonderful, my dear," Barbara said.

"Mama!" Josh squealed. "Mommy Callie said that I should find you and tell you that you look beautiful."

Arizona frantically started looking around in hopes she would catch a glimpse of Callie but she wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Tell her that she looks beautiful too. And be careful. Don't get any dirt on your suit." Arizona accepted the bouquet. "I can't stand still. Do I look okay? Is the photographer man ready?" They weren't going to film their wedding but they wanted professional pictures. Arizona exhaled loudly.

"Calm down," Teddy said. "Yesterday you couldn't wait to get married and now you're doing a pee-pee dance."

Arizona snorted. "I'm not. And I'm still excited. It's amazing how excited I am." And then she couldn't say anything else because the music started. Arizona gasped and momentarily froze until her dad linked their arms together. They each planned to come from a different direction at the same time and continue down the aisle with Sofia in front of them throwing flowers and Josh behind them holding a pillow with the rings. Arizona's breath hitched as her eyes laid on Callie. She was so beautiful. Almost angelic. Arizona's heart started racing. To her it felt like everyone was looking just at Callie. And she was the one that was lucky enough to spend the rest of her life with her. She smiled shyly at Callie as they linked their arms and Sofia started throwing the flowers in her light pink silky dress. "You look breathtaking," she whispered to her.

"And you're heart-stopping," Callie whispered quietly. She was nervous too and with one look at Arizona it all went away. She felt powerful with all the love she was feeling.

They stopped in front of their minister who started the ceremony and the speech. Arizona and Callie both wrote their own vows. Repeating after their minister didn't seem that honest. "You now may say your vows."

Arizona was first. She took a deep breath, her hands meeting Callie's. "Whenever I am not around you, I feel like I am drowning. I'm drowning and you are like coming up for fresh air. With you, I'm unstoppable. You make me fearless. Calliope Iphegenia Torres, I am so in love with you and I can't wait to see what life has ahead of us." Josh stepped closer and Arizona took the ring. "I take you, Calliope Torres, to be my wife," she said softly as she slid the ring on Callie's finger. "I love you."

Callie felt a tear slid down her face and laughed when Arizona reached up and brushed it away. "You're the only one that gets away with calling me Calliope," she said. That was not a part of her vows but Arizona just said it twice. It made some people laugh and it made her feel more comfortable. "Most people here know that I'm not big on public speaking. But today I stand in front of our family and friends to promise you that I will love you for eternity. I promise to hold you, cherish you and make you laugh for the rest of our lives." She took the ring and licked her lips. "I choose you to be the one with whom I spend my life with," she spoke as the ring slid on Arizona's finger. "I love you."

Arizona smiled so widely that her cheeks hurt and she has never seen Callie smile that big before either. They giggled at each other before the minister broke their moment. "You may now kiss your bride."

Their hands stayed link as they leaned into each other. Their first kiss as a married couple. Sweet, chaste and innocent but full of promises. They pulled away and smiled at each other. "We're married," Callie said in disbelief.

Arizona laughed. "We're married." She couldn't stop saying it. It sounded so wonderful. "Calliope Iphegenia Torres-Robbins," she tasted the sound on her lips. Although they didn't take each other names, she wanted to say it anyway.

"Arizona Daniela Robbins-Torres," Callie tested Arizona's name. Arizona laughed, rolling her eyes. Her name didn't sound half as glorious as Callie's.

Their day was passing by so quickly. After the ceremony it was time for pictures and everyone was eager to get into a picture with them on their special day. And then it was time for dinner and dancing. Their first dance as wives. Callie swayed them from side to side, softly singing in Arizona's ear. "Just like stars burning bright, making holes in the night, we are building bridges."

Arizona closed her eyes and let herself be consumed by Callie's voice. "Cause I am me, the universe and you," she sang with her.

"You have a lovely voice," Callie complimented. "You should sing more."

Arizona giggled. "Maybe now that we're married, I won't hide my shower karaoke." She felt Callie's warm lips on her forehead and she was really glad none of them was wearing lipstick tonight. "When do I get to know where we're going on our honeymoon?"

"After we leave," Callie promised. After their slow song ended, more upbeat one came on and they invited Josh and Sofia on the dance floor. There they were in wedding dresses and shaking their butts to Lady Gaga. Arizona was particularly awkward dancing to pop music. "I love you," Callie said, laughing.

"I know you married me just for my dancing skills," Arizona said and shook her boobs inappropriately to Callie making her laugh. "Let's cut the cake." They walked to their cake. It was big enough to feed her family and friends. They took the knife together and cut down the first piece. Callie couldn't help but swipe some of the frosting with her finger and wipe it on Arizona's nose. Arizona of course didn't go down without a fight and ended up putting a large amount of frosting on Callie's cheek.

Callie laughed. She was just so happy that Arizona could throw the cake in her white bright dress and she would still laugh. She kissed her quickly for another picture next to the cake. "Another dance, love?"

"Always honey," Arizona replied cheekily. They danced for another song before their legs grew tired from all the excitement and they sat down. Their hands always stayed linked. They couldn't part. Arizona leaned her head against Callie's shoulder, placing a quick kiss on her neck.

"You cut her hair," Callie suddenly said. She noticed it before. But it slipped her mind to mention it. "It looks wonderful on you." She played with a strand of curls. "You always look so wonderful," she sighed.

Arizona laughed. "Me? You're always perfect. It's intimidating." But Callie didn't say anything. Just wrapped her arms tighter around Arizona and held the love of her life on their wedding day. It was all that mattered.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: This chapter is completely random and fluffy and most of it is unimportant but I still had fun writing it and researching Miami's hotspots.

I was excited about finishing the story but now that I'm nearing the end of uploading it, I realized that I will miss it. I'm trying to focus on my non fanfictional story so I don't know when I will start a new one.

* * *

Callie and Arizona didn't do much on their first day of honeymoon. They had four days to spend on their own. Their flight to Miami, Florida was at midnight and they arrived at Miami at 9 in the morning. Callie's dad lend them the beach house for the few following days. To not throw them off their sleeping schedule they didn't go to bed when they arrived no matter how tired they were. Of course the sex came first, they were finally alone in a bed after some time. They did take a quick nap though before visiting Miami beach for a swim and a dinner. The second day was more planned. Callie was well prepared. There were only four days and she wanted to make the best of them. So on their second day she woke Arizona up by laying sweet kisses on her neck.

Arizona wrinkled her nose and let out a quick exhale. They were sleeping for a long time. They needed it. But Callie just ordered food to be delivered to the house and they had a scheduled appointment. "I'm sleeping," Arizona grumbled.

"I know but I have some really fun things planned for us today," Callie said, trying to get Arizona interested.

Arizona exhaled against her soft pillow. "Like what?"

"Swimming with dolphins," Callie sang. Arizona immediately sat up, the sheet falling down to her waist which drew Callie's attention to her boobs. "Maybe I should postpone," she murmured.

Arizona swat Callie's hand away. "Dolphins first," she said and climbed out of the bed. Callie did a great job packing her things. "Will I need my bikinis?"

"Yes," Callie replied. She was already dressed. She watched Arizona dress. It was almost as pleasurable as getting her undressed. The doorbell rang and she paid the delivery man. "I got us a Chelsea breakfast. Eggs, bacon, toast and fries."

"If I wasn't already married to you, I would marry you now," Arizona moaned and opened up the bags. "I had no idea they deliver breakfast too. I've been missing on this my whole life."

Callie laughed. "They deliver in Seattle too. They were on my door when I was pregnant all the time. I craved breakfast food. But eat now, because we have to be there at 1 latest."

Arizona nodded and started munching on her breakfast. She missed Josh and Sofia and it's only been a day but she promised not to constantly call her parents that were watching them. They finished the breakfast and took a taxi to the Miami Seaquarium. Arizona was so giddy. She's always wanted to swim with dolphins. "What else do you have planned for today?"

"Wait till we finish with this one. But I hope you're up for some adrenaline water sports. Miami is filled with them," Callie said. "I used to do this things every weekend when I was still in college."

Arizona smiled. "I'm glad I'll get to see that part of you." They walked inside and were put into wet suits before they met a trainer that explained to them how dolphin's behavior works.

"We usually get families or at least kids. So what brings you here if I may ask," the trainer was obviously curious.

Callie laughed. "We're on our honeymoon. And we're both doctors so I figured we could use some moments with dolphins," Callie explained as vaguely as possible.

"Oh, that's cool," the woman said. She explained more about dolphins before they got into the pool. She showed them some tricks and they both laughed when the dolphin splashed them. "You have 30 minutes to interact with our dolphin. Just no riding."

Arizona almost pouted. They were standing in the shallow water and they got to pet him. They park members took various pictures of them and they even got to feed him. "You're so cute," Arizona gushed and petted him. The dolphin made different sounds which Arizona took as an agreement to what she said.

"I'm sorry but time's up. We have to go prep him for our show. You're very welcome to stay and look around," the instructor said.

They changed out of their wet suits and were given towels to dry. "Thank you Calliope. This was wonderful."

Callie shrugged. "Anything to keep you happy."

"Then I only need you. Because you make me happy," Arizona admitted. They changed into their clothes which were now shorts and tank tops because it was 95 degrees outside. Arizona couldn't believe that their kids have just finished third grade. Time was flying by so fast. They stayed for the show and took a look around the seaquarium before they left.

Callie's arm was over Arizona's shoulder and Arizona's hand was raised so their fingers were intertwined. No one was giving them a stink eye or judging them. They found a nice restaurant and sat down outside. "We can go flyboarding or jetpacking or we can visit the museum of science."

"We're old and we're nerds," Arizona said and laughed.

Callie chuckled. "If we do the jetpack thing we're not old. Just nerds. It gets us a lesson and then we can play with it on your own. I know it sounds crazy but it seems fun."

"What else do you have for us?" Arizona asked curiously as they ate their dinner.

"Shooting range. But only if you're curious. It's just for fun. And the zoo. Miami's zoo is incredible," Callie gushed. "And I know this guy that owns horse stables so horse riding. And skydiving but that's optional. And I figured we could do some shopping."

Arizona gaped at her wife. "You planned all this for four days?"

"Technically three," Callie winced. "Because we already slept through one. I wanted to get us the whole week off but Owen started complaining because it's summer and kids break bones in summer and I wanted you to see everything."

"I'm definitely interested in skydiving. And the zoo. I love zoos. Oh, and I've never went horse riding before," Arizona admitted and laughed nervously. Because when she was younger she used to be afraid of horses. It was such a silly thing to be afraid of and then she grew out of that fear and never got the opportunity to do it again.

Callie smiled. "I want to try new things with you. And if you're not happy with any of my choices I have flyers in the house that you can look at and decide if there's anything better to do."

"You're perfect," Arizona breathed out. "And I trust your decisions." So jetpacking it was. First they had to sit through a lesson about it and watch videos and Arizona had to admit it was pretty intimidating. After getting familiar with the safety and practicing flight techniques they travelled to the location.

They had two instructors with them. And two jet skis. Unfortunately they had to work separately but after they got into their wet suits and life vests they took the jet skis to get in the open water. Each got their own walkie talkie helmet that allowed them to communicate to their instructor that was sitting on the jet ski. Arizona looked nervously over at Callie as they were strapped in their jet packs. It was also pretty heavy since they were already wearing bikinis and wet suits and then life vests. They had to walk into the water chest deep. Another crew member that was on the beach was also taking pictures of them because Callie requested for her memory album. They had to do a quick swim test to prove that they were able to handle the jet pack controllers in case they would land on their stomach with face in the water. Then they were finally raised out of the water. Arizona squealed as her feet were the only thing touching the water and then she was being raised even higher. Callie was smiling at her as they controlled their jetpacks. Since they were surgeons with steady hands keeping the controllers level wasn't that hard for them. Arizona tried running on water. "I'm Jesus," she screamed.

Callie laughed so hard she had a hard time keeping her jetpack steady. This was definitely a great idea even if they looked ridiculous in the outfits. Their 50 minutes of jetpacking was soon over and they were thanking their instructors and taking pictures with them.

"That was incredible," Arizona said, her heart still beating fast from all the adrenaline. Surgeons are junkies. They crave the high feeling that comes with saving someone's life. It was the same feeling adrenaline left in their bodies.

"I know, I'm so happy we did that," Callie agreed and went through the pictures on her camera. They were pretty great and there was even a video. "How about we head back for today and decide what we can do tomorrow?"

"I'm okay with that." It was now 7 o'clock and the sun was still burning on their skin. "We could go to the museum tomorrow and then go to the zoo. Maybe even shopping if we'll have enough time."

Callie nodded. "That sounds wonderful." They took a taxi back to the house. Callie made sure the fridge was stocked and decided to cook something. "Do you want to watch anything on the TV?"

"No, I'm good. Just watching you," Arizona replied, looking at Callie move around the house. She was obviously familiar with where everything belonged even if she hasn't been here in a long time. Callie was always so wonderful to watch. The way her hips shimmied when she stirred something. Or when her hips would show when she would lean on her tiptoes. And that twinkle of satisfaction that appeared in her eyes when she would do something right. "I thought it would go away," she said out loud without even realizing it.

Callie stopped stirring the sauce and looked at Arizona in confusion. "What would go away?"

"This feeling," Arizona blushed as she realized now she would have to explain. "Even before... I've always loved watching you. You look so concentrated and proud. And it gives me butterflies. Which sounds stupid and so high school but you're truly beautiful. And I thought it would go away. That it was just the honeymoon phase or how they call it."

Callie laughed heartedly as she leaned across the kitchen counter to press her lips against Arizona's. "We are on our honeymoons. But I'm glad I still give you butterflies."

Arizona blushed. "Shut up."

"If it makes you feel better, I get them too. Whenever we're watching something or I'm reading a book and you're just extra cuddly and you wrap your arms around me and bury your face in my hair. I get them too," Callie said honestly, with a blush of her own.

Arizona smiled brightly. They ate dinner together in the living room in front of the TV before Callie lied down on a large lounge chair and Arizona was immediately by her side. She loved wrapping herself around Callie and although today she smelled mostly like water and sunscreen she still smelled wonderful. Arizona's eyes fluttered shut when Callie started rubbing her back. "I'm in love with you," she murmured before sleep took over her.

Callie's heart sped up every time Arizona said it. She sighed happily when her phone buzzed. She leaned over carefully not to wake up Arizona to find out it was Barbara sending them a picture of Josh and Sofia passed out in the basement with ice cream on their faces. In exchange she sent back a picture of Arizona kissing the dolphin's head. It was still pretty early but she figured they could use the sleep. She untangled Arizona from herself and then carefully picked her up. Her dad's beach house was two story but her bedroom was always on the first level. She put Arizona on the bed and left her in just her underwear. It was too hot to sleep in anything else. Callie made sure the front door was locked before she joined Arizona and fell asleep as well.

Arizona woke up first the next morning. She stretched her arms and legs and pressed a kiss on Callie's lips. She didn't stir but she smiled. Arizona got dressed and decided to make breakfast for them. It was seven in the morning and it was already hot outside. Arizona walked outside on the patio and watched the waves hit the beach. They only went to the water for a short time and she wanted to do more swimming. A few people were surfing already but the beach was otherwise empty. Arizona went back inside and finished making coffee and scrambled eggs with bacon. She also put some toast in the toaster. While she waited for Callie to wake up she went through the flyers to see if there was anything interesting. "Segway tour," she read. She knew all about segways. Kids wouldn't stop talking about it.

"Found anything interesting?" Callie asked, her voice still raspy from the sleep.

Arizona grinned at her wife and puckered her lips. Callie leaned over and pressed their lips softly together while stroking her thumb over Arizona's cheekbone. "Spiderman kiss," Arizona said and Callie laughed at her. "But no. I think whatever you chose is the best. We get to be nerds today and go to the museum. And I was thinking we need to buy something for the kids or they'll be mad at us. But not toys. They have too much of that already." She put their food on the plates and passed Callie a cup of fresh coffee.

Callie nodded. "I agree. Maybe clothes. They have really cute t-shirts and postcards, down the street from here."

"After the museum and zoo we can go swim and check the shops," Arizona pointed out. Callie agreed and they finished their breakfast and took a quick shower since they haven't showered before going to bed.

They got dressed and left the house. Museum of science was entertaining for both of them. As doctors they had to love it in school and playing with all the exhibits brought their college years back to them. They got to go inside of a Hurricane hunter airplane, construct a house and test it against the storm. Arizona laughed as it shattered just with the strong wind. "Well that's concerning," Callie said and chuckled. "I'm glad we don't build houses."

"They have animals outside," Arizona said as she read the signs on a board and quickly pulled on Callie's hand, dragging her outside. They had a crocodile, an alligator, turtles, tortoises and many types of birds. They were only allowed to look but watching the alligator move around made Arizona shiver.

Callie smiled. "Come on, let's see what else they have." They finished with the museum. "Zoo now and then we can return to the house?"

"Yes," Arizona nodded enthusiastically. They took a taxi to the Miami zoo and paid for the entrance. They first started with Asian animals. The elephants were gorgeous. "Her name is Nellie. Isn't that cute?"

Callie laughed. "It is." Arizona looked like a little child in the zoo. She was jumping from one animal to another and always pouted when she couldn't touch them. They got to the chimpanzees and Arizona cooed at the little chimpanzee. "Honey, you can't take him home with you."

"I've always wanted a monkey. I mean Oreo is a great pet but not very sociable. Look at how cute he is," Arizona gushed.

"Yeah, until they weigh 115 pounds," Callie said and took Arizona's hand. "Hey, look we can feed a rhino there." They were already half way through the zoo and they fed the rhino and giraffes and at the end they even fed the birds. Callie was taking pictures of Arizona every once in a while without the other woman noticing. She was going to need a bigger album. She wasn't really into the zoo and the large, scary animals but Arizona was so carefree that she didn't mind. "They have a gift shop with cute stuffed animals," Callie said and Arizona sadly parted with all the animals to enter the gift shop on their way to exit. They bought two stuffed penguins. They were ridiculously cute. Then they took a taxi back to the house where they had a quick lunch and then headed to the beach. "I must admit you got tanner," Callie said, running her hands over Arizona's arms that were no longer pale. She put the sunscreen on her back.

Arizona watched her wife take off her tank top and some guy's eyes bulged as he looked at her. Arizona glared at him and not so subtly raised her left hand to show him that they were married and he sheepishly turned around and moved further away from them. "I think you should put the clothes back on," she murmured.

Callie looked at her in confusion. She just took them off. "What, why?"

"Because one guy nearly lost his eye socket staring at you," Arizona growled out.

Callie laughed. "We are on our honeymoon. We literally just got married. I don't care about that guy in any way. Unless he would lose his eye socket. That would be an interesting surgery," she said.

Arizona laughed. "That makes me feel better." They walked in the water and swam around for an hour. Arizona playfully splashed Callie and dodged the splash she got in return by diving under the water. When she came back on the surface Callie wasn't there. And then suddenly there was a tug on her ankle making her yelp and Callie came up and started laughing. "That's not fair. You scared me! First I couldn't see you and then I thought the same monster was going to eat me too."

Callie bit the inside of her cheek. "I'm sorry, love. Will you forgive me?" She pouted at her wife.

"Ugh, you and your stupid lips," Arizona mumbled and leaned in. They tasted like salty water and lip balm. "Come on, let's get dry so we can shop more." They laid under the sun to dry up. As Arizona's hair wasn't wet anymore it now turned into wild curls.

"God, I really, really love your hair," Callie said, running her hand through them.

Arizona laughed. "I was really worried you wouldn't like it. I mean cutting your hair on your wedding day is pretty bold," she admitted. But Callie proved her that she loved the new hair by constantly tugging on the curls or playing with her hair.

Callie offered Arizona her hand and on their way to the house they passed the gift shops. "This is a pretty great one," Callie said. "It's kind of different than just typical postcards and I love Miami t-shirts." They walked inside and started roaming through the shelves.

"Look at this t-shirt," Arizona said. "It's so cute. And it's Josh's size." Blue beach sunset turtle t-shirt. Josh loved turtles.

Callie found a matching yellow one when Arizona wondered away. "Why are you staring at baby clothes?"

"Because they're cute. Look at all these onesies. And they have pacifiers with beach on them," Arizona gushed.

"And we would need those because?" Callie dragged out.

Arizona laughed. "For Olivia," she said.

"Our hypothetical baby?" Callie asked. Arizona never changed her mind about Olivia being a great name for their baby, which they didn't have so Callie played along.

"You did say we would have to wait till we're married. We are married now," Arizona replied with a shrug. "I mean look it's a pink flamingo on a onesie. How adorable is that?"

Callie laughed. "Very. After the honeymoon we can talk about our hypothetical baby named Olivia," she said. Callie's always wanted a big family. After Arizona left and Mark died she kind of gave up on that but Arizona was very persistent on having another child.

Arizona's eyes widened and a goofy smile appeared on her face. "Really? You're being serious?" Callie laughed and nodded. Arizona jumped in the air and squealed. She hugged Callie tightly and pressed their lips together in a fierce kiss. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she murmured between kisses.

Callie released a shaky breath as the butterflies appeared again. She definitely made the right decision.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: WELCOME TO SEASON 12 OF GREY'S ANATOMY. We survived the hiatus. I absolutely adored the premiere. And Callie's fighting techniques. I felt so bad for Maggie but I'm glad she stood up for herself. Go girl! I'm glad they addressed the issue of homophobic parents and that the girl's dad stood up for her daughter.  
Also Sara's new song Rollercoaster is absolutely gorgeous. Her voice has always been something I've enjoyed listening and am absolutely in love with. I hope she releases more soon.

* * *

Arizona and Callie spent over a month discussing about their hypothetical baby. Callie couldn't carry. Arizona was too afraid to go through that again after Josh, and Callie fully understood. A surrogacy didn't feel right. At the end they settled for adoption. As they were getting ready for their interview Callie realized that Arizona has been rushing through everything. "Hey, it's okay," Callie tried to calm her wife after clothes were being thrown out of the closet. "It's just an interview."

Arizona huffed. "It's not just an interview. We need to look professional but not like workaholic professional. If they won't like us, they won't let us adopt."

"Honey, this is a very LGTB friendly adoption agency," Callie said. "And we'll do great. They just want to get to know us first." She watched Arizona's shoulders slump. "Why are you so eager? Everything we've been doing lately was at high speed."

"I missed 7 years Callie," Arizona suddenly snapped. "Seven years with you. Because I was being stupid and ignorant and I didn't hear you out. We could get married five years ago and have ten kids by now. Our kids. And I gave that up for us. Because of me we lost seven years." Arizona felt lightheaded and she sat down on the bed, her eyes focused on the ground.

Callie sat down next to Arizona, taking her hand in hers. "Arizona," she spoke quietly but Arizona just shook her head. She wrapped her arms around Arizona and hugged her closely as a loud sob escaped Arizona's lips. "We didn't lose seven years. We needed a break. Just because I didn't have those seven years with you, doesn't mean I can't have the next seven years. It was for the best, but we're together now."

Arizona nodded, but clutched tighter onto Callie as she tried to get her crying under the control. "I can't," she choked out, trying to take a deep breath but she ended up coughing.

Callie rubbed her back. "It's okay, it's okay." She hasn't seen Arizona break down since the nightmares stopped. But Arizona's breaths still came out as choked whimpers. She gently lifted Arizona's chin so that they eyes met. "Arizona, I know this sounds extremely selfish but I'm so happy that I have you and Josh. And he wouldn't be here if it wasn't for that time we had apart. And I love him and it wouldn't be the same without him. And Sofia wouldn't be here either." They would have kids together but it wouldn't be Josh and Sofia.

Arizona nodded, her tears finally coming to a stop. "I'm sorry, I don't know where this came from," she said and started wiping her tears away with the back of her hands but Callie stopped her, her thumbs gently brushing the tears away. Arizona leaned into the touch and closed her eyes.

"I think breakdowns are allowed," Callie said and captured Arizona's lips in a gentle kiss. "Look, the kids are with Teddy and we have our appointment at 8 but then we have to go to the hospital."

Arizona nodded. She was glad she hasn't changed out of her pajama shirt yet because there were tear stains all over it. She changed into a blouse and kept her dark skinny jeans on. "Do I look like I've been crying?"

"You look beautiful," Callie said and kissed her cheek, her nose and then the other cheek.

They drove to the Amara Adoption Agency. They've already done an interview over the phone but were called to come in person. Usually the meeting came first and then the interview but they were lucky enough that they let them do an interview over the phone. They arrived at the agency at 7.50 am. They had a meeting with Loraine. Arizona was chewing on her fingers and Callie bounced her knees while they sat in the chairs and waited for their names to be called. They walked inside hand in hand, to try to make a loving first impression and to ease each other's nerves.

"Hello. I'm Loraine," the woman said. She stood up and shook their hands.

"I'm Arizona Robbins," Arizona introduced herself, her hands shaking. Stupid fear of authority.

Callie smiled. "I'm her wife, Callie Torres."

Loraine motioned for them to take a seat and set her glasses on the desk. "What are you looking for? Baby, toddler, a child? Teenager perhaps? A lot of couples are interested in ages around three to five right now. Or let's start at boy or a girl?" She jumped right into the baby conversation.

Callie and Arizona looked at each other. "We are actually looking for a baby. Gender doesn't really matter. We already have one of each at home," Callie said with a smile. She was madly in love with her family and her kids.

"Aha," Loraine said and wrote it down. "Babies of color? Siblings perhaps? We have a set of twins, age 8 months."

Arizona laughed. "Just one for now."

"So let's start with you. Tell me more about yourself. What are you're hoping for? Any future goals?" It sounded like a job interview but it was an important interview that they wanted to pass.

"We're both surgeons, so we work a lot but our schedules are manageable and we always make sure to be home for dinner and bed time," Callie said. "Sometimes it doesn't work out because emergencies happen but we have a very reliable babysitter, great friends and both sets of grandparents are always willing to spend time with the kids."

Loraine nodded. "Tell me about your children."

"A girl Sofia and a boy Joshua," Arizona said with a proud smile. "They're 9 years old and they're just balls of energy and joy."

"Twins?"

Callie looked around awkwardly. "Uhm, our relationship is quite complicated. We dated almost a decade ago but we broke up because of some differences and she came back seven years later. We both had a child each in the meantime. Sofia's mine and Josh's hers. But they get along so great that we can't even put them in separate rooms. They both call us mommy and mama."

"Is your relationship stable now?" Loraine asked.

Arizona's eyes widened. "Yes, oh my god. Calliope's the love of my life. We actually just got married recently. Our relationship is very solid and we both plan on it to stay that way."

"We communicate," Callie said. "I think before we were just so busy with everything that was happening in our lives we didn't talk as much as we should. But now at the end of the day all I want to do is come home to Arizona and the kids and ask them how their days were," Callie said. Arizona blushed and reached over to take her hand. She could kiss Callie right now but refrained.

"That's good," Loraine said, finally a smile on her lips. She opened the binder on her desk. "Technically I wasn't suppose to tell you but you're doctors so it should be alright. We have a little girl. A few days old. She's in the Seattle Presbyterian hospital because she was born with a heart defect. A left heart syndrome. Something like that."

"Hypoplastic Left Heart Syndrome," Arizona corrected. "Babies with that defect are usually very sick and get surgery in the next few days after birth. I'm a pediatric surgeon."

"Ah yes," Loraine agreed. "Except when the child is in the state's property. We're raising money for her surgery but it's going a lot slower than we would like. Her mother left her, said she couldn't handle taking care of such sick baby and the dad was never in the picture."

Arizona sighed. Poor baby. She was alone and sick. "So what do you want us to do?"

"If you're interested. I know it's a lot to ask. Well of course, first you would have to get your Foster Home License which you'll take classes for and another meeting with a Foster Care specialist before you will able to put on the waiting list for adoption," Loraine explained briefly.

Callie got an idea. "Can we transfer the baby to Grey Sloan Memorial? That's the hospital we work in. I'm not making any promises but we might get a pro bono surgery for her. There's always money for kids like that."

"We have plenty of children sick like her. Not all of them need surgery but we have a few HIV positive kids that need treatment and we can't always provide it," Loraine explained. She didn't know why but she felt like she could trust them.

"I can call the chief. Maybe we can do something about that," Callie explained, taking her phone and pressing on the screen frantically.

" We have a free clinic, if any of the children ever need medicine you can get it there for free as well as the checkups," Arizona pointed out.

Loraine nodded. "That is so kind. We get a lot of donations but we have a group home in a nice Seattle neighborhood so a lot of it goes there to provide for the older children and teenagers."

Arizona's pager went off. She grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled down her number and e-mail along with Callie's. "This are our numbers. My wife's an orthopedic surgeon. If you ever need anything beside our adoption progress, call us. I'm really sorry to cut this meeting short but it's an emergency."

"I understand," Loraine said. "I'm happy you're willing to help. Can't say it will sped up the process though. I just figured you would understand."

Callie laughed. "If only it would help win us some points. But I'll talk to our chief of surgery and see what we can do." Arizona was already rushing past the door, her pager going off for the second time. "I'm so sorry, we were supposed to be off work this morning," she apologized for her wife.

"Nonsense. I understand. Your background check came back clear, you just need to pass the home study, where they visit your home and see how safe it is, and pass the classes," Loraine explained in a rush.

Callie shook her hand again. "Thank you so much. We'll be in contact." If not about adoption, at least about the baby. She ran to the car where Arizona was already on a phone with Alex. Callie drove them to the hospital, wishing surgeons would get emergency lights too because she had to stay in the limit.

"School bus crash," Arizona explained. "It's pretty bad. Lot of burns and head injuries. Will you talk to Owen about the baby?"

Callie nodded. "I will. Page me if there's any ortho cases." She drove straight to the entrance where Arizona ran out and parked the car before entering the hospital. She found Owen on the stairs. "Hey, can I talk to you?"

Owen looked at his pager and figured it could wait. "Sure, what's up?"

"Me and Arizona are looking into adoption," she explained. "And we just had a meeting with our social worker and she said there's a baby at Seattle Pres. I talked to her and see if they could transport her here. She's alone and she has a hypoplastic left heart syndrome. She needs a pro bono surgery," Callie said in a rush and took a deep breath.

Owen sighed. "That kind of surgery is expensive and if the baby needs a heart surgery we also need echos and CT films and the ambulance for transport. It's a lot of money."

"I know, but we had a meeting about pro bono surgeries and we have enough money," Callie argued. "I can convince my dad to donate the money we would use back to the hospital."

"You're bribing me?" Owen asked.

Callie gasped. "No, no. I'm basically paying for a surgery. But through my dad's company money. It would be like a donation. No one will know."

Owen shook his head. "Okay, fine. You get someone to drive with the ambulance to Pres and transport the baby to our NICU. We'll see about the surgery."

"Thank you," Callie said with a bright smile. Now who would be willing to travel to Seattle Pres to transport a baby? She didn't need an attending. A resident would be good though. She didn't want an intern to be there in case something happened. "Hey, Jo. Are you busy?"

"Not really, why?" Jo asked.

"Would you go to Pres with an ambulance for transportation of a patient? You can scrub in the surgery. Hypoplastic Left Heart Syndrome," Callie offered. She was bribing the chief and now she was bribing a resident.

Jo thought about it. "Okay."

Callie's pager went off. It was Arizona with one of the bus victims. "Page me when you get back. And go with Nicole, she's nicer," Callie advised her before rushing off to the trauma room. "What do we have?" she asked as she snapped on the gloves.

"Dislocated elbow and one very messed up ankle," Arizona said. "Among other things. Second degree burns on his chest and face, some on his arms."

Callie moved in front of the boy who seemed no older than 10. "Hey, this might sound scary but it won't hurt." He was already receiving pain medication through central line. She moved the elbow a few times before popping it back into its place. But the ankle looked worse. "Have you taken x-rays yet?" Arizona nodded and there were films on the tablet. "Couldn't refuse popping him into the Lodux?"

Arizona laughed. "CT is backed up and we had 15 seconds."

"He's definitely going to need surgery. 120 degree dislocation and snapped fibula," Callie said. "Book an OR."

Arizona nodded. "I'll get someone from plastics to take care of his burns while you work on the leg. By the way how did the talk with the chief go?"

"I sent Jo over to get the baby and she'll page me when she's here," Callie said. "Want to scrub in?"

Arizona laughed and quickly pecked Callie's full lips. "Awfully romantic, but I'll have to pass. More injured kids to see. One already died, the bus driver is brain dead and one kid is already in the operating room. It's going to be a long day. Our ORs are packed."

"Hey, when the baby gets here, she's going to need more tests. If they treated her with medicine until now she's going to handle one more day," Callie spoke softly knowing Arizona was worried that there would be no operating room for the baby. "And beside it's up to Yang or Teddy to see when the surgery will be." Callie took her boy to the operating room.

Arizona nodded and moved to the next patient. There were a lot of head injuries. One of the kids was hit in the stomach so hard that all of his abdominal organs were now pressed against the chest. She quickly went into the surgery with him.

Callie just finished with the surgery when she got paged to the NICU. Jo must have returned with the baby. And Callie was nervous. Nervous about meeting a baby that was only a couple of days old. She paged Arizona too even though she was in surgery. Callie put on the pink gown and washed her hands and sterilized them as she entered the NICU. Their potential baby was now here, lying in an incubator. Callie rubbed her hands together to warm them up before sticking her hand inside of the incubator hole. She was mostly wires and tubes, like Sofia was. She was bigger but still born prematurely. Callie smiled as the baby squeezed her pointing finger. She looked so weak and alone in such big incubator. She had an IV in her hand and her whole arm was wrapped in a bandage. She wasn't intubated but she had a feeding tube in her nose along with a catheter . "You're going to be alright little one," Callie said softly. She sat with her for almost half an hour when Arizona came in. "Hey, you okay?" She looked exhausted.

"I lost two more kids. And another kid pulled the fire alarm in the lobby," Arizona said and sighed as she got gowned. "I just need some good news today." She picked up the tablet and read through the baby's medical chart. She didn't even have a name yet.

"Honey, don't read her chart now. Just.. Be with her."

"I can't," Arizona said, pacing around. "I can't stop thinking about every single thing that could go wrong. For one, she's too small for such big surgery but her labs won't ever look better because now that she got stronger on steroids her heart will get weaker."

Callie removed her hand from the incubator and gently took the tablet away from Arizona. Arizona tried to pull it away but Callie didn't budge. "No. Just sit down and hold her hand."

Arizona sighed. She quickly washed her hands before settling on the other side of the incubator. Baby's vitals were as good as they could be. The medication she was on prior to the surgery got her this far. "You're having surgery soon little one," she cooed.

"Do you think we could sneak in a pacifier for her? She looks so lonely in this incubator," Callie murmured when the baby squirmed around.

"Yeah, sure. But sometimes babies this small don't really like them and some just can't have them because of ET tubs and intubation," Arizona said. "Hold on." She walked to the NICU supply closet that was filled with diapers and binkies and blankets for cuddling. She opened a package of special pacifiers for premature babies. It was a purple pacifier. Intended for hospital use only. "She must be hungry too. She hasn't eaten because of the tests and because of a chance of a surgery." She gently rubbed the pacifier against the baby's lips until she accepted it and gently suckled.

Callie slowly brushed her fingers along the baby's light brown hair. They haven't seen the color of her eyes yet but it didn't matter. She was beautiful. "What happens after surgery?"

"Well I can't be the one operating on her because we're considering adopting her so Cristina, Teddy and Alex will be there. Teddy mostly just for my sake because I asked her. But if she makes it , she stays until she passes her due date, depends on the recovery," Arizona explained.

Callie nodded. "And the adoption?"

"If we decide to choose her, then we fill in paperwork and wait to be approved," Arizona said and sighed. "She's too little to be going around the foster system."

"This could be our little girl," Callie breathed out as she watched the baby breathe.

Arizona nodded, chewing on her bottom lip. "Do you want her to be? She has from around 60 to 80 percent of survival rate. Anything can happen."

"I know. But Arizona, she's all alone. No one wants her. No one's fighting for her. She needs someone to fight for her," Callie murmured. Her 3 months in the hospital with Sofia were the scariest. And she wasn't alone. But this girl was.

"We'll talk to Loraine," Arizona said. "We'll fight for her."


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: **IMPORTANT!** I have decided to join a fanfiction contest on Inkitt. www .inkitt CalzonaAndDemi this is the link to my account, just delete the spaces between words. I'm uploading this same story and maybe you'll like it and comment on it there as well. Thank you. Only two chapters left before this story ends.

* * *

Callie and Arizona started taking classes to get their Foster Care license. They even spoke with the specialist. It was all happening very quickly. It would take them about 8 weeks to get their license and during that time Loraine would visit their home to see how safe it is. Two days after the baby arrived to the NICU she was scheduled for a surgery.

Arizona sat with her, carefully holding the little hand. "You need to fight today, you hear me?" Most of the times the doctor chose a temporary name for the baby.

Cristina entered the NICU to check her vitals on last time before taking her into the surgery. "How is she doing today?" She knew Callie and Arizona were at least looking into the possibility of adopting this girl so she was being nicer to them.

"I think, okay," Arizona answered.

Cristina listened to her heart. "She's doing as well as she could," she said. "We'll be doing the first part of the three step surgery today. With a preemie it's hard to even get her on a transplant list. I'll be inserting a shunt today. We'll be in and out in an hour."

Arizona nodded. She understood the complications and was glad Cristina didn't talk her through them.

"Where's Callie?"

"She's having a meeting with our social worker. She's keeping a very close eye on us and we have to check in on her every few days. Together and separately," Arizona explained.

Cristina nodded. "Do you want to give her a name? I know you usually have babies named even if just temporary."

"Olivia," Arizona said and nodded. She was Olivia.

"Okay. We'll take her for surgery now and keep you updated. Alex and Teddy will be there with me," Cristina said. "You'll get an updated halfway through."

Arizona nodded. "Thanks." She took off her gown. She has been talking to the chief and the adoption agency about the rest of the kids that were sick and needed surgery and the money that was being saved for Olivia's surgery now went to those kids. She was expecting a call from Loraine soon about when they would get here. It was about 5, maybe 6 kids. It's always easier to adopt a healthy child instead of one that needs surgery. Arizona continued with her schedule and tried not to think about the surgery on the baby too much. Halfway through the surgery she got a text from Teddy saying it was all going well. Her pager went off and she rushed to the ambulance bay. "Callie?"

Callie was smiling sheepishly. "I kind of helped Loraine and the kids to get here on a small bus. Some are with their legal guardians." There were 7 children that needed surgical help. Callie was holding onto a two year old.

"Okay, let's get you in the ER," Arizona said with a bright smile to make the children more comfortable and helped them inside. "Let's page Bailey and Kepner."

Callie put the two year old on the table. She was looking at her with big teary eyes. "Don't worry, here's your teddy." After her meeting with Loraine, which she had to say felt successful, she spoke to her about the rest of the kids. This little one had a left cub foot.

Arizona was working on a older girl. She was shy and quiet. Some kids were more talkative. "How did your meeting go?"

"It went really well. I think," Callie said. "How's the baby?"

"They took her into surgery and Teddy said it was going well." Arizona blushed. "I uhm.. You know how sometimes we have to name babies because the parents don't know yet and we need temporary names?" Callie nodded. "I chose Olivia."

Callie laughed. Because of course Arizona would do that. "It's okay. I'll take this little one for an x-ray and hopefully her foot will be better by tomorrow." She tickled the little girl's foot finally making her giggle.

Arizona smiled at her wife. After most of the kids were admitted she took a moment to speak with Loraine. Olivia was out of surgery by now but she couldn't drop everything to go and see her. "We will keep you posted. Everyone is getting their own medical record and we'll start with the kids that will have less recovery time," she explained. "They are in the pediatric ward right now. You can always come visit them because we don't have visiting hours for children on pre-op or post-op."

Loraine smiled. "Thank you so much for doing this."

"We're happy to help, really," Arizona said. "And little Olivia is out of the surgery so you can come see her."

"Olivia?"

Arizona laughed, embarrassed. "We like to name the preemies. Most times parents don't pick names until they're sure so we choose strong names. Like Leo and John and Anna. I like the name Olivia. And it's temporary, really."

Loraine laughed. "It's okay. I'm glad you like the baby."

"She's very beautiful. But with her heart condition she is going to need two additional surgeries in the next 3 years of her life. It's not going to be an easy recovery," Arizona explained. She showed Loraine to the surgical floor and to the NICU. She offered her the pink gown and helped put it on. "It's a protocol. These babies catch diseases faster and aren't as resilient," Arizona spoke as she put one on herself. They washed their hands and used a disinfectant. Arizona led her to Olivia. After the surgery she was now intubated.

"She looks bigger," Loraine said.

"Yeah, she grew. We had to wait for a couple of days so that she got stronger," Arizona murmured. She checked Olivia's vitals and entered them in her chart. "She can't breathe on her own yet but her vitals look stable." She looked over at Alex and nodded at him and he smiled back. "That's my colleague doctor Karev. He operated on her today." Loraine took a few steps back and talked to Alex about the surgery while Arizona reached inside and took her hand. "You were a fighter today. Yes you were," she smiled at Olivia. The baby's eyes were strikingly beautiful. Hazel. Just a perfect mixture of blue, green and little brown. They could get darker over time but Arizona was happy with how they looked now.

Callie entered the NICU when she passed it and saw Arizona's blonde curls. She entered it quietly and got gowned up. "Hey, how is she?"

Arizona smiled at her wife. "She's doing great for now."

Callie washed her hands and disinfected them. "Her eyes are incredible," she pointed out when the baby's head turned. Callie stood by Arizona's side so one hand went inside the incubator to the baby's legs while she hold Arizona's hand with the other. "How are the rest of the kids?"

"Admitted into my ward. They've all been checked out by their assigned doctors so it looks promising," Arizona said and leaned her head against Callie's shoulder. "I wish all of this would go faster, so that we would get our license and we could take her home."

Callie smiled sadly. "We have about 7 weeks of training and a home visit and she needs to stay here for at least 9 weeks before anyone could take her home. But with her condition they won't move her around the foster system. I spoke with Loraine and she's very hopeful for us."

"Yeah?" Arizona wondered, perking up. Finally some good news.

"So much that I agreed for a home visit tonight," Callie admitted and cringed. "I know I should have talked to you before but she kind of sprung it on me and I said yes because I felt like saying no would mean we're bad people. So she should be at our home sometime around bath time.

"Oh, war zone in our house," Arizona said and laughed. Bath time was still an issue. Now that the kids started refusing to take baths together because they were a boy and a girl it took even longer. With a lot more personal questions that Arizona felt they were too young to ask.

Callie laughed. "We'll be fine. And you'll be fine too little Olivia," she cooed, tickling the baby's foot which resorted in squirming. "How long till they get her extubated?"

"Depends. If she gets stronger, in a day or two. She doesn't eat as much as they would like her to hence the ET tube," Arizona answered. "You need to fight little one. Do you hear me?"

Loraine turned around to see Callie and Arizona cooing over the baby. She smiled at them. So far they were the best candidates for adopting this baby. They had no criminal records, both financially secure, she dared to check with the children's school social worker and they were unproblematic and had good grades. Now she just had to meet the kids and see their house. They shared a gentle kiss and Loraine turned away with a smile. Her job was done for the day.

Arizona sighed. "I wish I could stay here today, for the night. To keep an eye on her and the rest of them. My ward is seriously packed right now and it feels wrong to leave Alex in charge."

"You know Alex is an incredible surgeon. And it's weird considering he barely had a heart before but he gets along with the kids. And he promised to page you if something would go wrong," Callie said. "I have an arthroplasty in ten so I need to go but I'll see you later?"

Arizona nodded. "I have a lot of paperwork. With all the admitted kids and the pulled fire alarm from a few days ago. It's been a crazy week." She sat behind the desk in the NICU near Olivia where she could write and watch her at the same time. While medical charts were now on electronic tablets there was still paperwork for death, admitted patients, discharged patients and everything that went wrong. Olivia's heart monitor started beating faster and Arizona quickly stood up, thinking something was wrong. "Oh hey big girl. You're breathing through your intubation," Arizona cheered, reaching her hand inside and gently rubbed the baby's arm. "That's very good." Olivia flung her tiny arms around for a while before she got tired and fell back asleep. Arizona checked the time on her watch. She was able to go home. She signed all the paperwork. "Keep fighting little one," she ordered Olivia and tore off her pink gown. She left the paperwork at the nurses' station and went to the changing room. Arizona sat on the bench and waited for Callie. Callie's cubby had a drawing that Josh gave her and a little heart post it note that Arizona gave her for Valentine's day. "Hey, how did your surgery go?"

"Nailed it," Callie responded which made both laugh. "How's Olivia?"

"She's doing well. She's breathing through her intubation. But her oxygen level is still a little low so it's Alex's call," Arizona explained. She watched Callie change out of her scrubs. "Any plans for dinner?"

Callie laughed. "You're already thinking about food? Well I kind of want mac and cheese with hotdogs but with Loraine coming over I feel like we should make an actual healthy meal."

"I'll make the salad you figure out the rest?" Arizona suggested.

Callie sat down on the bench next to her wife, her legs on either side of the bench and pressed a soft kiss on Arizona's lips. "Yes. You ready to go home? You look a little pale." She brushed her fingers against Arizona's cheek.

"Worst period cramps," Arizona admitted.

"Ugh, that means I'll get it too now," Callie whined and Arizona gently shoved her which made her laugh. "Come on, let's go home and we can put a heating pad on your tummy."

Arizona smiled and accepted Callie's hand. They drove home. It was the beginning of the 4th grade for the kids so they were in school and after school a neighbor's teenager Anne watched them. Liz has moved away for college so they had to change their babysitter. "Hello, we're home!" she announced loudly. The basement door was open so they were probably downstairs.

Anne ran up. "Hi. I gave them their snacks and they finished their homework so I figured they were allowed to play games for a while."

Arizona paid her. "Thank you. You can stay for dinner if you'd like."

"Oh no, thanks. I have a date actually," Anne said with a big smile.

"Enjoy your date," Callie added before the teenager was out of their house. "How about fried chicken breasts and rice and I can make that creamy mushroom sauce you like so much?"

Arizona grinned. "I'd marry you all over." Callie pinched her side making her squeal. "I'll make the salad." They worked around each other in silence for a while before Callie spun around and turned on the little radio they kept there. The music turned on and Arizona laughed as Callie danced around her while shaking the pan. "I'll go check on the kids." She watched Callie shimmy her shoulders and went in the basement with a huge smile on her face. "Hey guys, what are you doing?"

"Hi mama," they said in unison making Arizona's stomach flutter. "We're playing Go fish," Sofia stated.

Arizona nodded. "I can see that. Dinner will be ready soon so go upstairs and wash up okay?" Josh frowned. "What's wrong bud?"

"You didn't ask us how school was," he whined. "You always ask us that. Why didn't you ask us that?"

"I was planning to later," Arizona said honestly. "But how was school today?"

Sofia smiled widely and started bubbling about how in art class they were able to use the hot glue. "And then Josh accidentally got some on his hand. But I took him to the school nurse. And she put a bandage on it."

Josh stuck out his hand. Arizona unwrapped the bandage, glad to see the nurse did everything right. "You're going to have a blister but it should be okay." She pressed a soft kiss on the red skin and Josh giggled. Arizona carefully wrapped it back.

"I got a boo-boo too," Sofia complained, wanting attention as well. She rolled her pants up to show Arizona her scraped knee. Well, barely scraped knee.

Arizona stifled a laugh and bent down to kiss it better. "Does it feel better now?" Sofia nodded. "Good. Now wash up please." Arizona sighed. Both of her babies got hurt today. Not badly but enough. And she had a baby in the NICU that just had a heart surgery and she was interested in adopting her. Arizona went back upstairs and sat on a stool by the breakfast bar.

Callie saw her wife pouting and leaned over. "What's wrong, honey?"

"Josh got a blister from the hot glue in school and Sofia scraped her knee," Arizona said. And that was really not a big deal. They dealt with scraped knees and elbows all the time. They didn't want to be those parents that just put a computer in front of a child. "And Olivia just had a heart surgery."

Callie nodded, understanding what Arizona was thinking about. "You're having second thoughts."

"I'm not," Arizona immediately defended herself.

"But you are. And it's okay," Callie said, reaching over. "Look, Olivia is sick. She has at least two surgeries ahead of her and we'd be crazy if we didn't have second thoughts about adopting such a sick baby with two kids already at home. And Josh has diabetes, which is manageable and not even a problem at this point and Sofia was a preemie and had a heart surgery herself. It's a lot. The question is, can we handle it?"

"Yes!" Arizona almost screamed. She was just really passionate about this. "Because no one can take better care of her than us. She needs stability. And she needs people that understand what's happening medically."

Callie smiled. "See, we can handle it. Okay, let's have dinner in peace and we'll see what Loraine says later."

They ate dinner and just like Loraine promised she showed up during bath time. Sofia was in the living room waiting for her turn when the doorbell rang. Josh ran out of the bathroom and into the hallway butt naked. Arizona's eyes widened as she realized he was about to open the door. "Joshua! No."

Josh screamed as he realized a complete stranger was at the door and hurried back in the bathroom. Arizona heard the water running and she has never seen Josh get into shower that fast. She walked to the door, a little mortified. "Hi, welcome to our home."

Loraine laughed. "I think I scared him."

"Yeah, we're still having trouble with bath time," Arizona apologized. "I'm really sorry."

"Oh, no worries. I wanted to meet them anyway," Loraine brushed it off.

Callie joined them and as they started talking in the hallway a loud obnoxious sigh came from the living room. "I'm trying to watch my show mommies!" Sofia grumbled.

"Let's go to the kitchen," Arizona offered and showed Loraine the way. "Do you want anything to drink? Water, coffee, juice, tea?"

"Water's fine," Loraine said. "Can I ask about your work schedules? I'm sure as surgeons you're fairly busy."

"We usually both work day shifts and now they're usually in school and after school they have softball twice a week and a game on Saturday and drama club twice a week. We have a wonderful babysitter, Anne, she lives down the street. And we have co-workers that are always willing to help out and grandparents are always willing to watch them," Arizona explained as Callie passed Loraine a glass of water and started making tea for Arizona.

Loraine nodded. "But with adoption, when they aren't biological children, they aren't always accepted that well by other kids in the family. Do you think that would be an issue?"

"Definitely not," Callie said and chuckled. "They've been begging for a sibling for a while now."

"What about their fathers?" Loraine asked curiously.

Callie and Arizona looked at each other and Arizona nodded. "Sofia's dad passed away a few years in a plane accident." Arizona was chewing on her lower lips and looked conflicted whether she should say it or not. "You don't have to mention it," Callie murmured quietly.

Arizona sighed. "It would feel wrong to lie about it," she said back just as quietly. "Can you tell her? I.. I can't."

Callie pressed a gentle kiss on her wife's forehead. She watched her as she moved away from the kitchen. "Josh's dad is out of the picture. Arizona was assaulted."

Loraine gasped. "I'm so sorry. I didn't even think about it."

"It's okay. We're all okay," Callie said. She nodded at Arizona who poked her head through the door. "Here's your tea."

Josh entered the kitchen freshly showered and in his pajamas, his head hanging low. He walked to the lady he didn't know. "I'm very sorry you had to see my wee-wee," he mumbled in embarrassment.

Arizona snickered and hid her smile behind the cup of tea. "Next time no running around the house naked. Tell Sofia it's her time for a bath now."

"Yes mama," Josh said obediently.

"I'm sure you want the house tour?" Callie wondered. Loraine nodded. "Okay, this is obviously the kitchen." Callie showed her to the living room, the dining room and the downstairs bathroom. Then they went upstairs. "This is our bedroom. With the baby, we were thinking of putting a crib here for the first month or so," Callie explained and showed her where Arizona showed her she wanted the crib.

"That's very thoughtful," Loraine said.

Arizona then showed her the spare bedroom. "This is the guest bedroom. We actually thought of changing this into either Josh or Sofia's room because they still want to share the room now but in 7 years they'll be changing their mind." And then there was her office. Well hers and Callie's office now. Two desks with their laptops and a large bookshelf with medical books. "This is our office. We would change this into a nursery because we don't actually use it. And the medical books are not as useful anymore." She saw Oreo sleeping in the corner of the room where sun was pointing directly at him. "And that's our cat, Oreo. She's vaccinated and everything. The kids love her," Arizona explained.

Loraine nodded. "May I see the kids' room as well?"

"Of course," Callie said, jumping in. She opened the door to their room. "I know it looks like they don't have that many toys but there's a playroom in the basement. It's cleaner if most toys just stay there," she rambled.

"Playroom," Loraine repeated. "That's something I haven't heard in a long time." She went to the basement. Everything was safe. Clean. They were as prepared as they could be since they didn't have an actual baby yet. "I like it. You're very prepared and I admire that. You still have classes left but we can rule out CPR since you're doctors. You also don't have to take one that's about bringing a newborn home, you both already had a child. But as long as you take the rest it should be fine."

Arizona smiled sheepishly. "So how long would that be?"

"4 hours for each class. About six weeks since you can only take them on Saturday. But that's not that much. Some parents get the call during classes too," Loraine said. "So be prepared. With that nursery."

Arizona's eyes widened and she looked over to Callie to smile widely at her. "Thank you so much."

After they put kids to bed Callie led Arizona in their bedroom. She opened the drawer in her nightstand and pulled out two envelopes. "Recently I went to my lawyer and I got these papers. It states that Sofia's officially yours. If you sign them. In case something were to happen to me you would get full custody of her." She played with the corners of envelopes. "I also got one that says Josh is mine but only if you want to. You don't have to sign anything if you don't want to."

Arizona teared up. Because Callie was so thoughtful and incredible "Of course I would sign them. I would love nothing more than to do that." She leaned over and grabbed a pen from her nightstand. She opened the envelopes and signed on each paper. "You guys are my family."

Callie smiled. "Good. I'll mail them back to my lawyer tomorrow." She put the papers aside and leaned over to press a soft kiss on Arizona's lips. Arizona deepened the kiss and ended up sitting in Callie's lap. Callie laughed when Arizona's lips moved down to her jaw. "Door first."

Arizona rolled her eyes. She closed the door and took her shirt off at the same time, now wearing just a think tank top. She returned back to bed, capturing Callie's bottom lip between hers. "I love you," she whispered as she bit into Callie's lip.

Callie groaned. "You're a tease. But I love you anyway."

Arizona laughed and laid down. "You promised me you will massage my tummy," she said in a childlike voice.

Callie spooned Arizona and reached down to the waistband of her pants and gently rubbed her lower abdomen. She pressed a kiss on Arizona's shoulder and felt Arizona melt into her embrace. "Sweet dreams."


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: One chapter left. Wow.  
Grey's Anatomy talk: I feel like Callie gushing over a girl like she's a teenager is just an act. Like she's trying to convince herself that someone can really do make her this happy and she's hoping that Arizona would like that person. Well we all know Arizona still loves her and we all saw her check out Callie's butt when she was walking away. Please let this be the season when they get their things together and start over.

**IMPORTANT: **As you know I entered a fanfiction writing contest and I need your help with votes. www . inkitt stories/ 27904stories/ 27904

* * *

There was a crib in their bedroom. Empty crib. With a gender neutral animal bedding because they weren't completely sure they would get the privilege to adopt Olivia. And since their parents found out they wanted to adopt they kept sending them baby clothes and toys and furniture. So now there was a very soft monkey in the corner of the crib. Arizona sighed as she stared at it. They were nearly finished with the classes. They passed the home study visit. And Olivia was doing a lot better. Callie walked in their bedroom with a large box. "What is that?"

"It's from your mom," Callie said. Their parents kept mailing them baby things.

Arizona carefully opened the package. "My mom quilted a baby blanket," she said and unfolded the beautiful colorful blanket. She pouted for a moment.

"We're going to get a baby okay?" Callie said and embraced Arizona. "We'll get a baby and then this crib won't be empty anymore." It wasn't just the crib. Her dad recently sent them a baby car seat. Their office was filled with baby things.

Arizona nodded. "We'll get a baby," she repeated. She touched the blanket and put it in the crib. They got ready for work and drove the kids to the school. Arizona was having a hard time in the hospital. Her kids kept getting sicker and she couldn't get organs fast enough. Or they had inoperable tumors and just waited to die. After her morning rounds she went to the NICU. Olivia was doing so much better and after she extubated herself they put her on C-PAP which helped her breathe but she had to do most of her work on her own and now she was on nasal cannula. "Hi sweet girl," Arizona cooed. She still hasn't held her.

"Good morning doctor Robbins," one of the nurses said cheerfully. "You just made it in time for breakfast. Want the honors?"

Arizona's eyes widened. She hasn't held Olivia yet. "I, uh, aha," she stuttered. She opened up the incubator and looked at the baby. She was much bigger now after her surgery and she got stronger too. She gingerly lifted Olivia in her arms and the baby made the cutest little sound which almost melted Arizona. She was very careful about the baby's head and sat down on one of the chairs. "Hey, could you page doctor Torres?" Arizona asked. She wanted her to be there. Everyone in the NICU knew that this baby didn't have a home and that Callie and Arizona were trying to adopt her. Arizona accepted the bottle. "Okay, little one. We're going to eat now." Olivia whimpered and Arizona put the bottle against her lips. After a few tries and squirms the baby finally opened her mouth. Her hazel eyes staring into Arizona's. "There you go." Arizona almost felt her heart stop at the intense feeling. She really wanted this little girl.

Callie entered the NICU and found Arizona feeding Olivia. She inhaled sharply. They were getting too attached. They might be the best candidates but Loraine said they shouldn't get their hopes up. She gowned up. "Hi, you're feeding her."

Arizona nodded. "I'm feeding her," she breathed out. "Want to switch?"

"No, I don't want you to move her too much," Callie admitted. She played with the light brown hair on her head.

"I ran into Alex. He said she's doing great and they should be able to discharge her in about two weeks. If she won't have any apnea or bradycardia in the nursery next week she'll get to go home," Arizona explained.

"But where is home for her?" Callie asked.

Arizona sighed. "I don't know. But Loraine is coming here today to sign some of the papers for the kids." All of the kids that got here through the agency have been discharged. Callie's patient would have to return for physical therapy and maybe a follow-up surgery but everyone else was alright. Olivia pulled away from the bottle to yawn. "You're tired already little one?"

Callie grabbed a burp cloth and placed it over her own shoulder. She ever so gently picked up Olivia which made her whimper and rubbed her back. Olivia was still attached to the machines so this was the first time they got to hold her. "She smells so baby like."

Arizona laughed. "I know." She handed the bottle back to nurse with a polite smile and watched Callie with Olivia. Her pager vibrated. "Loraine is here," she sighed. "I'll see you later."

Callie nodded and accepted the kiss on her cheek. After she finally received a burp from Olivia she rocked her for a few more minutes before putting her back into the incubator. She put the pacifier in her mouth and watched the baby's eyes droop close. "Sweet dreams little one."

Arizona met up with Loraine. "Hi, sorry if you had to wait, I was just checking on Olivia."

"It was no problem. I really just got here and the nurse paged you immediately," Loraine said.

Arizona laughed. "Yes, they are very efficient. There is some paperwork you have to sign so why don't you follow me into my office?" She led her to her office. "Nothing major, just routine paperwork for each patient. It just states that they're being looked after in the adoption agency and that the surgeries we did were mostly pro-bono or from donation money."

Loraine nodded and took a pen out of her purse. "And how's Olivia doing?"

"Really well. She eats now via bottle and she doesn't need a catheter anymore," Arizona explained. "She should be able to leave in about two weeks or so."

"Good. Because we finished your papers and you got your foster license," Loraine said.

Arizona's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, what?"

Loraine laughed. "When she will be discharged you can take her home. It's only fostering for now but I'm doing everything I can to legalize the adoption."

Arizona smile widely. "Really? We get to take her home? We have a crib in our bedroom and our parents keep sending us baby clothes and accessories and it made us sad because we don't have an actual baby, but you're telling us that the crib won't have to be empty anymore?" Arizona was in disbelief. They have been waiting 8 weeks for this.

"It won't be empty anymore," Loraine reassured her. "There will be a few visits in the house to see how you're settling in with the new addition. But I think I made a wise decision."

Arizona couldn't help but hug Loraine quickly. "This is incredible. Thank you so much. I have to go tell Callie." Arizona could barely maintain still. The minute Loraine signed everything and left her office she started searching for Callie. She found her in the emergency room, fixating someone's shoulder and she almost screamed at her that they were getting a baby. Callie happily snapped the shoulder back into its place. Arizona was extremely happy that the next day it was Saturday and because it's been raining for the whole week the kids didn't have a game to attend and they were going shopping together. Their parents sent most of the clothes and pacifiers and diapers and blankets and they did have a very good car seat that just needed to be installed but a baby needed more than that. Especially a baby that just had a heart operation.

"Mama where are we going today?" Josh asked the next morning at breakfast when he noticed Callie and Arizona were wearing jeans and not the usual Saturday comfort clothes.

Arizona smiled. "We are going shopping today."

"For who?" Sofia asked.

"For your baby sister," Callie said casually.

Sofia squealed loudly. "Baby sister? We're getting a baby? But Zola said that before she got a baby her mom was really big and we did learn in school that mommy always carries the baby. You're not carrying a baby."

Arizona nodded. "Mommies do carry a baby. But sometimes mommy doesn't want a baby and she puts it for adoption. Which means that the next parents that want a baby but don't want to wait whole 9 months for it can adopt it and take care of it and love it like it was their own."

"So my sister won't really be my sister?" Sofia pouted.

Callie frowned. "Of course she'll be your sister. You and Josh weren't born together but he's your brother right?"

"He is," Sofia said, leaning over to put her arm protectively around Josh. Although Josh was now getting taller, almost taller than Sofia, she was still older for a couple of months and took the rule of being older very seriously.

"She can be your sister too," Callie said. "All it matters is that you love her and that you protect her. Because she's very tiny."

"Tinier than Josh?"

Arizona laughed and Josh whined. "I'm just as tall as you are!" he argued. "Why can't we get a boy? I don't want to be the only boy in this house."

"But being the only boy means you're in charge," Callie said and winked at him which made him perk up. "And if you're both good today you might be getting something too." She and Arizona have discussed it for a while and while the kids were allowed to use their laptops and they played games on a tablet they had sometimes, they didn't have their own computer. And Arizona and Callie wanted to get one for them. They were old enough and they would have to learn to share it.

"We'll be good," Sofia promised.

After breakfast they got into the car and drove to the nearest mall. Arizona has researched on the internet what she wants and what else the baby needs and made a list. A long list. "What do you think a baby needs?"

Sofia thought about it as they moved around the store. "She already has a bed. And we have that car seat that abuelo sent us." Her eyes widened. "Food, she needs food."

Arizona laughed. "She does." They walked towards the large selection of baby formula and powders. Infant gentle powder formula was quite expensive but duo to Olivia's health issues they didn't want to risk anything. She put two in the cart just to be safe. "Okay, to eat what does she need?"

"Bottles, she needs bottles," Josh said excitedly.

Callie looked through the bottles. They needed one that would match to what the hospital NICU has. Sofia chose the color and they picked a set of bottles. "Good job. What else does a baby need?" Callie asked them. They needed them to be comfortable and excited about the idea of another baby.

"Toys?" Sofia offered.

"She would be too little to play with toys yet," Arizona replied.

"She needs a towel if she plans on taking a bath," Sofia said and shrugged. "I'm not sharing my towel."

Arizona laughed. "The baby's too little to take a bath on her own so we need a special little tub." She bought a wonderful little tub that would either fit in their bathroom sink or their bathtub. "What else?"

"Babies have strollers," Josh pointed out.

Callie smiled. "You're incredible with this," she whispered to Arizona. They didn't plan on the kids to be so comfortable with the idea of another baby. It's why Arizona was asking them so many questions.

"I wasn't sure if it would work," Arizona admitted. The stroller selection was rather large. "What color?"

"Red," Sofia said.

Arizona looked through the strollers. She really liked one that was red and grey and it would go with the color of the car seat they got. "Do you like this one?" she asked the kids.

"It looks hardcore," Josh said.

Callie laughed. She taught him to say hardcore. "It looks wonderful," she said. Soon their cart was filling up because like usually Arizona couldn't resist when Sofia said that the dress looked cute and that the little pajama set would make the baby look so much cooler.

"We still need a changing table and burp cloths and there's this set of really cute health and grooming things," Arizona said. Then her eyes widened as she looked at a set of seating system which went from rocking a newborn to a highchair. "Calliope," she breathed out.

Callie rolled her eyes. "Fine. But you're putting that together tonight."

Arizona shrugged. "Okay," she said perkily and grabbed the large box. If they were going to continue shopping like this they would need another cart soon. "Okay, we still need baby monitors and humidifiers because little Josh broke the one I had when her was three." Arizona pinched Josh's cheek making him blush and look around.

"Mooom," he whined quietly.

Arizona laughed. "Yeah, yeah. You're the cool kid now." They bought everything they needed but the changing table. They saved that for the last. It was also the biggest purchase. Arizona had a dresser for baby clothes in the office. The changing table Arizona was looking at had drawers and a soft mattress to put on top. "This one looks good."

"It's heavy," Callie pointed out.

"That boy has been eying you since we got here," Arizona said and motioned with her eyes toward the young man that was waiting for anyone that would need help. "You can ask him to help us move it to the car."

Callie laughed. "I break bones for a living. I think I can handle the box."

"See, problem solved," Arizona cheekily replied. They did have to get another cart. They probably looked ridiculous too, shopping for all the baby things without a baby and without either of them pregnant.

"Baby shower?" the cashier asked curiously.

Arizona shook her head. "Adoption."

"Oh. Well best of luck," the cashier responded with a forced smile.

Arizona turned around to glare at her sharply before they took what they bought to the car. She was really glad she had a lot of space in the trunk. "You said something about buying us a surprise," Josh said.

Callie smirked. "We did, huh? Well come with us." They haven't splurged with money that often, just buying weekly groceries. And it was only fair that Josh and Sofia would get something too since they were so good during the baby shopping. They went back to the mall and used the escalator upstairs. They entered a store with Electronics.

"You've been very good lately and you are going to fourth grade already so mom and I talked about it and decided you're getting your own computer," Arizona announced.

The kids gasped. "Our own?"

"Yes. In your room. But, there will be rules. And you have to share it," Callie reminded them.

Sofia and Josh bounced on their feet. Callie and Arizona also already knew what computer they were taking home. It was a all-in-one classical desktop computer but the keyboard was colorful and the mouse was nice too. "Do you like this computer?" Callie asked. If they didn't like it, they would get another one because they promised but Callie really hoped they would like it.

"Aha," they both murmured, still in awe.

Arizona laughed. "Okay. You get to pick ONE game each. Just one. And you have to be quick." After the kids started rushing through the store Arizona looked at Callie. "We're doing the right thing, right? They're not going to get addicted and forget us?"

Callie chuckled. "I think Josh picked a Goat simulator. They won't forget us. We're great. And it's time, really. Soon they're going to start working on projects and they'll have to e-mail things. And this way they will learn how to share because now, most of their toys are divided."

"We're great," Arizona said. "Are you ready for a new baby?"

"I'm nervous," Callie admitted. "But I'm excited and we both get a week off together and then you stay with Olivia for two weeks and them me for two weeks before she goes to hospital daycare. We'll do great."

"We spent a lot of money on our kids today," Arizona pointed out.

Callie shrugged. "We'll take it back from their trust funds," she teased. "Oh look, here they come." Josh indeed picked a goat simulator and Sofia chose The Sims 4, because she heard it was a great game. "Great choices, both." Josh giggled. "You'd pick goat simulator too," Callie whispered to Arizona.

Arizona nodded. "I totally would. Because it sounds interesting." They bought their games and computer and headed home. With some help from their neighbor's husband they moved the boxes upstairs into the office. Before they would unpack that, they wanted to set up the kids' computer because they kept begging them to the whole car ride home. Arizona sat it on the desk right in the middle of their room. "Each of you get an hour on it during Saturday and Sunday and half an hour during weekdays. And only if your homework is finished. If you fight over the computer I take it away." She didn't want to be the bad cop mom but they needed to know the rules.

"And if we play together?" Sofia asked.

"Then you have two hours together on weekend days and an hour during weekdays," Arizona explained. She set up the computer and turned it on. She connected to the wireless internet. "You can go on the internet as well but no social medias or any other weird sites. Got it?"

"But we can play games on the internet?" Josh asked.

Arizona nodded. "That you can." She watched them for a while as they got familiar with their new computer and they already changed the background to a bunny. And she was worried they would go onto porn sites. She shook her head and laughed. In a few years, probably. "If you want to install the game call me or Callie if you have any trouble." Arizona went into her office to find her wife already putting the boxes apart. "What are you doing?"

"We need to put together the changing table. And I realized that we need to move our desk in our bedroom if we want to start putting a nursery together," Callie said, looking a little frenzied.

Arizona bent down. "Hey, we still have at least two weeks. Putting the desk in our bedroom is like half an hour work. And we put the medical books into boxes and into the attic. We still have time."

"Oh," Callie breathed out. "I just felt like suddenly everything that's happening is so real and we're getting a baby and the munchkins just got their first computer and I saw the small car seat. We're getting a baby."

Arizona smiled widely. "We're getting a baby," she stated quietly. "And she'll sit between Josh and Sofia in our car. And we'll wake up every two and a half hours to feed her. And she'll sleep most of the time but you will always be taking pictures of her for the new album. And we'll adopt her and she will live with us forever."

"She needs a name. Beside just Olivia," Callie admitted. She played with the little straps on the car seat. She remembered how little Sofia was when they took her home.

"Olivia Benson," Arizona replied, teasingly.

Callie laughed. "It's bad enough you fantasize about her, now you want to name Olivia after her," she teased.

Arizona leaned over and pressed their lips together for a moment. "Olivia Jayne?" she offered in all seriousness.

"Olivia Jayne Robbins Torres," Callie tested it. "Sounds hardcore. I think Olivia Benson has a competition."

Arizona stuck out her tongue at her. "You sure you want to use both last names though?"

"It would feel wrong if I didn't," Callie said honestly. "Doctor Arizona Robbins Torres," she whispered seductively. Arizona straddled her thighs and kissed her deeply. Callie moaned, her hands reaching up to tangle into Arizona's hair. "Ouch, wait, ouu," Callie winced as she hit herself in the corner of one of the boxes.

Arizona laughed, reaching towards Callie's hair and gently checking for any injuries. "I'm sorry. I guess the baby's already vagina-blocking us," she said which made Callie laugh as well. They were getting a baby.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: This is it. The final chapter. I have enjoyed writing this so much. When I posted the first few chapters I was really unsure but you guys were unbelievably supportive. Thank you for this journey. Thank you for all the love.  
More Callie and Arizona stories from me coming shortly!

* * *

They were going to bring their baby girl home today. Arizona was as nervous as she could be. The crib in their bedroom was ready. The changing table was set up and filled with diapers and wipes and cloths and baby powder and baby cream. The car seat was installed in their car. It wasn't until after they dropped the kids at school that they did it. They had the day off. And a week after that. They had 10 days together with their new baby before one would have to go to work. The dresser was set up as well and filled with tiny little yellow, pink, red and purple outfits. Arizona released a shaky breath. This was the final day that their crib was going to be empty. Olivia was doing really well in the nursery, no cardiac or apnea trouble. She would have to pass the infant carrier test before leaving though.

"I have the diaper bag ready," Callie said. "We can take her home now."

Arizona took a deep breath. "We can take her home." They were spending extra time with the baby, to simply bond with her, to learn how to take care of her. She was still on the smaller side but she was growing and didn't have feeding problems anymore. "Okay, I'm ready. Do we have everything?"

"Yes. The bed is set up, we have like gazillion pacifiers, a baby blanket and then an actual blanket that your mom sent us. We have the stroller, we have baby formula, diapers, clothes. Arizona, we're ready," Callie said. Somehow they always ended up convincing each other. "Come on," she took Arizona's hand and they looked over at their empty crib. They installed a mobile over the crib. And their office was slowly getting emptied and turned into a nursery. They got to the car and drove to the hospital.

Arizona was bouncing her feet against the car floor constantly and tapped her fingers on the car door. "I don't know if I'm excited or nervous," she admitted.

"I'm very excited but I'm nervous too," Callie said. "But we're going to do great." Arizona took the car seat out and grabbed Callie's hand with the other. They were finally getting their baby. They went to the nursery where their baby laid.

"Hi baby girl," Arizona cooed, gently rubbing the baby's stomach. Olivia yawned and stretched her arms, the pacifier falling out of her mouth. "We're taking you home today." Olivia whimpered and Arizona quickly put the pacifier back.

Jo came in with Alex, holding a camera. "Hey, quick picture for the wall?"

Arizona and Callie each stood by Olivia's bassinet with huge smiles on their faces. Callie gently picked Olivia up and put her in the car seat. She secured all the straps and Jo pressed on the countdown. "Now we wait for an hour." Olivia cooed and tugged on the straps before her little head fell to the side and her eyes closed. "Look at her."

"She's so cute," Jo agreed. "Isn't she cute, Alex?"

Callie smirked. "Yeah Alex, isn't she cute?"

"It's a baby. Whatever," Alex shrugged. But it was a cute baby.

Arizona disappeared for a while. "I got apnea monitor and 02 and I stole one of those blankets from the NICU," she said. She was only gone for half an hour and found it nearly impossible to wait for the clock to hit one hour. They all counted down the last ten seconds and Arizona was immediately by Olivia's side. "We're going home Livy," she murmured.

Callie smiled widely. The first time she did this she found it impossible. She freaked out when the clock stopped and she wanted Sofia to stay in the hospital. But now, she felt more secure. She was going home with Arizona. And their new baby. She picked up the car seat. Jo took one last picture of them and they left the hospital. Callie placed the car seat in the anchors. "I'll ride with her in the back?"

Arizona took a peak at the baby who was asleep. "Okay," she agreed after she decided she wasn't going to miss anything by driving them for 8 minutes. "Do you think Josh and Sofia will be angry that we got her without them?"

Callie chuckled, placing a blanket over the tiny legs. "Well, I don't want them to think it's like shopping. That you get to pick one. They'll be glad she's finally home." They were begging to get Olivia sooner and just didn't understand why she couldn't get home faster. Arizona parked the car in front of the house. "This is it, little one. Your room's not quite ready yet so you'll be staying in our room." It's not like Olivia cared, she was still sleeping. Callie got her into their bedroom and gently transitioned Olivia from the car seat into the crib without waking her up.

Arizona stood next to the crib, her eyes focused on the raising chest of their little one. "We need to set up the apnea monitor and oxygen, just in case." Arizona put the belt on the baby without stirring her. "I'd say she has your sleeping habits."

Callie chuckled. "It's weird. How not much has changed. She's sleeping. And it's quiet just like usually." The nurses fed her just a little before they got here.

"Well she'll be crying in an hour or so," Arizona said. "My little lady," she cooed. Olivia was sucking on the pacifier that she got in the NICU. Arizona ended up taking the whole set. Blue, purple and orange. Arizona frowned. "Well she's fun."

Callie laughed. "She's a baby and she's sleeping. She's doing pretty great. Come on, we can continue with the nursery." They moved one desk into their bedroom and one in the attic because they didn't really use it. They put most of the old medical books in the boxes and up in the attic so now their offices was empty, aside from a small drawer, changing table and a lot of gift bags. "We need to re-paint this office," she stated.

Arizona looked around. Wooden floor and beige walls. "We could to Disney theme walls," she offered.

"Bad choice. I had it for Sofia when she was a baby. And then she got her first big girl bed and we had to repaint the walls in bright pink and princesses and little ponies and then just before she started school she changed her mind again and we were re-painting her room all over," Callie explained. "How about we do something simple? Like one, color and then just use the wall stickers and name plaques? It's a lot easier to remove that."

"I guess," Arizona sighed. "I want this to be perfect for her."

Callie nodded. "I know. We both do. But right now we're just fostering her. She's not officially ours, yet. She's just a baby and we're providing her a home. Loraine said we shouldn't get all that attached until she calls us."

"We're already attached," Arizona stated. Callie didn't say anything, they continued to empty the rest of the office. They would need at least a week to re-paint everything and to put together the rest of the furniture. A loud cry made Arizona jump. "I forgot we had her in the other room." Everything felt so normal.

Callie smiled. "Well now she's hungry."

Callie went downstairs to prepare Olivia a bottle and Arizona went in the bedroom. Olivia was still screaming and crying. "It's okay, hey, you're not gonna starve to death baby," Arizona cooed and carefully lifted her up, after undoing her apnea belt. "Your diaper seems full." She gently rocked her for a few moments before taking her to the nursery and placing her on the changing table. It's been so long since she changed diapers that she couldn't help but cringe. Arizona laughed to herself and worked quickly. Of course Olivia only cried harder. "It's over, it's all over," Arizona said in a baby like voice and lifted her back up. She was just so cute. Her eyes still the same light hazel and her hair was messy and curly. Arizona sat down on the comfortable chair they had in the nursery and rocked the baby. Olivia was still whimpering. "Don't make that face, your mommy will be there soon with that bottle."

Callie looked for Arizona in their bedroom but realized she was in the baby's room. "I got it," she handed Arizona the bottle and Olivia immediately started sucking on it. "So hungry huh?"

"Oh yeah, it's been two hours, she's starving," Arizona teased. "Want to switch?"

"Well, you are a baby hog," Callie responded. "But no. Let her eat in peace." Even in the hospital nursery, Olivia was having trouble after feedings and often got tummy aches which resorted in loud crying. It's why they had to be extra careful on how much she ate. She played with Olivia's tiny foot while she ate. "Should we take her with us when we go pick up the kids? Surprise them?"

"Oh, they'll flip," Arizona said and laughed. "Cause you're so cute and tiny and they've been wanting to meet you for so long," she cooed to the baby. Olivia finished most of her bottle and she passed her to Callie to burp her.

Callie rubbed her back and patted her bum until she got that tiny burp she was waiting for. "She smells so good."

"I know. Baby powder has that effect," Arizona replied with a wink. She stood up and pressed a kiss on her wife's cheek and another gentle kiss on Olivia's scrunched forehead. She wrapped her hands around Callie's bicep and watched the blinking baby. "You're tired already?"

Olivia started squirming and whimpering and Callie took her to the bedroom where she laid her down in the crib and put the pacifier into her mouth. She turned on the mobile and watched Olivia's eyes droop. "Sleep tight sweet girl," she murmured and rubbed Olivia's belly.

Arizona sighed happily and leaned into Callie as they watched Olivia sleep. "She has to be ours. They can't take her away from us," she said quietly.

"When Meredith and Derek were adopting Zola they took her away. For a really long time too," Callie admitted.

"But they got her back. She's theirs now," Arizona said, trying to encourage them both. "They won't take Livy away from us."

Callie stood behind Arizona, her hands wrapping around her waist. She placed her chin on Arizona's shoulder. "I really hope so." Because if they did take her away they wouldn't survive. "Let's start dinner and afterwards one of us has to pick up the munchkins."

Arizona grabbed the baby monitor and they headed down to the kitchen. She absolutely loved the monitor. She could watch Olivia sleep everywhere in the house. They made dinner together, sharing occasional kisses and touches. With Callie everything was so simple. So comfortable. Arizona giggled when Callie accidentally splashed herself with the hard stream of water from the faucet. She looked at her watch. "I'll go pick them up. You stay here and look pretty."

Callie snorted. "Good luck, love."

Arizona smiled and grabbed her car keys. "I love you," she yelled over her shoulder as she was putting shoes on in the hallway.

"I love you too," Callie called back.

Arizona drove to the school. Now that they were going to be home for 10 days with the kids they weren't going to need a babysitter. Arizona waited outside of school for the bell to ring. She only had a minute or so. The kids usually took a bus home if Anne was babysitting them. Josh and Sofia came running out of school along with the rest of the kids.

"Mama," Josh said excitedly. "How come you're picking us up?"

"We usually take the bus," Sofia stated.

Arizona smiled. "Because I have a surprise for you at home." They both looked at her confused. "The faster we get there the faster you'll see," Arizona teased. They got to the car and Sofia raised her forehead. Just like Callie does when something confuses her.

"Mommy didn't say you would pick us up today. Oh my god did we get a little sister already? Is that why you came to pick us up?" Sofia's eyes widened in joy. She was waiting for her baby sister.

Arizona laughed. "You'll have to wait. Get in and put seatbelts on." Now with the spacious car the kids had enough space even if there was a car seat between them. And they still had the third row that they could use. Arizona drove them home and parked her car. "Don't go inside screaming, okay?"

"So there is a baby?" Josh asked.

"There's a baby," Arizona confirmed. The kids sprinted outside of the car in inside of the house. Arizona chuckled to herself and walked after them. She was glad to see they at least took their shoes off.

"Where is she?" Sofia pouted.

Arizona smiled and lifted the baby monitor. "She's sleeping right now." She showed the monitor to Josh and Sofia.

"Sleeping? I want to play with her." the girl whined.

Callie smiled. "She's a baby Sof. It's going to take some time before she'll be able to play with you."

"Boring," Josh huffed. "Can we go play video games?"

"Homework first," Arizona and Callie said in unison. It wasn't long until loud cries came through the baby's monitor. Arizona checked her watch. The baby couldn't be hungry yet so maybe she was just having cramps or that the pacifier was no longer in her mouth. "Hi little one," she cooed and gently lifted Olivia in her arms.

Josh poked his head through the door. "Mama, can we see her?" Sofia was standing next to him

"Sure," Arizona said and sat down on the bed with Olivia in her arms. "Okay, sit down." They both jumped on the bed, eager to see the new baby. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Yes," Sofia said and nodded along.

"Hold out your hands," Arizona instructed. She gently placed Olivia in Sofia's hands and then maneuvered Sofia's arms so that the baby was held properly. "Hold on, let me take a picture." She grabbed the camera from the desk and took a picture of Sofia with Olivia.

"Me next," Josh said, his arms already in a similar position to Sofia's.

Arizona moved Olivia in Josh's arms and took another picture before the baby whimpered. Josh looked at her with fear in his eyes. "No, no, you didn't do anything wrong. See, babies sometimes eat so fast their stomachs hurt later," she explained.

"Like fart?" Sofia asked and laughed.

Arizona laughed too and nodded. "Something like that." She took Olivia back in her arms and rubbed the baby's tummy while swaying her gently. "Have you finished your homework?"

"Aha," Josh said. "Do you want to check?"

Arizona smiled. "No, I trust you. You can check on mommy, she's finishing dinner." They both seemed reluctant with tearing their eyes away from Olivia but eventually Arizona heard footsteps down the staircase. She realized that Josh and Sofia just simply wanted to be around her. And they did have that annoyingly expensive seating system that grew with the baby downstairs in the living room. Arizona placed the pacifier in Olivia's mouth and carried her downstairs. She laid her down in the infant seat and strapped her in before wheeling Olivia to the kitchen. "Figured she should join us for dinner."

Sofia's eyes lighten up. "Can we touch her?"

"Of course," Callie said. "Just gently." She watched them look at Olivia in full wonder. "How did you come up with that?"

Arizona shrugged. "I sure hope we didn't buy this for nothing. I was thinking later, after dinner, we could go to the park. Let the kids run around and show off the little one."

Callie smirked. "Of course. She really is so darn cute. But she's going to cry soon, because she will want to eat. She spent two months in the hospital. They spoiled her there." But Olivia was a little behind with development especially because of the heart issues.

"I think we're going to spoil her," Arizona admitted. Olivia was blinking at Josh and Sofia and suckled on her pacifier. "Oh my god, Callie," Arizona suddenly said loudly and tugged on Callie's sleeve. "She's smiling. Look at her." Until now she hasn't seen her smile. "What did you do?"

"I tickled her foot," Josh said and blushed. "Was I not suppose to?"

Arizona let out a breath. "No, no. It's good. That's good. She smiled for you."

Sofia frowned. "I was holding her hand. She smiled for me!" she argued.

"She smiled for both of you," Callie said instead to solve the issue. If they were worried they wouldn't like having a younger sibling they were wrong. Now they had to make sure they wouldn't fight each other over little Olivia.

"Can we call her Livy?" Josh asked.

Callie chuckled. Because that's exactly how Arizona was calling them. She didn't need a DNA test to prove that they were related. "Of course bud." After dinner and the allowance of eating ice cream the kids were buzzed and bored and it was a beautiful afternoon. "How about we go to the park after Olivia is fed and changed?"

"Can we watch?" Josh asked.

"Changing her?" Callie asked, confused. It was a diaper filled with poop. Not really that wonderful.

Josh shrugged. "Yes. We want to spend more time with her." Josh and Sofia got so close to the point they always said 'we' and it was never 'I'. We want ice cream. We want to play. We want to cuddle.

Callie nodded. It was her turn to change and feed the baby. Which she was happy to do, really. After Olivia was changed, Callie sat down and Arizona brought her the bottle. Olivia ate like a champ and got sleepy fast enough. Callie put her in the stroller. "Do you want to take your bikes or walk?" The park was 10 minutes away in a walking distance. The kids often drove their bicycles there.

"Bike," they said in unison. After their helmets were safely on they sped down the sidewalk with Callie and Arizona slowly walking after them.

"Doesn't it feel so wonderful? To have Josh and Sofia riding their bikes while we're taking Livy for a walk in a stroller?" Arizona asked. Because she was absolutely in love with her family and if someone even dared to take Olivia away from her she was going to fight.

Callie smiled, one hand reaching for Arizona's and intertwining their fingers together. "It feels surreal. That I get to do all this with you," Callie admitted. One of their friendly neighbors stopped them and took a peak at Olivia. Everyone that knew them as a couple, loved them. They reached the park to see Josh and Sofia racing around on the bike track. Callie took her camera with her and took plenty of pictures. "You know, if you asked me, if I could take the seven years I didn't spend with you away, I would say no. Because I get to have you now and we're better and stronger and we have two amazing kids. I wouldn't change anything."

Arizona leaned her head on Callie's shoulder. "Three," she said softly. "We have three amazing kids."

"We have three kids," Callie said and laughed happily. "I love you so much."

Arizona looked up at her wife and stroked her cheek before leaning on her tiptoes and connecting their lips together. Sweet, gentle. Callie tasted like strawberry ice cream they had after dinner. "I love you so much," she repeated. It wasn't 'I love you so much too'. No, because they loved differently. But they loved each other just right to make it past everything that has changed.


End file.
